Halo: Crossed Fates
by Juu50x
Summary: Nala 'Aidasee only wants to impress one certain Supreme Commander. But things won't go as planned. Join her in her adventure through the whole Halo trilogy. And later with with The Arbiter. ArbiterxOC. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Halo or The Arbiter character. Bungie does! I only own my Nala character (I think so). And I also throw some little spoilers from Halo: Cole Protocol and other Halo books in this and maybe future chapters. So heads up if you haven't read any of these books!**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 1**

**Touch of Fate**

Nala 'Aidasee was happy. Not only she was accepted into Holy Covenant but also her request that female sangheili could prove their usefulness to the Covenant. It was even an honor to serve Thel 'Vadamee, The Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. She had known him some time even though he couldn't remember her. No surprise. He was taken to the service of the Covenant really young. And after his departure she had dreamed to be the most feasts sangheili warrior.

Half of her time she was forced to became priestess of the Gods but she didn't find any honor in it. In secret she trained herself. But it didn't last long until one of her Sisters figure out what she was doing, at firs she thought that she was going to be executed but instead they send her to special mission on human colony world known as Telox III. She had to survive there for three weeks, without getting killed or captured.

While her stay on the planet she had many times when she almost got killed or captured for interrogations. She was ether lucky or just blessed by the Gods, she always thought. Soon after her so called test she was promoted into ranks of the Holy Covenant. They created her completely different armor, so that they could recognize her.

While her helmet looked like any ordinary sangheili armor, rest of it reminded armor of Honor Guard. The color her armor used was blue like any other Minor sangheili. While she up ranked Majors, she still out ranked Ultras. After she got her armor, she was registered in the Fleet of Particular Justice and she witness many battles.

Soon she was able to witness glorious victory against humans at Reach. As the fleet was ready to glass the planet, _Ascendant Justices _pilot reported "Commander! A single human ship is still functional! And it looks like it's retreating!" "Follow it!" Thel ordered. " It might bring us right into heart of their colonies!"

After a hour of chasing human ship called _Pillar of Autumn _it finally exited slipspace. Nalas heart started to beat two times faster. Not to mention that everyone were thrilled about what they saw. Halo. The very source of their religion. This was just perfect. Now she might prove herself to other sangheili males that she and other females were capable to do prophets will.

"Nala 'Aidasee!" Thel announced. "You and Ossoona Isna 'Nosolee shall lead a strike team on that human vessel. Your mission is to capture either their A.I or the Ship Master. We need their information. Don't fail me." he said while looking directly at her. "It will be an honor!"

* * *

_Pillar of Autumn_

The humans fought hard. Really hard. It was difficult for Nala and her squad to break through a small human ambush team. But Isna 'Nosolee was able to sneak by them and continue his quest. After few minutes of battle and with some heavy loses Nala had to retreat. At the airlock.

"Isna where are you? Have you found anything that might be useful to our Supreme Commander?" Nala asked through her radio, while rest of her squad were treating their wounded. "Nothing special. Their A.I has been either deleted or removed. There is no sigh of it in their system."

"Very well." she nodded. "But I was able to find this vessels Ship Master." This got Nalas attention. Even though the Ship Master wasn't valuable as their . They were still useful. "Have you found his location?"

"He seems to be at their Command Center." Isna whispered little quieter. "Hold your position. I'm on my way there!" she immediately said. "Don't be a fool! Here the security is tight! I was lucky able to get this far! And besides the…" Isna was never able to finish his sentence as Nala shut her COM link. "Let's keep moving!"

"Uuuumm… Mistress. I don't think that's wise. Didn't you hear what the Ossoona just said? And he wanted to warn us about something." Major Adla said. "It doesn't matter. We have a mission to complete!" she said without thinking about her soldiers opinion. All that matters to her was that she could succeed in her mission and even impress Thel 'Vadamee.

"Should we at least try to contact another team. With our small squad I doubt we can make it." Nala didn't care one bit. She had already made her choice. "Lets keep moving!"

After few minutes of walk, they came into a room which showed right to the human Cryo Chamber. Quickly one of her unggoy minion started making squeak noises and pointed at the human computers main screen. For a short time Nalas blood ran cold. In the screen was the picture of Demon. "_Demon!? Aboard this vessel! So this is what Isna tried to warm me about._" she quickly thought to retreat her troops but decided to continue.

* * *

_Seeker of Truth_

Something had troubled Thel for a while. The female that he sent for the recovery mission. There was something familiar with her but he couldn't put the pieces together. "_Maybe few hours of rest might bright the mind._" Almost immediately he had fallen asleep. No surprise. all that stress from the last battle into discovering The Sacred Ring. This all had happened too fast.

In his dream he was in a strange looking building. It was full of sangheili younglings. Males to be exact. He quickly recognized it as the same place in which he had left Sanghelios behind to serve The Covenant. As looked over younglings he recognized some of them. One of them was Zhar, his former friend and comrade. He felt something twitch in his stomach as he remembered their battle. Zhar has questioned the wisdom of the Prophets and tried to assassinate them, so he defended them and killed him. "_May Gods forgive you my friend._" he silently whispered.

The other male that Zhar was talking was Rtas 'Vadumee. Even though he didn't miss his mandibles, he was still recognizable from his green eyes. The other thing that caught his sight was lonely sangheili in the corner. He gasped as he realized it was his younger self. Then all of suddenly a female sangheili came to him started to talk with him, or his younger self. After a small talk the female seemed to give him something he could clearly see. Then the female left with a sorrow in her eyes.

Thel started walk carefully closer to his younger self so he could see what the female gave to him. After few steps the younger Thel raised his head and stared right into face of older self. Only reactions Thel was able to make was quick gasp and few steps backwards then he awoke from his dream.

As he rose from his bed walked right at his lockers and started looking for something that didn't what to look for. After hours of searching he thought that might have found it. In his hand he hold a small round pin with a strange Forerunner symbol.

"_It's called The Symbol of Bind. My mother gave it to me. She said that "When another person gives this to another who cares about each others, their souls are connected. And they are destined to stay together." and I wanted to give it to you. So you could remember me._" female had said. "_Thank you Nala. I'll make sure to keep it save._" he had said.

Thel put the pin on his desk while he dressed up in armor. After he dressed he put the pin onto his chest and started to walk back to the brige. "_I think we might have little talk Nala. After you return_." he thought with smile on his face.

* * *

_Pillar of Autumn_

This have gone too downhill. She was stuck with only handful of warriors fighting against small band of humans. What makes the matter worse was that "The Demon" was with them! "Argh! This is getting us nowhere!" Nala yelled as she returned to her cover after being hit by servile times by human pistol. She quickly grabbed another plasma rifle. "Throw our last plasma grenadines! When they get distracted by the explosion, I hold them off so you retreat!"

"But Mistress…"

"No time to argue Major! Just do it!"

Adla and four other nodded. Soon five plasma grenadines flew straight for the humans. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" screamed tech human. Rest of humans including Demon quickly scattered as the grenadines blow off.

"Now! Go!" Nala screamed as she started firing with her dual plasma rifles. All the humans could do was sit down and wait. But since Spartan 117's, also known as Master Chief had personal shields like every Covenant Elite. With quick reflexes he jumped left side of the corridor and raised his Assault Rifle. Quickly Nala had to retreat herself when hail of bullets started drain her shields. They collapsed really fast, because of this Nala felt pain in her right foot. She grunted as she fall on her knee.

"_I hate to do this._" She quickly took her last plasma grenade from her belt and throw it. It dropped right front of Demon, who had little time to take cover. Grenades explosion was big enough to bring down Demons shields, while this all was happening Nala had limped bad to her squad.

Suddenly her COM channel opened and she could hear Isnas voice. "Nala! You must leave this vessel!"

"What is Isna?"

"The human Ship Master has lost his mind! He is going to crash land their vessel into Sacred Ring!"

"What!? We have to stop him!"

"Too late. The ship is already moving. You must leave now! I will follow this Keezz." then her radio went dead.

It was already bad that she had to retreat from few battles. But abandoning the whole battle, could ruin her whole reputation. But still if the situation was this bad she had no choice.

As she entered back to their boarding craft, she ordered the pilot the get them back to _Seeker of Truth_. But as they detached from the ship a single plasma torpedo bolt hit right in the spot where the craft have been. The explosion made the pilot loose control of the craft, as they flew right towards the surface of Halo. "Hold on on something! This is going to be one unpleasant landing!" pilot yelled. "_Well if I'm going to die, at least I die right on the Sacred Ring_." she thought. Soon as the craft had exited from the atmosphere her world darkened as the craft crashed.

* * *

**There. I hope you liked it. And yes I said I do this after I've finished with chapter 4 of The Guardians, but I couldn't wait. Hihihihih. And yes if some of you didn't know Arbiters real name is Thel 'Vadamee. Now I'm going to write at least 2 more chapters.**

**And constructive criticism is welcome and nice comments. Bad ones. GO AWAY!**

**Thank you and GOOD NIGHT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! They all belong to Bungie. I only own Nala (I still think so)!**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 2**

**Halo**

_Seeker of Truth_

"Give me a status report!" Thel yelled. This looked bad. The humans were able to escape from his fleet and were now scattered all over the Ring.

"Truth and Reconciliation had some minor damage from the human vessel. They are right repairing it. Also ever since human ship crash landed we've been lost contact with Ossoona Isna and Nala 'Aidasee." the communication officer announced.

Thel started rub nervously the pin under his cloak. "Contact Ship Master Soni 'Ojalee! And tell him, he will start search party for Ossoona. Meanwhile we start looking for 'Aidasee. And for the rest of the fleet. Secure the entire artifact and begin landing troops!"

* * *

_Halos surface_

Nalas whole body was hurt. The landing wasn't the softest one. At first all she saw was white. "_I must have hit my head pretty bad._" she thought. Slowly her sight was returning. As she looked her surroundings the craft have suffered horrible damage. It looked like it was crushed half from the cockpit. "_Where in the name of Gods have we crashed?_"

As looked around again she saw crushed bodies of her squad. A moment of grief filled her. They were in her responsible and she had failed them. All she wanted was to show everyone that even females were capable warriors and also impress Thel. It was because of hers recklessness and personal pride they were dead.

"_Don't forget, you can always blame the Demon!_" something whispered in her head. Yes! The Demon was also responsible for this!

While in her thoughts she saw that something was moving under some ruble. As Nala started to remove the ruble she heard low moan under it. "_Could it be…_" she quickly thought. She started to move the ruble more faster. Soon she found badly bruised Major Adla. She looked really bad, her right arm was horrible twisted, a sharp shard of the craft has pierced her side. She might even broke few ribs.

"Mistress… Don't. It's… useless. I don't think I can…" then her head laid down and she closed her eyes.

Tears started running down her eyes. She was all alone. Alone in the Rings surface. No one would come to her. Every single male in this wretched fleet disputed her and other females! Then she remembered. The engineers had installed a homing beacon in her armor. Apparently they thought she might need all the time. It was almost like a sick joke.

She grinded as she activated her beacon. But for some reason the beacon didn't activate. She tried again. Nothing happens. "_The crash must have disabled my some of my armor systems_" she quickly checked her energy shields. They were operational. Only 30%, her motion sensors were off-line and could be say to her camouflage.

She started look around and found few plasma grenades, some plasma pistols and rifles and two needlers. "Not good enough." she said to herself. Then she grabbed the weapons. As she finally walked out the craft she how badly it was crashed.

There was a large hill and the craft had just hit it seem to be crushed.

She started to look her surrounding. She was in some large valley with a small river and some trees. As she looked more around she could see some sort of building, but barely. She was only able to see top of it. "_This is going to be a long walk._" she sighted.

* * *

_Seeker of Truth_

Things looked grim. 'Ojalees rescue team had found Ossoona Isnas dead body little away from crashed human escape pod, while his rescue teams hasn't been found any sigh of Warrior Priestess 'Aidasee or her crashed boarding craft. For a short time the Supreme Commander thought that maybe the craft was already destroyed in the orbit.

"_It can't be. Our ships armor is way advanced that the humans._" but then Thel 'Vadamee realized something. "_Why I'm so concerned about her? She is just another female. Useless._" Then he remembered the dream he had while ago. "_Then again. I would like to discus with her._"

He glanced his gaze at his communicator. "Anything new about Priestess 'Aidasee?"

"No Commander. There hasn't been any sigh of her craft."

Thel sighted in disappointed.

"Forgive Commander for being so bold, but why are you so concerned about this female. She is just rest of them. Weak. In fact why did you even accepted her in our fleet. Not to mention that you also accepted her request for the female warriors."

Thel looked away from the communicator and was silent for a moment to answer. "My concern for this female are not for you to worry about." he said. "And I hate to admit, but she really had impressed me with her abilities. But I still wouldn't have allowed her to join my fleet."

"Then why she is with us?"

"It was the will of the Prophets to sent her here. And about her request. I only accepted it, because I first thought it might be good idea. But now after two years, I've started to regret that idea." he said while remembering the battle of Reach.

After few moments of silence Thel roused from his command chair and started walk away from the bridge. "I'm in my private quarter. I don't want to be disturbed for awhile."

"But Commander you just…"

"That's enough! Right now I need to think about what to do. You can still alert me if you've found something."

* * *

_Halos surface_

Nala still trying to find some kind of way to the building so she could look around and maybe even find some equipment so she could call the Covenant forces. While she still walked around the hill she started to see something. After getting closer she recognized it as a human escape pod. She could smell the stench of the humans.

But she smelled something else from the pod and she decided to enter. What she was both surprising and terrifying. Most of the pods sealing and floor was covered in sangheili blood. "Even Isna is dead." she said while lowering her head. For a short time she mourned all she had lost in this battle.

After little while she returned from the pod, she saw lot human foot prints on the ground and it looked they were heading right to the strange building. It looked she might have some fighting after all. She made small smile she headed for the building.

* * *

_Inside unknown Forerunner structure_

"OK everybody, lets take a little rest." Captain Keyes said. He had a bad feeling that the Covenant might still find them even thou they were able avoid almost getting captured they might come back later to further investigation. This strange structure was still good place to hide and recover. For awhile of course.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ensign Dowski.

"As I said we rest a little while, then try to make contact with the other survivors. If there any."

"What is the point? Why won't we just surrender?" she asked

Keyes looked at her really angrily. "Why would you think those alien bastards start showing us mercy now? Hell! They've go many chances to us mercy but NO! They keep killing us, until we are exterminated!"

Dowski's face started turn redder as she yelled back at captain. "But maybe they might let us live if we could to be useful to them. Like give them information…" she was quickly cut off by captains raised hand. Then he turned his head to on of the marines.

"Son, could you be so kind and show Ensign Dowski the door?"

"You are abandoning me? Not leaving any weapons or food!?" she asked terrified.

"Oh don't be so terrified. After all you got your Covenant buddies to help you." Keyes said coldly. "Now. Off you go."

* * *

_Outside unknown Forerunner structure_

The humans sure were there, but how many. Nala couldn't tell. Right now she only saw two humans on patrol. If she was going to get inside and find something useful she needed strategy.

While she thinking behind a large rock with good distance from the structure and humans detection. She heard some strange noises. As she carefully raised her head she saw a human female escorted by typical human warrior.

"He can't be serious! We could really join with them! But first we might prove them that we are worthy!"

What was that human saying? Joining with the Covenant? She was a fool. Maybe even useful fool. "_She is perfect for my plans._" she thought.

"Oh shut up. Now you can go. But if try to come back I'll have no other choice but shoot you, so. GO!" the marine yelled. For a short time Dowski just stared at him. Then she ran. But someone quickly grabbed her and pulled aside. Short time she couldn't see who had pulled away, but she could tell that puller had lot of mussel to do it.

As she was able to turn she saw a Covenant Elite standing right front of with plasma rifle pointing at her face. At first she panicked and wanted to scream, but the Elite its hand on her mouth. "Don't try to scream. Or else I have to burn your pretty face."

"_It's a… female? How? I thought the Covenant didn't have any female warriors! I guess I was wrong._" Ellen quickly calmed herself. After Ellen had calmed down Nala removed her hand from Ellens mouth.

"I heard that you are interested to join in our Holy Covenant." she asked.

"Y… yes." Ellen started to have bad feeling about this Elite. "That's true." that was all she could say.

"I can understand. You want to live. Cowards way, but understandable."

For a moment there was silence, then Dowski broke it.

"What I must do that I'm accepted in your Covenant."

It was hard to tell what facial expression the Elite had, but it looked she was smiling.

"Bring me your communicate devises so I can contact the Covenant to pick _us _up. And I try to convince them."

"What happened to your equipments then?

"It got disabled when I crashed. That's all you need to know."

Ellen nodded as she was about leave. But before she could get back to "base" the Elite pulled her back.

"What are you doing!" the Elite asked with both anger and surprise in her voice.

"To get your communication gear of course." she said looking confusion back.

"_By the Gods she is stupid! Maybe this is bad idea._" she thought. "Are you a fool? Don't you think that it's really suspicious, that a human who has gone rouge returns after few minutes?"

Now that she thought about it. It made sense. If she would just return, they might start suspect her. "So what we do then?"

" We go back to your escape pod and rest there for to night. After that you can return and bring me your equipments." Nala said as she started leave.

Something about that Elite bothered Dowski. The armor she used was different from the other warriors. And it was unusual for the Covenant to have any females in their ranks.

After little walk, she was back at the same escape pod which Keyes's group had used. "So. How did you end up in Covenant?" she finally asked. Nala looked her at little surprised. "What?"

"Well, since we are going to became partners, we could share some information."

This human was even dummier. She actually believed that she and her would become partners. She was mistaking _big _time! All Nala answered was a low groan.

"OK. What you say if I tell about myself first. And then you tell about yourself. You don't have to tell everything about yourself. But firs of. No! I don't know where Earth is!"

"_So she got straight to the point. Now I know she totally useless. Well I might just tell her something. After all she won't live long enough to spread anything about me._" Nala thought. "Very well. Tell me about yourself and I tell something about myself." "_This is going to be a _long _night._"

* * *

_Seeker of Truth. Supreme Commanders private quarters._

"**We have secured the island Commander?" **asked Thel. While he was thinking about their next move, he was informed that there was island that might show them route right to the Command Center of the Ring.** "Yes Supreme Commander. We've placed many warriors across the island. If the humans discover us and attack, they are going to have hard time to reach the Map Room.**"

"Very good news indeed. But don't underestimate humans and beware if they sent their Demon."

"**Don't worry about it. We have placed several mgalekgolo****around the island. The Demon have to fight them first.**"

"Very well Commander. May Gods smile upon you."

"**Same for you Commander.**" Special Ops Commander said as saluted. The transmission was cut.

"_The Great Journey is _so close_!_"

Thel quickly opened a channel on his console to the bridge. "Inform _High Charity _that we have found and secured the Sacred Ring!"

"**But what about the humans?**"

"We will purge them from this Sacred Place!"

* * *

_Inside unknown Forerunner structure_

Keyes and his group had already wasted lot of time hiding here. But they still needed to contact someone to pick them up. The whole valley looked like just one dead end. He was even worried about Dowski. Not about that she might not survive, but about that she might get captured and could reveal their location.

"_Was it really good idea to let her leave like that?_" he wondered. Well it was alredy late for that. He then returned back to his other Ensigns who were trying to make contact.

"Heard anything yet?" Keyes knew that everyone else besides him were getting really impatient. "Nothing sir. But we were able to get small transmission from one of your pelicans. It looks like that our Spartan is rounding up some survivors."

This was the best he had heard in hours. "Do you have any idea of Spartan - 117's whereabouts?"

"Completely other side of the valley and maybe father. It will take him sometime to get here." _Damn!_ If the Covenant discovered them first they were screwed.

* * *

_Outside human escape pod_

The humans story was the most boring story Nala had ever head. She thought that she would rather listen old sangheili hermits rattle about the "Holy Prophets" and their believes. Why would they even worship them? Prophets weren't their Gods. The Forerunners were. But while listening this humans tales about their social lives, she started to strange feelings.

She had started to feel some compassion for this human. "_What am I thinking? Her entire species are marked by the Prophets. They have been marked as dangerous._" But then a moment doubt flooded her mind. "_But what if the Prophets are wrong about these humans. After all we were the ones who attacked them first._" She quickly started feel little guilt that she was lying to this human. "_In war. You need to make sacrifices._" she thought.

"So. What's your name? And story?" that snapped Nala back to reality. "My name is Nala 'Aidasee." she see the human smirking a little. It looked like human thought it was funny name. "Don't laugh!" she snapped. "Anyway. Before I became warrior I was just a simple priestess, but in secret I trained myself. Until I was discovered. And they sent me into a survival mission on one of your colony worlds."

While Dowski listened Nala she started to understand little better the Covenant. "_But why start this war then?_" quickly the Elite ended her story. "That's all you need to know human. Now you should try to get some sleep. Because you have a "mission" tomorrow."

"You can call me Ellen or Dowski and you can go to sleep also. It's not like I'm leaving anywhere. We are partners now remember?" human made good point. But she still didn't seem to have no idea that she was going to be deceived. "I'm not tired." in truth she was exhausted.

After few hours she made sure that the human called Ellen was asleep, she decided to go asleep as well. "_Tomorrow is going to be interesting day._"

* * *

**Well this was long. And I might have write it longer but I didn't want to. It might taken even longer to finish it, so I hope enjoyed this. And yes. I altered some familiar events of Halo: CE and Halo: The Flood. And this was just beginning. I think. I think the next chapter will be out next week.**

**So. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 3**

**Betrayal**

Run! Flee! That's all she could think. Run through familiar halls and corridors. Where was she? Oh yes! _Seeker of Truth_! As she run through more corridors she recognized where she was running. "_The Command Center._"

The whole ship looked deserted. And that frightened her. She even _smelled _that something was wrong. Slowly, as she still was running through corridors. Their appearance started change. The walls looked more and more like some sort of organic mass. The _Smell _started to get stronger. Then she heard strange noises behind her, she stopped and turned around. "_Nothing._"

Then the noises got stronger. But this time the strange sound was a terrible roar. And there were lot of them! "_I must reach Thel before them!_" she started running again. Soon she found herself in empty Command Center.

Only one figure was standing there. The figure wore purple cloak and armor. As she started walk closely towards the figure that she thought was Thel. She touched "his" shoulders, then all of suddenly. The Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee turned to face her and what Nala saw scared her almost to death.

Thels whole appearance was horrible. He looked like he had been dead for awhile. His skin was colorless, armor was damaged beyond repairs and the eyes. In those eyes Nala could only see one desire. Hunger. It grabbed her hands, trying to stop her from running.

Then the creature that looked like Thel spoke. "Do not be afraid. I am peace; I am salvation." the voice sounded like Thel, but there was something else. Like he was just repeating someone else's words. She could barely hear it.

Then something grabbed her from behind and _put something _in her neck. The pain horrible. She felt as something horrible entered her mind. And it spoke again. This time she could only hear its true voice. "I _am a timeless chorus. Join your voice with mine, and sing victory everlasting_." She screamed!

Nala quickly raised her plasma rifle behind her finding nothing. She released she was sweating, the dream seemed so real. "_Was it some kind of warning from the Gods?_"

As she thought more about it things were even more confusing. She quickly released that it wasn't even a dawn. But she could tell that the sun would come out in few hours. It was no use to try get sleep again. It amazing that the human hadn't wake in from her scream.

* * *

_Seeker of Truth._

_Supreme Commanders private quarters_

It has been quiet for awhile. No report on Nala 'Aidasee or any other report about the Demon. It seems like both humans and Warrior Priestess 'Aidasee had just disappeared. Soon his console lights started blinking.

"**Commander! We have found Warrior Priestess's boarding craft!**" Finally he got some good news and still he felt there was something that the Major didn't tell him. "Did you find her?"

"**No sir, but what's left of her squad. All of them dead.**" so she is walking lonely somewhere on the Ring. While he thought about it, he somehow wanted to be with her right now. "_What is wrong with me?_"

"Continue your searching's then."

"**But we don't where she might be! With all due respect Commander, I don't think she is even alive. Or she might have been captured. But we aren't going to chase ghosts!**" The Major was right it would be completely waste.

"Very well. Return to the ship." he sighted. Soon after he cut the communications he got another call. "What is it?"

"**I'm sorry to bother you Commander but, it's **_**Ascendant Justice**_**! It just came out off Slipspace! And it's hailing us!**"

"Bring it on my personal communications."

"**Of course.**"

After few seconds of silence Thel's console started talking again.

"**Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee. This is Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee**. **We need to talk.**"

* * *

_Outside human escape pod._

Now the Ring was in right position that the place where Nala and Ellen were had some light now. Ellen Dowski was still sleeping. "_By the Gods, how long these humans sleep?_" while she watched Ellen in her sleep she realized actually how beautiful she looked. There was something in that human that hadn't showed itself until now.

It almost looked like she had just throw all her worries and troubles away. _"Do all humans look like that, when they are sleeping?_"

As she looked at her she started to think if she was doing the right thing by betraying her. Small part of her felt some guilt, but still she thought she was doing to right decision. But the human trusted her, she could argue with that.

Maybe she should spare her. But others might mark her as heretic and she didn't want to be dishonored before Thel. And if her family found out. She couldn't think about it.

"So who is he?" Nala almost jumped because she was completely got off guard. "What?"

"Aaaaaaw come on. There is a good reason why joined the Covenant." Ellen said with smirk on her face. "You wanted to either get someone's attention or just make an impression. Many girls in UNSC do the same thing" she teased

"I don't know what you are talking about." she lied.

"Fine, what ever. So do you have anything to eat?" soon Nala found out that she wasn't just hungry. She was starving. "No. I crash landed just like you. But back to the matter at hand. You still must do the favor for me remember?"

Dowski looked troubled. She had forgot her task. Now that she thought about it she felt more guilty about her acts. She knew she was going to betray her own kinsmen. But she wanted them to survive she needed to make sacrifices. "Yes." she nodded. "But I have your word that no of them will be hurt?"

"Of course." Nala said. She could see from the humans eyes that she started to have doubts about her acts.

* * *

_Spirit drop ship _Infinite Trust

Thel 'Vadamee was disappointed. The fleet that arrived with _Ascendant Justice _was small. It only had three Reverence-class Cruisers, two CCS-Battlecruisers and one Destroyer. But the _Ascendant Justice _was different story. He had heard of its weapon upgrades, it had enough weapons to bring down small fleet of Covenant Frigates.

After few minutes of waiting, the Spirit landed on _Justices _hangar bay. And there was Fleet Master waiting for him. As he exited Spirit he gave Fleet Master a small salute. "Fleet Master. Your arrival was completely unexpected, but I asked presence of _High Charity _and the Prophets to witness The Great Journey."

"Yes, you see Commander when the Prophets heard of this. They decided to sent me investigate. As now I can see your words were true I can inform the Holy Prophets of this discovery. But that is not only reason why they have sent me." Asni 'Snaatee said with coldness in his words

"Then what is it?"

"Let's not talk here. Follow me."

* * *

_Later. Fleet Masters Private Quarters_

To Thel's surprise Fleet Masters Quarters were bigger than his and unlike his quarters, this had little more light. "Please have a seat."

"_He seems to have lot of meetings._" Thel thought. While he sat down, Asni just walked around the room.

"You see Thel 'Vadamee, The Council had sent to… watch your progress."

"The Council won't trust me?" he said. What was going on? Why would The Council started question his loyalties now?

"It looks like you got the point." Asni said with a strange smile on his face. "You see, the reason why The Council." _Including I! _he thought. "Won't trust you. These are dark times. Our fates are tested and there are always ones who want to stop The Great Journey." This was all familiar to Thel.

"What is your point Fleet Master?"

"Well, first problems started when _a single human vessel _was ableto escape your grasp! It very unusual from you Commander. In all of your reports you always have been successful destroying the entire human fleet. Then why now at the most crucial time?"

Thel could tell they weren't going to be friends. He could see what Fleet Master desired. His position. He was one of those sangheili who worshiped more Prophets than their true Gods. "I was distracted. Their ground forces were pressing hard against our warriors. I also heard rumors of Demons being appearing in battlefield. And I needed to evacuate my troops before glassing the planet."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! And then you even fail to dispose your last mistake by allowing them to desecrate The Sacred Ring!"

"I was trying to protect it!"

"And you failed miserably!"

"If I had ordered my fleet to fire upon the vessel I might have damaged The Sacred Ring" He said, trying to protect himself.

"And now, you have used lot of your forces to find a single female warrior. I can't help but wonder why?"

So he was digging this deep. This was really sensitive for Thel. While most of him did not care for Nala, the other part was the completely opposite. But since he saw the dream the other soft part of him had taken more control. In his entire career he had to bury his feelings.

"What I know she was chasing human Ship Master, for some information. And I thought that she might have captured him." he lied. In truth he really didn't know why he was still looking for her. And he needed protect her and himself from this person.

"I see. But I feel there is something you are not telling me." Asni said looking Thel right in his eyes. For a short time Thel was afraid that Asni might actually read thoughts. He needed to get away.

"I must apologize, but I must return to my duties."

"Of course Commander."

As Thel rose from his chair and started walk towards the hangar bay. "Where do you think you are going Commander?"

"Back to my ship and duties."

"You seem to misunderstand me Commander, as I said I was sent here to investigate your actions. And I'm intent to do so! But don't worry you can still do your duties. But from my ship now on!"

This was just great. But he couldn't argue with him even though he was higher rank Asni was still sent by the Prophets, so that make him as some sort of superior. "Very well. If you insist Fleet Master." Thel said dryly. "I insist." Asni said coldly while smiling. Thel said nothing as he turned away from Fleet Master and started walking to the bridge.

* * *

_Outside Forerunner Structure_

Ellen Dowski didn't like the plan at all. "_It is a suicide!_" she thought. She had to somehow distract the two guards, so that the Elite could sneak inside the "base" and gain access to their communication device. "OK here goes nothing." she said and started walking towards the marines.

"What the Hell are you doing here Dowski! Weren't Covie males so attractive as you thought?" marine named Jones laughed.

Dowskis face turned bright red. And some distance away Nala just watched and enjoyed human female's humiliation. But if she would screw this up, her salivation would be gone.

"Very funny Joenas!"

"It's Jones! JONES!"

"What ever. But you see. I was ummm… you see… wrong about… what I… said and... I would like to come back you guys." she gave weak smile.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Well umm.." _I'm so DEAD! _"Well I don't know what you guys want to do to me. So are going to send me away or would you take to the Captain?" while this conversation was going on, Nala had successfully infiltrated in their "base".

While on her survival test on Telox III she had learned how to avoid human sight. Humans mostly constrained watching what was either in front of them or behind. All she needed was to stay in shadows and she might be alright.

Meanwhile back at the entrance. "Well, I don't think we will send you away again. So I guess you can talk to the Captain. Hey Simon! Contact Keyes and say that we got visitor for him!"

"Roger!"

After few minutes of waiting. "Keyes is ready to take her." Well at least she was able to create some distraction. But now Dowski started to have more second thoughts about this. "_Too late for that now. I'm going to regret this._" she sighted in her mind.

Back at Nala. She was finally able to find humans communication device. It was also guarded by two marines. This was easy. While she checked that there were no eye witness she could act little harshly.

"_Well, here goes nothing._" she took one of her plasma grenades and threw it right in middle of two marines. "What the-" was they could say before the explosion. "_I must act fast!_"

As she moved to the communication device she started working. The human technology was partly familiar to her already. The time she had spend in Telox III were really live saving. She quickly connected her communications with humans and was able to make contact.

"Can anyone hear me? This Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee!"

"**So the pretty Priestess decided finally reveal herself.**"

"Cut the chatter! Who I am speaking with?"

"**This Major Sarel 'Adasee and I'm regret to inform you that the search for you is over.**" Major said with small sadistic voice. "**You see I was ordered to find Ossoona…**" Sarel was interrupted.

"I'm inside the human "base" and their Ship Master is here!" there was small silence, then she heard Major sigh. "**We have locked on your coordinates. We should arrive soon. Just hold them.**" _Great! I still need to put my live at risk again_. The COM went dead.

She then heard many footsteps coming right where she was. She quickly grabbed two plasma rifles from her belt. Hail of plasma bullets were able scatter humans. But Nala had to find some cover soon, before she could find any cover she heard few gun shots, but none hit her. She heard many humans scream in pain and holding their legs. "Dowski! WHAT THE HELL!?" one of the marines yelled.

"Sorry boys, Captain." she said with apologized look. "But if we are to survive, this is the only way. You can come out now!" Nala came into humans view slowly with both plasma rifles raised. "Do not be afraid humans. I will negotiate for your freedom."

She looked at the human Captain. In his face she could read anger, confusion. "And why would you Covie bastards are now interested in our lives?" he asked with anger. Nala started to think but then she heard human and Covenant weapons fire. "_They've arrived!_"

After few seconds the hallway was crawling with unggoy, kig-yar and sangheili. Soon Major Sarel came to view. "Which one of these is the human Ship Master?" he asked. Before Nala could answer Dowski opened her mouth. "That one!" pointing at Keyes. Sarel looked at Keyes, then Nala. She nodded. "I thank you human. But we have no more use for you." he said and fired.

Ellen Dowski felt something warm and sticky in her stomach. She was afraid to look down, because she knew what have happened. She looked shocked at Keyes and Nala and said. "But _she _said…" that all she could say before collapsing on the floor as the world darkened around her.

"That's what _she_ said." Major said with enjoy in his voice. He then aimed at the other wounded humans. While this all was happening Nala felt nothing but guilt. She had betrayed humans trust. She started to feel disgust towards Major and all that were like him.

Before Major could pull the trigger a strong arm warped around his wrist and squeezed hard. "What!" he looked down at the eyes of Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee. In them he see hate. "That is ENOUGH Major!"

"You can't order me around breeder!"

Nala squeezed harder on Majors wrist which cost him groan in pain. "Ah. But you forget that I CAN order you. I am higher rank than you and my orders are leave these humans alone! We can have some use to them later."

Major looked murderously at her which make squeeze harder.

"And if you disobey my orders I must report about this." she said with smirk on her face. She then let go of Majors wrist. Major was so angry towards the Priestess that he wanted to murder her brutally, but he didn't. Only order he gave was sort bark.

As Nala walked towards the surface she could see some of the sangheili females smiling. They liked that someone had stand against their commander, he had given them hard time so many times and by watching his humiliation had almost paid it off.

"_Finally this madness is over!_" she thought as she entered Spirit dropship with the human captives.

Little did they know that few hours later Spartan 117 would come there to check human survivors.

* * *

**FINALLY! This chapter is ready! So yeah, I decided that I put The Guardians into "rest" for awhile. Since you people like to read more this story :D. And I wanted to give Thel some kind of "villian" in this story. Ansi character was inspired by Cleric character from The Codex series. And about that Joenas joke. Watch Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction 3 :P. Till next time.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 4**

**Away From Home… Again!**

_Truth and Reconciliation. Food storage_

Finally Nala had something to eat. After a day without food Nala had been eating everything that looked like eatable. After almost a hour she finally left the storage room. She was surprised how fast the crew have been able to fix the vessel. But after all, human weaponry wasn't greatly advanced, but they were still deadly.

As she walked through the corridors towards the brig which held the human captives. "Where I can find a human with special armor?" she heard someone asking. "_So the interrogation is still going on._"

"Well, if you see him. You better dodge and cover when you see him." answered the voice of human Captain. There was some sort of amusement in his voice which made Nala shiver. If human would that confident about their Demons that wasn't good.

She could hear as the unknown sangheili roared in frustration and anger. Soon the warrior was revealed as Special Operation Officer Zuka 'Zamamee and newly promoted unggoy Yayap. Why would he praise that an unggoy saved his live was something Nala never understood. "What you looking at!" 'Zamamee growled.

"Nothing. I was about go to check on human prisoners." Nala answered calmly. Officer 'Zamamee didn't look convinced. "Oh of course! What I heard, it was because of your compassion towards those vermin's they are alive! What I bet you are going to release them when you have the chance!" he insulted. "Those are really bold words from a sangheili warrior who was saved by bunts of unggoy." she almost laughed back at his face.

There was enough rage in Zuka's eyes to kill every single unggoy and kig-yar on this ship. He then grabbed Nala from her throat, but not so tightly that she might have hard to breath "You watch your words Priestess! If I wouldn't be so busy with my mission, you would regret your words breeder!" he then let her go. "Yayp! Follow!"

"_That unggoy will be your downfall Zuka 'Zamamee!_" she waited and watched until Special Operation Officer was out of her sight. The human commander was moved back to his cell, which was far left. Human raised his head when he saw the Warrior Priestess standing before him. "Sorry. I won't take appointments today anymore." he said dryly.

"I only want to talk human."

"Just like that other guy? Sorry I'm not in the mood right now."

"I won't bother you long, just answer in few innocent questions."

The human looked at the puzzling. Usually the when the Covenant wanted to talk, it was painful. "What's the catch?"

"There will be no _catch_. I just wish to talk. My dear Major prevented that at our last encounter." she smirked.

"You sure are one heck of a strange Covie. Well let me ask first. Why did let us live?"

"There are few reasons. One is that because I'm a priestess, so I have hope that you humans could still be redeemed."

"Redeemed?"

"Yes. The Prophets have said the you are corrupted race who's only goal is to destroy all Relics of The Forerunners and you can't be redeemed because of your sins." she said with little sadness in her voice. She had witness how the humans lived, while being in Telox III. She couldn't understand why they could not be saved. "_Everyone deserves a second chance._" said High Priestess ones to her.

"Forerunners? I never heard of such thing. In fact I don't think any of my kind have heard of them."

"What you mean that you never had heard of them? They ones ruled this Galaxy hundreds of thousands years ago. But somehow they all vanished without a trace, all they left behind was their technology."

"So what are telling me is that you and the entire Covenant think that we want to destroy some strange alien technology that is precious to you? That's some bullshit I've ever head!" Nala didn't know what that meant, but she could tell that human had just insulted her and didn't buy her story. "_One stubborn human. But have the Prophets being wrong about them? He seems to have no knowledge about Forerunners._"

"You don't believe me. Well, have you ever wondered who build this Ring?"

"You don't mean…!"

"Yes! We are right now standing on our Gods greatest creation! The Sacred Ring!"

"Well what's make it so Sacred then?"

Before Nala could answer a Minor sangheili stepped inside. "Ship Master 'Ojalee would like to see you Mistress." he said with little respect in his voice.

Nala quickly turned her gaze from the Minor back to human. Then turned without any word and started headed for the Command Center.

* * *

_Ascendant Justice. Command Center_

"_This is ridiculous!_" Thel thought. Being held against his will. He almost felt like he was prisoner. The Fleet Master was paranoid. And he was getting even more. The news weren't good. The humans were able to form really effective resistance. They were able to capture one of their bases. At least _Seeker of Truth_ was able to secure the crashed human vessel.

He heard footsteps behind him. It was Fleet Mast Asni. "Well Commander, it looks like I have good news. For you of course." he said rather with disappointing voice. "I just received word from Ship Master Soni 'Ojalee that they have picked your Priestess and also a human senior officer and his pack."

"_So he is finally captured!_" but most importantly Nala 'Aidasee was found. "Very well. Are you going to bring her here with the humans?"

"Of course. So I could interrogate all of them. Including _her_!" Asni said with evil smirk on his face.

"What! Why?"

"Well in Major Sarels report he stated that Priestess 'Aidasee spared this humans companions. Which is rather strange. So I have reason to suspect that she might try to defect the Covenant."

"I can assure Fleet Master, Nala would never betray the Co…!"

"As I said before! I don't want to hear your excuses Commander! But don't worry I won't hurt your precious Priestess. Much." he mocked.

Thel so much wanted to strangle him, but that might be bad idea. The Fleet Master was so full of himself. "_He is almost like Ripa 'Moramee!_" Fleet Masters ignorance surely reminded Thel about previous Arbiter, who didn't care for anyone but only himself and that the will of the Prophets were done. "_But at least he__have some honor in him!_"

"I've already sent a Spirit dropship to pick them." Asni said. Then he just left the Command Center without any other word, leaving Thel 'Vadamee in his thoughts. Asni surely enjoyed irritating Thel.

* * *

_Truth and Reconciliation. Command Center_

"You can't be serious!"

"Well those are my orders. Keep you in custody until Fleet Masters recovery team arrive. You've placed yourself in dangerous place by allowing those humans to live." Ship Master Soni 'Ojalee answered calmly.

"But those ridiculous charges! The reason why I allowed them to live was that we could get some info out of them!"

"But we only could have afforded only let _one _human to live! Now tell me the reason and I might try to help you with Fleet Masters charges." he said. First Nala thought that she could just be quiet about it, but if she would be quiet about it Fleet Master might get it out of her more painful manners.

"Very well." she sighted. She might get herself trouble by telling this, but at least she would be tortured to get the info.

But before she could tell the door behind Ship Master opened and the Demon entered! It raised its weapon which Nala recognized as a sniper. "Ship Master move!" she yelled as she pushed Soni out of the way. That was bad move. As she stepped in 'Ojalees place she was greeted by Demons bullets.

The first shot hit her in chest which lowering her shields in 20%, second shot penetrated her shields and pierced her shoulder, third hit one hit her in the same leg which had recovered from her last battle with Demon. And the fourth one barely missed her as she fell onto the Command Platform holding her shoulder which was bleeding badly.

"Warriors! Deal with these intruders!" he then turned to face Nala. "Don't worry Priestess. We will deal with them, just stay put."

"_Like I've got anything better to do!_" she thought. She couldn't speak because of the pain. As humans and Ship Masters troops were busy with the humans, Nala crawled to the command console and activated silent alarm. It would alert elite assassins and come for their aid. "_But they might come too late._"

The Demon was able to finish off Ship Master easily and returned to help rest of his companions. Nala quickly activated her Active Camouflage, even though it might not hide her completely it might give some cover. All she had to worry about was that the humans won't come to the platform.

"Don't worry Chief we stay here and wait for you and the Captain." said human named Sergeant Rad. The Demon only nodded and left the room. "OK boys we need to secure the area! Just be prepared for anything and I mean _anything_!"

"OK sarge!" most of them said.

Nala had to almost held her breath. Human troops walked around Command Center and sometimes it almost looked like they would come to platform. "_Where they are!_" she thought. Another thing she was thinking about was Thel. She so wanted to meet at least one more time. "_Fate is really cruel._"

"Hey Sarge! What is that light over there?" one marine asked while pointing at the silent alarm. "_Oh no!_"

"I bet it's some sort of alarm shit! OK boys, it looks like we have big problem! We need to hold here until Chief returns with the Captain! OK marine come with me so could try to disable that thing." pointing at the console.

Nala tried to crawl away so that the humans might not trip on her. But that still didn't stop her bleeding. She started to feel little fuzzy. The lost of blood had started take affect. She felt as her body grew weaker and weaker. "Hey Sarge. Look!" the marine said while pointing at the floor of platform which had trail of purple blood.

He started slowly walk at the end of the corner of the platform. Then he felt something on his feet. As he kicked it pretty hard a figure of an Covenant Elite was revealed. "Hey Sarge! Look at this!" he said while now pointing his rifle at Elites head.

"Well what ya know. We got one alive."

"Should we just open fire?"

"No. Look at its armor. This guy must be some sort of high ranking commander."

"_Oh the irony!_" she thought. Too bad these humans didn't know that they have captured just ordinary Covenant warrior. "Should we help him? He sure have lost lot of blood."

"Hmmm." then they heard as one of the marines yelled in agony. A Energy Sword had pierced his chest. "Shit! Stealth Elites!" humans left Nalas side as they tried to rebel the Elite Assassins which were Ship Masters own body guards. Even without shield, their Camouflage prove to be quite useful. Humans had trouble to find all they could follow was the shivering in the air.

After few more minutes all the humans were killed. "Mistress, are you alright?" asked a female voice. This was surprise. Nala had thought that Soni didn't like the idea of female sangheili warriors. "_Guess I was wrong._"

"I don't think so." she finally said with a weak voice.

The sangheili moved closer to see her wounds. "This is going to hurt a bit." she said. Nala nodded as she closed her eyes. She always hated pain, it somehow made look weaker. Useless like some of the males would say. She grouted as the Assassin put some strange liquid in her shoulder wound. "That should stop the bleeding until we get to the medical bay." she said.

"Thank you. What is this anyway?"

"It is something that we use after a fight. It stops bleedings for few hours. After that it starts to wear off and if the wound isn't healed properly the bleeding will start again." she explained.

"Then why haven't I seen them on the field?"

"They are still tested. There have been some _accidents_ with them. And Ship Master 'Ojalee wanted to test it few times." there was little sadness in her words when she mentioned Ship Masters name. "_Great! I'm being tested with possible dangerous medical liquid._"

As the Assassin started to move her, the door on their left side opened. And the first two Assassins were met by sniper bullets. "_Not again!_"

"To arms! Stay here Mistress!" Nala didn't have time to warn about the Demon. As predicted, all the Assassins were dead. Then she saw far to familiar humans entering from the door. "So, we meet again human." she said with small smirk on her face.

"Yeah. I guess so." he said with strangely surprised voice

"Sir what we do with ummm… him?" asked the Demon. His voice was scary as his entire appearance. The voice really deep with no emotion.

"Well first of all Chief it's _she_ and we are taking _her_ with us."

"Why sir?"

"I guess I kinda own her." he said smiling. "_So now I'm kidnapped. This day is getting better._" this was really humiliating. But she made sure that wouldn't go with them willingly. "But what you say if I'm not going willingly?" she said while trying to stand up.

"Then we have to take you forcefully!"

As Nala was able to barely stand up, she tried to punch the Demon with everything she got. He was the reason for all of this. Death of her squad, being trapped on Halos surface without any kind of communications. But she knew the punch would do any good, but at least she could give into her anger.

But she was greeted by stronger punch in her face. Punch strong enough to black her out.

"I think that was unnecessary Chief."

"She was going to attack sir and I had to defend myself sir!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pick her up. We'll fix her back the base. All right everyone let's move!" Keyes yelled as they started moving towards the hangar bay and the Spirit dropship.

* * *

_Few hours later. Alpha base_

"I don't think this is good idea sir. Taking Covenant prisoners, it just pisses them off." complained Major Silva.

"We are going to need lot of Intel about the Covenant's operations around this Ring Major. And by capturing many Covenant will provide us many different information." Keyes said.

"But I doubt that they will tell us anything. Well maybe those Grunts but the Elites, they die first before telling anything."

"Well you were half wrong about that Major."

"What you mean sir?"

"One Covenant Elite named Char 'Qualomee has revealed us a location of some sort of structure which contains shit load of Covenant weapons." Major just looked at Captain. It was hard to believe that an Elite would give away such big information.

"So you want me and my solders to go there and secure it?"

"No. You stay here and guard the base. I will take Johnson and our Elite friends. To make sure that he is talking the truth."

"And who might be the second "friend"?"

"That female we picked up from that Covenant cruiser. I thought that she might be useful for something to trade."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Where am I?" Nala asked.

"You are in human base. Priestess." said strange voice.

Nala quickly opened her eyes and saw another sangheili standing next to her. From the look of his armor Nala could tell that he was Major. "How did I get…" she paused as she remembered the Demon hit her. "Never mind."

"How long was I out?" she asked as she moved her hand on her shoulder noticing strange patch attached to it.

"Couple hours. The humans packed you up so you could be fully healed."

"I didn't know humans knew anything about sangheili structure."

"Well I sort of helped them." Major with little embarrassment.

"Why would you help humans? And how you know who I am?" she asked. Almost like she was interrogating.

"Well your name is well know in the Fleet Nala 'Aidasee. And about helping the humans. I think you know the reason for this." Nala was quiet. What he meant by that "she knew the reason why to help humans". She didn't know. Or maybe she did. "_No! I won't betray Thel!_ _Not him!_" Thel was the only thing what kept Nala in the Covenant side. She knew that the humans weren't the monsters as the Prophets have describe them. This whole war seemed pointless.

* * *

**Well here it finally is! Sorry about this cliffhanger. As always nice and constructive comments are welcome. And sorry if there hasn't happened much but don't worry next two or three chapters contain more action. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters that doesn't appear in original story. And sorry for you guys waiting so long. But I'm not going to tell yah. Now back to the story!**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmare Comes True**

_Ascendant Justice. Command Center_

"Well. This confirms my thoughts that Priestess is working with the humans."

"What makes you think that?" Thel asked. Even though it was obvious. The way Nala had treated humans had cost Fleet Master Asni to become completely paranoid about how she might turn on the Covenant. She seemed to have became a obsession to him.

"Isn't it obvious? The humans that attacked _Truth and Reconciliation, _took their senior officer and Priestess 'Aidasee. That proves that she is working with the humans. And also sudden attacks on Silent Cartographer tells us that she had told them the importants of this facility!"

"_He is unbelievable!_" The Fleet Master had lost it. He needed to calm him down. And knew how to do it. "I think you are over reacting Fleet Master! Haven't you checked any security recordings? In them it clearly show us how Priestess is getting shot by the Demon. And before that she was in the brig, questioning the prisoners' and later had a discussion with Ship Master." he said, trying to sound calm and also little protective.

The Fleet Master looked at him angrily and was about say something but he didn't.

* * *

_Somewhere in swamp region._

She couldn't stand it. This noise. The black skinned human named Johnson called it music. It surely wasn't music and from the looks of other humans faces she could tell they didn't like it also. "Why do we have listen this old stuff Sarge?"

"Watch your mouth son! This "stuff" is your history." Nala had hard time to hold her laugh. This loud noise was their "history"? "_Well, this might explain their behavior._"

She looked other side of the pelican, finding Major 'Qualomee speaking with human Ship Master. She thought about what he had told her. That the Covenant was loosing the true path, that the Prophets were nothing more than a power hungry fools. She couldn't argue about how Prophet of Regret was rather ambitious, but Mercy and Truth made sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Regret was still young. Possible the youngest ever to be chosen as a High Prophet.

"_He is wrong! The Covenant isn't loosing the path! It cannot! For centuries we have followed the Prophets and their word._" she thought. But even more she thought about it, it seems to be true. Mercy or Regret haven't lived up their names.

Regret never regretted anything he did or said, Mercy wasn't so merciful as she or any other in the Covenant had thought. Truth most be the only one who had lived up to his name. But how long?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pelican dropship had slowed down. "Go, go, go!" yelled the black skinned human. "That means you two squid faces too!"

She couldn't stand this humans insults. She didn't knew what they meant, but she could only guess they meant to insult her and Major.

After some walk they finally entered into the building which should be some kind of weapon cache. Nala couldn't see perfectly because all of the plants, but she could hear that the humans meat small resistance. Which was rather strange. If this was supposed to be a weapon cache, then why there was only some unggoy and kig-yar and maybe few sangheili guard it instead of a legion of warriors. "_Something is not right._" she could smell it.

And those guards were rather scared. When the humans first ambushed them, they almost ran away. "_No human could scare a sangheili warrior! What in the name of Gods is happening here?_" after last of the guards were dead Nala, Major 'Qualomee and human commander were able to move from their hiding place.

* * *

_Ascendant Justice. Command Center_

Thel 'Vadamee growled in frustration and anger. The Demon was on its way to Command Center of the Sacred Ring, Fleet Master was dangerously breathing on his back, they have lost contact with their forces on the swamp area and he was rather horribly worried about Nala 'Aidasee.

He felt ashamed about his selfishness. The way he had forgot about his friend and possible even more was just idiotic. The role he had taken was played better than he thought. When he accepted the role of Supreme Commander, he had to put his emotions aside but he also forgot about her. The only reason why he remembered Rtas and Zhar was because he had served with them for so long.

But now he would repay those mistakes by trying to finding her. But he needs find her before Fleet Master does. "I'm going to _my _private quarters for some private talk. No isn't allowed to interrupt me. Even Fleet Master." _Especially him!_

The crew seem to accept this request rather too happily. That didn't matter. He needed to make contact with Special Gathering Forces on _Seeker of Truth_. He knew that Ultra 'Kuroivee would be loyal enough not to tell anyone about this.

His new quarters were smaller than his own on his ship. "_Fleet Master sure wants his quests remember that they are on his ship._" he quickly locked the door and made sure there were no hearing devices or hidden cameras. The room seemed clear. He pushed few buttons on his console to make private connection to commander.

"Ultra 'Kuroivee, this is Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee! Do you read me?" for a short time there was only silence. Then a female voice spoke. "_**Yes, I read you Supreme Commander. What is that you require**_?"

"I need to you to find Priestess 'Aidasee and bring her to the _Seeker of Truth _and keep her there until I can leave the _Ascendant Justice_. But remember, this must not reach Fleet Masters ears!"

There was moment of silence. "_**This is going to be hard. But we try our best. But I have a feeling that this might reach Fleet Masters ears. Eventually.**_"

"I know. And that's why you must keep low profile as possible."

"_**Understood. We keep you posted on our situation.**_"

"No! As I said you must be quiet about this. Report only when you have found her and brought her to the safety."

Ultra 'Kuroivee didn't answer which was enough for Thel and he cut the connection.

* * *

_Seeker of Truth. Training quarters_

'Kuroivee wondered about Supreme Commanders task. She didn't want to dare to ask why he wanted them to search Nala 'Aidasee. Was possible that she was his mate? That was the possibility. "Warriors! We have our orders from the Supreme Commander to find Warrior Priestess 'Aidasee and retrieve her back to this ship. But, we must be extra cautious, because he doesn't want Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee to hear about this. Why? I don't know." all her troops looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would Commander want this secret?" asked one of the unggoy.

"I don't know. But we have to follow his orders."

"Are you aware of that this might get us in lot of trouble? Perhaps even killed! And worse of all the Fleet Master might content us as heretics!" protested her second in command.

"He wouldn't go that far." she whispered.

"I suspect he will!" he answered back. She could see the fear and frustration in his eyes. It was true that Fleet Master never gave mercy to those who disobeyed orders. It didn't matter, the orders were clear. She would take her recovery team and find her.

* * *

_Somewhere in swamp region. Inside Forerunner structure._

Nala looked at the dead sangheili with horror. His chest was carved open.

"What's that? Plasma scoring?" asked Johnson.

"Yea...I dunno. Maybe there was an accident. You know, friendly fire or something?"

Soon the human commander came behind the corner where he had some discussion. "Well what do we have here, Sergeant?"

"Looks like a Covenant patrol. Badass Elite units, all KIA." she just couldn't understand this human. The way he acted.

The human commander looked down the body. "Real pretty." he looked at the human soldier who was talking with the black skinned one. "Friend of yours?"

"Naw, we just met." human humor was weird. They continued their walk. On their way deeper into the facility the humans started to get nervous. "Are you sure that this place is the weapon cache?" asked Keyes.

'Qualomee looked around nervously, he was sure the weapon cache was here but all they have come across was bodies of the Covenant warriors. "I'm sure of it. I was the one who received the orders to take care of the weapon transport before you captured me."

They activated the energy bridge and continued their walk. Soon they entered in room which had large window which showed some large room behind it. "_This looks more like research facility. But, research of what?_" the humans started moving down small hallway which lead to a door.

"You three stay with these two." Keyes said before leaving other marines.

Both Nala and Char looked at each others. This place smelled of death. And by the looks of these Forerunner marks she and Major could tell they were meant to warn about something. But what?

Then all of sudden Nala could barely hear a horrible scream from the humans communication device. "_**Ooooohhh...nooooo!!**_" then she looked inside the room which had now most of the humans inside. She could see movement in the shadows. There was something in the room.

Soon she found out, as the strange looking creatures came out nowhere and attacked the humans. She looked horrified as one of them detached itself on humans chest and crawled inside of it. She almost felt like to throw up, the scene was most unpleasant.

She decided to look away. It was just horrible not even the humans didn't deserve this fate. But as she turned around she found out that the humans who were suppose to guard them were gone. "_They must have gone to help their warriors._" This was their time to make a run for it!

She quickly glared back into the room and found humans not only fighting against those strange creatures but also what looked like a human who have dead for some time. "We must get out of here!" she yelled back to Major.

He only nodded when he started running towards the door. Nala gave quick glare back to the room where the humans were fighting against these… creatures. There was now only handful of humans and only the black skinned human seemed to be the only one who isn't infected. Yet.

This all reminded of her nightmare some time ago. And now it seem to became the reality. She turned her gaze from the window and started running. The humans were beyond help. Even if she wanted to help them she didn't have any weapons.

As she ran on the energy bridge she saw more of those fleshy pots. They crawled there like some kinds of insects. She needed to get out of this nightmarish place!

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being this short. And if you wondering what happened to me, well I was hit by little depression (so to speak) and while that happened I kinda lost the intrest in writing. But now I'm back and hopefully the next chapter will be better AND longer. So until next time! And again SORRY!**

**Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**

**PS. Don't forget to review! They encoured me to write more. And constructive critism and possitive comments are welcome. Bad ones. STAY AWAY!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters that doesn't appear in original story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 6**

**Escape!**

_Inside Unknown Forerunner Research Facility._

The whole place seemed to come alive. Which was bad. The creatures infected every single corpse they saw or smelled. While their escape Nala and Major were able to find some weapons. She had decided to take the Needler it had been proven rather useful. The whole place seem to be one big maze. She didn't memorize most of the places because she hadn't expected any strange parasites to attack humans and giving them chance to escape.

More growls were heard ahead of them. Nala quickly glared down on the glass floor which revealed the other passage and the horrors that awaited them. It was filled with mutated humans and sangheili. They reminded too much of her nightmare. The sudden fire from plasma rifle awoke her from her thoughts. More of those creatures were coming through the door. Luckily it was only those "spore" creatures, they were rather easy challenge.

"What are these creatures?" 'Qualomee asked as Nala would hold some kind of answer.

"Why would you think I have any idea what these creatures are?" she asked. "Right now the question would be how do we get out of here alive!"

'Qualomee only nodded as they entered into next hall. As they exited the door more unnatural roars were heard and human and Covenant weapons firing at their direction. "_Just my luck!_"

They were in open room with no covers. Only the ram they stand on was providing some cover. Both of them ran different direction to avoid being shot at. Nala stared down on the lower floor which was full infected. While firing her Needler, something in Nala's mind triggered. She remembered she had read something about them.

While her time as just priestess she had searched for the history of the Forerunners. She wanted to know how a race so advanced could disappear from the face of the Galaxy. When she had finally found some text about the Forerunners battling against nightmarish parasite called The Flood.

In the text there was written "_Hundreds of thousands years ago, the Gods came to contact with strange live form they have ever witness. It was able to infect every live form they came contact._" and the rest of the text had been completely useless. It only talked about how they constructed the Rings and began their Great Journey. It didn't tell how they dealt with them or why there hasn't been any sight of them in these years and why they were on the Sacred Ring.

She cursed her really bad luck. Only handful of Needlers needles were able find their target and attach themselves into them and explode. "_This isn't my day!_"

She looked at the other side of the ram, where Major was having his own troubles. While Plasma Rifle bolts seemed to have great effect against "The Flood" they still weren't capable of homing into their enemies. And it looked they tried to evade the shots.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Nala screamed as two infected humans jumped right front of her! She still had few rounds on her Needler before reloading. She shot four needles at the first infected human who was standing front of her. The needles flew right into his right side of "his" chest were the "spores" attach themselves. Needles exploded and the "spore" inside the humans chest exploded as well, leaving the body completely mindless and dead. It fell on the ground.

The second had started running towards her. She fired her last round. That shot wasn't so lucky as the last one. Last rounds hit on it's weapon arm. As the arm was torn off the infected human ran towards her roaring.

Nala felt sharp pain as its tentacle arm hit her side. It felt like the old wound would open up again. She started moving faster backwards while trying to reload her Needler. But she quickly found herself staring at charging Flood from the floor. "_Must have slipped on my own feet._"

Finally new spikes came onto Needler, but the infected human was already too close. But she fired anyway. While the needles didn't hit on the chest again most of them find themselves on it legs.

The "human" roared as it fell on the ram on its back. She quickly got up and fired at it until there were few piece's of its body left. "Priestess!"

She turned to see that Major had another Plasma Rifle on his hands and had moved on the lower floor and it looked like he had taken care of most of the Flood. She also jumped down to take care of what was remaining of the Flood. "They are called the Flood." she quickly announced.

"What?"

"They are some kind of parasitic live forms that almost invaded this Galaxy hundreds of thousands of years. They were fought back by the Gods." she explained. She could see the puzzled look on Majors eyes.

"Then, _why_ are they still here?" he asked, completely not believing what he just heard.

"I don't know. The text's never told how they are still here. Actually text's never told anything about their fight against these parasites."

'Qualomee only nodded. "Let's keep moving." he finally said.

* * *

_Inside Phantom dropship. _TheBurning Fate.

They had been really lucky. When Ultra Thella had give excuse why to leave _The Seeker of Truth _they've been informed that one of their weapon cache's have lost contact and it was sure that the humans were to blame. And with any luck they could take one human as prisoner and interrogate it and get some information about Priestess.

"Warrior's! When we reach the structure we are going to take at least one prisoner." she could hear few growls from her squad. She also didn't like the idea of taking prisoners. But they needed to some kind any information about the Priestess and maybe even about where the humans resident. " We are going to need to information about…"

"We know too well 'Kuroivee!"

She growled back at the sangheili.

* * *

_Inside Unknown Forerunner Research Facility._

Nala and 'Qualomee ran into another hall which was filled with Flood. Nala was already tired. They had ran maybe hours. And while this all had happened she had changed her Needler into two Plasma Rifles, she was also able to savage few grenades of both human and Covenant alike.

"Be ready to run fast." she said as she reached the holo console. Major nodded. As the bridge activated, Nala drew two grenades from her waist and throw them into the swarm of Flood. As the bridge activated, two human grenades hit the ground and exploded.

"RUN!"

The explosion took out many "Combat Forms". She then drew her Plasma Rifles and started shooting at the remaining Flood with Major 'Qualomee. The Flood started firing back as they ran on the bridge towards the door.

The door revealed huge hall with a strange looking hole on the and on the sealing which could meant that there was a lift. "How far do think do you think the lift is?" Nala asked while looking up. While she could see the bottom barely. Mostly the reason was the darkness. "I have no idea. We just have to pray that it will come down fast." Major while looking back at the door.

Nala walked to other side of the hole where the console laid. It wasn't hard to understand figure out which button would descent the lift. As she pressed the button she could hear small hum as the lift activated.

"Major behind you!"

The Flood pored out of the door. While firing all too familiar "Infection Forms" and "Combat Forms" Nala noticed a new Flood creature in their midst. It had really large "head", its legs reminded her of unggoy legs. It also had tentacle like arms.

While it looked it wouldn't be dangerous Nala didn't want to take any risk's. She fired at it. A sudden "PUFF!" was heard as the Flood exploded and took few Combat Forms with it. But Nala's joy was short lived when she noticed that as the strange Flood exploded the Infection Form appeared.

Nala could hear 'Qualomee curse under his breath. The Parasite sure was restless. After few more minutes of firing and evading Flood "Carriers" the lift finally appeared.

Nala quickly ran to the lift and made 'Qualomee know that their lift to get out had appeared. She then pulled one plasma grenade from her waist. When the Major was onboard Nala threw the grenade. As the grenade blew up it created small chain reaction with Flood "Carrier Forms" as they started blew up from the grenades explosion.

Some of the Infection Forms still survived and re-infected the bodies which weren't badly damaged. But the lift was already away from Flood's reach. Nala collapsed on the lifts floor, taking deep breaths. This was probably the first time she and Major could take some breath. "After we get out of this place we should try to make contact with the fleet and warn them about this Parasite."

Nala nodded. After waiting for few more minutes the lift finally reached it's destination. Before either of them could relies what just happened. The first thing that greeted them was all to familiar "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL"'s.

Both of them were only able to turn to see small group of Flood Combat Forms. Heavily armed. Nala and 'Qualomee turned to face the Flood but suddenly the Major pushed Nala away. Before Nala's brains could grasp what just happened, Major 'Qualomee disappeared in the red flames. The explosion from the human rocket was hard enough to make the lift unstable.

Nala quickly got back to her feet and started running. She could hear as the lift gave up and started fall apart as it fell into the depths taking few Combat Forms with it. "Guess this is my last stand." she said quietly. It hurt that she might never see Thel again. As she raised her Plasma Rifle she remembered how many warriors had mourned the fallen. "_Though you leave this world, you will come on the Great Journey when the time comes. Die with honor." _That she could do.

* * *

_Somewhere in swamp region._

_Close to Forerunner Research Facility._

Every post was abandoned. They were only able to find few bodies of unngoy and kig-yar. And no sangheili. All died horrible and brutal death. "_What in the name of Gods have happened here?_"

Ultra 'Kuroivee's warriors looked around nervously. In fact she was also, the place was just too dark and she had to feeling that someone or something was watching them. Few times she thought she saw something moving in the shadows but when she and her squad arrived where they saw these figures they were gone.

"The humans must be behind this! There is no other excuse!" one of the sangheili growled. It was true that the wounds on the bodies were from human weapons. But the way they were killed was just too barbaric. While the Demons sure fought in the most barbaric way, this was still even more barbaric.

"It does look like it." she said. She still didn't want jump to conclusions. "But we need to keep going, we are getting closer to the structure."

She finally started to see the lights from the Forerunner Structure. As they walked closer, 'Kuroivee started hearing gun fire. Survivors! "Warriors! Prepare for a fight!"

She could hear her warrior's roar. They wanted pay humans the death's they have cost here, she included. But what waited inside wasn't humans as they have thought. Instead they meat group of creatures that looked like mutated versions of human and sangheili. Her whole squad stopped in horror for a short time. It looked like their noisy entrance had taken them by surprise.

'Kuroivee stared at end of the hallway. "_The Priestess is alive!_" The creatures were the first one to revive from their shock. They seemed to forget the lonely female sangheili and targeted the new threat. The unggoy immediately acted like they use to when a superior looking enemy is attacking them. Only the threatening growls from the sangheili made them turn back to face this new enemy.

It didn't took long for the Special Operation Team to deal with the Flood. They were well trained but still the Flood was able to fight back fiercely. They lost few unggoy and one sangheili.

"Priestess, it's good to see you alive. This means good news for the Supreme Commander." 'Kuroivee said.

"What!?" she couldn't believe that Thel had actually bothered himself finding her anymore. All this time she had thought that Thel believed that she was dead. "_It was good thing that he didn't_" she thought.

"Yes we were sent to find you and bring back to _Seeker of Truth_. But we must be cautious. Because he wanted that this rescue operation wouldn't reach anybody's and especially not Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee's ears. I think he has marked you as a traitor."

"How could this have happe…? Never mind" she quickly corrected herself. Nala could only guess it was because of her softness with the humans. And when she was captured, the Fleet Master decided to take a easy way out and not look into the facts. She started to worry that the Fleet Master has already sent the word around the fleet.

"But don't worry. I think he hasn't been able to spread the word out yet. I believe it's because of Supreme Commander." 'Kuroivee said. Nala nodded to this.

"Do you have any kinds of transportation ship? We need to get out of here and the fleet about the Flood!" she quickly said as remembering the current situation. "The Flood?"

"Later. Right now we need to worry about t getting out of here."

'Kuroivee nodded. "There is a opening about 100 meters away which is large enough for pick up." 'Kuroivee turned to her communication officer. "Inform _The Burning Fate _that we have finished with our mission and need immediate pick up.

Before he could try to make contact Nala interrupted. "It's no use. The whole structure is somehow blocking any transmission." the officer seem to not care what Nala said and tried to make contact. "I can't make contact commander."

"Then we shall move towards the landing site and call our dropship from there. Move out!"

As they left the Forerunner structure behind Nala felt even more afraid. It would be embarrassing if she would show her emotions. While she tried to look like she was ready for anything, her body movement showed that she was rather nervous. But so were the others.

The whole trip towards the landing site was tense. Every single strange sound they heard the whole team stopped and pointed their guns at the sounds. After few tense minutes the started walking again.

As they started getting closer Nala and maybe everyone heard footsteps. Human footsteps. But these were just too revealing, the humans mostly preformed stealth in these kinds of environment. She could already tell what was coming.

Before anyone could react the Flood jumped out of the bushes and from small hills. This time the unggoy went into complete shock they started squalling and running around. Some of them even ran into wilderness. The silence was broken when the guns started firing.

"Stay together! The landing site is close!" 'Kuroivee ordered. She then reached for her helmet radio, trying to contact their dropship. "_Burning Fate _what is your status?"

For a moment there was only static, after few tries she was able contact _The Burning Fate_. "_**We are almost at the drop zone. But I don't know if it's save. Our sensors had picked up lot of possible enemy contact's.**_"

"We have to take the risk, bring the Phantom down enough so we could use the rams. It's too risky to use the grav lift."

The pilot acknowledged. Floods numbers seem to increase every minute. While the squad had good chances to protect themselves, they still moved slowly. Nala quickly glared away from the battle, seeing a strange tower like structure. The opening in the area was large enough to have Phantom dropship there.

That was bad mistake. As she let her guard down a single Combat Form got her by surprise. It dropped down from the tree right in front of her. It was too late for Nala to react as Floods arm with tentacles hit her in the chest area.

She flew right at one of the unggoy's who were too afraid to do anything. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it screamed as sangheili body size double than him crashed on his back. At first Nala thought she might have destroyed unggoy's methane tank, but it was still intact. His arm however was different story. "Mean Priestess broke me arm!"

Nala only growled back which made the unggoy go silent. He still quietly whined. The Flood Combat Form was already down when Nala returned into the fight. The Flood was finally driven off. For now.

"_Burning Fate_. The landing site is clear for now." 'Kuroivee informed. Nala could hear the quiet engines of the Phantom. The dropship soon appeared. After they moved the injured, Nala could hear familiar growls of the Flood.

She quickly jumped into the Phantom, and just in time as the Phantoms ramps started closing a single over charged plasma bolt flew inside the dropship and temporarily disabled her shields.

Even the ramps closed she could hear as many different weapons hit the Phantoms surface. She let out a long sigh as they started leaving the swamp and started moving towards the _Seeker of Truth_. 'Kuroivee had already reported about the Flood. At least for now, Nala was save. But it might not last long. She needed to be prepared.

* * *

**Here you go hope you like it. So yeah, Sorry again for delay but I had some brain storm problems. Heh. Anyway you guys might keep your eyes on "The Vampire Countess vs. Son of Hundred Maniacs" story because that will be my next target. After that I return to this story. So, till next time. And don't forget to review.  
**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters that doesn't appear in original story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 7**

**Demon Hunt Part 1**

Ascendant Justice_. Command Center._

Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee stood with Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee on the Command Center. At first the reports about this ´Flood´ were disturbing, but soon they turned into disaster. The Parasite spread fast around the Ring. How could this kind of parasite be resting in this holy place? Was the first question that rouse in Thel's head. He had later learned that the Special Operation team had located Nala 'Aidasee's whereabouts.

He was glad that the news about Nala's retrieval hadn't reached Asni. Right now he considered defeating this parasite that finding the lost Warrior Priestess. While this all was happening Thel had actually considered working with the humans, since the parasite was everyone's problem it _might_ have been wise to make temporal alliance. At least when their usefulness has been served.

Of course he never brought it up. He knew too well that if Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee heard _any _clues that Thel 'Vadamee was considering an alliance with the humans, he would have branded him as a heretic and either throw him in the brig to wait Prophet's judgment or executed him right on the spot.

"Supreme Commander, Fleet Master! We received a distress message from _Truth and Reconciliation_!" yelled their communication officer. "They say that parasite have overrun them, so they had to disable the ship. They request a special strike team to neutralize the parasite and repair the ship."

They both were quiet for a minute until Ansi broke the silence. "I shall sent my best Special Operation Teams there." he then head footsteps leaving the command center. "Where so you think you are going Commander?" he asked with a small threat.

"To inform _my _best Special Operation Teams about the situation." he answered.

"I'm sure they can handle it without any help."

"With all due respect Fleet Master. The parasite is more dangerous than you think. And you have witness how deadly it really is."

"I'm sure you can handle it from here." Asni said. "_Or_. Is there something you aren't telling me Commander?" he asked sounding little amused. Like he had figured out something.

"No," he said without hesitation.

* * *

_The Seeker of Truth. Spec. Ops. Team's quarters._

Ultra 'Kuroivee sat front of her desk. She while she giving her report she also read the reports about the humans and this parasite. While she was on her mission at the swamps, the humans had been able to push back the Covenant armies at their base. Not only they lost Field Master Noga 'Putumee. But also the assassination of the Demon was failure, since it wasn't there. And Zuka 'Zamamee had disappeared, it was sure that he escaped the place so that he wasn't able to take down Demon and was now hiding Prophets fury.

But as she was about to leave, her console beeped and the image of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee appeared front of her. "_**Commander 'Kuroivee. I have another mission for your team.**_"

'Kuroivee only nodded. "_**The parasite seemed to have taken over **_**Truth and Reconciliation**_** and Fleet Master is sending his Special Operation Teams. But that won't be enough. I want yours and commander 'Andasee's teams there immediately!**_"

"I'm sorry for asking, but do you think its wise to sent 'Andasee and his team on this mission? You know their reputation." she said. It was true that Ultra Mograt 'Andasee and his team where rather violent type. Every time they were sent with other Special Operation team, they had left them behind and went into battle even before checking their surroundings.

"_**I know too well. And that's why I'm pointing you as the head of this recovery mission. I've already informed commander 'Andasee that you will take over. And you might be prepared, there has been reports about the Demon.**_" Thella gulped as she head the mention. But she didn't want to show fear front of her superior.

"Very well. If we meet with the Demon, we shall bring it to its end."

Thel nodded and then cut the communication.

Thella had no idea that while she was having a conversation, Nala had been listening her and Supreme Commander. Right after the conversation was over Nala had left quietly as she had entered.

This would be opportunity. She could somehow sneak with the Special Forces and hunt down the Demon. But if she would disappear from the ship she would be punished for disobeying orders. But then again, if she could kill the Demon they wouldn't doubt her any more and she might also have chance to redeem herself. Yes, she needed that redemption! She knew that she will be recognized with her armor she sneak into armory and tried to find a fitting armor.

After maybe 15 minutes of searching a fitting armor Nala finally found a armor that seemed to fit for her. Now started the hard part, she needed find some place to change her armor and she had only little time. The Special Operation Teams were about to leave soon.

Thankfully she soon found a place to change.

* * *

Seeker of Truth _hangar bay.  
_

The hangar was rather busy. Most of the workers were loading two Phantoms with weapons for rebelling the parasite. This was good opportunity for Nala. As she entered the Phantom, Ultra Thella 'Kuroivee's team also entered.

Her team members seemed not care about the new comer, but Ultra 'Kuroivee looked with suspicions. "What are you doing here?" she bluntly asked.

Nala silently gulped. She then quickly tried to answer with low growling voice. "I was transferred here." she said, though she thought that her voice sounded little hesitant. "Why I wasn't informed?"

"I was just… uuum… transferred here as I told you." Nala tried to sound confident.

"Why I wasn't informed and who are you?" This was already suspicious. Usually she was informed when her team might have either new member or replacement. And the appearance of this male was… disturbing. He was rather small sized, then again there were few males in the fleet that weren't also very tall.

His skin was also maybe little pale. Usually males had rather dark skin color. But _of course _some sangheili suffered disease that made their skin paler. "_He could be a spy sent by Ansi to watch us and report if our moves would be _suspicious."

Well, it didn't matter much. They need every help they can get against parasite. And besides. Thella and her team didn't have anything to hide. "_But I'm going to keep an eye on you!_"

"What is your name warrior?"

"My… my name is… Nakra Odamee."

Thella nodded while she added, "You will be with me when we make land."

_Nakra _nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Later._

Nala was nervous. Not that she did dislike being with Thella, but she didn't knew how Ultra would react if she found out. And she better keep it that way.

After very long and awkward flight. They finally arrived! Immediately when they exited Phantom from its side hatches, they were greeted by many different weapon shots. Many unggoys fell first since they've been sent there first.

Nala immediately fired her dual plasma rifles, as expected they did some kinds of damage to the parasite, but that wouldn't help if they have to dispose them completely from the ship. And Nala didn't have that much time. She needed to find the Demon.

She then heard loud explosions and shotgun firing at the third platform. It happened only in few second but she recognized the armor. "THE DEMON!" she yelled and thankfully she had remembered to keep her voice low. Though it still sounded little high pitched. But because of all the firing, nobody wasn't able to fully hear that.

She looked around find fastest way to Demon. She then remembered the door she had used while she was taken to Ship Master. She slowly moved away from the fight, but was still firing at the Flood. After making good distance she made run for it.

She hallways were dark and there were some strange sick green steam coming out some of the vents. The hallways were soon filled with familiar growling! And then the parasite was upon her.

There were too many of them but she still fired at them. As her plasma rifle started heating Nala decided to use the same trick she had used at human vessel. As her rifle was heating, Nala picked one of her plasma grenades from her belt. She pressed the activation button as the plasma rifle overheated, she then place it in the rifle and threw it right front of Flood swarm.

As expected, the explosion was large enough to take out most of the parasite. She then drew her carbine rifle from her back. She then fired her full round, knowing parasite's weak spot the remaining Floods fell on the floor.

* * *

After sometime she finally entered the third floor. She was thank full that the Demon was able to kill most of the parasite, which fasted her hunt. She was close. She could feel it. Soon the Demon will be dead and she would be called hero!

"_I'm so close! Now I can avenge my squad and regain my honor!_" she entered the hallway that lead towards the Command Center. "_What would the Demon want from the Command Center?_"

She entered the hallway finding more dead infected bodies. "_The Demon surely can do his job_" she thought., while starting having doubts about her being able to defeat Demon. But it was too late to turn back, she was already this far.

She was at front of the door which lead to Control Center. She took few deep breaths and moved forward. She would have, if not a strong arm grabbed her shoulder. "Just where do you think you are going!?"

She looked behind her finding not Ultra Thella 'Kuroivee but her second in command. For a second there Nala didn't respond, this had happened so fast. How could they have followed her this fast? She then noticed few more Special Operation troops behind him.

The only word that came out of Nala was "The Demon."

The Spec Ops. face expression seemed to change a bit to less angrier but he was still frustrated. "So you think you can just steal the honor all by yourself?"

Before Nala could protest or anything the Special Operation Officer took his warriors and walked towards the door. But when door opened they were greeted by few surprises. One: The Demon ran through it while firing his shotgun like no tomorrow.

Two: Almost endless looking waves of parasites came after the Demon.

The Special Operation which were armed with Fuel Rod Cannons at front were first to fall, the Demon threw a plasma grenade at the regular Special Operation sangheili. The sangheili freaked out as the grenade stuck on his head.

As the grenade exploded, taking out anyone close enough. While it also took out some other sangheili's shields. The Demon then ran back to hallway and started shooting everything that wasn't human. Though there weren't anything that would look like human, if you don't include infected humans.

Nala raised her carbine and fired few rounds at the Demon. After few shots, Demons shields collapsed and it took small damage. The Demon then took cover from other hallway. Nala knew that it was dead end so the Demon was sort of trapped. For now.

She needed to make her move fast. She reloaded her carbine and started shooting at the waves of Flood.

After few minutes of firing Nala soon started leaving the fight. She had let the Demon to recover too much. She needed to end it here and now! But the Demon was already gone. "_Where could he go?_"

There were two places the Demon could have gone. One was at the gravity lift, but the Demon must have used it to get inside the ship. But right now there was large battle between the Covenant and Flood. It was foolish to find some sort of hiding place there. Even for Demon. Second was hangar bay.

She then decided to check out the hangar bay. On her way there she came across few more just recently killed infected humans and sangheili.

When Nala entered the hangar bay she saw many warriors firing at the lonely Banshee that just took off. It didn't take too long for Nala to realize that the Demon had escaped from her grasp. Again!

She stared down at the second floor and jumped. She didn't care if the fall was going to be little painful. She wouldn't let the Demon escape! When fell on the hangar door control floor, her legs hurtled like hell. The other sangheili just stared at her. She then carefully dropped herself at bottom floor and took the other Banshee.

She then started her chase. Where ever the Demon might go, she would follow. She would regain what was left of her honor. The hunt had started.

* * *

**There ya go! Sorry again for delays and if this isn't the great chapter. I guess I'm a little slow with these writings. And also, I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling mistakes. But hey, writing isn't my strongest. Somehow I'm just not able to fully "express" myself through text. Hope you can understand that. And also you guys might check out my little poll that I made. Till next time!**

**This is Juu50x saying. REVIEWS! YOU GOT REVIEWS?! OH COME ON HELP A GUY OUT! COME ON REVIEWS!**

**I PROMISE THEY MIGHT MAKE ME WRITE LITTLE FASTER! Also no flames and other shit, only constructive criticism and other nice reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters that doesn't appear in original story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 8**

**Demon Hunt Part 2**

_Somewhere in desert region._

The chase had been tiring. The night had turned into day and the Demon was still going on. At first she thought that the Demon tried to drive her off, but it more looked like it had no idea that she was following it. Then again, she was keeping rather far distance from it.

"_What is your destination Demon? How long are you going to do this?_" this all slowly started annoy Nala.

After maybe a hour Nala saw where the Demon was heading. It was the crashed human vessel that they had followed all the way from Reach and from that point the problems had started.

She stared circling around the large and crashed vessel when she lost the sight of Demons banshee. She soon found what was left from it. After a fast but careful search Nala hadn't find any kind body that would show Demons demise.

She glanced at human escape pods exits. "_He must've used them!_"

She raised her banshee at exit holes level and then turned around. She soon heard faint _crash! _when the back of the banshee hit the wall. That told Nala that she was close enough. She took deep breath and then leaped backwards!

It was rather close when she was almost crushed by a banshee that had lost its control. Nala sat on her back for a moment before the shock had gone over. "This will be the last time when I try a trick like that with a banshee!" she silently swore.

She then checked her carbine. She still had enough ammo, but she needed either to find more or some energy weapon.

She then forcefully opened a damaged door that lead her into more narrowed hallway. "This is going to make fighting more complicated." she murmured. The other thing that complicated her search for the Demon was the darkness. She could barely see anything.

She entered into hallway with large but still careful steps. She probably hadn't taken only few steps when she heard familiar sounds. Nala picked her carbine from her back and started firing randomly at the infection forms.

Since it was dark she couldn't completely tell where she did hit or missed. But few pops and many hit's on her shields prove that she had missed most of them. She was surprised how much stronger Special Operation armors shields were.

After standing where she stood for a minute her eyes had started getting used to darkness. The hallway was almost like a maze. After sometime she accidentally stepped into some sort of hole and fell. The world around was swirling a while, her face was hurting badly.

When she tried to get up, she had some problems with here balance. But she was able look around, she found many dead Parasites and destroyed 'Holy Warriors'. She stared at the wreckage of what was once Sentinel. A 'Holy Warrior of Sacred Ring' as the Covenant called them. She hadn't been able see any of them but what she had heard they have been attacking the Covenant also.

"_But why would they attack us?_" maybe if she would be lucky she might meet one of these Holy Warriors while chasing the Demon and ask them. If they would let her. She then slowly started walking towards the only open hallway. Just like everywhere else everything was burned and melted.

She found more remains of Holy Warriors and bodies of Parasite. "_I thought we took over this ship days ago?_" then again the Parasite was spreading all around the Sacred Ring and Thel had given order to evacuate every ship from the surface.

She soon found a door that lead deeper into the ship. As she ran, the surroundings were no longer burned. She then started hearing weapon firing. She soon found herself inside what humans called cryo chamber.

In the chamber, there was a battle between the Parasite and Sentinels. The Parasite were the first ones to notice a single sangheili female who was disguised as Special Operation trooper, who was standing at the opened door, while Sentinels didn't pay much of attention to lonely sangheili.

Which was partly good for Nala. Maybe this way the Sentinels might not attack her when she had helped them to deal with the Parasite. After some fighting, there were still some Flood around. "_This is taking too much time! If I keep this up, I will loose the Demon!_" Nala soon realized. It looked like, there were lot of Parastie coming out from upper level and since Nala couldn't see any other door that could take her somewhere else, so it meant that she needed to go through a horde of Parasite.

But that was said easier than done. But that still didn't stop her. But she then noticed that she needed to get up through ladders. "_This is going to be hard._" she sighted.

The ladders were hard to cross since Nala didn't have feet, instead hooves. She even had heard some rumors that there had been some sort of ladders on some ship and it had scared the sangheili who had come to inspect the ship. "_Can't believe some sangheili were scared of these things._"

She then proceed towards the observation room, which was almost filled with either functional or non functional Sentinels. She decided to put her carbine back since she had only two rounds left. She then picked up needler which she had taken from dead parasite that had claimed body of a human.

She then made run for it! Soon as the Sentinels were behind Nala had to deal with the Parasite again. She rapidly fired at small pack of Flood. As last, when she had fought against the Parasite inside the Forerunner facility, the "needles" from the Needler hit various parts of the Parasites.

Some hit their legs which made them crawling on the floor, some loosed an arm or two. It didn't take too long when the floor was filled with detached body parts. She soon found herself in middle of fight between Sentinels and small pack of Covenant warriors.

She immediately ran towards them while firing few shots at the Sentinels. But as she was about ask them about the Demon, a powerful shockwave run possible through the whole ship.

"What in the name of Gods was that?!" yelled the only Special Operation sangheili. "It sounded like a explosion, oh Excellency!" one of the unggoys said.

Nala immediately started run again. Even though running all around the human ship while looking for the Demon and only having brief breaks, she had decided that either after she had dealt with the Demon. Or the Demon had dealt with her, she would have proper rest. But not until then!

The sangheili behind her started yelling at her some threats before giving up and returning back to Sentinels.

Nala soon founded the source of the explosions. She was inside a large room which could be reactor room. While glancing around she saw many Parasites fighting against Sentinels. But there was also a strange… humming?

"Why do you continue fight us Reclaimer?" she then heard mechanical while also rather annoying voice over her. Her eyes wielded as she saw what the stories called "The Oracle!" she gasped. She had actually found real and functional Forerunner AI. This found was amazing. This was completely different what she had found from Telox III!

Another shocking explosion waked her from her memories. "I need to get up there and meet the Oracle!"

But it was easier said than done. The Parasite keep blocking her way, but many times the Sentinels arrived. But every time they'd dealt with the Parasite they concentrated their fire on Nala.

She soon reached the upper level, which was in compete mess. There she was able fully to see the floating Forerunner machine that she and everyone in the Covenant called 'The Oracle'. But as she tried to approach it, the Sentinels immediately started firing at her. But not before stating: "Protect the Monitor!"

Nala didn't have time to reply when every Sentinel had targeted her. The only option she had, was to follow the Demon. She still didn't have any idea why the Demon would destroy its own ship? Could be because the ship holds some sort of information? "_No! If humans would want to get rid off some information they would just erase it._"

As she ran in the hallway a rather large explosion shacked the floor which made Nala fall on the floor. As she hit the floor it came to her. "By the Gods! He is going to destroy the Ring World!" she yelled her thoughts out loud loudly.

She needed to get out here and inform about it. But then her cover was blown. But she would rather take what ever punishment than let over half of the fleet to be destroyed. "This is Nala 'Aidasee on a open channel! This is an emergency!" there was only silence at first until a familiar voice answered.

* * *

Seeker of Truth. _Command Center._

Second in Command Arth 'Thanee paced around the Command Center. It has been hours since Warrior Priestess had seemed to disappeared from the ship. He had made the troops to sweep the entire ship. But there were still _many _corridors in the Carrier, and they haven't even searched half of them.

As he was about give report to Fleet Master before a familiar voice filled the Command Center. "_**This is Nala 'Aidasee on a open channel! This is an emergency!**_" Commander Arth froze for a second. Did this meant that Priestess had left from the ship? Then how long had she been away?

"What in the Gods name are thinking Priestess!? You are already under suspicions of joining humans and running away like this won't do any good for your reputation as well for our Supreme Commanders who is for some reason defending you!"

"_**Don't lecture me Commander! I'm aware of the risk but I have something to tell you! I have been following the Demon! And discovered something horrible.**_"

"And what that might be?" Arth said, not believing Nala's story.

"_**You must start evacuating EVERYONE from this ring!**_" Priestess's voice sounded almost pleading. "_**The Demon is going to blow its ship while taking The Sacred Ring with it!**_"

Arth 'Thanee's blood ran cold and his face paled. This couldn't be happening, the Priestess must be lying or at least mistaking. Arth tried to open his mandibles to say something but he couldn't.

"Give me a camera feed on the human ship!" Arth ordered. He wanted to see it if the Priestess was right. And if she was, then they had to immediately start evacuating the remaining troops and any other ship that remained still on this Ring.

As the human ship came to view the blood ran from Commander Arth's face as he saw human ship exploding from various points. He then turned to his communication Officer. "Send message to every ship away that is still staying on the surface and if they have troops are on the surface, order them to pick them up!"

This was disaster! He needed also inform Supreme Commander and Fleet Master. "Commander what about our men inside the human ship?"

"Have them evacuated immediately! Priestess, I suggest you find a place where our dropship can pick you up."

"_**Of course.**_"

* * *

_Human ship. Pillar of Autumn_

Nala cut the communications right when the elevator had descended back. While waiting she had to watch the crushed body of what looked like Zuka 'Zamamee. "_But what was he doing here? I thought he was killed in that battle over human base?_"

But Nala could already guess that Special Operation Officer had fled from the battle field and had come here to hunt the Demon as well. She then snapped from her thoughts as the elevator hit the ground.

"Curse humans their slow elevators" Nala quietly cursed. The elevator moved rather slowly and she had no idea how much time she had left. But it was sure she didn't have much.

After what felt like a hour Nala finally reached the top floor. As she ran pass few Warthogs she found herself in really large hallway which was swarming with Infection Forms. "_Looks like I need to use one of those human vehicles,_" she sighted in her mind.

There were few times when Nala actually was grateful about being send to Telox III few years ago. She soon activated what humans called Warthog, she drove over the Infection Form and through the "hill".

"_Why would humans build something like that inside their ship anyway?_"

Almost after when she entered rather open area she activated her beacon so the dropships could pick her up. When she exited the Warthog she attacked by both Parasite and the Sentinels. Since the Warthog was the only place for her to take cover, she ran to the left side of the Hog while picking up her plasma rifle. Thankfully most of the Sentinels where more busy dealing with Parasite than a single sangheili. Nala tried to fire few shots but had to take cover again. She was greeted with heavy fire. And it wouldn't take long until they would destroy the Warthog.

Nala then changed her position and had this time better luck and was able to take down some Parasites. But she had to take cover again when Sentinels fired on her. "What is taking them so long?"

Almost as if answering to her question a Phantom appeared firing with all of its heavy plasma cannons. As the Phantom kept it enemies occupied, it activated its gravity lift. Nala immediately made run for it.

As she was raised towards the Phantom, the dropship started slowly took off. When the missing Priestess was finally safe inside, it took off as fast as it could. Inside the Phantom was mostly only Spec. Ops. Sangheili, since most of them had lost their unggoy. After some time Nala could feel some sort of shockwave shook the Phantom, which meant that Sacred Ring was destroyed.

* * *

Seeker of Truth. _Hangar Bay_

As Nala exited the Phantom dropship, she was greeted by many security sangheili and few mgalekgolo. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were ordered by Commander Arth to make sure that you will not leave all of sudden. We are ordered to escort you back to your former quarters where you can return back to your own armor and after that, you are to be taken to the Command Center."

"_All of those guards just to make sure I won't leave again?_" she somehow felt little flattered, but also annoyed.

"Very well." she sighted. Right now she didn't care about them, but wondered how would Thel reacted on this. After all she had not only disobeyed orders but also escaped while also being suspect for "working with the humans". Also the destruction of the Ring and possible the deaths of hundreds of Covenant were making Nala feeling sick and little horrified. "_He is truly the Demon._"

But she pushed those thoughts away and started thinking about the fate that might wait for her.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. And since its december be prepared for a CHRISTMAS (HOLIDAY) SPECIAL! Till next time.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other lesser characters that doesn't appear in original story._

_**Halo: Crossed Fates**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Afterwards**_

_Seeker of Truth .Private Quarters_

It felt good for Nala to be back into her old armor, though she in a way missed Spec. Ops. armor's heavier shields. But her own armor was little more comfortable since it fitted her body structure.

"_I wonder what will happen now._" she sadly thought. As she was about to leave and meet her "guards", but she was greeted by white armored sangheili with two missing mandibles on his left side and too familiar green eyes.

"Greetings Nala."

"Rtas, this is a surprise. I thought you were on some sort of mission.?"

The Spec. Ops. Commander of the Covenant shook his head. "I finished with it right before the destruction of the Ring." There was awkward silence between them for a time. Nala didn't know what to say. How could you start a decent conversation with your long old childhood friend after all of this? The Sacred Ring being destroyed, she being arrested and being suspected for associating herself with the humans.

And of course she hadn't talked to him in years. Sure she had met him few times but those only happened either on a mission or when they were summoned to a meeting.

"What happened to your mandibles Rtas?" she asked. Nala almost wanted to slap herself. That wasn't a way to start conversation.

Rtas seemed to notice Nala's embarrassment and tried to ease Nala's embarrassment. He tried to make what might have looked like reassuring smile, but since he was missing half of his mandibles it didn't make things better.

"I lost them while I was fighting against the Parasite on _Infinite Succor_."

"What! They manage to escape the Ring?!" she almost yelled. She couldn't understand how Rtas could take this so calmly.

"Don't worry. Before I escaped from that doomed vessel I changed it's coordinates and send it towards closest sun." he said reassuringly.

"But aren't you afraid that the Parasite _might _somehow be able to regain the controls of the ship?"

"I know there is that danger, but for now. I just want to rejoice that Parasite is gone for good."

That was true. "I guess you are right." While Nala didn't want to think about the Parasite she still had worry about her future. Would she be either stripped from her rank and sent back to Sanghelios or imprisoned.

Nala then realized that the hallway was maybe too empty. Last she checked she had rather large security force making sure that she wouldn't make same escape. "I thought you might feel yourself more comfortable when there isn't almost half of the security force."

Truth to be told this made Nala feel much better. She had been rather nervous that if she did any kinds of moves that they might have found suspicious, they would give her even more limited movement.

"Well thank you for it. But I doubt you came to see me just to tell that?" she asked little sad.

"Yes. I need to know exactly what happened after the raid of _Truth and Reconciliation _and when you were taken away by the humans." Rtas said calmly.

Nala sighted before started telling about how she was horribly wounded when trying to defend the Ship Master from the Demon (which Rtas found hardly believable). About how she had met Major 'Qualomee who was the one, who left the Covenant and helped the humans to find the weapon cache, which was located in the swamp region.

She then told about the Flood, how humans had foolishly set it free.

"It wasn't the first time when the Parasite was released." Rtas then interrupted.

"What you mean 'Not the first time'?"

"Did you ever wonder what happened to most of the guards?"

"Yes actually. But how could the Parasite have killed them if they were in containment cell?" Nala asked with confusion in her voice. Had the Covenant actually released them even not caring about the warning signs? She was about to ask about it, but Rtas already beat her from it.

"Yes. We released the Parasite before the humans did." he said. Nala could hear some regret in his voice, as if he was responsible from it.

"Don't worry about it. You weren't the one responsible from it." Nala said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer up Rtas's mood.

"No. But let us put that behind us, and you will continue what happened when you escaped with the traitor from the humans."

Nala then started to tell how they had gone through many hours for searching an escape from the place. When she entered the part where Major had lost his live she could hear Rtas's faint mumbling. Something like 'The traitor deserved to be punished.' but she didn't care.

After thirty minutes of telling her story, about how she had stolen armor of Special Operation Trooper and pretended to be someone who didn't even exist and then joined the battle of _Truth and Reconciliation._ Rtas only stared at her looking completely surprised. The story almost sounded far fetched. But he knew that Nala wouldn't lie to him or to anyone. She was too loyal, and he knew too well where that loyalty laid.

"And that is pretty much everything. I followed the Demon back to its ship and found out about its plans just too late."

Rtas only nodded to this. There was again small silence between them. Rtas was going through everything Nala had said. While this was some sort of proof of her innocents, it only did come out of her mouth.

"Well, I can't guarantee that your story is believable to the ears of the Council. You know they would require a witness."

"Hmp! Those idiots that sit on the Council seat, have no interest about any sorts of witnesses. All they just like to do is use their power judge anyone as a heretic for their small mistakes or when they've done something wrong" Nala growled.

"Is that what you think about your father as well?" Rtas asked almost as if daring Nala to say that his father was nothing more than a power hungry Councilor who didn't care.

"No. He _is _one of the few Councilors who aren't that 'strict'." she said annoyed.

Rtas only shook his head and was about to leave when he was contacted. "_**Rtas! The Commander wishes to speak with the Priestess. Would you bring her to Command Center?**_" then the com went dead. Rtas sighted. He then motioned with his head to follow him. Nala only nodded and started following his.

* * *

Seeker of Truth. _Command Center_.

"… And that's pretty much what happened Commander." Nala finished. She was already getting sick to explain the whole story. "_Now I only have to explain this to Fleet Master, Thel and to the Council. How delightful_." she sarcasmly thought.

Second in Command Arth 'Thanee walked around the command platform while observing Nala.

"And you believe her Commander?" Arth asked. Keeping his voice checked, not wanting to sound like he either believed or did not believe her. "While there is no proof that Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee is telling the truth, or at least the half of the truth. But I'm ready to believe her."

Nala allowed a small 'smile' appear on her mandibles. Small enough not to noticed by high ranking sangheili.

Rtas then added: "But what matters right now is the opinions of Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee and Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee."

The Commander seemed to look unsure when Rtas mentioned them. "_What is going on? Has something happened to Thel?_" Nala thought. She then immediately stopped thinking the possibility about dea body of Thel lying somewhere on the _Ascendant Justice_.

"Well that will be a bit of problem." Arth said.

"What you mean Commander?" Rtas asked.

"You see, about few minutes before you brought Warrior Priestess, the _Ascendant Justice _was raided by the Demon and surviving humans. And they were able to take over it and escape."

"Then why don't we go after them?!" Rtas asked, almost yelling.

"We can't. The _High Charity _is on its way here!" Arth said almost as if he was afraid. And Nala knew why. The destruction of the Sacred Ring is going to be a GREAT shock to Council and Hierarchs and someone had to take the blame.

But she mind was set back on Thel. She was able to hide her emotions when these sudden news were delivered. In her not so long career, she had learned that if you would show your true emotions or personal thoughts around your superiors you will get into trouble. The only people she showed her true emotions where only Rtas. And her father.

When there was a long silence. Until it was shattered when their communicators started beeping. "Commander! We are receiving a high ranking emergency beacon!"

"Where does it come from?" Arth asked. As he turned to face the communicator officer.

"From the same place where _Ascendant Justice _stayed before it was taken over."

"Take us towards the beacon." he commanded before turning back to Nala and Rtas. "I think we should head towards hangar bay."

Seeker of Truth. _Hangar bay._

Nala waited to see why she, Commander Arth and Rtas were at the hangar bay. "Why have you brought us here Commander Arth?" Rtas politely asked.

"That is why." he said when Covenant escape pod was dragged inside of the ship. Nala then figure it out. Either Thel or Fleet Master Asni (or even both) were on board of it.

The hatch of the pod hissed as it opened revealing injured sangheili, wearing dark purple armor. First everyone assumed it was some Special Operation Officer, but everyone then noticed that the armor wasn't dark as Special Operation Officers had. And when the sangheili spoke, everyone knew who this was.

"My brothers, we have suffered a horrible defeat. The Sacred Ring is destroyed. Our hopes for Salvation is lost." Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee said. He then lowered his head in shame and sorrow. But then he raised his head back, giving everyone a dangerous look.

"Now, all we have is our revenge for the humans." his voice slowly started raising. Nala could see the fire that burned in his eyes. "And we will make sure that they know our wrath that awaits them! They might think that we have lost, that we will leave them now alone. They are wrong! We will make sure that they will suffer the fate, they have brought to themselves! Our campaign against the humans, is NOT over!"

The hangar was filled with cheers and roars. Thel then raised his arm to silence everyone, the roars went down fast as they've started. "Supreme Commander!" Arth greeted. "It is good to see you alive. But where is the Fleet Master? Was he killed on the attack?" Arth asked. Then noticed the wounds the Supreme Commander had on his left arm.

"He decided to leave right before I went into a fight with the Demon. But I suspect that he was lost when the humans took over his ship. And it's not live threatening, I will live."

"But I suggest that you still might need to see our medics." Arth said. Thel only nodded as he slowly walked towards the medical bay. Everyone got back to their original duties, while Nala was escorted back to her quarters.

Nala was again bored within her quarters. First: It has only been minutes and she was already bored and even nervous. Second: This time Rtas wasn't there keeping her some kind of company, that would keep her 'busy'. And finally: Now that their Supreme Commander was back, they could decide what would happened to her.

She kept small hope that Thel might in someway show her forgiveness and let her keep her live and what was left for her honor. But the reputation of her long lost friend was telling her that he had gone through big change into something that she doesn't know anymore. But she still held some hope for that he wasn't completely changed.

As she was heading for her console to check if there has been any kinds of reports about recent events, one of her guards entered. "The Supreme Commander wishes to see you."

Nala's heart started beating faster at the thought about what Thel would have wanted from her. She only nodded back. "If you would follow me."

"_Still being paranoid._" she sadly thought. She followed her guard to Supreme Commander's private quarters. When they finally reached the quarters Nala's heart was beating really fast, while her had hard time to stay still. She had to always make little movement.

"Commander, I have brought the Priestess as you've requested."

"Thank you. You are no longer needed here, you may leave." Thel said as he emerged from his room, this dressed in his combat armor. But now having few stitches on his left arm.

"Are you sure your Excellency?"

"Yes I am sure." Thel nodded.

The guard nodded back as he backed away, then turned and left the meeting room. A silence filled the room as two sangheili stared each others.

"You wanted to see me Supreme Commander?" Nala asked. She also made little nervous 'gulp' sound before she talked.

"It's alright, I'm not going to mark you as traitor or anything." he said, raising his hand as reassuring her. "I've read your reports and those lonely tell me that you are truly loyal to the Holy Covenant." Thel found it little surprising that his voice was little softer that he thought.

Nala seemed to calm down a little. "I… I thank you for your confidence for me Commander…"

"It's alright, you can just call me Thel."

Nala was shocked about this. Was Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee playing some sort of game with her? Even if he didn't she still needed to be careful.

"Of course… Thel." it felt strange to use that name again at his presence. "But what was it that you needed to speak with me?"

"About your trial." Nala's body tensed again. "Since I have already forgiven you as your commanding officer you are clear off charges. And I'm sure that you know that it is Council that decides your finale fate?" he asked as he started walking little closer.

"Yes I'm aware of that." she said. Feeling again nervous. She slowly started to have strange feeling inside her stomach when Thel came little closer towards her. "And I'm ready to pay what ever consequences come."

To tell the truth she really wasn't. She didn't want to loose her name, being killed and be forever marked as traitor and heretic. She wanted to live, leave her mark in the history of the Covenant as sangheili who changed few things about females being able to join the arms.

She wanted to find herself a perfect mate (or rather wanted certain male to become her mate) and pass on her bloodline and honor. "I'm aware of it." Thel sighted, as if not expecting the answer and was little disappointed. "Many would do the same, after what had happened today." he said.

Nala only nodded at this. Still little puzzled. "But I can't allow it."

"What!?" she quickly shut herself when she raised her voice.

"I will take the blame, I will bare this burden." Thel said, while turning his back on Nala, watching from the monitor the scattered remains of the Ring. He then turned back to face Nala. "I cannot have the Council to sentence what is remaining from this fleet. I can't have any of these fine warriors to be wasted because of this." now he was only few inches away from Nala and she felt that her face was little warm.

"And I think I should give this back." he said sadly. Nala then noticed something on Thel's right side. It was the same pin she gave him long time ago. Now this was strange. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't remember any of that, sure she had hoped but didn't think that it would be true.

"Wh… what? No, I gave it to you so that you could keep it." Nala protested.

"I think you would rather keep than let disgraced Supreme Commander keep it on his dead body." Thel said little sadly. "No! You are honorable Supreme Commander! You are the brilliant Supreme Commander of fleet of _Particular Justice _who led us into many victory! You even destroyed humans stronghold planet!"

"Perhaps, but those things won't matter anymore. The destruction of Sacred Ring is unforgivable. And I failed defending it."

Nala stood quietly glaring both, the pin she had given to Thel, now laying on his hand and Thel himself. "No." she said as closing Thel's hand. "I want you to keep it. Maybe…" she tried to sound hopeful. "The Fate might smile upon you if you wear it."

Thel couldn't resist having a small what humans might have called as smile. The Warrior Priestess was surely was hopeful. "Very well, since you insist." he sighted. "You can go now."

Nala nodded and walked away. Then a thought came to Thel. "Wait! Since we have little time while waiting for _High Charity_, could we…" he almost sounded unsure about what he was about to ask. "Yes?"

"Could you possible pray with me, Warrior Priestess?"

This was completely new to Nala. Though her rank was stating that she was still a Priestess in a matter of speaking, no one had ever requested her to pray with or for no one. "Of course." how could she not accept this request. And it wouldn't matter if ANYONE would have asked, she would have done it. But she might have enjoyed a little bit doing with Thel.

And so they prayed. While they were praying for guidance in these 'Dark Times' Nala prayed something else inside her mind. "_Gods, please spare Thel's life. Please, spare him from your wrath and instead concentrate it to our true enemies. Please, let him have what is left from his honor. Don't let him die in shame._" she prayed while trying holding back tears.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! HURRAYYYY! After a long time having painful brain storms, some computer work that took most of my time, writing other story and Mass Effect 2 "problem" :P I've finally returned back to this story. Again BIG APOLIGIZES. And I KNOW that the Elite at the **_**Ascendant Justice **_**wasn't Thel, but hey! I did mention this was Altered story. But any way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next chapie!**

**TILL NEXT TIME! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 10**

**Trials, Marks And Tears**

_Covenant Holy City._ High Charity. _Outside Council Chambers._

Nala waited, for Council to decide what would happen to her. Right after her hearing The High Prophet of Truth had ordered her to leave the Chamber so that Council could "Think more clearly" as he put it.

Though they might only send her away so she could not hear their 'private' session. She was surprised that she hadn't blow up her nerves at the Council yet. Though she had been close enough to yell at them.

After waiting for ten more minutes, the door to the Council Chamber opened. Revealing a giant and muscular form of jiralhanae Chieftain. "Warrior Priestess 'Aidasee the Council would be ready to see you." Tartarus said with a wide grin. "_If he is trying to make me mad, he is doing really good job._" Nala thought annoyingly. For the moment she was brought before the Council, Tartarus hasn't wasted a chance to annoy (though Nala thought he was more likely to scare) her about what Council would do to her.

She walked calmly inside. The Council was still in their quiet, mumbling conversation. When she stepped on the platform, the room went silent. Then the Prophet of Truth opened his mouth. "Nala 'Aidasee, given what has happened on the Sacred Ring and Fleet Master 'Snaatee's reports about. We've come to a decision to drop out his suspicions about you." Truth said. Then nodded at Mercy.

"But be wary Warrior Priestess." the ancient san 'shyuum warned with warning voice. "Though we might have let this thing go, you still are under our surveillance."

" Which means you shall stay on _High Charity_. And you will answer our tasks that we have best hold upon you." the holographic Regret finished.

"What?! I thought…!"

"No." Truth interrupted. "The _Fleet of Particular Justice is _too scattered and missing many of their ships." Nala was about to cut in but Mercy beat up to her. "This trial is over."

"Your escort is waiting outside Priestess." Regret pointed at the door. Nala quietly scowled. This was outrageous! How could Council do this? "_Guess this is just one of their punishments to Thel._"

"Priestess 'Aidasee." a male Major sangheili greeted her. "If you would kindly follow me." he said, sounding respectful. Nala nodded and started following him.

* * *

High Charity. _Somewhere around 'Far Tower'._

Her quarters were really small. It was just one room, with bed and of course private console, for any sorts of news or anything like that. As she decided to get 'comfy', someone entered her room.

"It has been sometime Nala." a sangheili Councilor greeted.

"Father!" Nala gasped.

She ran up to his father to embrace him into tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Sanghelios?"

"I was summoned by the Hierarchs just before… well, it's not important" her father slowly let her go.

Nala nodded at this. She quickly tried to change the subject.

"How is mother?"

"Besides the fact that her only daughter is risking her own life for the sake of the Covenant, she is doing well."

"I see."

Nala looked at her father. It has been years since she had last seen him. He still had really dark brown skin that almost looked black, his red eyes still held the hard look, but the battle scars looked like they were finally healing.

"But she was almost devastated when the word came out that The Sacred Ring was destroyed and they said that, there weren't many survivors." he shook his head.

"Well, you can tell her that I'm save." Nala said.

Nala's father could see that something was bothering her. "Is there something else I need to know?"

"I've been grounded." Nala sighted. "The Hierarchs decided that I should stay on _High Charity _for a while." she then quietly added with a small growl. "Under their watch."

"Hmmm…" her father commented. "What exactly did you do to them to make such decision?"

Nala scowled at this. "They got the idea from the reports of an really paranoid Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee ." she spat at the name of the Fleet Master.

"Don't you try to insult him! He did what he thought was best thing to do!" Nala's father tried to defend Fleet Master's position. But he, like almost everyone in the Covenant knew Fleet Masters reputation.

"Father, he claimed that I BETRAYED the Covenant and WORKED with the humans!" Nala now yelled in full anger. She couldn't believe this! Her father trying to defend someone like Fleet Master Asni? "How can you defend him!?"

"I'm not." he said. Trying both calming her daughter while trying to make her see from other point of view. "But you must understand, you were in a position that made him question your loyalties." Nala narrowed her father with hard look. "Don't give that look." he sighted.

When he was about to speak more Nala's door opened again and inside stepped an Honor Guard. "I'm sorry to interrupt Councilor, but you must hurry for the trial."

"You can tell the Council, I'm on my way." the Guard nodded and left them alone.

"What court? What was he talking about father?" Nala asked in confusion. She knew that her 'trial' was over. "_Who else there is to judge?_" then she remembered. "Oh no." she whispered. "It's Thel, isn't it?"

Her father nodded. "As a high member of Sangheili Council, I was requested to come here for Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadam's judgment and punishment."

"You can't do this father! It wasn't his fault that The Ring was destroyed! No one could not learn Demons intents until it was too late!"

"I agree on that my daughter, but not all of the Council doesn't see it in same light as we do. But he was charged a simple task and he failed. Now, if you excuse me." he said as he started leaving.

"Wait!"

Nala grabbed her fathers shoulder. "I want come with you. I wish to know what fate awaits him." she pleaded.

Her father looked at her suspiciously, as trying to say 'No you can't and you know why'. "I promise I will be quiet." Nala sighted in defeat. Her father nodded and left while Nala followed him.

* * *

High Charity. _Council Chambers._

Nala waited impatiently waited for the Council trail to begin. She could see that every high ranking Councilor of the Covenant was at present. She had found perfect spot from the shadows right behind the sangheili Councilors. From there she could see perfectly the Three Hierarchs and their pet Chieftain Tartarus.

She 'hmped' at the way the Chieftain just stood there, like he was in power. But then again he held some sort of power, since the prophets seemed to highly favor the jiralhanae.

Then, The Supreme Commander of Fleet of Particular Justice, Thel 'Vadam entered the chambers. As he did, there was great mumblings around the councilors. But soon Prophet of Mercy ordered silence and the chambers went silent.

"Now Supreme Commander." Regret began. "Could you tell us how this all happened.?"

Thel took deep breath before answering. "There was only one ship."

"One?" Truth asked puzzled, still keeping his voice cool and calm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They called it, _The Pillar of Autumn_."

The Council started muttering again, but not loud enough to be silenced again.

"Why was it not destroyed, with the rest of their fleet?" Mercy asked.

"It fled, as we to fire their planet."

Nala listened as the two Hierarchs interrogated Thel, while Truth seemed to be in deep thought, almost not caring about trial.

When Regret insulted Thel about how he had led the humans to "desecrate The Sacred Ring with their filthy footsteps", Nala almost jumped and would have started yelling at the young Hierarch if not for Thel's fast reply. "Noble Hierarchs. Surely you understand that once the parasite attacked…" Thel's statement was interrupted by mostly agreeing mutterings of sangheili Councilors.

"There will be order in this Council!" Mercy slammed his fist angrily on his thronem trying to settle things down again. But this time it was Truth who calmed everyone. As he had finally seemed to come out of his thoughts.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood. But this Demon, this 'Master Chief'".

"By the time I learned Demons intend…" he shortly sent a searching glance around the sangheili Councilors. Soon finding a hiding figure in the shadows. He then turned his attention back to the prophet. "There was nothing I could do." he finished. At this the whole Council Chamber exploded as both sangheili and san 'shyuum Councilors "shared" their opinion.

From her position she could see the smirk the Chieftain didn't try to hide, which soon turned into quiet chuckle. Of course that's what Nala thought she saw. Since because of all the noise she couldn't hear anything. She then turned her gaze towards the Truth and Regret, who were having an argument.

Soon Truth raised his hand to silence Regret and talked to Thel. "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo... was a colossal failure." Nala could feel the disappointment radiating from Thel as he lowered his head sadly.

"Nay! It was heresy!" one of the san 'shyuum Councilors yelled. And once again the Chambers exploded. In which Nala joined. Thel looked around the Chamber, looking at the arguing Councilors who either agreed or disagreed with these claims. But it wouldn't matter. He knew what fate awaited him and he had decided to face it.

"I will continue my campaign against the humans!" Thel announced determinedly.

"No! You will not." Truth then gave nodding command towards Tartarus who barked his own command to his jiralhanae. They soon advanced on Thel, trying to grab him but instead he shacked them off. And turned towards them and the door that would lead to his fate.

Nala looked at this with horrified eyes when Truth added ,while Thel was leaving: "Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind."

This wasn't fare! Her eyes slowly started blur from the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. But she soon dried them as he turned towards the door that was behind her. Through it she ran through many corridors until she had cached up with Thel and his escorts. As she tried to walk towards Thel, trying to speak one last time with him. She was pushed aside by Tartarus.

She helplessly stared as Thel and Tartarus stepped inside a stadium that was mostly filled with unggoy and kig-yar with very few Honor Guards. But judging by the cheers there were even more.

As they chained up Thel, who was making Tartarus to believe that he was staring at his cuffs, he really stared at the door where the broken looking Warrior Priestess stood. He gave pleading look to her, trying to tell her "_Please._ _Don't look._"

"You've drawn quite a crowd." he barked.

"If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Thel said. Trying to sound confining.

"Are you sure?" Tartarus challenged.

As the energies that were meant for long torture started heating up, Nala tried to look away, run away, but something stopped her and she just looked at what was happening. When the energies were ready, they shot two beams towards Thel. As the beams hit, the crowd starts cheering while Nala stares stunned seeing how much Thel is trying to keep the pain away.

Neither Nala or Thel couldn't tell how much time had pasted. For both of them, it felt like days. Though the torture had lasted only few minutes. But it was too much for both of them. No longer was Thel's once finely armor shining in its all glory. Now it was dirty and smoking all over from the beams energies.

Then, when Nala thought it couldn't be any worse Tartarus started talking. "Look at this failure! He was suppose to be the great Supreme Commander of Fleet of Particular Justice, who never failed. And now look at him!" anger filled Nala's mind while she listened that brute mocking Thel. "He failed to destroy a _single _human vessel! And because of that mistake the Holy Ring was destroyed! And that's why there can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example for all who would break our Covenant!" the crowd cheered again in agreement. In return Tartarus barked another order.

Nala's stomach was twitching horribly. Her heart was beating twice faster. She looked terrified as the jiralhanae moved on stripping Thel from his armor. This was humiliation that Nala couldn't stand anymore. It was just too much, seeing him in that situation made her feel like small parts of her soul was ripped apart.

Soon the whole armor was gone and there was standing a totally naked and dishonored sangheili male. This time Nala couldn't hold her tears back and they started flowing from her eyes like water falls.

But it wasn't still over as a large metal spike rose next to jiralhanae Chieftain. Nala could see the smoke that came from the spike. As the Chieftain raised Nala recognized the all too familiar Mark of Shame. This was too much. She quickly turned away and started running.

But she couldn't run fast or far enough, because soon she heard the painful scream of Thel 'Vadamee as they marked him. To this Nala completely collapsed on the floor in sorrow. Crying, sobbing, mourning the loss of her friend or even more. She slowly raised herself as she started walk towards her quarters. Right now nothing in this Galaxy seemed to mean anything to her.

* * *

**Hope ya guys will like it. And sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or something, but I finished this right middle of a night, so I'm a bit tired :P. Anyway, don't forget to review. And of course positive or constructive comments are welcome. Flames STAY AWAY!**

**Till next time. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 11**

**The True Face of Heresy**

_Covenant Holy City._ High Charity. _'Far Tower'._

Nala didn't know how much time has passed by. Maybe hours or days. She didn't care. She had made sure that no one would come to see her, at least not until she was at least somewhat over from Thel. But she knew couldn't get over him, ever!

She didn't know who to blame. The Council, The Hierarchs, humans or the Demon. "_They are all to blame._" she grimly thought. This whole thing was one gigantic mess.

All of sudden her console beeped, telling that someone was behind her locked door. "I don't want to meet anyone right now!" she tried to sound normal, but she could still hear some grieving in her voice.

"Nala, please let me in." her fathers voice pleaded. She was again torn between different feelings. Part of her wanted to just dash at her father and just yell at him for not fully defending Thel's honor, other part wanted to open the door and tell him. At least small part. And other part simply wanted her to stay put and just wait until he was gone. But soon decided that she might let her father in for a minute.

She went to her console and wrote a short code that opened the door. The door opened, showing her father who looked little sad. "Nala, you know there was nothing I could do." he apologized.

"When the Council decides something, they stay on that decision. Unless majority of the Councilors are…"

"Against the decision. I know!" Nala snapped.

"Don't be like that! I think the Hierarchs were right on something! How could a single human ship have been able to evade his entire fleet and crash lands on the Sacred Ring and desecrated it?"

"It wasn't his fault! The Prophet who was onboard _Truth and Reconciliation _gave order not to fire at the Sacred Ring! Saying that 'It could damage the Holy Relic'! Thel did what he was or…"

"Don't use that name again! That name has been stripped from him and it will only bring shame even to mention it!"

Now Nala was furious. "It wouldn't have if the Hierarchs would have just looked past their noses! All they care is about keeping their power! And this is one way to show it!"

Nala could tell that her father was almost angry as she was, but tried to hide. He then turned his back on Nala and started to leave. "Just letting you know that the Council had sighted a mission." he said.

"Nala then turned to look at ther father in confusion. "What sort of mission?" she asked, now being little calmed down.

"You and Rtas 'Vadumee are about to assist the new Arbiter on his mission to assassinate a Heretic Leader who residents on the Threshold. The dropships leave soon. You better hurry." he said leaving small data pad. Then he left.

"_There is a new Arbiter? Who could it be?_" First she thought of Thel, but let that thought be. She knew that the Council had wanted him dead. But she didn't think about it, as her father said, she needed to hurry to hangar. She took the data pad and read where she needed to go and left.

* * *

_Phantom dropship. Towards Threshold._

"_**When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!**_" Rtas's voice spoke through the com links to every warrior. "According to our station! All without exception!" sangheili warriors answered. Nala on the other hand just mumbled them.

"_**On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!**_"

"Even to our dying breath."

While Rtas was having his speech, Nala wondered what could have made these "Heretics" turn on the Covenant? Now she really wished that she had at least little time to read the full information. Were these "Heretics" from the _Fleet of Particular Justice_? Was this some sort of revenge for the Covenant for taking them away from their fleet? If not, them what gave them the motive to do such thing? "_Guess I have to find the answers myself. I just hope that new Arbiter isn't like Ripa._"

"_**And continue our march to glorious salvation!**_" jerked Nala back from her thoughts. Now she prepared herself for the up coming fight.

Nala waited and waited. After what felt like an hour, she went towards the pilot to ask if they were about to land, but didn't get far when she clearly heard the pilot speaking. "Arbiter, clear the hangar and open this door, so I may drop the second Lance!"

"_Finally!_"

She went back to her spot. She soon felt as Phantom started slowing down and finally making a stop. But the ship all of sudden started jerking. "We are being fired by Plasma Cannons! Everyone, get out now, before this ship is gone!" the pilot yelled.

Since there wasn't much time to use grav lift, the side hatches opened. The battlefield was surprise to Nala. She saw many strangely armored unggoys running around _without _any sangheili covering them! Except the bodies that laid on the floor.

But she didn't have the time to think about that as the door before Seraph fighter opened and two more unggoys ran in with plasma turrets. With them came four strangely armored sangheili, armed with carbines. She drew her own carbine and took cover from the pillar next to her.

As she was about to take her shots towards the turret caring unggoys, she was greeted by full firing from the Heretic sangheili's carbine rifles. She changed from her left spot to right spot and fired.

The Heretics shields took most part of the damage, leaving them really weak. But that all Nala could do as she had to take cover again.

"Show yourself Priestess! Or are you just a weakling like any other female!" one of the Heretics taunted. She again changed back to her left side and reloaded her carbine before showing herself.

As she stared standing, few well placed head shots hit straight at the unggoys head. While the Heretics were distracted from the mysterious shooter, Nala used her opportunity and threw plasma grenade at them. The Heretic didn't notice anything until he felt something hot on his hand.

There was loud explosion as the grenade blew out. Two Heretics perished, two other lost their shields completely. Nala used this opportunity and fired rapidly. The shoots hit the sangheili right on the chest making him howl in pain before collapsing.

The other sangheili Heretic was finished with another perfectly aimed shot. The beam went right through it's neck, killing the Heretic immediately.

Nala looked at the direction seeing who was this shooter. But since it was so dark at the ramp where shots came, Nala was only able to make up the form. "_The Arbiter?_"

She quickly turned back to the battlefield, there were still many enemies left.

Soon the fight was over and the Covenant had the hangar bay under their control. "Warriors! Take anything that might proof useful against these Heretics and their machines!" their Officer ordered. He then turned to look at the ramp, which had few more sangheili standing on it. "Arbiter, I it is an honor to be at your present.

"There is no need for formalities Officer, I'm ashamed and with no name." Arbiter answered.

The whole world seemed to stop all of sudden. Nala slowly turned her head at the Arbiter, still covered by the shadow. He soon jumped down with his remaining sangheili and unggoys. Nala's eyes went wide as she stared at the current Arbiter.

* * *

**There and sorry for this chapter being little short. Next one will be longer ****:). Anyway hope you like it and sorry if it sucks.**

**Oh I almost forgot the add this *ahem*: DON'T EVEN TRY TO IMAGEN NALA AS THAT CROSS BETWEEN ****SAN 'SHYUUM AND HUMAN THING ON HALO: LEGENDS! BECACUSE, SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THAT THING!**

**Thank you and good night! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**_

_**PS: For now I will call Thel as the Arbiter until things will change.**_

_**Halo: Crossed Fates**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Heretic Base**_

_Forerunner Facility. Hangar Bay._

Nala stared at the Arbiter with amazed and maybe even a little horrified look. How could've this been possible? She was sure that Thel was dead, she had seen it with her own eyes! "_You only saw when they burned the Mark of Shame on him!_" a voice said in her head.

"So far what do we know about these Heretics?" their officer asked.

"That they are formerly from _Fleet of Particular Justice_." Nala could see that mentioning his former fleet still pained him. "And for some unknown reason we've encountered them working with Sentinels!"

This was disturbing news. Nala already learned that somehow the Holy Guardians had no love for the Covenant at the Ring world. But why would they work with the ones that deflected the Covenant, if not with the Covenant?

Did they reprogrammed them? "This is disturbing news, but there is nothing we can do, we will reach the Heretic Leader and finish him off! Even the Holy Guardians can't stop us!"

Every sangheili roared in triumph as if they knew this on going well. Meanwhile Nala was looking around, finding something that could be useful against Heretics. She soon found a hilt of an energy sword. She knew that mostly, only Aristocrats used energy swords.

But she still took it and put it on her belt. "_This might prove useful later._"

Something else caught her eye. There was something inside a wreckage of an Sentinal. She took the wreckages off and found some sort of device. She carefully picked it up, trying not damage it. The piece of strange Forerunner technology looked like some sort of weapon.

It somewhat reminded her of human turret. "What've you got there?" a voice startled her, almost making her almost drop the device. She looked behind her, finding Thel looking at her in interest. Or maybe it was the device that caught his eye.

"It… ummm… it looks like some sort of Forerunner weapon. Probably dropped from one of the Sentinels." she said. Raising it little higher.

"How is possible that we haven't seen anymore of these "weapons"?" Thel asked thoughtfully, though she heard some suspicion in his voice.

"Probably a lucky shot from one your snipers" she suggested.

"Yes, that is possibility." Thel said. "You better keep it. It might became useful." he said before going back to Spec Ops Officer to talk about their next step.

Nala agreed, but she needed to understand how to use it. She knew she had little time, the strike team was almost ready to leave. She turned away from the others towards the open hangar door. Incase the weapon had some sort of explosive ammo, she needed to make sure that she didn't kill any of their team members.

Nala placed her left arm beneath the device. It wasn't really heavy though it still wasn't any lighter. She then started searching for any sorts of buttons or some sorts of triggers to activate it.

After small search she found some sort of switch. She slowly pressed it and what happened next was surprise. A clear and powerful laser shot through air. She almost fell onto her back.

She took her carbine from her back and placed it on the ground, so that she could take it with her. She then heard when Thel gave them their next ordered: "It is time to move!"

As the team entered to the hallway, they were already greeted by few sleeping Heretic unggoy. She couldn't help but make a small 'smile' on her face. If this was all the resistance they had, this task might be over soon. But it also was also alarming.

Did the Heretic Leader had one big group waiting for them and attack when they least expected it?

Soon the sleeping unggoy Heretics fell on the hands of Covenant Special Forces. As soon when they had finished with the unggoys, they were suddenly greeted by a carbine fire.

"You fools! Only serving the Prophets will lead you _and_ everyone to their doom!" one of the Heretics yelled.

Few of their unggoys were unfortunate as the carbine fire went through their methane tanks. Nala quickly drew her Sentinal weapon and fired at the closest Heretic. The Heretics shields flared for a moment before giving up to lasers fire. But the shields weren't enough, soon the beam had even cut through the sangheili's chest, while also little damaging one of Heretic unggoys methane tubes.

The same unggoy was soon met with many shots from the needler, which made the poor creature explode and taking out few more unggoys. Before Nala could turn for her next target one Heretic sangheili had been able to sneak by her and was able to hit her square into her face.

While her shields were still active, it still hurt her face. Luckily she was still able to hold her balance, but since the Sentinel weapon was little heavy, it dropped from her hands.

She quickly grabbed her Energy Sword and activated it and slashed it. The only damage Heretic got was a small cut on his chest and losing his shields, which gave an opening for a clear plasma rifle shot to the chest. The Heretic fell on the ground roaring in pain and soon fell silent. Nala put her sword away and picked her Forerunner weapon.

The hallway was soon filled with smell of burning flesh and methane. They then continued. Much to everybody's surprise (and disappointment) most of the hallway was filled with sleepy or just lazy unggoy's and only few sangheili Heretics. Everyone sangheili in their team had waited for a large resistance, a worthy fight that would truly test their skills. Not fighting against weak and some part simple humans.

They soon arrived to what looked like some sort of hall which was mostly filled with the strange gas that the station drained from the planet. "_**Enemy troops ahead. Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourself only after Arbiter had joined battle with the enemy!**_"

Soon the entire Special Operation Team, including one Warrior Priestess disappeared, only making a small blur in the air when they moved. Only Arbiter was left visible since his armor wasn't designed for long-lasting Active Camouflage.

Thel waited for a moment, then activated his own Active Camouflage. Nala couldn't just wait and hide. Waiting for Thel… the Arbiter to make the first move that might have him killed. She cursed the day when the Prophet's had decided to change the meaning of the Arbiter rank. All she could do was to wait. And she hated it.

While she watched Thel's… no! The Arbiter's approach, she accidentally hit at one of the weapon crates. There was silent "Uuuf!" and few weapons dropped on the floor. Which created a perfect diversion for the Arbiter. When the guards from the other side of the room started slowly walk towards the racket, through the gas tanks. While Nala was both embarrassed and partly relieved. But she knew that their officer might have few words with her afterwards.

Arbiter picked up his grenade and threw it at the first gas tank. This action of course disabled his Camouflage. "The Arbiter!" Heretics yelled and started scattering as they saw the plasma explosive flying towards them.

Soon as the grenade had landed rest of the Covenant forces revealed themselves. The Heretics didn't stand long against the Covenant Special Forces. The battle was soon over. As Nala suspected, the Special Operation Officer came to her right after the battle gave her small lecture about stealth, which didn't want to listen.

She had enough experience being quiet, but she would not tell that she was distracted while watching Arbiter's progress. "Hope you will be more careful in future Priestess." Officer said with frustrated voice.

Nala was little grateful that the Officer hadn't wasted most of his time about how useless she was. She soon found herself looking at the Arbiter again. And she soon found her legs taking over and walking her towards Arbiter. She tried hard to make face look official.

"Priestess Nala 'Aidasee, is there something you need?"

For a moment Nala just stood there and thought what she would say. This wasn't the best place to have conversation, especially when it wasn't private. As she tried to find something to talk about, a thought came to her head. And before she could consider to talk about it, she had already opened her 'mouth'. "I wish to apologize about my mistake." she felt so embarrassed. "_This is so sad._" she thought.

"There is no need to apologize about that." Nala could have sworn that what she saw was, small 'smile' forming on Arbiter's mandibles as he placed comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all make mistakes. And besides that little 'mistake' just gave me a better chance to take out those Heretics."

Nala nodded and muttered little embarrassed: "You are welcome." she soon started following the group, Arbiter right behind her.

Soon as they were inside another hallway they encountered another group of Heretic guards. Which caused small fight, but turned into a bloodbath when more Heretics came through locked door.

"We can't let them reach Leader! His truth must be heard!"

The Heretic on the front threw his carbine rifle away and drew energy sword and ran towards the Arbiter, ignoring enemy fire. Arbiter sent his challenging roar and activated his own sword and started his own assault.

Nala hit her weapon right into Heretic unggoy's face, which made the unggoy to spit his mask off. Unggoy immediately started coughing, and soon suffocated. She then aimed her weapon right at Heretic sangheili who was standing far away from them. The beam burned itself right throw the shields and hitting the Heretic right through his head.

Arbiter was having his own problems. As he was 'dueling' with the Heretic, many unggoy's were also attacking him. He tried few times to dodge the Needler needle's by trying to trick the Heretic by changing their position. But those failed.

Arbiter blocked few of his enemy's attack before deciding to take out the unggoy's. He slashed at the Heretic distracting him, then rolled over to the small unggoy pack easily cut them down.

When Arbiter turned back to face his dueling enemy he found the sangheili right front of him! First he thought that his end had come, but then he noticed two energy blade tips on Heretics chest. The blades withdrew, letting the corpse fall on the floor limp. Revealing Nala 'Aidasee.

"I think believe this is the second thank you, milady." Arbiter bowed his head. He could see that he had made the Priestess looking little embarrassed again and this time she only nodded. She then put her Energy blade away and took back the Forerunner weapon that was attached to her back.

The sight of Warrior Priestess welding her sword seem to interested Arbiter. He wanted to know that, just how skilled she was with the blade? He had seen how she had cut down few of the Heretics with simple strikes, but just how skillful she was with dueling? He felt pang sadness that he might never know.

But there was time for worrying something like that. He was on a mission for the Prophet's and his redemption.

The group walked slowly, trying to be quiet as possible. They soon found an open door. They activated their Active Camouflage and entered. And Arbiter took the lead again.

Nala almost jumped when Sentinel appeared behind the door. Possibly checking why it opened. It made few strange sounds and slowly floated away. Nala could tell that Arbiter was already in the move. It could be seen when the sleeping unggoy's died, as if they've been hit hard on the head. Arbiter then motioned to group to wait a bit.

Nala could only guess that he was waiting for using his Active Camouflage. Soon Arbiter was on the move again, activating his Camouflage. As rest of the team moved inside, what looked like another gas transport hall. Which was smaller than the last one.

They immediately saw pack of unggoy's moving towards them. One of their own unggoy's opened fire when the enemy was getting closer. The unggoy pack got little surprise attack above them. Somehow the Arbiter had been able to climb on the pillar and then jumped on the upper walkway.

Heretic unngoy's were soon dealt with, but there were more on the other side of the room, with few Heretic sangheili.

Nala had started already firing. As she walked closer the enemy lines, firing the laser on full power taking down many enemy unggoy's. She accidentally stepped too close the gravity ram and almost slipped. As she was trying to regain her balance, she received few carbine shots. But they didn't hit their target.

Instead her Forerunner weapon blocked the attack, but the hit caused the weapon to over heat in which Nala responded by dropping it. It slowly went with the ram, until it met the hole that dropped the canisters.

She cursed loudly as realizing that she had lost her only firing weapon and all she had was one plasma grenade and energy sword.

She quickly took cover from the large pillar and took her final grenade. She needed to make sure that she took many Heretics with it. She quickly glanced around the hallway.

She took notice of Heretic sangheili's on the far side. But there were the pack of unggoy's, but they mostly were taken care of by Special Force's and partly the Arbiter. She activated the grenade and threw it.

It didn't land as she had hoped for. Instead of sticking itself on the Heretic it landed between the unggoy's and sangheili. The explosion took out most of the unggoy and one sangheili and the others had their shields drained.

"_I must be lucky._" she thought as a needler rifle dropped right front of her. She quickly picked it up and started firing the rest of the Heretics. The rest of the Heretics went down fast. Nala looked back the team. All they had lost was two unggoy's and one sangheili. They were slowly loosing too many members.

They soon continued going through the transport hall. Nala quickly picked up another needler, so that they would have little more fire power. They then entered again into narrowed hallway again. And more Heretics appeared from the door opposite them.

This was smaller Heretic group so they fell little quicker. They went to the door where the Heretics had come through, only to find it locked. They then went through the other door that was unlocked. When they entered the room, they were greeted by a shocking sigh. The Heretic Leader. But unfortunately, he was behind a large widow.

"Deal with them my brothers! I will defend the Oracle!" Nala's eyes went wide. Did he just mentioned Oracle? Did this facility had it's own Oracle like the Sacred Ring? But then, why had the Heretic Leader left the Covenant? Had he just believed that receiving the Oracle would give him some sort of special place?

But her thought's were interrupted by Sentinels coming out of vents and Heretics pouring through two doors.

She quickly took cover from one of the pillars and reloaded her needlers before shooting at both Sentinels and Heretics. Both weapons did little damage, since there were many enemies and no clear target to lock on. Few Sentinels soon fell on the floor from the Arbiter perfectly aimed carbine shots. He then jumped down and ran towards their Officer. "I need a distraction so that I can get to Heretic Leader!" he yelled over the noise of battle. The Officer only nodded and gave the order.

That was all Arbiter needed. When most of the fire was concentrated at the Heretics. Arbiter activated his Camouflage and sneaked pass by them. He quickly dispatched two guarding Heretic sangheili's and took one of the Banshees.

"_**Arbiter!**_" the voice of Rtas 'Vadumee filled his comm link. "_**We were unable to catch the Heretic Leader, he was able to escape from us. So now we are tracking him, but it will take some time. In a mean time I sent one of our Phantoms to support you. And remember to watch your back!**_"

Arbiter could see the Phantom getting closer to him, but then he noticed that two of the Heretic Banshee's were chasing it. He quickly dispatched them. He then decided to search for Heretic Leader or at least his Banshee on his own. If Rtas's search was taking long, it might give Heretic Leader time to escape.

"Pilot, we need to locate the Heretic Leader if Commander Rtas doesn't do that in time. Just follow my lead." he ordered. "Understood Arbiter."

Arbiter then took his Banshee towards the upper levels of the facility. But as he had almost reached the top, few plasma bolts flew right past him, few bolts were still able to hit their target, but not badly. He noticed from his Banshee's motion censor three enemies getting closer.

He quickly maneuvered his Banshee to the left avoiding new hail of plasma bolts. He then turned around firing plasma bolts while also using the Fuel Rod Cannon. And thankfully the Phantom wasn't far away.

Soon all three Banshee's were swallowed by the planet's clouds. He soon finally reached the top of the facility. From there Arbiter could many platforms. And none of them didn't seem to hold a Banshee that had been just landed.

He was about change course when there was explosion right next to his Banshee. It wasn't clear hit but it rocked his vehicle badly enough to lose control for a short moment. He then noticed at least five more Heretic Banshee's coming towards him.

"_This is starting to look bad._"

Arbiter was hoping that the Phantom could help him out with the Banshee's, but it had problems with pack of unggoy's who crawled out of the platforms corners, armed with Fuel Rod Guns.

He fired his own Fuel Rod Cannon again. It hit square into Heretic's Banshee, damaging it, but not destroying it. He then opened fire at every Heretic Banshee, trying to do some damage. He was able to make minor damage to some of the Banshee's but the situation still looked almost hopeless.

Then one of the Heretic Banshee's exploded as it was by a Fuel Rod Gun and the other right next to it was greeted by plasma bolts. It soon was destroyed also.

"_**I thought the Arbiter would be needing little more assistance.**_" a familiar voice said, sounding little amused. "_**I hope that you might accept my request to assist you?**_"

Arbiter couldn't help but laugh, Nala's timing had been good. "By all means Priestess, your aid is welcome."

"_**Then let's finish these Heretic and find their Leader!**_" when Arbiter had left the fight, Nala had attacked the Heretics really hard. She had the feeling that the Arbiter might need some help. The Phantom was good choice, but if it was destroyed not only it would let Arbiter even more vulnerable to attacks, but they would have also lost many of their warriors.

They soon dispatched rest of the Heretics and moved forward in search of Heretic Leader.

* * *

After a while and taking out many Heretic Banshee's and heavy armed unggoy's, Nala noticed something. As she was about to inform the Arbiter about it Rtas interrupted her. "_**We've tracked the leader to this part of the station.**_" she felt little annoyed that she was so rudely interrupted, but she wouldn't complain. Much.

But as they moved closer, both Nala and Arbiter noticed the turrets that were stationed there and more heavy armed unggoy's. They fired their plasma cannons, first taking out the turrets. Then the ground forces. Soon their platform was filled with dead corpses and the Phantoms could easily drop their troops.

Nala heart was now beating faster, they were so close to Heretic Leaders demise… and maybe Arbiters also. She didn't want it, there must be a different way to regain his "lost honor"!

As they entered the room, she was greeted a familiar stench. She so hoped that she was wrong but her doubts were doubled when Arbiter asked Rtas, who was also smelling something. "What is it?"

"That stench… I've smelled it before." he said grimly and then looked at Nala. "And I'm sure you have smelled it before also." Nala could tell that the problems had just become larger.

* * *

**There. Hope you enjoyed again another chapter. And it has sometime now that we had some action scenes. So sorry if they kinda suck. But then again, I've always had a little problem to "express myself" through writing, so I hope you can understand. Now… till next time!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 13**

**The Heretic Leader**

_The Forerunner Facility. Research facility._

The lights were dim. It was little hard to see if you were too far away from some object. Nala could barley see the small spores that floated. This made the feeling in her stomach to increase, did this mean the Parasite was here?

They then moved to second room, as they entered all too familiar roars were heard. Nala felt her skin crawl and she could see the fear in Rtas's eyes. Soon the voice's went silent.

"By the Gods! What was that?" one of their sangheili asked. The only answer he received was a single whimpering unggoy. "What ever it was, it's gone."

"Quickly, before it returns, let's find the Heretic Leader and finish him off." Said their Officer.

"Agreed." Arbiter said. Nala and Rtas only nodded. She also wanted to get this thing over with soon. Without crossing paths with Parasite.

"_This looks like the room from research facility from the Sacred Ring_" Nala thought, when they entered into next room. It was filled with dead bodies of Flood. Which made her worried. If these were killed by the Heretics, then where were they?

As the rest of the team moved towards the door, Nala went different direction. Trying to find the possible hiding Heretics. While she looked around, she heard a strange sound.

The next thing she knew everybody's weapons fired and the unggoy's yelled "See! Heretic!" she jumped at the direction where weapons fired. She was so ready to fire but when she saw the static Heretic and heard Rtas yelling to hold their fire. After few second of silence the holographic Heretic Leader spoke.

"I wondered who the Prophets would sent to silence me… An Arbiter, I'm flattered." he said, sounding really amused. It was sure he wanted to take honor from killing the Arbiter. "_Not if I have anything to say about it._" Nala angrily thought.

"He must be using a holodrone. We must be close." Rtas said, moving closer to the holodrone. "Come out so we may kill you!"

The Leader laughed mockingly. "Get in line." then the drone disabled itself. "Commander…!" Spec Ops. Officer yelled but Rtas seemed to all ready know and so interrupted him. "Stand firm! The Flood is upon us!"

Nala's heartbeat was doubled when she noticed swarm of Infection Forms. She immediately opened fire at them as the rest of the team. There were many 'plob' sounds as the Infection Forms exploded.

Still, few of them survived and 'entered' into bodies of former Heretics. As the infected bodies of the Heretics rose, the door before them opened pouring in more infected Heretics.

And few Infection Forms. "Holy Flare! Scatter!" one of the Spec Ops. sangheili yelled. The grenade landed on the Infection Form that carried it right middle of Flood mass.

The explosion took out rest of the assaulting Floods. "Let's keep on moving!" Arbiter ordered. He and Nala soon noticed that Rtas wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?" Nala asked

"No. I need to wait for the reinforcements. You and Arbiter need to keep moving." he said. Then looked at the Arbiter. "Contact me when you've reached a perfect spot for our Phantoms to drop." Arbiter and Nala nodded and then followed two sangheili and unggoy who already rushed to next room. They soon found out that the room was actually large lift. Which was filled with strange canisters, what was left of the Sentinels and remains of the infected sangheili.

Nala walked at one of the canisters, looking it with slight interest but she knew that those canisters would probably contain the Parasite. Almost as if reading her mind one of the Spec Ops. sangheili had come to her and asked. "Do you think this thing might contain the Parasite"

"I believe so." Nala said. Looking worryingly at the canisters. "What make you say so?" the sangheili asked. "This whole place looks like some sort of research facility. Just like the one on the Sacred Ring."

She could see that Arbiter and other sangheili looked rather worried. And so was she. Why would Forerunner even build such things if the Parasite was such a dangerous species?

But they hadn't lot of time to think as more Sentinels appeared and while that was happening the lift had activated itself and started moving downwards. As it did that it randomly collected many canisters, probably for 'further research' that would never happen.

While they decanted more, they heard more Flood growling. Nala and Arbiter saw to their horror as many Flood Combat Forms crawled up the far side wall. "Warriors! Take them down!" Arbiter yelled. They raised their weapons and fired.

It still didn't give much damage since only Arbiter and Nala had weapons that were able to make some damage. Carefully aimed carbine shots and hail of needler needles dropped many Flood Combat Forms.

Finally, they reached ground floor. And immediately they were attacked by the Flood. Nala took her plasma grenade and threw it. Instead of hitting the Parasite as she had hoped for, the grenade hit the far side wall and then fell on the ground next to door.

The explosion took many Combat Forms that had stayed close to door. Nala then took the other Neelder and fired at the Flood. The needles found their way to the middle area of the infected sangheili and exploded. Sending remaining body parts flying around.

She then heard when Arbiter gave a battle yell and draw his Energy Sword. Making his way to remaining Flood Combat Forms, which soon fell.

"We should have brought our heavy weapons to burn these bodies." Nala cursed as she saw the massive pile of bodies scattered around the room, they've entered. "True." Arbiter said. "Everyone, is potential vessel to the Parasite."

"Not even the Heretics deserves such fate." Nala muttered. "_No one should deserve such fate!_"

"What we should to the bodies Arbiter?" one of sangheili asked. "I don't think there is nothing we can do. We don't have the right weapons to burn them, but we can make little useless." and by that he meant the Energy Weapon he and Nala held.

Everybody agreed on that and soon many infected and non-infected bodies started to miss few limbs.

Nala had felt sick while decapitating not-infected sangheili corpses and Arbiter seem to have same feelings, but it was for their own good so if the Parasite should arrive here they wouldn't attack them from behind. Soon they were finished and continued forward.

"Heretics and Parasite below!"

Nala looked down at large hall-like room. There were two Heretic unggoy's stationed on two plasma turrets and more sangheili's armed with carbines. She had been surprised that how many few plasma weapons they hold.

These fights they've been fighting. Started awfully remind Nala of her fights against the humans. "_Wait! Could they've been planning to join with the humans?_"

Now Nala felt nervous and even little afraid. "_What they would tell them if they would join them?_" the information the Heretics would give to humans might be catastrophic. "_This mission just turned out to be more important._" she thought.

Nala then tried to tell this to Thel. She soon reached him and he turned to look at her, with questioning look. Before she could answer a plasma shots were fired through window at them. They quickly parted and aimed their weapons at the unggoy that was stationed on the turret.

Their other troops took different path through one of the windows shooting at everything that looked like either Parasite or the Heretics. As the unggoy and rest of the Heretics were dealt with, Nala and Arbiter also jumped down to the hall.

The floor was crawling with Infection Forms, trying to find a perfect host. Nala aimed her Needler at the center of the Infection mass, but since there were so many of them her shots went little elsewhere she had originally indented. But it was still little effective as the Infection Forms exploded they took few of their own with them.

Arbiters shots were better aimed, since he still carried his Carbine rifle. While Arbiter was shooting at the Infection Forms, he moved towards the un-stationed turret. Luckily, the way was really short and for now there wasn't many Combat Forms.

"Heretics, above!"

Both Nala and Arbiter looked up seeing at least two Heretic sangheili front of each window. "Take care of them!" Arbiter yelled and fired. The Heretics immediately took cover, while other that were away from Arbiters line of fire jumped down. Nala placed her Needler on her belt and took the Energy Sword and started running at the closest Heretic.

The Heretic had little time to react, when he saw the energy blade activate and an angry sangheili female using it. He responded by raising his Carbine front of him, so instead of slashing him, the blade cut the Carbine in two.

Both sangheili realized that the male was unarmed, with that the Heretic made straight attack Nala, trying to get her Needler on her waist. Nala was little unprepared for such direct attack. When the Heretic attacked and grabbed Nala's weapon, Nala had lost her balance when the Heretic had pushed her really hard and now stumbled backwards, trying to regain her balance.

Using his enemy's disadvantage, the Heretic aimed his stolen weapon at the Warrior Priestess while moving away from her, trying to get away from her close combat weapon.

He soon started firing, pink needles flied across the air towards Warrior Priestess who started running at the closest corner. The Heretic started advancing towards the place where the Priestess was hiding, but suddenly started feeling a strange warmth on his leg. He looked down only to find a plasma grenade stuck on his leg.

He had completely forgot that the other Covenant troops had stationed themselves near the closed door, which they've been trying to get open. The Heretics curse was cut short as the grenade exploded.

While hiding behind the corner Nala had found herself face to face with the Parasite. Somehow they've been able to sneak without anybody noticing, but now they were discovered they let out their "battle roar" and charged at the Priestess.

Nala also started charging at the Parasite. As she did that she let the rest of their team and Arbiter to know what was happening: "The Parasite is upon us!" she then slashed her blade at the closest Combat Form.

The Parasite fell on the ground with large slash on it's chest area. She all of sudden found herself lying on the floor, her Energy Sword away from her and feeling of sharp pain on her shoulder. She turned to look and saw another Combat Form looming above her, ready to strike again.

All of sudden the Parasite lost both of its arms and got shot right into it's chest hole area. Nala turned her gave, and saw Aribter attacking with ripped off plasma turret. She nodded at Arbiter, giving him her small "Thank you", then quickly got up, picked up her Energy Sword and re-activated it and attacked.

At first the fighting was going well, many Flood fell on their weapons but they just kept coming and coming. Arbiter had threw his plasma turret away when there were simply too many Parasites that he also needed to use his sword.

"Arbiter! Priestess! The door that was locked is now open!"

Both Arbiter and Nala started their slow retreat, but it wasn't easy. Thankfully one of the sangheili came to help them while the other sangheili and one unggoy stayed, guarding the door.

"We appreciate the help warrior, but we must make haste!" Nala pointed out. The sangheili nodded and quickly picked his last grenade and threw it.

That gave them enough time to ran at the door and shutting it down. As the room was preparing to open it's other door, a warning came through their radio. "_**Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!**_" Nala started feeling nervous, if they didn't end this fast they would stay trapped in this station Gods only know how long with the Heretics and the Parasite.

"_**Bring the Phantoms closer to the mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these Heretics is dead!**_" Rtas ordered over the comm.

Both Nala and Arbiter halted their attacked when they noticed two Carrier Forms before them. Arbiter took out his Carbine and started firing at the giant "headed" Parasite.

It only required few shots from Arbiters Carbine before the Carrier Forms exploded and spread many Infection Forms, which were easily dispatched. Soon they were greeted by more Combat Forms and fighting kept on going.

Then they heard familiar voice on their comms. "_**Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station!**_" Nala was little worried how Rtas sounded so alarmed."_**We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these Heretics, kill him now!**_" it was direct order.

They soon started battling harder against the Parasite so that they might get their hands soon on the Heretic Leader.

After the fight, Nala had picked up a Carbine rifle that had been dropped. She take quick look at it, finding it had still enough ammo, but she needed to be careful with it, since she wasn't able to find anymore ammo on the battlefield. If they run into Heretics, then she might have better luck.

"I believe you might have use for these." she turned around to see Arbiter showing her some of his own Carbine ammo. She momentary stared both of the ammo and the Arbiter, then hesitantly took them. She then nodded and started moving towards the upper levels.

* * *

"_Things might be turning to better_" Nala thought as Phantom appeared and dropped more troops. Even Rtas had joined them. "Come on warriors! The time us up the essence!" Arbiter roared and charged inside.

They made into giant open chamber which was filled with Flood, Sentinels and of course Heretics. "Heretic boss! You see? You see?" unggoy pointed. The Heretic Leader quickly turned his gaze towards the door. He then turned to flee them!

"Don't turn your back on us coward!" Arbiter yelled.

But the Heretic Leader simply ignored the shouts and even the shots his shields took and soon collapsed. Arbiter was now running even faster trying to get the Heretic Leader before he could pull another escape attempt.

"_So close!_" he thought as the Leader was getting closer. Now the Heretic Leader was really close, Arbiter took his sword and activated it "_NOW!_" he lunged at the Heretic Leader, but instead of meeting flesh and blood, his Energy Sword hit what looked like some sort of shield barrier.

"This will save me from the storm, but you will be consumed!" Heretic Leader mocked before the doors closed. Arbiter slammed his fist in anger. Yet again his target had evaded him, this started to remind him of the events on Halo when the Demon and the humans had escaped his grasps so many times. He couldn't stand this mockery! It must end now! For the sake of what was left of his honor!

"Arbiter?" he heard a soft voice behind him, when he turned he was facing the Priestess with concerned look. "Where is he?"

He pointed the direction with his head and moved towards the holographic picture of the facility with interest. Rtas then moved closer to inspect the door. "Sticking Flood bate boxed himself in tight." he growled. "We'll never break through this!"

"Arbiter?" Nala had almost used his real name but decided not to use it. "Then, we shall force him out." he quietly said, almost as if talking to himself. "_What is he thinking?_" she then also started looking at the holographic picture, but didn't find anything that could help them.

"How?"

"Cable." Arbiter pointed at the straight line that held the facility in place. "I'm going to cut it." Now it made sense, but that was a suicide and she wouldn't want Arbiter to throw his live away at least yet.

"Everybody, return to the landing zone." Arbiter commanded. "I'm not leaving!" Nala stated. "Gods only know how _many more _Flood or Heretics are waiting for you. So I'm giving offer to help you Arbiter." Both Arbiter and Rtas stared at her. She felt herself now little embarrassed.. But luckily Arbiter seemed to accept her "offer".

"That is true and I accept your Priestess."

Rtas quickly changed gazes between Arbiter and Nala. "Very well then." he sighted. "And remember to keep your blades handy, I doubt the cable can't withstand their bite." he said before departing with rest of their warriors.

"So, shall we get it over with?" Nala asked. Arbiter looked at her and nodded. "Yes." They both quickly checked their weapons and then moved towards upper levels.

But it was soon interrupted by small squad of Sentinels battling the Parasite. Arbiter was first one to fire at the Parasites, while Nala took care of Sentinels. After firing few shots, Nala decided to confuse them a little. But it didn't help much as the Forerunner machines seem to predict her movement.

Meanwhile Arbiter had his own problems. While he was taking quick care of the Carrier Forms, he was also busy dealing with Combat Forms and what made fight little harder that it already was.

Nala quickly evaded a laser beam, which hit one of the Combat Forms that was rather close to her. "Arbiter! We need to keep moving, this just wastes time!"

"Yes, we must reach the platform on the middle. It must be some sort lift to the cable!" Then Arbiter started running like no tomorrow and Nala followed right behind.

The lift was surprisingly rather fast, first it started rise up slowly but soon it picked up the pace and moved really fast. Nala almost felt like she would be pushed on the floor.

"_**All of my Phantoms are in the air. Go ahead, cut that cable!**_" Rtas reported. Which was good, now that they had reached the top. And it wasn't really a surprise when they saw Parasite and Sentinels fighting each others.

"Activate your Camouflage and proceed to the first cable! I'll deal with other one!" Arbiter yelled and then activated his own Camouflage. Nala then activated her own and moved towards one of the three parts of the cable.

She narrowly dodged a Flood Combat Form that wasn't aware of her, but was running still straight towards her. Maybe it had noticed Arbiter who's Camouflage was deactivated. As she was close to the cable, she took her Energy Sword and slashed it on the surface of the cable. It was harder material than she had thought, so she slashed it few more times and finally it gave up.

There was two giant cracking sounds, which was strange. Then Nala realized that Arbiter must have cut the other cable. There was only one more cable left and that made her little nervous. "_What might happen to _us _if the last cable is cut? Would we lifted off when the station gives up and falls towards the surface?_" then an idea came to her mind and she opened her comm. "_**Arbiter. I'll be waiting for you on the lift. When you destroy that last cable come to me fast as you can.**_" she said. "_**Understood.**_" she head his reply.

She then placed her sword back to her waist belt and took the Carbine rifle from her back. "_I might need to get more ammo soon._" she thought. She then moved fast as she could towards the lift. But it was easier said than done.

As the Parasite was blocking her way and she needed to be careful with Sentinels lasers. But she was still able to get away from them, now she just needed to hold her position until Arbiter was finished.

Thankfully it didn't take long. She soon felt as the station changed it's position again. And there was this time longer and louder cracking sounds and station also had started to shake badly, which seemed to distract both Parasite and Sentinels.

She could have swear that she saw some cracks on the pillars that seem to hold the roof. "I think it's best for us to leave immediately." Nala almost jumped and made a small startled sound when Arbiter seemed to appear out of nowhere right behind her.

"Y-y-yes. Of course!" she said nervously. Then turned towards the console and activated the lift. As they started slowly decent both Nala and Arbiter could hear a loud sound, almost like an explosion. They looked up just to see when the roof finally gave up. They could feel the pull when the station fell towards the deep depths of Threshold. They had (or at least Nala since she was little 'lighter') almost pulled by Thresholds atmosphere. Luckily for her the Arbiter was able to catch her, but the 'position' they were in was maybe a little embarrassing.

For a moment she had completely lost herself, as she found herself in the tight embrace of Arbiter. All though he held his arms around her with tight grip, they still felt gentle. Her head rested on his shoulders and she could feel the warmth that radiated from Arbiters partly exposed armor.

And the stench was strange. Arbiters stench had something of Sanghelios, space ships and something else. Probably from different human planets he'd "visited". She then felt her face going warmer when she realized what she was doing. Nala really hoped that her light brow skin would hide away some of the "blush".

Arbiter had also strange feelings inside of him. Even though Nala was wearing full bodied armor, he still could feel her body pressing against his own as if they weren't wearing any armor. The warmth and stench that radiated from the female warrior gave him new feelings.

He then realized that they were pretty much have reached the bottom. He then loosed his arms around Nala looked at her awkwardly. He then looked away little embarrassed still. "I think we should get going." he said quietly. "_I can't believe this! The Arbiter is embarrassed of such thing!?_" thought little angrily about himself. But there were other times when he could think about it. Nala nodded and started following him.

When they reached the door, they were greeted more Heretics. "Our lives for the truth, the truth and the Covenant!" one of them yelled.

"_**Arbiter! Priestess! Are two still alive?**_" Rtas's voice filled their comm again.

"Yes commander, we are on Heretic Leaders tail. It won't take long before we have him!" Arbiter answered.

"_**Understood! Then we're keeping pace as best we can.**_"

"We will end this soon." Nala finished.

But then they heard familiar growling and looked behind them. The room was slowly filling with the Flood. They then turned back to face the Heretics and started ran straight at them. They couldn't help but think how desperate those two were.

It was sure that they rather didn't got killed by either of them and later to be devoured by the Flood. Nala delivered hard punch on one of the Heretic sangheili's face which made him taking few steps backwards, while holding his face. They both quickly ran down the ramp and towards the only open door.

They then reached what looked like a small hangar with few Banshee's, there they saw as the Heretic Leader boarded himself in. "Can't run forever!" Nala yelled and shot at the Banshee with the Arbiter. Then the Banshee made sharp turn and fired at them. "Take cover!" Arbiter yelled.

Nala quickly jumped away to avoid a Fuel Rod blast from the Banshee. After the shot the Banshee took sharp circle turn and towards the "platform base" they had left few hour ago.

"I will end this now!" Arbiter roared angrily. He then ran at one the Banshee's and went after the Heretic Leader, Nala following right behind him. When they flew outside, they were almost crushed by the falling research facility. But they quickly picked the pace and flew right after Heretic Leader.

"_**Priestess, we need to hurry.**_" Arbiter said. "_**If the Heretic Leader reaches that base's hangar bay the Seraph fighter within, we might loose the trail on him.**_"

Nala didn't want that to happen, they were getting closer. But what if when they reach the Heretic Leader, he might escape yet again? "_No! We WILL finish this!_" she thought as they were close to reaching Heretic Leader.

The facility was really falling apart. When Nala and Arbiter had reached inside, the whole place was exploding, ceilings were cracking and falling as well were the walls. The Heretics were in panic as they realized that their final fate, but still they wouldn't give up without the fight. And the Parasite was still here. Sentinels pretty much didn't care. They just followed their programming.

Both Nala and Arbiter fought their way through masses of Heretics and Parasites, until they finally reached their target. Door opened, revealing an empty hangar bay with one Seraph fighter still intact. And one Heretic Leader who was preparing to get on board.

Both Arbiter and Nala slowed their pace and raised their weapons. "Turn Heretic!" Arbiter ordered.

The Heretic Leader slowly turned his head. "Arbiter." he said calmly and then turned his gaze on Nala "So, the Prophet's even send the Warrior Priestess to do their dirty job?" he asked mockingly. "Wouldn't surprise me if they would sent the _entire _sangheili Council just after me so that they can keep their little lies." he said, making little chuckle.

"What are you talking about!?" Nala angrily asked. "Where did you learn such lies?"

The Heretic Leader laughed and then looked above them. "You can come out." then Nala heard familiar sound. She and Arbiter looked up seeing a blue sphere coming out of the vent. And it sent out familiar humming. "The Oracle!" both Nala and Arbiter yelled. Nala with more surprise.

"Bu… but how? I thought it was destroyed on the Sacred Ring?" Nala questioned almost in whisper but Arbiter seem to have hear it since he gave quick curious look on her before returning back to Heretic Leader and The Oracle. "_Quenstions can wait._"

"Hello, I am 343 Guilty Spark." it greeted. Sounding rather pleased by itself, or it just loved the sound of its voice. " I am the Monitor of Installation 04."

"Ask The Oracle about Halo! How they would have sacrifice us all for nothing!" Heretic Leader said angrily. What ever The Oracle had told him, made him really upset. "More questions? Splendid! I would be happy to assist yo… "

Neither of them got any chance to do anything as Heretic Leader started shooting at both of them. Nala quickly activated her Camouflage, trying to both avoid being shot and finding a way to take down the Heretic Leader. "The sangheili are blind! But I'll make them see past Prophets lies!" Then the Heretic Leader activated two of his holodrones.

"I see the Prophets have chosen poorly, _Arbiter_!" Heretic Leader mocked, while Arbiter was still hiding behind the pillar. Soon both Heretic Leader and his drones started floating towards the Arbiter.

Nala then deactivated her Camouflage and shot at one of the holodrones. To her surprise, they weren't strong as she thought. After the drone received only few shots from her Carbine, its image already started fading. The Heretic Leader put little notice to it. But his drones decided to take a new target.

"_Now I got you!_" Heretic Leader thought as the turned around the pillar, only to fins that Arbiter was already gone. "Show yourself Arbiter!"

"Very well!" then the Heretic Leader felt when something heave jumped on his back, destroying his jump packs. There was a loud "THUD!" when Heretic Leader came hit the floor. He then tried to reach one of his plasma rifles but didn't make it far.

"Argh!" he roared as Arbiter laid his hoof on his left wrist. His Energy Blade ready to strike the Heretic Leader and end his lies. "This is the end, Heretic" he spat. "I wouldn't count on that!" Heretic Leader yelled and raised his right hand, which had caught his fallen rifle.

Arbiters shields went immediately down as did Heretic Leaders plasma rifle overheated. He threw it away and grabbed his other rifle. But again a armored hoof stepped painfully on his hand. But this time the hoof belonged to Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee.

He gave quick look at Nala and then change it towards the Arbiter who was preparing the finishing blow. "Now, it truly ends Heretic. Any last words?"

The Heretic Leader lowered his head in defeat and made short annoyed growl. Then he raised his head again looking at Arbiter. "Both of you will damn our kind." both of them could hear the remorse in his voice which puzzled them greatly.

But before Nala could ask anything else Arbiter brought down his sword and Heretic Leader made one finale roar. But then the station started shaking even badly as it was getting closer towards the surface.

"_**Arbiter, Priestess! There is no way we can pick you up anymore! You **_**need **_**to find a different way to get out of there!**_"

Rtas was right, they had wasted too much of their precious time, but they were still lucky. As the Seraph fighter floated middle of the hangar completely untouched. "Can you fly that thing?" Nala asked.

"Yes, I believe I can, although it has been little while since last time flew with Seraph fighter." Arbiter congested. Sounding little embarrassed and unsure of himself. "It shall do. Oracle, come with us!" she called the Forerunner A.I.

"Yes I believe that is the only option for me. Although, I'm not quite sure about you meddlers. You tend to be quit tempered and rushing with your deci…"

"We can discuss about it later!" Nala interrupted. She found it little hard to believe that she had just talked back to one of Sacred Relics of Forerunners. "_Thank the Gods the Prophets didn't hear this._"

"Yes of course, I see the logic. Now then, will you let us out of here?" it asked, looking directly at the Arbiter. "Of course Holy Oracle." he said as he fitted himself inside the cockpit and Nala following right behind him. "Holy Oracle? That is also the other thing that…" Monitor continued his speech even after the hatch was closed and the Seraph fighter flew away from the doomed research facility, back to _High Charity _to report about their succeeded mission.

* * *

**WHEW! DONE! Did you thought I have forgotten you? NO WAY. This was just SO dang long chapter. Hell, I even hadn't planned it to be THIS long. But I hope you like it. Next should arrive little faster(hopefully). But it depends since my last year studies and almost over and I need to finish my portfolio's and many other things. Oh and that "embarrassing elevator scene" could have little more nice, BUT my computer HAD to shut down and I lost all of that nice "romance" things. So yeah, it sucks. Sorry.  
**

**And of course positive comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames and other… YOU DON'T BELOGN HERE!!!! (unless it's SOMEHOW part of the constructive criticism.)**

**So, till next time…**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**This chapter contains my lame attempt to show some sort of my image of Covenant civil life and this chapter also have OOC, so yeah. This might little lame chapter. So try to hold up.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 14**

**Free Time**

High Charity. _Hangar Tower_.

The trip had been maybe the worst of it's kind for Nala. While many, including her and Arbiter would have thought it was a great Honor to have the Holy Oracle onboard, but instead it turned out be more like curse. The Oracle couldn't stop talking!

It had _only _complained about different things, like when the Covenant had accidentally released the Flood and how they've killed the Heretic Leader. Which was rather strange. It also had spoken something about "Reclaimers" which didn't make any sense.

But soon after they had docketed, Tartarus was waiting for them and when the Oracle had showed it's talking self. Tartarus had then raised his hammer and shot one his shockwaves at the Oracle, which made it shut down.

This of course had provoked maybe every single Covenant that was working the hangar tower, including Nala and Arbiter. In which the jiralhanae Chieftain responded: "I only removed an annoyance for you." he said grinding. "And besides, do you really think this little shockwave would seriously damage it?"

"But. That is… ORACLE!" Arbiter yelled back.

The Cheiftain 'hmped' and picked up the Oracle. "So, it is." he said, completely uninterested. "I suggest you two move to Sanctum of the Hierarchs, waiting for the Prophets and their decisions." then the Chieftain left with Oracle on his right arm.

Both sangheili started then moving towards the Sanctum of the Hierarchs, of course not too happy with the jiralhanae Chieftains bluntness.

* * *

High Charity._ Sanctum of the Hierarchs._

The Sanctum was empty. The main chamber was quiet. If you didn't count the quiet humming and beeping sound that echoed through the Sanctum. Usually this place was full of Honor Guards, but now they were gone with the Prophets.

"How long do you think it'll take with the Prophets?" Nala asked. She was leaning against a wall next to main door. She was bored, they maybe waited for an hour maybe and she was getting little nervous with all the silence. And most of her time staring at Arbiter was little embarrassing.

Few times she was caught by action, but luckily Arbiter didn't seem either to care or just make Nala even more embarrassed.

"… might be acting a little harsh on this matter." she heard Mercy's faint voice behind the door.

"But it was still irresponsible from him!" the voice's were getting closer, so she moved quickly away. "And we have lost the element of surprise!" Truth sounded furious when the doors opened. "Not now Truth." Mercy said quietly. In which Truth only responded by nodding back to Mercy. Which seemed to calm him _little _down.

Nala and Arbiter changed quickly questioning looks from each others before turning back to the Prophets. "Arbiter, Nala 'Aidasee. You have done one great favor for the Covenant." Truth announced.

"Not only did you manage to kill of the Leader of Heretics, but also acquired the Holy Oracle which is giving us rather…" Truth seemed to consider carefully his next words. "_Enlightening _information."

Both of the Prophets were quiet again. Possible thinking what to say next. "And that is why," this time Mercy started talking. "You, Arbiter have re-earned your honor and your place in the Holy Covenant." Mercy proclaimed. Nala felt that maybe she could have second chance with _Thel _after all.

"However, this still doesn't relieve you from the role of the Arbiter." Truth added. "_What!_" she couldn't believe this! After all _Thel _had done for them, they wouldn't let him have at least his name back! Since the name was main reason for sangheili honor. Without names, the honors they would receive would be nothing.

"I… I understand." _Arbiter_ said, sounding disappointed. He also seemed to think that he might get some of his previous life back. But it looked like the Prophets needed something else from their Arbiter. But it was possibility that would never happen. Since Arbiters role was to die in their mission to regain some of their honor.

But now this time the Arbiter had survived. And would live on until the one of his missions would lead to his end. "And you, young Warrior Priestess." Mercy now looked at Nala. "You truly had dedicated yourself to our Gods and to our Covenant."

"Thank you Holy Ones. I feel honored." but she fully didn't feel honored and never would be. After all she always would have some issues with them. But she would try to not make them notice it. Not much anyway.

"You should." Truth said. "Both of you can leave now. Wait until either we summon you or you will receive our orders from our Special Operation Commander." Truth then returned back to his conversation with Mercy. Possible about the same thing they talked about earlier.

Arbiter had found himself little disappointed in himself, he had thought that killing Heretic Leader and brining the Oracle for the Hierarchs would be enough to even regain his name. But it looked like that he can forget his name.

As they were reaching for the lift an idea popped into Arbiters mind. "Nala, there is something I would like to ask you." Arbiter said as he turned to look at the female sangheili next to him.

Nala all of sudden had strange feeling in her throat which made her swallow. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice little shaking.

"I was wondering if you would like to have small sword match." Arbiter asked, also sounding little nervous. Then again he hadn't dealt with _many _females with these kinds of issues.

"Oh, well. I guess I can take few spars, since I doubt we will have anything to do for awhile." Nala said. Also sounding little awkward also. After that small talk both of them stayed quiet until they reached training grounds.

* * *

High Charity. _Training Grounds._

"Alright. Let us begin." Arbiter announced. They both held one Energy Blade. Nala nodded and started circling, waiting for the opportunity to strike, as the Arbiter did. Arbiter gave the first strike. A strong one.

As Nala blocked it, Arbiter withdrew his sword and prepared for new strike. To this Nala quickly ducked and stuck her blade between Arbiters blades. She then tried to force them away from his hands, but instead the Arbiter took her blade away from her. The blade flew away from her hands and deactivated. She quickly rolled on Arbiter right side and gave a kick to his hoof, sending him off balance.

While this might not have looked like a "friendly sparing", it was still a sparing. It was more like sangheili way to show that neither of them weren't either weak or just out of shape. Nala then used Arbiter's distraction as her advantage and jumped on her feet and hit on Arbiters wrist which made him drop his own energy blade.

Nala then gave Arbiter a kick to his chest. To this Arbiter had to make his retreat and giving up his weapon to Nala, but he had moved towards Nala's blade and quickly picked it up. The sword dueling had returned fast as it was halted.

Again both sangheili started circling each others again. Again, Arbiter took the first strike in which Nala of course blocked. Though this time Arbiter pushed his sword hardly against Nala's. Nala started to feel as her blade hand moved downward to her face. Her legs slowly started give in.

She could almost feel the heat radiating from hers and Arbiters sword, it made her already sweating. Nala soon found herself on her knees. She then placed her left hand on her right ones wrist. Trying to somehow counter Arbiter's raw strength. In which she succeeded someway.

She then tried to push Arbiters blade away from her face. But was harder to do, than said. But she was still able to do it somehow. She then started moving her blades lower. Right at Arbiters hand!

Arbiter quickly moved his hand away. Nala then quickly rose back to her feet and attacked fast. Arbiter was surprised how fast Nala was able to move. Maybe too fast. He then send a slashing strike at Warrior Priestess's chest, but it wouldn't been deadly.

To his surprise, Nala quickly ducked his slash and aimed for his feet. To this Arbiter lowered his sword to Nala's level and was able to block the attack.

Arbiter started feeling like they would be ready to finish. And he had learned that Priestess was skilled as any other blade wielding warrior. And he would like to teach her few movements. "_Maybe later. If I get other chance._" he thought. Even silently prayed for a second chance for himself so that he could spent more time with Warrior Priestess.

"I believe this is enough." Arbiter said. Sounding little out of breath. In which Nala was almost panting like thorn beast on a hot day. She agreed. "Yes. You truly are skilled with sword Arbiter." Nala said while taking breath. Also having amused "smile" on her mandibles.

"Thank you for your appreciations, but I must say that you are quit skilled yourself also." he said. Deactivating his Energy Sword and placing it back to his belt. "While being serving as Priestess they give us some training with close combat weapons." Nala explained.

"I doubt those skills came from it." Arbiter said, sounding little 'smug'.

"My father used give lessons while I was still youngling. Since he couldn't have a son to pass on his sword skills, so he taught me." she said. Trying to slow her breath down. Arbiter made an expecting sigh.

"What you say if you and I would have small 'walk' around districts of _High Charity_?" Arbiter asked. "_Wait? Where did that came from?_"

Nala didn't know how long she had stared at the Arbiter, who had asked her "out". It seemed not real. She mentally put herself together, trying to find a perfect answer to Arbiters question. "Yes, I would like that." she said. Sounding little hesitant.

"_By the GODS! I can't believe I said that!_" she thought. But she had just said so she should just go with it. "Then… I guess come to get you in few hours." Arbiter said. Nala only nodded at this and left.

* * *

High Charity. _"Far Tower". Private Quarters._

Nala had gone through few possible cloth selection she had front of her screen. She needed soon to be ready, since Arbiter was going to get her. She had soon then found a perfect cloths for herself and was now waiting for her delivery.

After waiting for about thirty-minutes, she her door receiver made small beeping sound, informing her that someone was waiting her. At first she thought it was the Arbiter already, but instead it was her delivery.

After she was given her cloths and left alone, she stripped herself from her armor. It felt strange to be out of her armor. Soon she was dressed and had small feel of nostalgia, since the cloths she was wearing almost resembled the cloths she used to wear while being a Priestess.

She was wearing light blue robe, with long sleeves. The shirt was tight enough to reveal some of her feminine form. And right down from her waist was long dress which reached at her "ankles" showing her hoofs.

And she was more nervous by every minute. After what felt like eternity, her door receiver beeped and behind the door was waiting the Arbiter, dressed in purple robe. Which looked like the one he wore while being Supreme Commander. But this robe was smaller than the last one, it held much lighter purple color. And what surprised her even more was the pin that he wore.

She had thought it was lost after his… trial.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Nala only nodded and went with him.

After awhile walking around _High Charity_, Nala and Arbiter had stopped on a small shop where they had bought few piece's of Thorn Beast and now where eating it on a large terrace. Which was of course filled with various species of the Covenant, who were mostly simple civilians. After going through the place they found a perfect place to sit down.

"It has been a long time since I've been able to relax this much." Arbiter said, almost like to himself. "_And never been with such comfortable company also_" he thought.

"Neither have I." Nala said. Arbiter then looked at her questionably. Nala waited for a minute before continuing. "As a Priestess, we must spend most of our time in the temple. We can only leave once every few months. And usually when I got my chances to leave, I usually went to my parents." Nala explained, looking little sad. But then her expression changed. "But let us not bother ourselves with something from our past." she said, sounding little more happy. To this Arbiter nodded happily.

"So shall have a small taste of our meal?" Nala asked, taking one small piece of her Thorn Beast. Arbiter agreed on that and also took his own piece.

To humans the way they ate would have been disgusting, but since they didn't have mouths to chew, they "devoured" their food with their mandibles. They both took few seconds to completely digest their food.

"I must say I really enjoyed our time together, Nala." She didn't know why, but when Arbiter used her name it made her heart skip. For a short time she didn't say anything. But she soon regained her thoughts. "I also enjoyed it."

After another awkward silence, both of them decided to take another walk before both of them had to return to their own quarters. And Nala made sure she wouldn't forget this day, since it was possible the most happiest day of her live.

* * *

**Yeap, this might have little lame chapter so again sorry if it sucked a little. Well I guess you all know what's coming up next eh? :D But I still hope that you enjoyed little bit of this chapter.**

**So don't forget to comment/review. Constructive criticism is welcome, while flames STAY AWAY!**

**Till next time, thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 15**

**The Sacred Icon**

High Charity. _Somewhere in_ "_Market District"._

It has been two days since Nala was with the Arbiter and in their little "date" as humans would call it. While doing that, they had agreed to do again on the next day, but instead Arbiter didn't show up. At first she thought he had forgotten, but when she received hastily written message from him, telling her that the Prophets had requested his presence at the moment.

But there was another reason why she was mad at the High Prophets. The changing of the Guard was completely outrageous! To change the proud sangheili to the savage and brutal jiralhanae.

Now she was walking at _High Charity's _"market district", since Arbiter couldn't come and she had planned to walking there with him. So she decided to go all along herself. Which was really boring.

However there were some rather interesting looking jewelry, rather expensive and fancy looking clothing and also some rather useful looking upgrades for various weapons.

As she walked around, she noticed many different pairs that were having their own "fun time". Which made Nala little jealous, since if it wouldn't be because of the Prophets, she would be out with the Arbiter. Walking, talking and getting knowing each other better.

She soon decided to leave and make back to her quarters. But as she was outside the district, a minor sangheili was standing outside. Like looking for someone, he then noticed her and walked towards her.

"You don't happen to be Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee?" he asked. "And what if I am?" she asked. Not really interested.

"I've been given order by our Special Operation Commander Rtas 'Vadumee has given order to bring you to drop pod bay. He said that the Arbiter might need your help at the Sacred Ring."

That had been another great surprise to Nala, Arbiter and whole Covenant. They had found another Sacred Ring, or rather Prophet of Regret had found it. Along with the humans that had followed him. Which was the other shocking news, that the young Hierarch had found the human home world "_That must've been the reason for Truths and Mercy's argument two days ago._" she had thought.

But soon a word was received that the High Prophet was killed by the humans. It was like a someone had dropped an bomb from Seraph fighter into a large fusion generation. The effect were almost same, it sent a shockwave through the entire Covenant. And now everyone wanted even more the destruction of entire human race!

But then the Hierarchs seemed to turn against the sangheili and just like that, changed their honorific guards to some un-honored and savage beasts. This had actually started very few riots within the sangheili community.

But back to the present, Nala followed the minor and she was kind of annoyed since someone lower ranking than her was sort of giving orders to her. But he was insurrected to show her the way.

* * *

They soon reached the drop pod bay, which was half empty since most of the warriors were inside the pods. "I don't see Rtas 'Vadumee anywhere."

"I apologize, but I forgot to mention that the Commander isn't here. He just gave me orders to lead to you to your team." her said, little nervously.

"My… team?" she asked in suspicion . "You mean they are under my command?"

"That's my guess, he didn't give me exactly the full details, but I guess that is what he meant. You better ask your "teammates" about it when you hit the ground." minor explained. "I'll bid you fare well Priestess and may the Gods bless on your guest." he bowed with his head. Nala returned the gesture and climbed into her own pod. "I'm ready." she said.

The pods hatches closed and Nala soon felt as the pod was fired into the vacuum of space. Feeling that she was dropped from thousands and thousands of miles lasted only about minute and a half. Then she felt when the pod hit ground, hard.

She then pressed few buttons and her drop pods hatches literally flew open. She looked around to have better view on her surroundings. The place was snowy and little cold. And the whole place was covered with many canyons, which made it look like a maze.

"Warrior Priestess!" she heard someone calling her, she looked around trying find the source of the voice. She then heard footsteps behind her, as she turned around finding at least ten Special Operation Warriors.

"I'm Special Operation Officer Sike 'Sujaree, your second in command." he said.

"I see. What can you tell about our current situation? I wasn't informed much." she said, sounding really annoyed.

"Right now where are trying to locate Special Operation Commanders landing site and help him to prepare it for Arbiters arrival. We also heard that the Parasite is loose." he said. Sounding really worried.

"What!" she couldn't believe it. Even after facing those nightmarish creatures, they still were able to crawl out of some dark hole. "Then we must make haste and find the Commander!" she ordered. "_I need to find it and help out Arbiter before things go worse._"

"Do you know the way we take to the Commander Rtas?" Nala asked while looking at many different ways that would lead them to somewhere. The Spec. Ops. Team also looked like they had no idea where to start.

But before anyone could say something, many growls were heard. And they seemed to come everywhere. "Take cover!" Sike yelled. Nala then saw many forms jumping from the hills.

Nala quickly draw her Carbine rifle and tried to aim the closest one. Which was rather difficult since Carbine was mostly meant for not so fast moving targets. She quickly moved backwards as few Combat Forms dropped really close to her. Before the Combat Forms could act completely, they were hit by bolts of plasma, Needler and Carbine shots.

One of the Combat Forms fell and stayed down, while others loosed few body parts. She didn't waste any time and fired her own shots. After firing almost half of her rounds, two Combat Forms had hit the ground, their chest area empty and hollow.

"Target their chest areas! That is their most vulnerable area!" she ordered. It was better to tell them what was the easiest way to kill them, so that they could reach Rtas in time. The team acknowledged her order and soon the Parasite was defeated.

Nala then looked about her options. There were at many open areas and holes that could lead anywhere. "Let's move towards that wall." Nala ordered and started moving towards the way that could lead them to the Forerunner Wall.

Nala couldn't help but wonder why in the name of Gods that wall was constructed. And it almost looked like it was designed to prevent the Parasite from escaping. As walked in a formation, they communications started picking something up! "_**…an't let come through!**_"

"Priestess did you pick that up?" Sike asked.

"Yes I did." she said. "And it almost sounded like…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Sike and some of her warriors yelled at the same time "HUMANS!"

"Calm down!" she yelled over the racket. But it was bad mistake as soon she had yelled and her warriors were quiet again familiar growling were heard. "To arms!"

Soon the small valley was filled with both Covenant and human weapons firing and the terrifying roars of the Flood. As the fight went on Nala started noticing something strange. She hadn't notice this before, but somehow the Parasite seem to be even more organized.

She picked one of her plasma grenades and threw it at one of the infected sangheili. Much to her horror, the Combat Form somehow _dodged _the grenade, just barely. "_But how…_" she didn't have to time to think about it when the grenade exploded. This caused the rocky wall to collapse. "Look out!" Nala yelled. As large piles of rocks fell and crushed anyone who wasn't fast enough to move.

* * *

_Somewhere inside Forerunner wall._

Arbiter felt little bad when he had to leave Nala without telling her fully what his new assignment was. He had asked the Hierarchs if he could take her with him, but they refused. But he still had the feeling that Rtas would try to drag her which made him smile a little.

But his thoughts were interrupted as few more Sentinels appeared before him. It was not surprise when he found the Holy Guardians around the "facility", but when he had encountered larger looking Sentinels. He had been shocked, they were massive!

And if that wasn't his smallest problems, they even had their own energy shield like kig-yar. Only little stronger. But the surprises weren't over, as soon Arbiter had shut down the shield and moved further inside the wall, Parasite attacked.

That had been shocking. He had started wondering if almost every Forerunner facility, including Holy Rings might held small amount of the Parasite. But when he was fighting the parasite, he had noticed that they were little better organized than in the Heretic Base. Which was disturbing, but didn't think about it much since he believed he might never find the answer. As he moved further, he faced more Parasite and Sentinels.

And as he ventured further, everything went darker and even more he encountered the Parasite the less he encountered Sentinels. While going through hordes of Parasite, he also received few transmissions between humans and that made him worried.

If the humans were here, they've must been after the Icon, but then that meant that the Demon might be here also. But this only increased Arbiters will to go and get the Index and maybe even slay the Demon so he could regain the sangheili's honor.

After what had felt like hours, Arbiter had finally found a way to leave this place and continue on his quest towards the Sacred Icon. Soon he found himself outside the Forerunner wall.

But he also had expected the Parasite would be also waiting there. When he prepared himself for a fight, he was surprised to see few drop pods dropping near him and releasing Special Operation sangheili. With their help they were able to take care of the Parasite.

After taking care of them, Arbiter and the other sangheili gathered. "Arbiter, this Quarantine Zone has been compromised, we must do what we can against the Parasite." one of the Spec Ops. Sangheili said while double checking his plasma rifle. "Our Commander has landed further in, let us join him." he pointed at the far side of the hill, where Arbiter could barely see the look out tower. Arbiter nodded and then pointed them to follow his lead.

"_**This is Special Operation Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, calling any available Covenant troops!**_" Arbiter heard Rtas's voice over his com. "Rtas. This is the Arbiter. What your position?"

"_**Arbiter! Thank Gods, we pinned down by the humans. They surprised us from the behind. But now we are in a cross fight with them and the Parasite. We would be grateful if… LOOK OUT!**_" then the com was filled with a noise Arbiter could only describe as explosion and then everything went silent. Arbiter and everyone looked up again seeing the look out tower collapsing.

For a moment everyone were silent, no couldn't tell if the Commander or his team was alive and what would await them just inside that hill side. "Let us proceed onward!" Arbiter commanded.

The way towards Rtas wasn't a easy one since they encountered more Parasite on their way. And this time they had really hard time since somehow not only did the Parasite work with little better in group, but also almost every infected sangheili had their personal shield operational. But despite that, they were able to move forward.

Arbiter sighted. He knew that the Parasite was dangerous. He had heard many reports about them while they had fought them on the First Battle of the Ring and they had been disturbing. Now though, they were able to form better some sort of team work. Like they were able read each others minds and now they even used Covenants own shields against them. "_These are truly formidable foes._" Arbiter thought.

"KEEP FIRING MEN! WE CAN'T LET THEM COME THROUGH!" human commander yelled over the battlefield. Arbiter quickly dodged as a rocket from the human rocket launcher was shot at them.

The explosion sent many small flying rocks at them as the cave collapsed in, making sure they couldn't leave. "Arbiter! Over here!" Arbiter looked around trying to find Rtas's voice. "Down here!" he looked down at the remains of look out tower.

He soon found Rtas inside the wreckage. "_He surely had some luck._" Arbiter thought. I was surprise that Rtas wasn't crushed under all that ruble. He quickly shot few closing in human Combat Forms and then proceed to help Rtas.

But was rather hard since the tower hadn't broken in little smaller and lighter pieces, but since Rtas was that deep inside the wreck, it made his job somewhat easier. "Your timing couldn't have been better Arbiter." Rtas placed his hand on Arbiters shoulder. He then picked up his plasma rifle and pointed it at the Arbiter. Surprised by this act, Arbiter quickly jumped side ways. As he did that, Rtas opened fire and a sangheili Combat Form fell onto the snow with a empty chest.

Arbiter gave Rtas appreciative nod and returned to the fight. He then activated his Active Camouflage and ran towards the wall where humans took cover. If he could take out their commander, they would have little better chance against the Parasite.

But as he was reaching the humans he heard another explosion. But that was distant and it seem to come just other side of the battlefield. He decided to take out the human Commander sooner. But as he was closing in his com link opened. "_**Arbiter! There is something I forgot to tell you!**_" but Arbiter didn't respond incase he would blow out his hiding spot. But that didn't stop Rtas continuing. "_**That explosion came from the place where Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee and her team meant to help us secure this camp site!**_"

This made Arbiter to stop and jumping to a hiding spot since his Active Camouflage run out. "_Nala is here also?_" Arbiter looked with shocked impression at the place where Nala and her team were.

"Then Rtas…" Arbiter said. He took quick glance over his spot, there he saw another passage that would lead him to Nala and her team, but the humans were on his way. "_Well, I guess two of my objectives will be accomplished._" he thought. "_**Arbiter? Are you still there?**_" he heard then heard Rtas's voice, realizing that he had stayed silent little long. "I…" he needed to collect his thoughts as he had forgotten what he had to say to Rtas. "I'm going to need your assistance then. I need you to distract these humans, so I can kill their commander and then get to Nala and her team."

"_**You can count on me Arbiter!**_" they cut their connection and Arbiter waited. He then saw many plasma grenades flying at the humans. "Look out!" humans yelled. Even if many of them were able to dodge one grenade, few of the humans accidentally stepped into another grenades way and got suck.

"_Now is my chance!_" while hiding, he had took out his Energy Blade and activated his Active Camouflage again. The distraction had worked perfectly, the humans had scattered and their leader had stepped closer to his hiding spot. Which was both good and bad, but it was too late to go back.

He ran fast, when he was right on the right side of the human, he slashed his sword across his chest which was enough to kill him. As the human fell on the ground without making a sound and revealing a sangehili wearing ritualistic armor.

"Oh shit! GET IT! GET IT!" yelled a human soldier on his left raising his rifle. Arbiter started running faster and pushed and slashed any other human that were on his way. He could feel as his shields failed and few of the bullets hitting his armor. One of them was able to penetrate his armor and drill its way into his side. But he didn't mind the pain, there were more things going on than minding a "small flesh wound".

* * *

_Somewhere inside the snowy canyon._

"_This isn't good._" Nala thought. She was in one big trouble. When the grenade had blown up and creating a small rock slide crushing anything that was standing on its way. And now she was trapped and buried half way from her waist with rocks. And her weapons were now somewhere also buried and maybe even destroyed. As for her team, luckily most of her team member had survived. But they were also trapped and maybe even hurt. She was lucky that she didn't have anything broken. Although now her entire body hurt.

Then all of sudden few rocks were thrown away, revealing badly beaten up sangheili Combat Form. She couldn't but think how it was still able to keep itself from falling apart. As it crawled from the piles of rock only having it's tentacle arm attached, head looked like it ready to drop from slightest wind and it's lower torso was totally torn off.

She started panicking as the Flood started crawl at her. If the creature could have any sort of facial expression, it would be now drooling all over while the madness could be seen in it's eyes. If it were "alive" and having any sort of emotions of course.

She tried to find anything that could at least stall the damaged Combat Form, but she only found some small stones. And those weren't very helpful.

She was starting panic even more, then all of sudden when the Combat Form was hit by several Carbine shots. First shot took out its hanging head, then the other shot hit right on the spot where the Infection Form laid. The infected sangheili sent out one finale roar before collapsing dead on the ground.

She tried to turn around and find the shooter but with no luck, she was stuck. But then she heard it. "Nala. Are you alright?"

For a short time Nala didn't know what say, or to think. The concern in his voice and those eyes were almost just… breath taking. She soon remembered her current situation. "Yes. If you could call it." she said with little humor in there. To this Arbiter gave slight chuckle. "Now would you help me out?" she asked. In seductive, but still humorous way. Nala was soon out of the piles of rock and both she and Arbiter had moved to help out rest of her team.

* * *

_Soon. Back at the camp site._

Once they had returned to the camp site, they had found that Rtas and what was left of his team were outnumbered by the Parasite, but they had soon even the odds and defeated them. Then Rtas had called down the Phantoms which dropped them a Specter and three Ghosts.

As they started preparing themselves, Arbiter started explaining his next move with Rtas. While Nala was listening rather closely.

"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey." Arbiter explained the importance of this mission. Just to make once again clear what they were about accomplish. "I must find it." he said, making his hands into fists.

Rtas agrees on this and slowly turns and looks at each warrior with fire in his eyes. "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Parasite or human alike that stands in our way!" he roared, clenching his fist high in the air.

Every sangheili agreed on this by raising their fists high in the air roaring. Few of them even shot few shots just to show how eager they were to complete their task. And maybe even gain great honors from this.

Rtas then turned to Arbiter. "The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." he said while slowly walking away, towards the Phantom that was still waiting for him. Arbiter looked after him, but then heard when someone was closing on him. He turned around to find Nala looking at him with worried expression. "I also hope you know what you are doing." she said quietly and almost embarrassed to say something like that. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he said. Giving Nala a reassuring "smile".

"Well then, shall begin our Journey?" Nala askes. Giving Arbiter her own "smile". As she jumped on Specters turret. Arbiter couldn't help it but to make a small and quiet laugh. He then jumped on the driver seat and waited for everyone to get in their vehicles.

"Onward to the Sacred Icon!" every Spec Ops. Sangheili roared as their vehicles drove into the unknown.

* * *

_Second Halo. Somewhere in "Quarantine Zone"._

Way had been hard. They had lost almost all of their warriors, only one Special Operation sangheili remained. No one had expected so heavy resistance from the Sentinels. Even if they had been between cross fight of the Flood and the Forerunner machines, they were still attacked by both factions. So they had suffered lot of causalities.

And now they were really close. On the other side of the hill, lied a passage way the Library and there to the Sacred Icon. And then the Great Journey would begin. Both Arbiter and Nala were so exited that they shared really long time just looking at each other.

But they had to stop that as the Phantom flew near them and dropped a new Specter for them as well familiar Special Operation Commander. "We are close now brother. But there are still many of the Parasite on the way." Nala sighted. "And I don't think we can take them all." she finished.

"Then we shall strike throw them like a blade." Arbiter said back with lot of confident. This encouraged Nala, since she knew that as long she was with the Arbiter she had good chance of survival. Nobody didn't say anything after that, since they knew what they needed to do.

Next what happened was rather a blur to everyone. The Arbiter had used the Specter almost to its limits by using its boosters. They had suffered small damages, but Specter was still able to move. They then jumped away from the vehicle and ran towards the large door. While shooting everything that didn't look like living being.

They were running through rain of ammunition. Both human and Covenant alike, but since they had rather strong shields they were able to get away. They entered a large hall. Before them they noticed something that looked like some sort of transport.

They ran towards it. Once they reached it they were greeted by a great sight. The Library in it's all glory was standing before them. But between them and the Holy Place was one really deep pit. And there were no way inside the Library from the ground.

Nala then noticed a small console levitating above the ground. She pointed at it the other sangheili also notice it. They walked towards it, inspecting it. Trying to find anything that might be a some sort of trap.

Once it looked it would be save to use it, they heard noise that could only tell that some really old machine was moving. They looked at their right not only to find another one of those transporters, but also a human frigate above them.

"More humans!" Nala shouted.

"They must after the Icon as well." Rtas said. Looking after the transporter that took the humans further in. But they were interrupted by the roars of the Parasite. "Nala, Arbiter. Take care of the Icon and the humans." he said. Activating his Energy Blade. "I'll deal with these beasts!" he added quietly, then ran at the attacking Parasites.

Nala then turned to Arbiter. "Do you think he'll be alright.?" Arbiter looked at Nala then turned to the console. "Of course. He is not The Special Operation Commander of the Covenant for nothing." he said. Arbiter really trusted in his old time friend. And he had survived two times against the Parasite.

He then pushed button of the console and they went after the humans. They then heard as the Phantom started closing on them. "_**I see that coward didn't join your party.**_" they heard Tartarus's mocking voice. Nala almost wanted to just "explode" on the Chieftain and give him little piece of her mind about cowards. "_**I'll do what I can to keep the Parasite off your backs.**_"

"_Now who is being coward?_" Nala wondered. Then the Phantom came over then and dropped few more Special Operation sangheili. Now their finale battle for the Sacred Icon could begin.

The fight had been a difficult one, the Parasite had attacked them almost from everywhere. From beneath, above and on their side. It truly looked like a suicide mission. And many times did Tartarus's Phantom depart and attacked the humans, which removed their element of surprise.

At one point Nala had heard how one of the sangheili had commented that might shoot him down. And Nala really wished it, one less fool out of this Galaxy. But of course Tartarus had survived. Right to the end. When they finally closed on the entrance which led to the Icon, they noticed that humans had already beat them!

"Arbiter! Humans are already inside!" Nala warned. "We need to hurry!" Arbiter nodded and prepared for leaving the transporter once it had stopped. Once they had been docked, both Arbiter and Nala sprouted at the Chamber of Sacred Icon.

When they entered, they found many bodies of humans and the Parasite. Which was a surprise that not many of the bodies were infected. Nala was stopped by the Arbiter who had put his hand front of her. "Look." he whispered. Nala then noticed two human guards on the entrance. Which of course wouldn't change much, it was only two humans.

Both of them activated their Active Camouflage and simply snapped the necks of humans since humans weren't so strong, unless you encountered a Demon.

The Chamber they had entered was simply massive, rightly above them they could clearly see many levels. Some of them were missing a platform and same was with the one they were standing on. It was also filled with many wreckages of the larger Sentinels they had encountered.

They moved quietly until Nala heard rather familiar voice. ""McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" she couldn't never forget the one who had mostly insulted her while staying as humans prisoner.

"You hear me marines!" he then slowly raised his rifle. And looked behind him "We got trouble." Nala and Arbiter then noticed a female human standing behind him. Carrying the Sacred Icon! "I'll deal with the dark skinned one. You go after the Icon Arbiter." Nala whispered. This was fitting for the Arbiter, since he was sort of responsible for the Icon. They both activated their Camouflage and attacked. As expected the dark skinned human panicked when he saw Camouflaged Nala attacking him.

She then shut down her Camouflage and grabbed the human. "Aaaaw crap…" human said, sounding really unconvertible. "So… how ya doing splity face?" he asked with a smirk. This of course angered Nala and hit the human with her head. Causing him to loose consciousness.

"Johnson! Stay down!" she noticed the female pointing at her with her dual weapons, but before the human could fire Arbiter quickly disarmed her. As both sangheili were preparing to strike the human was shot with powerful shock wave and flew right out of their grasps.

"Excellent work Arbiter, Warrior Priestess. The Hierarch will be pleased." there was something in Chieftains voice that didn't sound right. "The Icon…" Arbiter breathed. "Is _my _responsibility!"

"_Was _your responsibility!" Tartarus laughed. "Now it is mine!"

"You bloody deceiving brute! You will pay for that!" Nala yelled in pure anger and raised her Carbine. But she hadn't noticed movement behind her. And before she knew it, she received a hard punch on her neck. "Nala!" Arbiter yelled trying to get the fallen sangheili.

"Don't get any closer Arbiter. We wouldn't wish to hurt your Priestess, now would we." Tartarus grinned.

"When. The Prophets will hear. Of this. THEY WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD!" Arbiter now yelled in anger. Angry for not being able to stop the mad Chieftain.

"When they learn?" Tartarus asked. Then giving Arbiter a mocking laugh. When he stopped he barked at the jiralhanae who was holding almost consciousness Nala. The brute brought the sangheili Warrior Priestess right next to the Chieftain, who then leaned to Nala and whispered to her ear. "You will watch this." she then felt as someone jerked her head up, making her look at the Arbiter right into his confused and startled eyes.

"Fool." Tartarus then said to the Arbiter. "They _ordered _me to do this." before Arbiter could say anything he was shot by Tartarus's hammer, which pushed him off the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nala yelled trying to get out of the jiralhanes iron grip, trying to go for the Arbiter and pull him up. But it was no use Arbiter had already disappeared.

It had happened again. And this time she wouldn't see him again. She let out a great roar that was mixed with grief, pain and mostly hatred towards these loathsome creatures and now… the Prophets! After that she was knocked out and she welcomed the oblivion.

* * *

**HOLY HELL! Another long chapter. Hope you will like it.**

**A/N! READ!: And now Halo: Crossed Fates is having a small break, as I'm going to finish my story "Vampire Countess vs. Son of Hundred Maniacs" and after that I'm going to start another adventure/romance story which will be a NaruSaku story. So if you are BIG fan of Naruto/Sakura paring check it out once it will arrive.**

**Don't forget to comment/review. And constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames and so on. PLEASE STAY AWAY!**

**So till then, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 16**

**The Enemy of My Enemy. Is My Friend.**

High Charity. _Detention block. Lowest level. Detention Cell_

Everything was upside down. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But she knew one thing. The Prophets had betrayed the sangheili! And she wanted to make sure that the Prophets would pay and the sangheili would be warned, before it was too late. Now she somewhat understood why the Heretics had gone against the Prophets.

When she had awakened again, she was being taken to the detention block. Of course when she remembered why she'd been taken , she tried to get out of the jiralhanae's iron grip. She had succeeded someway, but when she tried to crap one of theirs "heavy plasma rifle" it didn't go that well and she was knocked out again.

When she had woken again, she had found herself inside the Detention block. What was worse, she was placed with the humans. And they hadn't give her much of a break. And her jir guard wasn't doing anything, but she didn't care, since once again the one she so admired, cared for and maybe even loved was once and for all gone.

Loved? That was an odd way to think about it. But yes she loved him very, very much. But that love was at first nothing more than deep admiration. While she was a Priestess, she had listened and heard about Thel's progress. When she had learned that he was in the position of Supreme Commander she started her own training.

But all of her admiration had turned into something more once she was at his "service". After that things had changed, she prayed almost every night that he might take some notice of her. She wished that he would "see" her. Not just like some kind of breeder, but as a person.

When she was fighting with him, when he became the Arbiter, she noticed how much he cared about other sangheili's lives. And the way he acted around her and looked at her was just… she couldn't describe it.

But now she was sitting in a cell, her only "company" some humans that she no longer didn't mind and a jiralhanae guard and his lackeys. "Hey you! You alien chick! What happened?" one human prisoner yelled at her from the other side of the of room. "Didn't suck up your Prophets High and Mighty hard enough?"

Nala sent a deadly glare at other side of the room to the human, who shut himself up after seeing the gaze that promised the most brutal and cruelest death she could think. When the human had shut himself, Nala returned to her grieving and planning on her revenge towards the Hierarchs and Tartarus. But she also was thinking how to warn her people before it was too late.

But she had probably been marked as a traitor of the Covenant, so she might be having some problems to convince other sangheili. But she soon heard more human voice's, probably trying to either "screw" either with her or their guard.

But she had to admit that these humans were rather bold and maybe even little brave by provoke their jiralhanae guard. But all they really "provoked" were the kig-yar guards who started growing annoyed of human yelling.

"Aaaaagh! Motherfu…!" one of the humans yelled on the other side the block. Nala could almost guess that one of the kig-yar guards had grown rather annoyed and simply bitten the humans hand.

She was laughing inside of her mind while outside she didn't show any kinds of emotion. "All right, cut it out you bird brains!" the guard yelled. "The Hierarchs and the Chieftain have plans for these weaklings!"

The kig-yar sent an annoyed "screech" at the jiralhanae, who gave a louder roar. That mostly scared every unggoy and kig-yar alike and made sure that they obeyed his command.

But soon Nala started hearing what sounded like Covenant weapons firing! She quickly got up and walked towards the bars and tried to look from her cell at the door. Could this mean that the sangheili might have noticed the betrayal of the Prophets and started raising arms against them?

This of course made the humans also walking at their bars and trying to get a better view. The noises of the battle came closer and closer. Nala could already sense the small fear in kig-yar and unggoy, while their jiralhanea guard took out his Brute Shot and prepared.

Then everything went quiet. After maybe a half minute, the Detention Cell doors opened and what really shocked Nala was that the Demon was standing outside the door! And everyone, including the humans looked shocked. But of course Nala and every single Covenant inside looked horrified.

This of course worked as a advantage for the Demon which unleashed a small hell in the cell block. Soon the cell block was filled with plasma fire, different alien screams and humans cheering.

"All right! Kick their asses Chief!"

"Hurray for the Spartan!"

"Now we got some chance to get out of this hell hole!"

Nala just stared looking dumb folded, everything had happened just too fast. One moment the Demon was standing outside of the door and now every Covenant in the cell block laid dead. "_The Demons never can be more impressive_" she had to admit.

But to her surprise, every cell opened but hers stayed closed. "_How did he do that?_" she looked as the humans started crawling out and taking the weapons from the dead kig-yar and unggoy.

Then she heard a new voice, which belonged to human, but there was no one standing at the door. "Liten up marines! The Chief's hunting a Prophet. And you are gonna help him kill it."

She then noticed this strange holographic picture of a human female. How she was able to do that was too strange. Or… she was a human A.I! This was just surreal, first she is caged because of the Prophets and their "new servants", then the Demon appeared and now there is an human A.I in their system. "_This is really strang… Wait! They are hunting Truth?_" she quickly figured out her ticket outside of this place.

"Guess you have to stay here." one of the humans that had taunted her before. "Have pleasant day." he laughed as they started leaving "WAIT!"

This seemed to stop them and now every human had stopped and was looking at her with strange expressions, except the Demon who was had stopped and just gave fast glance behind him, Nala quickly tried to get the Demons attention. "You, Demon, Spartan or what ever they call you!" she pointed at the Demon. "I have small proposal for you." she said.

The human that had taunted her earlier came closer to her cell, little too close to Nalas notice. This might work somewhat on her advantage, if things might not as she is hoping. "And what would an ugly alien like you wishes talk to us?" he asked, sounding like he was in control.

The Demon look at her for a few seconds before leaving. "_I WON'T be staying here!_" she then grabbed humans leg and made him fall on his face. "What the h…!" There was a loud "CLANG!" when his face made contact with the barns, which also made him drop his plasma pistol. "SON OF A… URGH!"

She then proceed to grab humans throat with her right hand, while took the pistol with her left. Everything was over in few seconds and now she was pointed by many Covenant weapons, wielded by humans. While she was pointing the humans face with his plasma pistol

"Now you _will _listen what I have in mind." she growled. "And for this humans sake, you will." she added while looking dangerously at her newly acquired prisoner, who looked like he was ready to faint.

"What you want Elite?" not the Demon but this A.I asked her. Nala turned at the A.I. "You are going after the Prophets of Truth and Mercy, correct?" she asked. Giving also a questionable glance to the Demon. She saw when the A.I studied her with hard expression. "Yes…" she said carefully. "What are getting at?" she asked.

"I want you to release me and take me with you!" Nala demanded. "I have some unfinished business with them and their 'Pet Chieftain'". she said darkly which seem to even disturb the A.I.

"How do we know that you aren't deceiving us?" now the Demon opened his mouth. And again Nala felt shivers go through her back. The voice was just too chilling, it lacked almost any kinds of emotion. But she quickly put that behind. "I might have no proof, but let me assure you that I have no interest in killing you anymore." she said. "And I only wish to pay those Prophets for taking away something really important." she said, with remorse and anger mixed in her voice.

The Demon glanced questionably (maybe since she couldn't see through the visor) at the A.I who gave what looked like approved nod. "Alright, but if you try anything funny I'll make sure can't even have time to pray for your Gods." he threatened her. Nala of course was truly intimated by it, but it was still little frightening.

She could see how the humans started protest, but they were cut off by the Demon. As she thought he would say something in his defense the A.I started talking again. "Listen marines, we don't have much time left. So shut up and get ready!"

"And besides, we will put her on the front line so we can make sure she doesn't do anything funny." she added. "Oh and would you be nice enough to let Corporal Jonathan Hammer go? You see I can't open the bars as long his face and your hands are against the bars.?" Did the A.I try to make a joke? If that the thing, then it was not a good one but she obliged.

Soon as she released her grip from the human called "Jonathan" the bars opened and she stepped out, still being aimed by other humans. "I suppose you wish to get this back?" she asked. But instead of giving it to him, she just threw it at him. "OW! What fuck!" he yelled. "That was for the comment before." she growled and picked up another plasma pistol. She needed to find a better weapon soon.

The other humans were now laughing hard about her comment. "Damn Hammer! You just can't hit a woman even from enemy side!" one of the humans laughed, clutching his sides. While the human called "Jonathan Hammer" tried to ignore everyone.

"Alright marines, that's enough!" the Demon roared. This made everyone almost jumped out of their skin, same with Nala. "You," he pointed at Nala. "Are going with me."

Nala only nodded. She knew that she had taken towards the path of possible Heresy. But it didn't matter, as long she had her vengeance she didn't care. And besides, the High Prophets are the ones were on the "real" Path of Heresy. They stepped out of the Detention block and Nala finally felt free!

Not much to her surprise, the Detention block was full of bodies, but they had some living company as well. The was ready to fire against everyone that were siding themselves with the traitorous jiralhanae, so she had no problem shooting at the unggoy and kig-yar.

While plasma pistol was weak weapon, it still was useful with creating distraction as she fired rapidly at her enemy, they of course tried to dodge every single plasma bullet with no much of success. This didn't cause much of a damage, but few shots were able to hit right at the unggoys face, which killed them instantly.

But the kig-yars shields were proving little more problems, but with help of the humans the kig-yar fell.

"We need get to the mid-level, there are few more marines trapped." the Demon said. "_So, we are rescuing few more humans_" Nala thought. She followed the Demon to the gravity lift. "You go first." he pointed. Nala only answered with a shrug.

When she reached the mid-level she was immediately greeted by the face of an jiralhanea! Nala quickly moved away from the hot red plasma that was coming out of its plasma rifle. She fired her plasma pistol at jiralhanaes ugly face, it made a long painful sounding howl, but that still didn't seem to stop it.

Before she could give the brute a second round, it was shot by a Carbine rifle. "Guess you are okay." the Demon said. She stared blankly at the Demon, not expecting a compliment from it. She only nodded. Nala then went to the corpse of jiralhanae and took his plasma rifle. It still had some charge left.

She and the Demon watched as rest of the human fighters came through the gravity lift. She then heard as one of the door opened and aimed her newly required weapon at it. "It's okay." the Demon said, putting his hand on her wrist as sigh to calm down. "Our little friend just showed us where the other marines were." she only nodded.

"Get the Heretic! Kill the Demon! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" a the voice roared through the Detention block. "You go and get your warriors free, while I take care of these wrenches!" Nala said. The Demon tried to protest, same with the other humans. But they stopped all of sudden, probably their A.I was agreeing with her.

While the humans and the Demon went inside the cell block, she on the other hand some other business. She quickly hid behind a weapon crate, but before she could look behind it. Then all of sudden the create went off flying and almost crushing her head.

She cursed when noticing a jiralhanae Captain, wielding a brute shot. And he was accompanied with many unggoy Majors and few kig-yars wearing gold-colored energy shields. She fired few shots at the jiralhanae Captain, before turning her attention to his lackeys.

She again opened fire, she then moved to the wall beside her and quickly aimed few more shots at the captain, which hit him right on his chest area that held the grenades.

The Captains corpse (what was left of it) collapsed on the floor leaving the scared and confused unggoy just running around, while the kig-yar were able to somewhat keep their cool and tried to avenge their fallen commander.

Nala quickly moved away from her cover and fired at the kig-yars. The red and probably the over heated plasma made almost immediately took care of their shields. She waited for a moment before the rifle had cooled itself down. But before she could start her firing again, the unggoys were shot with a large needle rain.

Nala looked at the door which led to one of the cell blocks and found the Demon and many more humans firing. It looked like they were already informed that there was a sangheili with them on their hunt for the Prophet.

"Alright, we should head to the main lift on the center." Demon said and the other humans acknowledged. Nala knew that she would be moving front of them so she got ahead of them to the gravity lift.

Once she was at the top level, she heard as the Main Gravity Lift was being used. She quickly ran to the weapon holder and took another Brute plasma rifle. She had just turned at the grav lift when the first lance of unggoy hit the floor. But they didn't get much of a chance when they were fired by Nalas dual rifles.

But she soon was greeted by few well placed plasma shots from above. Since there were not any kinds of crates or corners to take cover Nala simply fired everything she got. And soon the humans joined her.

They were soon able to take out the rest of the jiralhanae and their lackeys. The Demon motioned her to move forward, as she did that the Demon followed her. She felt when she was pulled towards their destination. Other humans followed them from behind, or rather under them.

But as they were pulled up, Nala heard all too familiar voice speaking to every living soul in _High Charity _and what it was talking, just made her blood boil! "_**Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his jiralhanae who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks.**_" how DARED he change that piece of information? It was outrageous! The memory of Thel was simply thrown aside.

She would make sure that the Prophet would pay! But she first needed to get the Chieftain. But her mind was halted when three sangheili Minors walked outside from a narrow walkway. And they all were surprised and little frighten when they saw small group of humans and a Demon. But what really startled them was the fact that Warrior Priestess being with them!

"Warrior Priestess, what is the meaning of this!" sangheili Minor in the middle yelled while pointing his Carbine at the humans and Demon. "Why are you with the theses creatures?"

Nala shook her head. "The only thing that there is to be done." she simply said.

"So you've turned yourself from our Holy Covenant and decided to take the path of an Heretic!" the sangheili yelled, now point at Nala with pure hate in his eyes. "I never imaged that a Holy Priestess like you would turn into an Heretic." a sangheili on the left said quietly, almost sounding like a disappointing brother of sorts.

"The only one that is going through the path of a Heretic is Truth!" she yelled back.

Now it looked like all three sangheili were ready to shoot the Priestess down, but Nala continued. "Look at what he doing! He is putting jiralhanae in our position! He is letting them just slaughter us like some sort of animals! He even _ordered_ the murder of the Arbiter!" at her last sentence she put lot of anger in it. All three sangheili looked at her in shock.

"Are… are you trying, to say that Truth _murdered _the Arbiter?" the sangheili on the right asked.

"Yes!" Nala spat. "He was the one who _recovered _the Sacred Index! But the Chieftain Tartarus stole it from him and killed him by the orders of Truth and Mercy!" now she was almost fuming. Even the Demon took very few steps away, while the humans took better cover. Since they were almost afraid of the mad sangheili female.

Now Nala could almost see how the Minors skin went pale. "No… that… that can't be, the Prophets would never…"

"It is true." Nala sighted. "Saw it and heard it with my own eyes and ears." she let the sangheili see her sorrow for a short moment before giving them again the stern look. "And that is why I'm with… _them_." she looked at the humans. "They are right now the only thing that can get towards the Prophets and Tartarus." she explained looking back at the sangheili.

For a moment they were quiet, but soon talked. "Wha… what you want us to do?" sangheili on the left asked.

"You can't be serious! You can't possible think this real!" sangheili on the middle yelled.

"There are already proofs that Warrior Priestess is telling us the truth." left one said.

"And besides," right sangheili added. "I've always thought that the humans would be some sort of asset to the Covenant. I would wish learn more about them not in offensive way." he said, with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, they would be proven somewhat a worthy ally."

Nala nodded on this. "Then spread the word that the humans that are under my watch…"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

"WHAT THE…?"

"YOU CAN'T ORDER US AROUND!"

Some humans yelled rather loudly at this and the Demon looked like he wasn't comfortable with this, but soon seem to disappear. She could easily guess why.

"As I said, these humans are under my watch and they shall not be harmed. And tell why." the sangheilis could already guess the rest. Two of them were on their way while the third one still looked at her with a warning look. "I warn you Priestess, if this gets out of hand, then it is for your head." he warned before fulfilling the order.

* * *

**DONE! Well now, I will again take my time with "Not So Different". And this will be my new story schedule, when I have released a new chapter I will star writing another one. Hope you get the idea.**

**And I made another Machinima refence which I bet you knew already. But it won't stop, there will be at least ONE more...  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one so THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 17**

**The Covenant Civil War**

High Charity. _Somewhere around "Far Tower"._

Everything happened so fast. At one moment, Nala was sitting inside the the Detention block, then the Demon rushed in, then she was out of there and killing jiralhanae and their troops. Now it looks like what the Truth have been doing has been spreading all over the Covenant and started a fight between sangheili and jiralhanae.

Nala and her human "allies" were right now middle of that battle. The jiralhanae were fighting brutally, Nala had never been able to fully witness their fighting ways but she had heard that they tend to literally tear their enemies apart.

And the rumors were right, they fought with the most brutal way possible and if weren't careful enough and one of them might sneak up behind you… then you are done for. Nala saw how few unggoys were torn apart.

She also had heard that they even could tear mgalekgolo apart bare handed. So she decided to keep clear distance away from the brutish creatures. But that didn't stop them running towards her. Or her human allies.

"I'll break you apart!" a jiralhanae Captain yelled, throwing his Brute Shot away and going berserk. Nala raised her newly acquired carbine rifle and started shooting. Every single shot hit the jiralhanae somewhere around its body, but none hit the head. And he was moving fast!

And the platform she was standing on was too narrow. And the humans were on the other side, trying to fend off some yanme'e's with some of her fellow sangheili. She was able to fire few more shots, before she was hit hard by the Captain.

She could feel as the air left her lungs and her sides hurt. She then felt as her back hit hard on the stone wall. She knew that she had already lost her carbine, so she quickly tried to get her Brute plasma rifle she took from Detention block from her belt, only to find that is wasn't there.

"_Danm! It must've fallen when that Brute attacked me!_" She quickly got and prepared for another attack.

The jiralhanae put up a devilish smile to his face, as if thinking that now the sangheili Priestess was unarmed, she wasn't a serious threat. But he was wrong.

As he charged towards her, Nala took her fighting position and waited. When the jiralhanae was close enough, Nala sprinted around and gave one hard kick to the jiralhanaes right cheek. Nala could actually see few teeth's flying away from the Brutes bloodied mouth.

Nala didn't give jiralhanae any times to recover, so she gave a hard punch on the right cheek again. This caused the captain to completely losing his balance and collapsed on the floor. Nala on the other hand prepared another kick to jiralhanae's face. But this time the jiralhanae was ready and he grabbed Nala's leg and pulled it so Nala fell onto her back.

The jiralhanae then tried to crawl closer to her and rip her Heretical head off! Nala tried to compose herself and gave another punch to the Captains face. But that one wasn't inuring like last ones. But still had a effect.

She quickly got away from the jiralhanae and got back to her feet. The jiralhanae tried to do the same thing, but was only at his knees when he was kicked on the chin. This caused the jiralhanae to fall onto his back. Nala used this distraction as her advantage and ran towards her fallen plasma rifle.

Once she had it on her hands, she turned back to the jiralhanae Captain who was trying to get up. But succeeded poorly in it. Nala gave the Captain one final disgusted sound before firing a full blast at his face. The jiralhanae didn't make any kinds of sounds as the over heated plasma hit directly on his face.

Nala then turned to see how her allies were doing. The yanme'e's were almost taken care of. She quickly got her carbine rifle and ran towards her allies. She then started shooting at the rest of the yanme'e's.

"It looks like were are done here." Nala said, looking at the pile of yanme'e bodies. "Yes Priestess. Our hunt can now continue." one of the Minor sagnehili said. Nala knew that the other sangheili might not dare to touch the Prophets, but they would a exception with the Cheiftain. That was fitting for her, as long she got large piece of him. Then it would the turn of the Hierarchs.

Nala then looked at the humans, who were recovering from their small fight. She then gave a questioning glance at the Demon, who gave her approving nod. Nala nodded back. She then went with other sangheili's while the humans followed behind. Nala was slightly annoyed that they were moving so slowly, since the human legs weren't long as their, so they ran little slowly.

But the Demon as expected was difference. Nala could guess that Demon could run even faster than regular sangheili. But that was all a guess.

But she just didn't understand why was still letting the humans walk among them and even give them a protection? Why did she not just leave them? Or even try to attack them with her fellow sangheili when they least expected it? Maybe it had something to with the fact that many sangheili considered humans worthy? Or maybe they just accepted the facts, that in some strange way, they needed each other to survive. Or that there was right now a little picture. Either way, both she and the few sangheili accepted the humans aid and vice versa.

They all soon entered another narrow hallway, but this one was almost filled with weapon holders. And of course, it was also filled with jiralhanae and kig-yar. And soon all hell was broke loose again and beneath all that carnage, another message from the Prophet of Truth was heard.

"_**The sangheili have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path.'**_"

This of course fuelled the anger of the sangheili even more. Just the fact that their leader was just throwing them away. Like all of their loyalty didn't matter nor the fact how _many _lives were sacrificed to them. They seem just be their tools. And they pointed their current rage towards jiralhanae who were mostly fault of this mess.

The Demon, Master Chief knew what was going to happen next and so gave a gesture to marines, to stay low. "_**Uuuh… Chief, should you help them?**_" Cortana asked through their comm link, while "watching" the whole fight between four Elites and many Brutes and Jackals.

"I don't it would be so wise." Chief said quietly. "They look pissed enough to attack us." he pointed. He had learned from the experience, that if an Elite even a Minor gets pissed enough, they might become of heck of a killers and that was happening right now. Only with three Minor's and one with unknown rank.

"Cortana, I would like you to make a quick run about our female friend." Chief said.

"_**Why would you want me to do that?**_" Cortanan asked.

"Just wanting to know, what does her rank stands for and if it has anything useful information for U…"

"_**Alright.**_"Cortana interrupted. Some times John hated that, but they've been partners for a while now, so it would make some sense they knew each others really well.

Nala knew that the humans stood away from the fight and that suited her. She and her brothers in arms were just too furious to focus who was their enemy and who was an ally. All they wanted to do right now was to concentrate onto something.

She quickly smacked back of her carbine in the jaw of her opponent, which distracted the jiralhanae enough to be robbed by the female sangheili who then used the blade of his Brute Shot and sliced his throat open! She watched as the jiralhanae collapsed on the floor, trying to catch air from his opened throat.

Nala didn't wait and watch the animal die, but moved at jiralhanae who was finishing off one of the sangheili Minors. She quickly placed her fingers on the trigger and shot. The grenade seem not to make lot of damage to the hide of jiralhanae, but it burned most of its fur away. Now the Brute stepped away from the Minor, howling mostly in anger and in some pain. Then the Brute concentrated on the Priestess.

She fired another shot, but it didn't stop the angered jiralhanae. She didn't have time to fire a second shot as she felt another powerful push. She growled in annoyance and pain. She was getting sick being tossed around!

Before either she or the jiralhanae were able to do anything, a battle roar was heard and the next thing Nala or the jiralhanae knew, an Energy Blade stabbed through the jiralhanae's chest. Nala then looked at the doorway, only to find at least five or six Honor Guards! All having Energy Swords and plasma rifles on their waist. Soon rest of the jiralhanae and kig-yar were defeated and the hallway was filled with bodies of their enemies.

"Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidasee, we've come to lend our blades and aid." the leader of the Honor Guards said. Under beneath that ceremonial armor she could see the armor of Ultra. "We want to make sure that the justice is served." he then looked at the humans. "And I hope your judgment about them is placed well." he said in low voice.

"They are working with us for now." Nala said. She was already this far anyway. "And besides, they have already proved their ability to fight and we've come to agreement that they will be with us. Until this whole mess is done and then figure out what to do next." she explained. Sounding serious about it.

The Ultra Honor Guard nodded and gave one more glance at the humans before going through the bodies and weapon holders for more powerful weapons.

While, this all had been happening John-117 had listened what Cortana had found about their companion. "_**Her rank seems to stand over the Minors and Majors, however she still is lower than the Special Operation. Which means she just an ordinary fighter.**_" Cortana had informed him. "_**Also it looks like, she is the only one with this rank. And it had been active only about five years.**_"

That didn't help much, but it was still some what useful. Chief gave Cortana small "thank you" and gave his full attention at the discussing Elites. "Hey Chief!" one the marines whispered him. "What you think they are talking about?"

"Probably about us." which wasn't far off.

They watched as the Elites finished their talk and the female walked towards them. "These Honor Guards will be accompanying us." she pointed at them.

"And you think that we believe they won't try to attack us or anything." Chief said with a low tone. Trying to make sure that he didn't believe that, those "Honor Guards" wouldn't try anything to them.

"You have no other choice." Nala said with a threatening tone. "And we've already agreed that until this over you will be with us!"

Chief went quiet again, while Cortana contacted him. "_**Chief! We don't have time for this! If we want to get to the Prophet of Truth the fastest way, this is the fastest and only chance!**_" she snapped to him. And he hated to admit, but Cortana was right. They could deal with their difference later.

"Alright." Chief sighted. They then started moving.

They soon found themselves outside side the narrow corridors and before them was wonderful sight of _High Charity _and the city that laid beneath them, while filled most of the humans emotions were filled with wonder, but the sangheili look at it with sadness. Gods only knew what horrors the jiralhanae were committing down there, to all of those civilians.

"_I hope there is at least someone down there helping them_" Nala sadly thought. But their thoughts were interrupted by a surprising sound. "Wait! Is… is that Slipspace rupture?" one of the humans thought at loud.

"Holy shit! It's the _In Amber Clad_!" it was true, their small frigate flew right over them. Almost knocking everyone down. "That's weird." Chief muttered. "She's hailing, but there is now response."

"What sort of human trick is this!" one of the Honor Guards yelled. Reaching for his sword. Thinking that this was all along some human plot to take them out. "Calm down warrior." Nala said, while putting Honor Guards hand away from the Energy Sword.

"What is the meaning of this Warrior Priestess? Can't you see that the humans had double crossed us, by sending their ship on us!"

"I don't think they would be able to do that. You haven't seen those ships in combat. They are the most weakest ships in the human Navy." Nala explained. "And sending a single frigate into the heart of the Covenant Empire is a suicide." Nala sounded rather amused when mentioning the last part.

The Honor Guard seem to calm down a little, but was still weary. Nala then motioned at the sangheili to follow her, she was sure that the humans would be aware if they left and would follow them. Which they soon did.

"Priestess, do you hear that?"

Nala heard it too well. It was a sound of battle. And it seem that the sangheili were losing it! The other sangheili sent out a battle roar and drew their weapons. The humans followed behind them slowly, it almost looked like they would rather stay away from the fight. "_More kills for us._" Nala thought with some satisfaction. But was still little angry towards humans cowardness.

"_**With my blessing, the jiralhanae, now lead our fleets!**_" every single Covenant warrior stopped for a short moment when the voice of Truth declared this."_**They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it.**_" the time have seem to be stopped. No one moved, no one made a sound. Everything just seem to froze in place.

The first ones that were able to break from the shock were jiralhanae who let out a triumph roar. Now the fight seem to be on the jiralhanae side, now that it seemed they had everything they've ever dreamed of.

While the sangheili seemed to taken this heavily. Their fighting spirit looked it disappeared with their authority to command their armies and fleets. But as they still fought against the jiralhanae, their fighting spirit started to rise again and they slowly got through their shock. And when they did, they all. Including Nala, turned almost brutal fighters as jiralhanae.

Nala fired her carbine rifle empty, but didn't reload. Instead she put it back to her back and ran towards on the of the weapons holders. She opened it, finding few Energy Swords waiting for being picked up. She took then and activated her Active Camouflage.

* * *

Master Chief and the marines fought little away from the fighting Elites. It was getting little troublesome that the Elites would go on such bloodlust with the Brutes. Sometimes Chief worried that once the Elites cleared the area of the Brutes, they would turn on them, deciding that it was somewhat their fault.

Which was somewhat their fault. That's what Cortana said anyway, after going through some Covenant files about what had happened ever since they destroyed the First Halo Ring.

"Chief on your right!" Corporal "Hammer" yelled at Chief. Chief quickly turned and saw at least three Grunts and two Jackals coming at him. He quickly dodged the plasma shots and fired his Brute Shot. He was surprised why the Covenant hadn't used this weapon in fields before. Since it was rather effective weapon against small groups. Maybe it had something to do with the Elites. But it didn't matter.

After three shots, the floor had five more Covenant bodies to add. "Aaaah shi…!" Master Chief turned to see a berserk Brute cutting through the marines, simply throwing them away. One of the marines were too unlucky and flew right down the edge.

Chief raised weapons blade, preparing to counter the attack of his enemy. The Brute was getting really close. Really fast! "_Now!_" he slashed the Brute at the head. The helmet flew off and the Brute had really horrible slash mark from his jaws right side to left side of his forehead. But the Brute was still standing, barely. And this time it was able to tackle him, sending him flying onto his back.

But Chief's reflexes were good, so he quickly rolled onto his knees and send a straight punch at the Brutes face. His fist made contact with its nose, Chief could almost feel few bones actually crack. Now the Brute had broken nose and it would be the last bone it would break. It started to charge at the Spartan, who quickly got up and jumped. And also giving a kick to its jaw.

The Brute landed on its back with a groan. Who quickly got up. And charged Master Chief again, who wasn't ready for another attack and was pushed towards at the edge of the platform. "Now you will die Demon!" the Brute growled. He couldn't believe that the Demon would die by his hands. It was too good to be true.

But then the Brute felt something burning inside of his chest. He then howled in pain as two opened wounds appeared on its chest. And soon a familiar looking sangheili female appeared behind him. "Not today." Nala whisper held poison in her voice.

She then pulled her sword away from the Brutes chest and pushed him with her hooves, down to his doom. She then reached her hand at the Spartan, trying to help him get up.

Chief hesitantly reached for her hand tried to get up. They both realized it was little hard. For Chief, he was little messed up after the Brutes ferocious attacks and Nala noticed how _heavy _the Demon was. But they both were soon up their feet.

"A small token for letting me free." Nala said. Then re-activated her Energy Swords and attacked what was left of the jiralhanae pack. Master Chief following behind.

Nala looked at the carnage. There were bodies of jiralhanae, sangheili, unngoy and kig-yar everywhere. Including few human bodies. She couldn't help but feel little sympathy for the humans. They have fought for their very own survival and very few of them would make it out.

She and her kind have fought against humans for years and now they were working together. It was a surprise how they were able to work together without putting any word about. Well at first there was some angry protest against this, but soon it was gone. Maybe it was because both humans and sangheili were warrioirs of war and conflict. And so, they knew when situation was dire enough that you needed to make your enemy into your ally.

"Priestess, you go ahead and take care of the Prophets and their traitorous jiralhanae Chieftain!" The Honor Guard Ultra said. "We'll make sure that no jiralhanae will not interfere with your hunt!" Nala nodded approving to this and motioned her head to the humans, telling to move on.

They soon as Nala and the humans walked into another hallway, in which a small swarm of Yanme'e's. As they shoot them down another message was broadcasted by Truth. "_**At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon secured.**_"

"_**Rise, my brothers! Cast down the sangheili's!**_" Tartarus's voice echoed through the hallway. Nala activated her Energy Swords and charged.

She quickly cut through the ranks of jiralhanae. She quickly used both of her swords to cut through two jiralhanae who were standing on her right and left side. Both of them, fell on the floor with opened chests.

The then proceeded to attack the Captain who had been trying to shoot her with his dual plasma rifles. She didn't care about her armors warnings about her shield being low, she knew the rifle was going to over heat soon. The jiralhanae were always too careless.

As predicted, jiralhanae's rifles over heated and Nala quickly snapped them in half and then stuck her swords in the beats belly. She then pulled them off. She then proceeded to give a hard kick with her hooves to its wounds, sending the jiralhanae flying on its back.

She looked at the jiralhanae she had killed. At first it had felt somewhat good. Being able to avenge Thel and other sangheili. But there was this feeling, an empty feeling. Maybe it was because she hadn't got the chance of killing the Chieftain, or the either of the Hierarchs.

As Nala and the humans started moving, Nala heard all too familiar voice echoing through _High Charity_. "_**The sangheili's are falling back to the Mausoleum. Fools! Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now!**_"

"_I guess that is my next stop_." she thought. There was no way, she couldn't let jiralhanae to disgrace that place!

* * *

**Sorry again for taking this long, but I had really BIG trouble to figure out should I make the whole **_**High Charity **_**fight in one or two chapters. And again I suffered little of Writers Block and depression, since I started worrying would you guys like to still read it etc.**

**But, anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and please comment/review! Till next time!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 18**

**The Battle of Mausoleum**

High Charity. _Unknown location. Close to Mausoleum of the Arbiter._

Nala ran through the narrow corridors. She needed to get to the Mausoleum before the jiralhanae would devastate it to the ground. But the humans slowed her since, their regular warriors, while the Demon could easily match with their speed.

She smacked her fist right into the unggoy's face, crushing its mask in the process. The unggoy let out gasping and snorting sounds, but it then hit floor dead as a perfect carbine shot from the Demon ended it's misery.

The path towards the Mausoleum had been hard, the closer they got more jiralhanae were there to greet them. But they fought through, the jiralhanae were not so formed up. Few times, when they entered another patrolled hall, there were two jiralhanae Captains fighting who would have the "honors of leadership".

"These Brutes and stupid, but really though." one of the surviving human fighter said. "The jiralhanae are creatures of violence. They believe that only the strongest can lead them." Nala explained little of what she had learned from them. "And so they can easily turn on anyone that they think are weak."

"Why I'm not surprised." another human said. But quietly enough that Nala couldn't hear his sarcasm, which was mostly aimed at the entire Covenant.

"How close are we?" the Demon asked. Nala had been little surprised how fast it had agreed to go with her. Maybe there was something that she didn't know, something that might have to do with Prophet of Truth.

"Not really far, we should reach the bridge soon that connects with the Mausoleum." Nala told. It still felt strange to talk to humans, let alone to Demon itself. But things were little more complicated now, so she would deal with it. But it also felt that she was doing small heresy towards her kind since she is brining human into the holy presence of the past Arbiters.

As she thought of that word, pain in her chest returned. Gods she would make sure that those Prophets and Tartarus suffered for taking away Thel from her. Before she could tell him about these feelings she had been having ever since she started serving under him.

As she felt the boiling anger to rise again, she took away her carbine and grabbed her Energy Swords. And immediately, behind another door was standing a jiralhanae, she activated her Swords and attacked the brute without mercy.

* * *

After what had felt like hour, the unique group entered the bridge that let them to the Mausoleum. "Whoa, that is BIG." Nala couldn't help but chuckle at humans wonder. It was somewhat funny just to see their reaction. And to tell the truth, the Mausoleum of the Arbiter was sight to see.

But enough with the scenery, they had battle to fight. And the jiralhanae and their troops had total domination on this bridge and Nala saw many bodies of sangheili defenders and unggoy. Which confused her and made her wonder if some of them had actually stayed with their sangheili masters and fought to the end, or were they killed when they turned against them? She didn't know and neither she did care.

She activated her Active Camouflage and sneaked behind the jiralhanae lines, while the humans were working as a perfect distraction. "Hey what the hell!" that was enough to make the jiralhanae to forget the just disappeared sangheili and focused their attention at the humans and their Demon.

She then proceeded to kill first jiralhanae from behind, but that soon was put on hold as the kig-yar were already firing at her. She cursed loudly and dropped her cloak revealing herself. She quickly dropped to her knees and rolled closer to the kig-yar pack.

She then proceeded first to cut their hands off which held their weapon and them finished them off. But she then felt something rather warm close to her, it didn't take too long her for to realize that plasma grenade landed front of her.

She quickly jumped away, but the blast still reached her and thrashed her on the floor. In the impact she lost both of her swords and her whole world was spinning. She tried to get up and was somewhat able to get up, only that she almost fell down again.

She started them looking around, trying to figure out where she had been flew from the explosion. Before she had full recovery, someone grabbed her from the back of her armor and hauled her, back first on the floor!

She tried to get up again, but was pushed back by a foot of jiralhanae, who was now aiming her with his plasma rifle. She quickly took the plasma rifle in her hands and tried to take it away from her face. She was able to remove the weapon from her face, before it started firing red colored plasma all over the floor. But she couldn't stop the beast from yanking it's weapon arm from her arms reach and aimed again.

Before the jiralhanae could pull the trigger however, it was pierced by two tips of an Energy Sword. The jiralhanae collapsed soon as the blades were pulled out of its chest. Nala then looked around, seeing that the Demon had handled rest of the enemies.

"I believe that I should…" Nala hesitated for a moment this was somewhat a hard blow to her personal honor. But, truth to be told she would have died if the Demon wouldn't have killed the brute little later, so she swallowed with some difficulty her pride and finished her sentence. "Thank you." the words didn't exactly sounded so much appreciated. "For saving my live." the words sounded little bitter.

The Demon only nodded and then returned back to other humans, probably taking care that everyone was alright. Nala made a long sigh, before she slowly got up. Her head was still spinning, but not so badly like few moments before. But the walking was still little hard.

She looked for her Energy Sword that she'd lost. But she could already guess that the Demon had one of them, but didn't wished to ask it back. She could do fine with one sword.

She soon had found it and also picked up her fallen carbine, while also taking few more extra rounds with as well some plasma grenades. Now she was ready for the battle that has been taking inside of the Mausoleum.

As she was reaching the inner door to the Mausoleum, the A.I she encountered before popped on the console before her. "I don't think you'll consider sitting this one out?" she asked the door opened revealing the room filled with corpses of sangheili, jiralhanae and many more. She didn't bother to answer as she had already drawn her carbine rifle and started shooting the closest jiralhanae that appeared on her sight.

"Wow, talk about a huge place." one of the humans said while marveling the large room.

"Look at all of those pods!"

"This doesn't look like a mausoleum… more like a graveyard…" Chief just looked at the carnage that has been released inside this place. But that soon changed when out of nowhere, pack of what Johnson had called "buggers" attacked them. "Incoming!" Chief warned them.

However this seemed to draw the attention of the sangheili Ultra's that were also fighting. "The Demon! Get him!" the Ultra's sent out at battle roar and seemed to forget their jiralhanae opponents and concentrated on the humans. "Aaah crap!" the humans quickly jumped behind the sides of the door taking cover.

Nala on the other hand was helping out the pair of mgalekgolo's to take care of the annoying yanme'e. But when she and the pair heard the mentioning of the humans, their attention. The mgalekgolo responded the first way they were always taught, attack the enemy! "Hold your fire!" Nala screamed at the pair. They both looked the Warrior Priestess questionably and made curious sounding voice's. "I'll deal with this." she said. "But you need to take care of the jiralhanae." she commanded, which the mgalekgolo accepted perfectly.

Nala then started running towards the fighting scene, while shooting any jiralhanae or anyone that had allied themselves with them. "Hold your fire!" she yelled. The Ultra's looked her like she was an Heretic. The humans in some strange way seemed to also hold their fire against the sangheili, mostly because it looked like they were convinced by their A.I, but they looked ready to fire at them if making one wrong move.

"What madness has possessed your mind Priestess!" on of the Ultra's yelled. He was rather large and muscular unlike some regular sangheili. Before Nala could explain, she was interrupted by the same Ultra. "I know about your 'deal' with these humans. And I can tell you this that I will never lower myself that low, as making pack with these infidels!"

"After the point that the High Prophets betrayed us!" Nala countered. The other sangheili gasped at this bit of information and looked at Nala in disbelieve. It didn't seem to make any kind of sense. "What are you trying to s-" the second Ultra was interrupted by the coming jiralhanae.

"SLAY EVERYONE OF THEM!" Captain of the jiralhanae roared, raising its Brute Shot high in the air. Nala and the Ultra's divided on each side of the room. Nala was unfortunate to have the arrogant Ultra going with her. And she had pretty good guess what his intentions were.

She felt as the hot bolts of red plasma hit her shields, as she shoot at the closest jiralhanae, which seemed to become even angrier by every carbine shot that hit it in the chest area. She quickly took cover from the pillar when her shields were depleted again.

But as she turned, she felt as she was punched hardly into her face. "How dare you say anything like that from the Holy Ones you Heretic?" the Ultra yelled with much rage in his voice. "What makes you think that they have betrayed us?"

"When Truth told that the jiralhanae and their Chieftain Tartarus were once that retrieved Icon! Or the fact that _they_ ordered Tartarus to kill the Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee!" she then received a kick to her mandibles. "Don't say that name! It was stripped from him after failing the Gods and the Prophets!" it seemed like the Ultra didn't heed anything about the part of killing the Arbiter.

The Ultra prepared for the third kick, but Nala caught that one and threw the sangheili onto his back. She then got herself up, picking up her carbine pointing it at him. Now she had the advantage. "And now, they are giving away our rights to jiralhanae! Don't you see, that the Prophets are throwing us aside! They aren't even _trying _to prevent any of this!" Nala tried to point out the facts. But the stubborn Ultra didn't seem to care.

Before Nala could fully react, her carbine was kicked off from her hands and the Ultra was quickly up to his feet, while his hands went down to his waist, trying to find his Energy Sword. "A Heretic like you should be putting out of your misery. You truly have brought great dishonor to our kind by claiming all of those things." he growled. Picking up his sword.

"And what's far worse, you've allied yourself with the humans and their Demon!" the sangheili spat. "It will be a pleasure to have my blade running through your guts and then spilling them all over the Mausoleum!" the sangheili had now activated his Energy Sword and charged Nala.

Nala quickly dodged the attack and quickly took her own Energy Sword. Now wishing that she had her other one, so this fight would end little faster. She quickly tried to stab the Ultra right through his back, but he was little was little faster and blocked the attack.

That threw Nala's sword arm away, giving a small opening. The Ultra quickly attacked, only to have Nala roll herself out of the way. She then tried to cut his legs off, but the Ultra simply stepped away. To this the Ultra brought down his sword, trying to cut her head in half.

Nala quickly brought her sword above her head to block the attack. The slash had lot strength behind it, so she had to use her left hand to hold her right hands wrist, to make sure that she was able to hold the sword from cutting her head.

"SLAY THEM!" a familiar sounding roar was heard. Before either of them knew, they were fired at by red plasma. Which made quickly part ways. The Ultra quickly returned to his attacks and ran through the plasma volley towards the pillar the Warrior Priestess was hiding from the fire.

They soon returned to their sword fighting. The Ultra quickly tried to decapitate Nala, but she quickly dodge the attack. However the sword was able to cut out small piece of right her shoulder armor.

The Ultra attacked again, in which Nala quickly jumped away then started running towards the Ultra who was now what looked like sangheili version of grinning madly as the Warrior Priestess ran towards him. He simply pointed his sword at her, knowing that she would be pierced by it.

But he didn't not expect the Warrior Priestess to brining her blade up also and pulling his blade away from his and then gave a hard punch to his mandibles, in which he lost few of his teeth. He then felt a hot slash going from his upper right chest area that trailed down to his left side.

But that didn't stop the Ultra for starting using his sword like a maniac and by now Nala had really hard time to block all of those attacks. They just seemed to come out of nowhere!

Before Nala knew, she was falling on her back. The drop was short, it still took the air out of her lungs and seem to paralyze her for a moment. The Ultra followed right behind. She saw as the large male jumped down, trying to crush her under his weight. She quickly rolled over, but realized too late that her sword was on the other side.

So she quickly got up and started walking backwards, away from the angered Ultra. She soon found herself dodging the sword slashes and tried to find something to use against the Ultra. She soon felt her back against a wall. For a moment, her brains stopped working. Thinking this would be her end.

But then she got a small idea. And all she needed to do was to wait. The attack came fast, she felt as the sword slightly slashed her left shoulder, but she ignored the pain. She then got behind the Ultra and kicked him right between his waist and spine. That seemed to distract him enough that gave Nala enough time to recover her sword.

She quickly ran to it and grabbed it. Then turned to the Ultra and activated her sword. The Ultra turned just in time to see a Energy Blade, running striking at him. He then felt something hot and something that was causing him such pain in his guts. He looked down, finding the Warrior Priestess's sword running through him.

"Y… you…" he coughed some purple blood from his "mouth". "You are goi… going to bring our kind…" he coughed some more blood. "… to ruin." he finished with a sigh.

Nala simply looked at him with some sympathy. "I think I'm going to bring us back to our former glory." she said back. But the Ultra simply snorted at this and after that, he stayed quiet. His eyes closed. Nala then took the blade off him and let his body collapse on the floor. "Start the journey... be at peace." she prayed quietly. Now there was another reason why the Prophets had to pay for everything they had done!

She then turned to prepare herself for the battle, but found that the remaining jiralhanae were already killed. And it looked like the mgalekgolo pair and the other Ultra's had left the humans alone. Or now, rather one human and the Demon.

She walked towards them, Ultra who carried a Fuel Rod Cannon walked towards her. Looking regretful. "It seems our brother was blinded by his personal bride. And I apologize you for that Nala 'Aidasee. I hope you are able to forgive him."

"I do believe I understand you, but I need to make haste if I'm going to capture Truth, Mercy and Tartarus before they leave." Nala said as she noticed that the human and Demon were already leaving. "Of course, but are you sure what you are going to do?" he asked her. With studying look on his eyes.

"Yes, the High Prophets ordered Tartarus to kill the Arbiter and I'm not going to let them go unpunished!" she declared. She then started running trying to catch her companions.

* * *

High Charity. _The Hangar._

They were close! She could see three Phantoms docked, but the problem was that there was no High Prophets, Tartarus or their guards around. "_Oh Gods no!_" she screamed in her mind. She was so close to achieve her revenge. And now it looked like it was too late!

She soon reached the gravity lift, but as she stepped in it, the three Phantoms started to take off! One of them was heading right towards the Forerunner ship that lied in the center of the _High Charity_. The very same ship where the Holy Covenant was formed between the san'shyuum and sangheili. And all of that seem to have forgotten.

While the others two flew towards the walls of the _High Charity_ and from there outside to the space. And probably towards the Sacred Ring. As Nala hit the ground, she tried to ran towards the leaving Phantoms as hoping that she might have enough time to jump on them.

But she soon stopped once she noticed rather familiar form lying on the floor and what really increased her shock was the fact that it had a Parasite attached to it's neck and the one that was laying on the floor was no other than the High Prophet of Mercy.

"What happened here?" she asked, but giving the old Prophet a cold stare. "Truth…" he gasped, from his bloodied mouth. "…left, me…" Mercy wasn't able to continue when the Demon arrived. "Your pal, where's he going?"

Mercy slowly summoned his voice again. But it now sounded little hoarse. "Earth…" it almost sounded like a whisper and she could see the surprise in the humans face, while the Demons small body language showed it. "…to finish what we started."

It already looked and sounded like the Prophet was closing to his end. "…and this time… none of you, will be…" the Prophet coughed some more blood from his mouth. "Will be left, behind." Nala noticed what the Demon was going to do, but she stopped him. "I need to know few things." she said both to Demon and Mercy.

"Never… never wanted _this_ to… _happen_!" Mercy gasped. Nala looked at in confusion. Had Mercy and other Hierarchs knew that the Covenant would be driven into a Civil War and they would do absolutely nothing to prevent it? "Then why didn't you tried to stop it!" she almost screamed at his face. "Why you order Tartarus to kill Thel and now this!"

"It… it wasn't an easy… decision. For me… only wanted… GRAAAAAH!" Mercy screamed and some more blood flowed from his mouth. He quickly gained control of his breath. "…wanted the good for the Covenant. Truth… was corrupted, already…" he sighted. "…should have, stopped him… after…" Mercy had started coughing really badly.

"After what!" Nala was now closer to the Prophet. The way he talked was strange, he actually felt some remorse about this whole situation. "After… the Oracle… spoke…" and then the Prophet of Mercy was no more.

Nala stared at this sight in confusion for a moment, until the disgusting sounds the Infection Form made, shook her from her trance. She then proceeded to take the Infection Form out of the Prophets body. As she pulled the parasite out she didn't know what to exactly feel about him.

She had so wanted to kill the Prophet after what happened with Thel, but after seeing the Prophet in his state and head him talk, her thoughts had changed. What did the old san'shyuum meant by "After the Oracle spoke". That might just be another mystery she might never find out.

When she finally turned away from the corpse, she noticed that the Demon was having a conversation with his A.I, as she watched them talk, Nala thought something. "You. A.I." she pointed at the holographic human. "Can you tell me where those other two Phantoms are going?"

"Uuum… first of all, my name is Cortana." Nala was little baffled by this, the A.I had actual human emotion and talked back to her like she had just insulted her. "And they are right now heading towards Halo. Why?"

A "smile" creped to her mandibles. "That's my next destination." she only said. She then started looking around the hangar and saw one more Phantom docked. "_I guess this is my lucky day._" she thought. But before she would leave she needed to something.

"D…" she had noticed that every time she had used that "name", it felt more and more like an insult. In a way it was, but it still started to make Nala feel somewhat horrible, so she decided to use different name this time, since it might be last one. "Spartan, I wish to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For letting me out of that cell and letting me join your quest to hunt down Truth. But now it looks like our paths divine here. My duties are on the Ring where I believe that wretched beast Tartarus lies now." she said, putting lot poison into that very name.

Spartan stared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out before saying. "Guess, I should say you are welcome." he said, sounding little awkward. He watched as Nala was leaving towards the Phantom, she then all of sudden turned back to him. "And make sure that Truth will die a slow and horrible death!" she said and then continued her way to the Phantom. Not waiting for an answer.

But she didn't get far as she already heard "Incoming!" she turned to look and saw a human dropship coming down on her. She quickly jumped out of the way. The dropship hit the ground and continued moving on the ground, but was soon stopped. But when that happened, Nala could feel the blood being drained from her face.

The Parasite had arrived. She had feared this already when seeing Mercy, but hoped that it was the last one. But it wasn't. But she wouldn't let them get in her way, she needed to get out of here one way or another! She draw her Energy Sword and activated it.

She immediately cut down two Combat Forms that were rather close to her. She then proceeded to run towards the Phantom, but looked behind her making sure that the Parasite won't be too close to her.

She soon reached the Phantom and went inside. Once inside the cockpit, she quickly closed all the hatches and started working on the engine. She was slightly nervous, since she had not much experience with Phantom dropships. But she faintly remembered how the pilot had operated it.

Soon the dropship started making a familiar humming sound that told her, that the engines were ready. She activated her visual monitor and carefully pulled the two control stick downwards to her.

Slowly, Phantom dropship raised from it place and started to take course towards one of the "exit holes" that served as dropships exit. She started to increase her speed once the controls were familiar to her.

Now she was getting close. But them… "BANG!" the Phantom shacked hardly. The cockpit was filled with warning noises that told her that the hull of the Phantom was damaged. "_Damn it! Not now! NOT NOW!_"

She started to loose control, she tried to do something but she wasn't sure what she could do! But everything soon black as the ship crashed into one of the buildings of _High Charity_.

* * *

**There I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry if this somehow sucked, but remember that English isn't my n.1 language and I'm not really good at "expressing myself through text".**

**And I really felt little sorry for Mercy, I mean after reading "Contact Harvest", I kind of thought that he someway tried to stop Truth and Regret from doing what they were going to do. And if you are wondering, there will be ONE more chapter and after that… REUNION!**

**Once again don't forget to comment/review! And constructive criticism is also welcome, but no flames please. Unless it has something to do with constructive criticism. And I really, REALLY appreciative the reviews you guys have giving to me! So one BIIIIIIG ****"THANK YOU" ****to you. Without your reviews, story alerts and favorites I don't know where this whole story might be.**

**And now for commercials. *ahem*…**

"_**Hey everyone! Do YOU like Halo: Crossed Fates? If you do then you should know that Nala 'Aidasee has opened her own account at formspring and answers any kinds of questions you have! So head down to **_.me/NalaAidasee_** and ask you questions! You don't even have to sing in to ask! Go. Now! Don't be SHY! ASK DAMN IT!11!1!**_**"**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 19**

**The Survival**

High Charity. _Resident Area._

Nala smelled melting metal, and something foul. It was like something really old and rotting. Her sight was black and bit blurry. She soon fixed her sight, seeing rather messed up and almost crushed cockpit of the former Phantom. And almost her whole body hurt. Especially her head.

She placed her hand on her helmet, trying to see if it was off from her head. She then got up and picked up her Carbine, also checking her ammunition noticing that there wasn't much left. "_I need to find either more ammunition or a plasma weapon._" as she moved forward, her com link was all of suddenly activated.

At first it was all but static, but as she moved away from the crashed ship and walked on the empty street the voice was getting clearer. "_**… can you hear me now? I know you can hear me now!**_" a familiar voice shoot through her comm.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" she said, she had was good idea who it was, but she wanted to make sure. "_**You already forgot about me? I'm insulted!**_" a fake hurt voice was heard from her com link.

Nala sighted at the A.I's humor. The humans really made their A.I's like themselves, which was rather amazing for a species with technology like them. "What you want? And why are you here, I thought you left with your Spartan?" she asked as she looked around.

It was really dark and there was a good reason. The Forerunner ship was gone and that had surprised Nala that it hadn't destroyed the whole _High Charity_. Last time she heard some rumors that the ship actually tried to take off and would have if not destroyed, then at least make major damage.

But what worried her was the fact that the whole street and every single alley seem to be too much or less, quiet. And there were no bodies. Which was even more worse. "_**I stayed here, to make sure nothing goes wrong when Chief was reaching for that Forerunner ship that took off few minutes ago.**_"

That made somewhat sense. "But why are you contacting me?" she soon heard rather familiar roars. She quickly lifted her carbine was ready for shoot anything that looked even slightly de-formed.

"_**Since you seemed to be eager to go after that Brute, I thought I might give you hand.**_" the A.I stated. "What makes you think I need help?" Nala asked. Now the growls sounded really close. "_**Maybe the fact, that I can help you through the Flood hordes.**_"

Was the A.I blackmailing her now? It looked like, but she might get better chances of getting out of here the A.I would give the safest and fastest way. "But wouldn't that give you the opportunity to send me into some Parasites trap?" she asked. The A.I was quiet before answering.

"_**Listen, I know you have some problems on trusting me. But I can assure you thatI want to help you. You could say it is sort of repayment for helping Chief out.**_" A.I explained. Nala gave quick thought about it. And finally decided to listen the A.I. "All right. But don't try to deceive me." Nala growled.

"_**Don't worry, I won't**_" the A.I's voice sincere. But it could easily lie better than any other organic live form. Then all of sudden couple infected sangheili jumped behind the crashed Phantom and started running towards Nala, who quickly fired them down. She was at first shocked to see how simply they fell. But then noticed that they both wore a civilian robes, then a terrifying thought came to her.

"How many much of the station the Parasite had taken?" she asked. But not really wanting to know the answer. "_**The Flood had taken almost the whole station and unfortunately most of the civilians… weren't evacuated in time.**_" Nala's heart seemed to dropped on the floor. So many lives lost for the Parasite, just how many innocent lives were devoured by the horrific Parasite.

It was a lost cause to trying to take the _High Charity _back. "Show me, the fastest way to the Insertion Drop Pods launching bay." Nala ordered. That was now her fastest ticket to the Sacred Ring and then to Tartarus.

"_**Okay, I'll try my best. You need to find some kind of transporter, since the closest one is still rather far away.**_" A.I told her. Somehow she knew this wouldn't be easy, but she would make it and NO Parasite would stop her from trying! "Then what way is the best?" she asked.

Moving little more away from the crash site and towards one of the shops that was now ruined, possible from the jiralhanae attack. She quickly went inside. Trying to find any kinds of small Energy Blades or plasma pistols. Since most of the shop keepers here at _High Charity_ were mostly old veterans from old conflicts. Mostly because they were usually rather paranoid about a someone coming in and start a small riot in there.

She jumped over the broken window and her hooves shattered the glass into smaller pieces, she then proceeded towards the bedrooms, trying to find whatever that would be looking like a weapon.

After short search she found a hidden weapon catch, hidden right under the desk. "_Not a bad place for hiding weapons._" she thought. She then picked up a old looking plasma rifle that had few scratches on it. "Possible from small rebellion awhile back." Nala mumbled herself.

"_**I don't know why you are picking up some old weapons, but I suggest you move fast. The Flood is starting to move to your location**_" the A.I snapped at her through their comm link. "I'm done here anyway." she said, putting the rifle on her waist and quickly left the building. Now she needed to find some kind of transporter.

As she once again ran through the abandoned streets of _High Charity _she heard many growls of the Parasite, which were getting close to her. She raised her carbine for a surprise attack. But nothing came, but she started hearing rather familiar squirting noises.

She quickly glanced up and saw many Infection Forms crawling down the walls towards her. She quickly started shooting them, dropping their numbers fast. "_**Take the next turn left and there you will find what I guess is your transporter.**_" now she finally had a heading!

She quickly made few more shots and then started running, while putting her carbine on her back and taking the plasma rifle. She quickly tried to shoot few plasma bolts behind her.

When she turned her gaze back to the street, she then noticed slightly smaller version of the Shadow transporter lying on the corner of the street. She quickly hastened her running until she was with the transporter. She quickly pressed the button, right next to the door, which popped up with a hissing sound.

As she got inside, more Parasite started to appear. So she quickly closed the door . But she started hearing lot of noise all over the transporter which could only tell that the Parasite was now crawling around her, she quickly started working on the controls. But it didn't respond to her. She then put her hand on her comm link. "Cortana was it?" she quickly asked. But before the A.I could respond Nala continued. "I need you to hack into this transporters controls and activate them!"

"_**Okay, I'll do my best. But I suggest you try to hold the Flood off until I go the controls.**_" Nala simply nodded at this and took her plasma rifle and opened the door. The Parasite immediately reacted at this and started attacking her. But she quickly started firing at the infected sangheili. Much to her luck (and horror), they weren't wearing any kinds of armor, but regular clothing that were torn in many places.

The plasma bolts easy tore through the rotten flesh and easily taking them out. She quickly dodged a slash from one of the infected sangheili that made rather close to her. She then smacked rather hard on its foot which caused it to tear apart. The infected sangheili stumbled on the ground, trying to get up and attack its pray.

While she was still shooting she quickly squashed the head of the infected sangheili. But for a moment Nala had forgotten that the Parasite didn't need a head to keep themselves moving. It was the Infection Form on their chest area.

She quickly kicked the struggling Combat Form away from her, then shoot the two into their chest, letting their corpses fall on the ground. As she quickly returned back to the other sangheili's her comm link activated as the vehicle activated. "_**Done! You should able to use it now. So hurry up!**_"

She quickly jumped into the vehicle and activated it. The vehicle quickly got in the air, levitating few centimeters above the ground, then made a run for it. Unfortunately she didn't have any kinds of turbo boosters to move faster. But at least she somewhat got away. She then reached her comm link. "Now, you can lead me towards Drop Pods launching bay." she said.

* * *

_Close to Drop Pods launching bay._

She was finally reaching the launching bay, the way had been hard mostly because of the Parasite, that were waiting for her. But for some reason there weren't any kinds of Parasites with weapons. It was rather strange, but it somewhat made her journey easier.

As she reached the bay, then all of sudden her transporter flipped over like there was a explosion right next to her. Which is actually what happened. She simply hold tight as the vehicle rolled over until it finally stopped. Leaving her upside down.

Nala then carefully leaves, trying not to break her neck. As she got out she heard new shots that came from Fuel Rod Cannon. She now quickly tried to make out, she was quickly out of the way. But she wasn't far enough. The next thing she knew was an explosion rather close to her and hot plasma draining her shields while damaging more of her armor and throwing her off the ground. For a moment, the world simply rolled around her and her ears were ringing badly.

As her fell on to her back Nala tried to get up quickly but fell flat on her stomach. She then quickly smacked her head, trying to make the ringing to stop. And still aware of the danger she again tried to get up, now with little better success.

But there was all of sudden few 'thud' sounds as many infected sangheili either with an armor or just ribbed robes and even few humans dropped behind her. But before either one could do anything, a plasma beam shot out of nowhere and killing one of the infected human. "_But who…?_"

"_**Need a little help?**_" Nala couldn't believe that she was actually happy to hear the A.I's voice. She took out her plasma rifle and shot the unshielded Combat Forms. There were few more shots coming from the launching bay, taking down more Combat Forms. As Nala turned to run towards the building that was now her only way towards her revenge, saw many security turrets activated.

"_**I suggest you go now, while I distract them!**_" she didn't need to tell Nala twice. She started running now fast, adrenaline now rushing in her veins. The door opened to her, showing her a narrow dark hallway showing three different directions. Nala thankfully knew where to go and started running towards the left side.

After running what felt like an hour, she found the launching console and the Pods. "_Soon. Your fate will the same like your traitorous kind Tartarus!_" Nala growled, while thinking about the Chieftain, who would soon taste her wrath. She went to the console trying to find a perfect place to land and a closest one. She had no doubt that he was reaching for the Control Room.

"There, that should be close enough." she said quietly. Mostly to herself. She then picked up one of the Pods and climbed aboard. And prepared for the drop, but now before her comm opened again. "_**Good luck, with what ever you are doing.**_" she heard, before it went dead again.

She couldn't help but wonder what were the A.I's reasons to help her, but she somewhat appreciated it even if she wouldn't never admit it out loud. She felt when the Pod dropped itself into the vacuum of space.

* * *

_In the atmosphere of the Second Halo_

The Drop Pod was screaming as it went through the atmosphere. Nala couldn't believe she would take a second Drop Pod ride to the Sacred Ring and both times were with the pod.

She finally felt when the Pod hit the ground. She never much enjoyed the ride, but since you had no other choice, you have to go with it and no warrior would complain. They would just go with what ever they got. She pressed the button and the hatch popped open.

She stepped on what looked like a river, with a destroyed Wraith tank right in front of her. She looked around, seeing bodies of sangheili, jiralhanae, unggoy and kig-yar. It had been a massacre here.

She then heard water splashing behind her, so she carefully took out her carbine and prepared for the jiralhanae attack. But it was little strange that the beast wouldn't open fire already on her. She quickly turned, with her carbine pointing at her target. But what she saw shocked her completely.

"No. Impossible! This… this must be some kind of trick." she babbled. Looking at the wonder before her. "No. This is no trick Nala 'Aidasee, Warrior Priestess of the sangheili." said Thel 'Vadamee, the supposed deceased Arbiter of the Covenant. Nala dropped her gun and did something that surprised both her and Arbiter.

She rushed at the sangheili standing before her and embraced him with tight hug. But she didn't know what to feel. But she couldn't hold her tears forming and tried to suppress herself from crying, but still led out a small sob.

Thel was also surprised by this act, but it soon changed into something different. When the female sangheili embraced him tightly, he embraced her also. But he knew that the feeling he was mostly feeling was that he was relieved, knowing that she was alive.

When felt Nala's body trembling and heard few quiet sobs he patted her on her neck. "It's alright Nala." he whispered. He knew that the others were possible watching, but he didn't care. Even if they thought this was a sight of weakness. He wanted to cherish this moment as long as he wanted.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and sorry if it sucked. But I once again came across with writers block while writing this chapter and now I have three stories to take of. WHY MY BRAINS ALWAYS COMES UP WITH IDEAS ABOUT EVERYTHING! Well, we soon will reach the end of the Halo 2 storyline and move to the finale. Halo 3! Oh, and there will be at least one or two chapters that will take between Halo 2 and 3.**

**So don't forget to give some reviews/comments and as always, constructive criticism is always welcome. And if you hadn't known yet (somehow) Nala has her own "site" down at formspring. com with her name where you can questions about her or anything.**

**And also check out my Mass Effect story, Jumped In and comment about it.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**A/N: There will be SOME skipping in this fic but I hope it still doesn't ruin this chapter (if it does, I will go back to my emo corner…)**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 20**

**The Great Journey**

_Second Halo Ring. On the surface._

Nala was lost in the moment for what seem to be long. This seem to be like a dream and not real, but it was. He was standing right before her, holding her in his arms. Just like in the Heretic base, only this time, this embrace was wasn't to make sure that some kind of hurricane took her away. But from affection and worry, just like hers.

Something told in her mind that they could have more time alone, but right now there was more work to do. They both slowly left the embrace somewhat missing the closeness. "I believe, there is still something we should do." Arbiter said as if reading Nala's mind.

"Maybe after that, if we are both alive we can talk more about this." Nala finished. Sounding slightly disappointed. Arbiter simply nodded at this. They both then moved up, where the other sangheili's were waiting for them and Arbiter gave them a single command and they started moving.

And immediately they were attacked by a jiralhanae pack. Plasma fires were exchanged on both sides, but the jiralhanae were quickly defeated by the Beam Rifles and Carbine rifles. They soon found a room that was filled with various weapons. One of the minor sangheili snorted. "What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!"

"I think you are underestimating the usefulness of the human weapons." Nala said. Picking up a human Rocket Launcher. "Priestess, do you know what you are doing?" another minor asked in shock. Even Arbiter looked Nala in shock. "Yes." Nala stated. Like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Arming myself for the jiralhanae."

"But…" the first minor tried to talk, but couldn't find the words so he turned to the Arbiter for help. "I believe, in this fight we must use what ever means necessary." Nala said, before Arbiter could say anything. Everybody looked at her like she had just said something out of place, which was in a way true. "Nala I don't think…" Arbiter didn't finish when Nala interrupted him, raising her hand silencing him. "Let us put these petty thoughts away and focus on the event here!" she said, almost yelled.

"_Nala, what happened?_" Arbiter wondered. He saw that there was something almost burning in her eyes. The minors looked at each other, thinking what Priestess had said. They weren't exactly sure what to say about this. But they decided to leave it be, if the Priestess wanted to disgrace herself with those weapons it was her problem.

They simply ignored her and started moving towards the exit that would sent them probably to the jiralhanae's fire line. "Hold on just a moment!" Nala ordered. The four minors turned their heads to Nala. "I don't think it is wise to attack the jiralhanae that way." Nala pointed out.

"What you mean?"

"If we just rush in, we will loose our element of surprise. What we need for a moment is stealthy attack." she explained. Trying to make the "rookies" to understand why they can't just go out and start shooting. "So what are you suggesting?" Arbiter asked, walking beside Nala. She sent to Arbiter, what could've been a small grin on her mandibles. Soon the thought dawned to Arbiter and he also had a small "grin" on his mandibles.

The plan was simple. While Nala took advantage of her "more advanced" Camouflage and taking out the jiralhanae pack best she could, while Arbiter took out the kig-yar snipers, which were rather easy targets, since all Arbiter had to do was to snap their necks. The poor creatures didn't have time to scream.

Nala was satisfied, so far everything had been going as planned. The kig-yars were out of the game. But she the feeling that more would be coming once they would figure out what had happened and she needed to make sure that wouldn't happen soon. She moved quickly behind a small jiralhanae pack.

She then took two plasma grenades. She then started quickly running towards the middle of the pack. As she went by the two jiralhanae, she alerted both of them and soon rest of the pack. As that happened she dropped both of the grenades and continued running.

"Grenad…!" the jiralhanae didn't finish his sentence as the grenades exploded, taking out most of them pack, leaving only four more alive and fully alert. But Nala had planned this, before the brutes could call for help, many shots from the Beam Rifle were shot.

She heard when couple Ghosts appeared behind Nala. Luckily for her, they didn't saw her, since she was still in her Active Camouflage. She took her Rocket Launcher and launched one of the missiles. The Ghost exploded, the other Ghost quickly started rapidly shooting at the direction where the shot came from.

Nala quickly went to cover and deactivated her Actibe Camouflage. As she went to cover, the remaining sangheili and Arbiter attacked from their hiding positions. As the jiralhanae driver tried to shoot all five attacking sangheili's at once. Nala then came out of her cover, now armed with her Carbine, started shooting at the front of the Ghost.

These were enough to distract the jiralhanae driver from the charging Arbiter who was already close enough. He then jumped on the front of the vehicle and kicked the jiralhanae off, who then fell from the edge of the rocky "wall" they were on. The jiralhanae hit the ground with a giant "thud!", but it was enough to kill. What was enough to kill it though were again the shots from the Beam Rifles.

But it wasn't over, as two more Ghosts came from the cave before them and with a reinforcements. "_This wasn't part of my plan!_" Nala thought, while shooting. "Holy Flare!" minor yelled. Throwing his grenade at one of the Ghosts. They both dodged out of its way, but the cave wasn't wide enough which didn't give the Ghosts much needed space to get away from the blast.

The blast sent the two vehicles flying sideways, spinning out control while throwing out the drivers. While the mayhem started, Arbiter had thrown his two plasma grenades. One at the Ghosts, the other towards the attacking group. But the distance was little too far so both grenades landed right middle of the two vehicles.

Two grenades exploded, making sure that the Ghosts were unusable. Nala on the other hand put away her Carbine and picked up the Rocket Launcher, firing the one last missile. It flew fast at the jiralhanae pack which was also packed up with many unggoys and couple kig-yar.

The explosion and the narrow cave were enough to take out almost all of them. "That should deal with them!" Nala yelled over the explosion. She then threw the used human weapon aside, since it has lost it use and she wouldn't go back just to get more ammunition.

She then took her Carbine and started shooting the jiralhanae driver that survived the carnage by a sheer miracle. The Carbine shots hit the beast in various places around its chest are. Which didn't seem to have no effect, only making the beast more angrier.

Nala started panicking a little as the jiralhanae went completely berserk and started rushing towards her, ignoring her shots. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" jiralhanae roared as he came close to Nala who now out of ammunition. She knew she didn't have much time left so she raised the her weapon and was about to hit with the butt of her weapon at its face, but instead the jiralhanae was stabbed by a Energy Sword.

Nala quickly looked on her left, seeing Arbiter beside her, who returned the gaze quickly before looking back at the jiralhanae, who was howling in pain. And even when being stabbed to the chest, tried to kill its sangheili enemies. Arbiter of course reacted in this by raising his sword hand, which cut the attacking jiralhanae open from the lower-chest area, right through its right shoulder.

"I could've taken him by myself." Nala said, sounding somewhat grateful. "I thought so." Arbiter chuckled back. Nala didn't waste much time in talking, but concentrated on fight at hand. She then took away the empty recoil and put a full one in its place. "_This is my last round._" she cursed. "_I should've picked up more, while being on _High Charity_!_"

But she had time to worry about that later. She fired her next shots, little more carefully and soon brought down a jiralhanae Captain. Soon the jiralhanae and their allies were down, forming smalls piles of bodies around the cave. Nala and Arbiter then started moving further into the cave, while the minors came behind them slowly, making sure that no one would attack behind them. They soon found a large door. "Be ready for anything." Nala said. Mostly directed to Arbiter. "Same for you." he said quietly.

The doors opened slowly, while making a sound that told them that they haven't been used in ages, if you don't count the time the jiralhanae had used them. They found themselves outside, in some kind of valley. As they looked around, before them was standing a structure which couldn't be none other than the Control Center of the Halo Ring.

"I can't believe that we made it all the way here." Nala gasped. It was a really shocking finding herself so close to the very heart of the Great Journey. Arbiter on the other hand had different look. And it wasn't exactly with the same wonder like Nala had in her eyes.

But their concentration was interrupted by a familiar sound. They turned around to see a Wraith coming towards them. They both quickly raised their Carbines at the tank, but knowing that their weapons wouldn't have much of a effect at the armored vehicle. "Any suggestions?" Arbiter asked. Which almost sounded like he was attempting to lighten up the grimly mood.

But before either of them could do anything, the Wraith stopped on its tracks and the upper hatch opened. And from the vehicle emerged the Special Operation Commandere Rtas 'Vadumee. "By the Rings, Arbiter! Nala!" he gasped. It was a shock when saw that Nala was alive, but Arbiter also.

But, explanations can be told later, right they _all _had a bigger problems. "The Councilors are they…!"

"Murdered." Arbiter said grimly. Nala's face seemed to pale horribly when Arbiter mentioned this. Arbiter of course noticed this and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. Rtas on the other hand spited in anger at this. "File disloyal beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them." he added, his voice filled with hatred towards the jiralhanae.

As Nala was about to talk, two Phantoms flew over them and towards the Control Room. While Arbiter and Rtas thought that both of them were sangheili controlled. Nala had already a good guess who was really in control. As the second Phantom came close to the Control Rooms doors, two figures were dropped from it. Even from that distance the sangheili's could tell that one of the figures body structure was too large for to be a sangheili body.

"No…" Nala said, looking at the ground in sadness. Now Rtas turned to look at Nala with confusion. "What you mean Nala?"

"They were ordered by the Prophets." she said. Her voice sounding rather grim. "What? That can't be!"

"No Rtas. It is true." Arbiter said sadly. "The Prophets are behind of this. They even ordered Tartarus to kill me after I've received the Sacred Icon." Rtas simply stared at both of them in shock, then turned to look at the Control Room, only to see the door closed.

The situation was then more worse than he thought. "So…" Nala cut the silence. "Is that the place what I think it is?" she asked, even thought she already knew the answer. "Yes." Rtas answered quietly. "Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon." he explained sadly. "The start of the Great Journey." at that finale statement Rtas sounded like he was thinking some kind of distant memory.

While the conversation went on, Arbiter remembered what Parasite had said to him. About there was "no salvation on this Ring" and "do not mistake their intent, or all will perish, as they did before". Was it actually right? That the Rings didn't held any kind of salvation? Just like the Demon had said the Rings were just simple weapons and that the Prophets were "making a big mistake".

No! He didn't believe that! Until there was _some _kind of proof, but he was too ahead of himself. "I must get inside!" he turned to look at Rtas. "_We _must get inside." Nala added. Who had a what would be a grin on her face. "Then all of you mount up." he said, while pointing at the minors behind them. "I know a way to break those doors." he said. Sounding a little smug about it.

Arbiter and Nala saw a Specter driving behind the rocks, which seemed to have been hiding this whole time. "I'll go with Rtas." Arbiter said. Nala nodded at this. This was fine with her. With both Arbiter and Rtas working together, they sure would have some chances. "Then I'll take the Specter and make sure you will get some distractions." Nala said, walking towards the vehicle.

"Nala." she heard Arbiter using her name. She stopped for a moment and turned to the Arbiter. "Be careful." the way he said it made Nala's hearts skip a little faster and pit of her stomach felt strange. "You too." she said maybe little too quietly, but Arbiter seemed to hear it since he nodded.

While Arbiter took the turret of the Wraith tank, Nala took the drivers seat, while the others took their places around the vehicle. "What about me?" a lonely minor sangheili asked. He had been the only one who was left out. "Either you can follow us by foot." Nala said. "Or you can find yourself some kind of vehicle or even just stay and make sure that the jiralhanae won't come here."

The minor simply grunted about this, since he had no chance of getting anywhere, and there was no way that he would be _sharing _a seat with his fellow sangheili, that would just be too shameful. "I'll just try to contact someone." he mumbled to himself as the vehicles took off.

* * *

_Soon…_

The "road" had been a difficult one. While Nala had little trouble not being getting shot at many times, a jiralhanae controlled Wraith had appeared with more Ghosts attacking behind it. But they had been able to destroy it and the rest of the Ghosts, but now Rtas had stayed behind, telling them that he was going to take over CCS-Battlecruiser they had seen hovering over the ocean. After the fight was over, Nala was rather relieved to leave the Specter behind. After everything they went through, it was a surprise if it hadn't fell apart at some point.

Once Nala and Arbiter had moved forward, they encountered a lonely Special Operation sangheili, and with accompany of mgalekgolo bond brothers. That was rather a good relief for Nala, the other mgalekgolo pair she encountered at the _High Charity _weren't exactly friendly. And luckily for Nala, the room in which the sangheili and the pair were guarding, did have enough ammunition for her Carbine.

"Let's move on." she said, raising her Carbine. Quickly as they entered to a small hallway, they were greeted by jiralhanae who were holding Brute Shots and a single turret. "_This might be little harder than I thought_" Nala gulped inwardly, not wanting to show the small fear she had.

She quickly dodged the turrets fire by jumping on her left, hiding behind the pillar. She then took a plasma grenade from her waist and activated it, showing herself slightly while throwing the glowing explosive towards the turret. It hit right in the dead center. The jiralhanae roared in surprise as he tried to jump out, it didn't do much good as the explosion killed him and two more that were standing right next to him.

The other jiralhanae didn't fare any better as they were taken out by double Needler, Fuel Rod Beam and Carbine shots. While the mgalekgolo pair were firing right middle of the room, Arbiter and the Spec Ops. sangheili had took cover right behind couple weapon holders and from there gave their own shots. As Nala threw her grenade, which provided a good distraction, Arbiter and Spec Ops. Sangheili sprouted towards walkway which led them to the upper level where they took the remaining jiralhanae by surprise.

But they soon ran out of luck when the door next to them opened, showing more of the jiralhanae. Both sangheili cursed loudly as they made hastily retreat while shooting rather blindly at their enemies. But soon the mgalekgolos came for their aid and the tables were so far turned for them. But the jiralhane pushed them hard.

While coming to help her comrades, she took two more grenades from her belt and activated them. "Grenades! Scatter!" she warmed them and threw them at the door. First one landed little far from the door, while other one landed right in front of it. When first one exploded, it's shock sent the second one flying right at the faces of the jiralhanae and exploded right from of their faces.

She smirked when she heard the terrified and surprising screams of jiralhanae. She was also little surprised that she actually got anything with that throw. But she just shrugged it off and ran upwards and now with everybody, through the door. And as expected, the place was full of jiralhanae and kig-yar.

Nala and Arbiter quickly took cover from the railing, while the Spec Ops. and were still shooting. Both Nala and Arbiter and raised themselves careful and were looking through their Carbines small scopes, trying to get a perfect shot. They both soon started dropping the numbers of the kig-yar snipers that weren't fast enough to get out of the way.

"Arbiter!" Nala screamed over the noise, that the various weapons made. It still felt, completely strange for her not to use his real name. Maybe she could change that, after this was over. "I need some cover! I'm going to take them on their right!" she pointed at the bridge. Arbiter nodded and got up, firing with his Carbine like no tomorrow.

With that distraction, Nala got up, started running and activated her Active Camouflage. Immediately when she got to the bridge, she was greeted by a turret, but thanks to her Camouflage and the darkness the jiralhanae hadn't noticed her. Yet.

She quickly walked behind the jiralhanae and gave her hardest punch with the butt of her Carbine right into back of its head. There was a loud "crack!" when the butt of her weapon collided with head of the jiralhanae, but unfortunately for her, it hadn't broke its skull like she had wanted.

So she hit it again, before the jiralhanae could turn its turret towards the place where he first felt sharp pain on his neck. The next punch missed it real target, but it took out jiralhanae's lower jaw. Nala then put the Carbine in her hands so she could shoot the jiralhanae, who was right now in major pain and Nala granted him a sweet release of death.

Nala then quickly left for the battle ground. As she closed at the end of the bridge, she noticed that there were couple more of more kig-yar snipers. She quickly took her eye on the scopes level and carefully started shooting each of the bird-like creatures right into their heads, each of them dropping fast.

But soon as she had killed couple kig-yar snipers, couple of them turned to her direction and started shooting where they thought the sangheili Warrior Priestess was. Soon the jiralhanae also appeared on the scene and started firing with their Brute Shots, trying to hit the invisible enemy. Nala fired couple shots before changing her position, trying to hide from the miniature grenades. But, the grenades were rather bouncy and soon couple of them exploded rather close to her, which caused her shields to flicker, which immediately told her enemies of location.

She felt as couple grenades hit her right in front of her, blinding her for a moment and knocking her off her feet, but that didn't stop her from shooting at the direction where she heard the Brute Shots being shot at, although it was just guessing, but she wouldn't be sitting around! But getting up was difficult, when the jiralhanaes were still shooting at her and her shields were draining.

Nala then quickly, rolled away from the fire line, trying to buy herself some time to recover. Just as Nala rolled away, the plasma batteries that were lying right behind the jiralhanae exploded, distracting them. While she was still lying on the ground, while her sight was still slightly bad, it didn't stop her from trying to hit anything that looked like a jiralhanae.

Couple shots from her Carbine hit the beast right into it back, but because of it thick muscles, it only caused some kind of pain, but the beast noticed it and immediately turned to the fallen Warrior Priestess. But before it could do anything, the jiralhanae was shot onto the rocky wall beside him by a powerful blast from mgalekgolos weapon. The giant behemoth mumbled something in its own language. "Thank you, I guess." said Nala, nodding her head approvingly.

The mgalekgolo made a simple growl, which slightly high pitched which probably meant that the mgalekgolo was pleased with Warrior Priestess's response. After the mgalekgolo pair, came the Special Operation minor and soon the Arbiter. "Are you alright Nala?" Arbiter asked, while reaching at Nala who accepted the act. "I believe so." she said sounding little unsure. "Everything is still little blurry." she shocked hear head slightly, trying to get her sight little better.

"Maybe you should wait for a moment?" he suggested. He didn't want Nala to be shot down, because of her recklessness. "No need." she said. Seeing that her sight was slowly returning to normal. "We must move on." she said, almost sounding pleading. Arbiter decided leave it be, as he knew that Nala would not leave, until they've made it to the Control Center and then Tartarus. But he would make sure that if Nala was too much hurt, he would drag her away from the fight, at least until it was safe to move her again.

As the entered into a small room, which was much to their horror, filled with the bodies of their fellow sangheili. While Arbiter and Nala lowered their heads for the dead, the Spec Ops. sangheili kneeled over one of the corpses and mourned "…and yet I live…" Arbiter and Nala could only guess this was his former squad. "They shall find peace." Nala said. Trying to make the sangheili feel little better. "Not until we've slain the traitorous jiralhanae and their foul Chieftain" he growled.

Neither sangheili said anything. But soon the silence was broken by the sounds of the sangheili hooves and the mgalekgolo's heavy boots as they entered outside. The weather had changed rather badly, as it was raining rather hardly. But that would be working for the sangheili's advantage. "You two wait here, until we call you." Arbiter ordered the bond brothers. Who answered in annoyed sounding groan. They all activated their Active Camouflage and soon disappeared into the heavy rain with a plan in their mind.

* * *

This was one of the times when Arbiter _really _wished that his Camouflage would be permanent, so when he would be attacking his enemies he wouldn't have to reveal his location. But then again it proved little more useful when he attacked with a small group. He would be acting as distraction, while Nala and their Special Operation minor would cut down the kig-yar that were guarding the bridge, which was strange that there were no jiralhanae.

But it didn't matter right now. Right now they needed to finish these creatures off. He quickly took two of his plasma grenades and threw them right middle of the kig-yars. He then took out his Carbine rifle and started shooting. The explosions and a sudden appearance of the Arbiter were enough to distract the kig-yar while the ones on the back started falling on the floor dead.

Either their heads fell off, bodies divided in two or two holes appeared in their chest. Arbiter then quickly went for a cover as his shields were down. He could feel couple plasma burnings on his right leg, but luckily for him they weren't bad. He then jumped out of his hiding spot only to find corpses of kig-yar lying everywhere. The Spec Ops. sangheili made a small grunt of approval and the mgalekolos came through the door, ready for the next battle.

But as they were entering, the door before them opened and yanme'e started swarming outside. "This is getting even harder!" Nala growled, taking the annoying insects. But thankfully most of the yanme'e were killed, as they tried to get out of the narrow hallway, only handful yanme'e made out of the hallway and soon they were picked off rather fast.

"We must be really close. But I have a feeling that behind that door we will find little more heavier resistance." Nala thought out loud. Other sangheili nodded at this, it was rather clear that the jiralhanae had the Scarab heavily guarded. But at least they had mgalekolo on their side.

When they entered, they were ready for a jiralhanae attack, but much to their surprise they didn't encounter any kinds of jiralhanae or their allies for a short moment. But as they entered a empty, but still rather large room that had many weapon holders, they could hear the jiralhanae growling and even some bickering. But as Nala, Spec Ops. and the mgalekolo pair started moving towards the room where the jiralhanae were guarding, Arbiter stopped them by putting his hand in front of them. "Do you think it would be a little wise to see what we are up against?" he asked, looking at them. "After all, what we've been through it would be wise to see what we are up against." Nala and the other sangheili nodded approving at this, while the mgalekolo agreed on it, mostly because they followed orders of their superiors.

"Then I'll volunteer myself for this task!" the Spec Ops. sangheili said proudly. Arbiter nodded at this. The Special Operation minor quickly disappeared into the room and after a short moment he returned. "The room is heavily guarded." he said. Sounding maybe little excited. "With many jiralhanae and kig-yar on the upper floor." Nala and Arbiter could see how all of sudden the sangheilis mandibles twisted into a smile. "But the Gods seem to be on our side, as they hold two Councilors and another mgalekolo pair hostage."

At that both Nalas and Arbiters mandibles opened from the shock and the mgalekolo made what could only describe as a surprised and shocked sounding noises. This piece of small information was mostly shocking to Nala and it could read from her face. "Then we need to move fast!" she almost yelled and started moving towards the room where the jiralhanae were.

"Hold on Nala! We need to make this attack fast. We can't rush in this time." Arbiter tried to reason with her, which seemed to work. As Nala calmed down and turned to him. "Then what shall we do?" she asked, still sounding little upset. Arbiter quickly looked at the mgalekolos and then the Special Operation sangheili and then back to Nala. "You two," he said, pointing at Nala and Spec Ops. minor. "Will take the kig-yar on the upper floor and I will take the mgalekolo pair with me" he explained. "We will make our move first, so that jiralhanae won't take a notice of you immediately." Nala nodded.

"And while you are dealing with the kig-yar, you might release the Councilors." he then turned to the sangheili. "How exactly are being hold up?"

"They are being held up by a energy barrier, which can be disable by destroying the small generator that is keeping the shield barriers up." the sangheili explained. It looked like a simple task, but it surely would only get harder. "Then it will be quite easy to release them." Arbiter said. Now turning towards the room where the jiralhanae waited.

"You two go up and wait for us to attack." Arbiter instructed. Nala readied her Carbine for a battle and the Spec Ops. took his Needlers from his belt. "We are ready." Nala said, a small growl could be heard from her voice. "Then let us move!" Arbiter said and they started moving to their positions.

Nala moved slightly behind the corner, trying to see even small glimpse of the room and the enemies inside. From what she saw, there at least four kig-yar walking around the platform. She quickly pulled her head away before any of the bird-like creatures would take a notice of her, since they had really good eyesight which made them perfect snipers.

But sometimes, even the sharpest eye couldn't see what they wanted. As excepted, Arbiter and the bond brothers quickly attacked, distracting kig-yar from them for a short while. Nala sprouted out from her corner and quickly shot three kig-yar, that were trying to kill the Arbiter as they left the mgalekolo pair for their jiralhanae masters.

The shots made right through their heads, dropping them down right from the edge. Right on her left side the Special Operation minor shoot many kig-yars at once with his Needlers. "Warrior Priestess!" she heard the Councilor yelling at her through the shield barrier. "Get me out of this cursed prison so I can reclaim my honor!" the Councilor sounded really angry and Nala didn't want to think about it what would happen if she wouldn't.

She fired couple shots at the small generator that kept the barrier up. Soon as the shield disappeared, the Councilor ran from his prison, yelling. "Hahaa! Long have I waited for this!" jumping right top of one of the jiralhanae and snapping his neck. As the fight went on, everybody all of sudden heart a painful roar. Nala turned only to see one of the mgalekolo brothers had fallen.

She could see the various holes in its armor and large pieces of the symbiotic worms around the room. But the lonely mgalekolo wasn't the only one that had went into a berserk, the other two bond brothers that were held inside the shield barrier started making furious noises, after seeing one of their kin loosing his bond brother. With that, Nala quickly fired couple shots at the shield generator and let the mgalekolo pair out of their prison and take their rage on the jiralhanae.

But as she was about to jump down, for some jiralhanae kills, she heard someone yelling. "Nala!" she turned to look at front of her and saw her own father behind the barrier. She quickly sprouted herself where her father was and released him. "Father…" Nala gasped, trying to say something. "Not right now my daughter." he said with calming voice. "We have a fight to win. After that though…" he trailed off, in which Nala nodded. Knowing that there would be another time to talk with him. Either after the battle, or in after live…

They both then jumped down and joined the fight, which was still going on since couple more jiralhanae surprised them behind the doors. But with the help of three mgalekolos the jiralhanae were soon killed.

After the fight was over, the sangheili started searching the room for some ammunition or different weapons. Soon one of the Councilor had decided to arm himself with a Brute Shot, much to everybody's surprise, while Nala's father armed himself with a Beam Rifle. "Let's move!" he said. This worked for everybody.

As they were getting closer to the door everybody's com captured a small transformation from a familiar "someone". "_**Mine will do. Kill the others.**_"

"_Tartarus!_" both Nala and Arbiter thought, when they heard the Chieftains voice which either of them hadn't forgotten. "_**Yes Chieftain!**_" a jiralhanae answered. Soon the group had reached outside, where the jiralhanae were harassing some of their human prisoners. "Two cuts at least." one of the jiralhanae, which seemed to be a minor since it didn't have any kind of flag on its shoulder laughed. The Captain was about to bring down his Brute Shots blade at the dark skinned human, but stopped when the same minor warned him. "Wait! Movement!" They were revealed, but that wouldn't stop them from slaying these beasts! "Sangheili!"

Jiralhanae forgot the humans in a second when five sangheili and three mgalekolo emerged from the door. Immediately Nala and Arbiter ran towards the Scarab, before the jiralhanae could take it over. However they were too slow as the same dark skinned human from before jumped inside. "No!" Nala screamed, when the human disappeared inside the Scarab, so she increased her running, but was too late as the Scarab rose higher. Making sure that no one would be able to board it.

They quickly turned their attention back to the fight, when a jiralhanae started shooting them with his Plasma Rifle. The sangheili pair took him down rather fast with their Carbines. "Oh shit!" couple humans that were still tied up panicked, as the sangheili and mgalekolo started making move on them.

"_**All right you ugly alien bastards!**_" voice filled their comm. "_**If you make any kind of nasty moves on my men, I won't hesitate to blow you sorry asses back to your mushroom kingdom!**_" they stared at the Scarabs head that was pointed at them. "Ha! You can't possible think that you can use our superior vehicles human!" the Councilor laughed. "_**Oh yeah? Try me.**_" the human challenged.

"Let's not make something we all might regret." Nalas father stood up, with his hands in the air. Walking little closer to the Scarab. "I believe we have much more serious matter in our hand I believe?" he said, sounding little diplomatic. There was a moment silence before the human answered. "_**Yeah, I know. But I don't think you guys would like to help me because of your little religion bullshit.**_" that seemed to make the other Councilor and the Spec Ops. minor really upset, as well did both Nala and Arbiter gave a glare at Scarab while Nalas father tried to keep his diplomatic calm.

"Why wouldn't we help you?"

"_**Well, it has something to do with things like blowing some doors of the Control Center, kicking some Mr. Mohawks ass while stopping this Ring from firing.**_" that shocked everybody. But then Nala cut it. "You know, we have a Battlecruiser ready for action right behind those rocks." she pointed. But she wasn't sure if Rtas had successfully infiltrated the cruiser and taken hold of it. Since he hadn't contacted in anyway. "And we can sent our entire aerial platoon on you." she hoped that her "bluff" worked somewhat.

"_**Oh yeah?**_" the human challenged again. "_**But I know that you guys need this baby's firepower to get through those doors **_**without **_**harming much your holy house!**_" he was right. This was getting them nowhere and they knew. "_**So, what we are going to do? We both know we don't like each other**_" now the human sounded diplomatic. "_**But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's going to activate this Ring. And we'll all gona die.**_"

"How can you listen what this vermin is saying!" the Spec Ops. yelled. "It doesn't matter." Arbiter cut in. "We need to get inside and make sure that Tartarus is defeated. After that. We must see what will happen after that." he then turned to Nala's father. "You believe, we could make a small pact?" he suggested. Question meant for all of them. "_**Yeah, I don't know. How do we know you guys won't just stab us in the back when you get the chance?**_"

"We promise. On our honor." Councilor 'Aidasee said. Knowing that he was right now playing with fire. Everybody looked at him shocked, except the Arbiter who knew this was coming. "_**Well, since I won't be asking any nicely and I doubt I get nicer answer from you guys I guess I accept you little pact thingie.**_"

"Sarge! You can't be serious! How can you be sure these guys won't kill us once you are out of here!" one of the humans screamed. "You have no choice but to trust us human." Councilor 'Aidasee explained. "And we already promised not to hurt each other until this mess is cleaned." Nala had to agree on that, while it was little shocking that her father was so willing work with the humans. But then again, she did worked with the Demon. "_The Universe seems to have some humor._" she thought.

"_**Okay enough with the chit chat! You guys go and grab a Banshee give me some cover. He's gona know we are coming.**_" Arbiter and Nala started looking around and soon found couple Banshees docked. "Then let us take this fight into the air then." Nala said, walking towards the Banshees.

* * *

"_**We're almost there.**_" Nala heard Arbiter said as they were closing on the Control Center. They had met quite resistance from the jiralhanae. But that hadn't stopped the three sangheili from shooting them down and destroying what ever ground vehicles or turrets they had. "Be vigilant Nala, no doubt they might have some heavy defense's here. And almost like when Arbiter had finished himself, six Banshees attacked them and on the ground, behind the two large pillars appeared two Wraiths and Anti-Air Wraiths.

"_Damn!_" he cursed. He quickly dodged the coming green plasma from the Anti-Air Wraiths, as did Nala and Spec Ops. but both suffered slightly from the exploding plasma right next to them. "Leave me with the Wraiths! You two deal with the Banshees!" Nala said, diving downwards. And opened fire with her plasma cannons. All four Wraiths started shooting her with their weapons, except the "normal" Wraiths only used their turrets.

As Nala quickly evaded on the right, but not before firing her Fuel Rod cannon which hit right atop one of the Anti-Air Wraiths, killing the jiralhanae on the turret. "_**Come squidy!**_" the human seemed to call her. "_**Bring some for to kill! I want to kick some ugly monkeys in the ass!**_" he yelled, sounding almost excited and also little bored as the Scarab was nearing the battlefield. Nala had been a little surprised how fast the human had learned to drive a Scarab. When they had started moving, the Scarab had almost caused the platform that held his human allies and her father to fall onto the ground. But thankfully the human was fast learner.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Anti-Air Wraiths and she decided to give the human his fun. She started flying higher and tried to get out of their range so they would follow her, right into the Scarabs cannons. "_**All righty! Take that you ugly sons of bitches!**_" the human yelled as he activated the Scarabs cannon and took out the Anti-Air Wraiths. Nala then took the remaining two Wraith on her scope. She immediately started firing at first Wraiths turret, taking out the jiralhanae. She then quickly evaded the large plasma mortar and quickly turned facing the Wraith again and fired her Fuel Rod cannon.

The plasma blast hit the Wraith right on its side, revealing some it components and various wires. But Nala decided to ignore that for a short while as she took the other Wraith to her sight. The jiralhanae on the turret was already firing on her and Nala could feel as the aircarft shook from every hit it got. "_Just little more…_" she told herself, while watching on her screen while the Fuel Rod cannon recharged itself.

She quickly evaded again, when the Wraith fired its own plasma shot. She heard as the screen made small beeping sound, telling her that the Fuel Rod cannon was ready. She turned her Banshee around and again started firing her Plasma cannons at the Wraith and its turret. Soon Nala was getting dangerously close to it. She fired for a short moment, before releasing her Fuel Rod cannon, which hit right square into the drivers hatch. Blowing the hatch right off! Nala then took herself away from the Wraiths for the next shot.

The already damaged Wraith was Nala's first target as she fired volley of plasma into the components and wires, which started sparkle horribly and making the Wraith malfunction. "_Now's my chance!_" she then turned to the second Wraith that had lost its hatch, and right on her Fuel Rod was read and she fired it right towards the opened hatch.

The Wraith was covered in blue explosion as the overheated plasma escaped from various places, while frying the pilot. She then evaded on her right and was about to deal with the other Wraith, but it was hit by two Fuel Rods. "_**The jiralhanae pilots were an hard advisories, but even they couldn't outstand the might of the sangheili!**_" she heard the Spec Ops. preaching.

"_**Don't get cocky yet split-face!**_" human said. "_**We still need to deal with Mr. Mohawk. But now, stay clear of the door.**_" Scarab opened it's "mouth" and started recharging its weapon. "_**Hey bastards! Knock, knock!**_" Nala and others watched as the Scarab shot its beam. The first shot didn't seem to do nothing much except changing the color of the door little more darker. The second one actually bended the door. And third one made it through, but not without making some major looking damage. "_**Let us finish this!**_" she heard Arbiter raising his voice. They all activated their boosters and took their destination for the Control Center. As they decanted on the surface of the Control Center, they could see the damage that has been laid on the Control Center.

All three sangheili ran inside the dark corridor. The next room was thankfully and little strangely not damaged at all. But as they entered the room, the door right at the end of the room opened and jiralhanae poured in. But what really shocked them was the _armor _jiralhanae were wearing, and it wasn't the Honor Guard Armor, although there were couple Honor Guards with them. But these ones that weren't Honor Guards were wearing their own armor. There were two kinds of armor wearing jiralhanae. First ones were wearing not so "covering" armor, while couple of them were wearing more "covering" armor.

"Do not them get into the Chamber!" one of the armored jiralhanae roared. "Chieftain must complete his holy work!" Nala fired couple shot at the what she guessed was a Captain. But much to her shock, they even had energy shields. "Ha! The Holy One has granted us a great gift! To show much the jiralhanae will take their part on the Journey!" the Captain mocked her. While the Captains words seemed only to fuel the sangheili's anger, since both Arbiter and the Special Operation sangheili threw their weapons away and draw their Energy Swords.

But before either of them started their attack, Nala threw a plasma grenade at one of the lesser armored jiralhanae. As the grenade landed on the beast, the jiralhanae made a fearful sound and started running away, from his pack. "_One more down._" she though while firing the Honor Guards.

She then heard a jiralhanae howling in pain and some kind noise that was heard when circuitries usually fried. She quickly glanced at the scene, only to see the jiralhanae who was now on his knees with a beep slash on his chest, completely stripped from his armor. Only couple pieces were lying on the floor. Nala then turned herself back to the fight.

But she quickly started to back up more and more under the fire from the jiralhanae's Plasma Rifles. But before her shield could fully drop the Arbiter and Special Operation sangheili came from behind the two jiralhanae quickly killed them. The Spec Ops. made a simple cut from the jiralhanaes neck, cutting its head clean off, while Arbiter made simple stab through the throat.

"Tartarus is right behind that door." Arbiter almost whispered, looking at large doors. "We can do it." Nala said, taking couple steps closer to the Arbiter. "We can't fail." The Spec Ops. said. "We've come so far already." Arbiter then turned to look at his companions. It was true. They've already come this far and failure was no option. "Indeed we have." Arbiter said back, turning back and facing the doors. "Come then, let us make to the battle that will remembered for ages!"

The Control Room was exactly what Nala thought it was. She knew it was the heart of the this Ring and begin of the Great Journey, but she couldn't help but for a moment being amazed by it majesty. The Control Room was simply huge and what laid middle of it, looked like some kind of a monument. The Forerunner architecture was always a interesting and if not amazing eyesight to be seen.

But now wasn't the time to marvel the sight, since it was ruined by the presence of the jiralhanae. "One more word Oracle, and I'll your eye from its socket!" and speaking of the devil. Tartarus then growled silently at the struggling human female. Then Arbiter walked closer. "Tartarus, stop!"

The Chieftains head jerked up from the shock and turned to look right behind him. "Impossible!" he said, looking at the two sangheili that he mostly despite. "And yet possible." Nala almost chuckled. The jiralhanaes shock was just amusing. "Put down the Icon." Arbiter said calmly.

"Put it down?" Tartarus snorted mockingly. "And disobey the Hierarchs?" what Arbiter was about say next, Nala found them strange, as if even he didn't have any idea. "There are things about Halo. Even the Hierarchs do not understand." he said, sounding little… sad?

The other jiralhanae took this statement really offensive and started closing on the Arbiter menacingly, in which Nala and Spec Ops. responded by raising their weapons, ready to fire. But Tartarus actually called them off. He then turned his attention back to the Arbiter. "Take care Arbiter, what you say is Heresy!" he warned.

"Is it?" he asked. "_Yes, Thel. That is what the Prophets might think._" Nala thought. "Oracle, what is Halos purpose." what was Arbiter getting at? Nala couldn't but wonder if he was actually having some kind struggle about their religion. "Well collectively, the seven-" Oracle was never able to finish its sentence as the annoyed Chieftain raised it right front of his face. "Not another word!"

"Please…" Nala, Arbiter and Spec Ops. turned to see much to their surprise that the human who helped them from before was standing right behind them and armed with Beam Rifle. "Don't shake the light-bulb." jiralhanae were growling impatiently. Since there were already four enemies they could destroy but their Chieftain wouldn't let them. "If you wanna' keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill." he threatened the Chieftain by raising the Rifle right at his head.

Tartarus made an angry bark to tell the jiralhanae to back off, for now. "How did you get here?" Nala asked. "Got a ride." he chuckled. Then they all heard many footsteps coming towards them. Soon Nala and Arbiter had a small pack of their own, filled with Councilors, Zealots and Spec Ops. minors and Majors. "Go ahead." he said to Arbiter. "Do you thing."

"The Sacred Rings. What are they?" what was going on? Why was Arbiter asking a simple question that had an answer. It has already said that they were the instruments of great power and the way to begin the Great Journey. "Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless."

"_NO! I can't be! That _can't be _true!_" Nala thought. It felt like her whole body was in paralyze and she her skin crawled horribly, like tiny insects trying to get out.

"That isn't true! The Oracle must be damaged!" Arbiter of course ignored them and asked. "And those who made the Rings? What happened to the Forerunners." Nobody didn't want to hear the answer, but it was too late. "After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned."

There was many different gasps and even couple roars in anger, while only two sangheili remained silent. And those were Nala, who just found out that almost everything she had learned was a lie and her meaning as Priestess was nothing! "Would you… like to see the relevant Data?" the Oracle asked, awkwardly. While Arbiter looked down in sadness and with many different feelings rushing inside of him. "Tartarus." he said sadly. "The Prophets had betrayed us."

For a moment the jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus simply stared at the Oracle. Processing what it had said, that the Journey was a lie and they wouldn't be sent to a next world to become Gods. To everybody's surprise and shock, Tartarus threw the Oracle at the human had his sight on him. Then proceeded to forcefully place the females hand on the control panel while still holding the Icon. Those acts seemed to wake the sangheili from the shock.

"No Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun!" roared, taking his Fist of Rukt onto his hands. "And the jiralhanae, _not _the sangheili shall be the Prophets escort!" it was no doubt. The Chieftain was mad. Now that he had all the glory, nothing really mattered to him and he would crush all those who stood in his or in the Prophets way! "SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" he roared, as some kind of shield started covering him.

He then proceeded to jump on the monument that has all of sudden started moving and was now lowered couple feet. The Control Room was filled with both jiralhanae and sangheili battle roars as well, with the weapons that were fired. The rage the sangheili right now were feeling for the jiralhanae and san 'shyuum was simple, primal rage that required bloodlust and justice for all of those lives that were wasted for this false believe!

The jiralhanae were literally torn apart by the sangheili, who then jumped in their rage at the Chieftain. "You want revenge? Well, here am I!" Tartarus mocked. "Come and take me if you can!" he laughed. "You will not survive this day Tartarus!" Nala screamed at the Chieftains face. The jiralhanae simply laughed again and jumped at Nala readying his hammer. Nala saw and quickly got out of the way when the hammer came down.

Unfortunately she didn't know anything about Chieftains hammer, so she was violently pushed away by the shock wave the hammer created. She quickly grabbed the platforms edge, trying to prevent herself from dropping to her death. She heard couple sangheili cries as the hammer came down, probably killing more of her brethren.

A sudden shadow came over her and it was Tartarus with a wide grin on his face. "What a fitting end for you." he laughed, raising his hammer for the finale blow. Nala closed her eyes, waiting for her ultimate fate. But it never came. Instead she heard couple shots that came from the Beam Rifle, hitting the Chieftain and draining his shields. "His shield is down, let 'em have it!" before either of them knew, a Energy Sword passed by the Chieftain, but making a slight cut to his sides. And then his shields returned. "A lucky hit, but shall not land another Councilor 'Aidasee!" Tartarus smashed his hammer, but Nala's father quickly jumped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and was received most of the damage. "FATHER!"

Nala then turned her gaze, where she thought the human might be. "Shoot him again!" she screamed in pure anger. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that this guy will stay down!" he yelled back. Nala quickly placed her another hand on the edge trying to lift herself up, but found it really hard. "Don't worry Priestess, I've got you." a Zealot came to her help. With his help Nala was now back to on the action.

"What's the matter, Arbiter? Afraid of my little hammer?" she heard Tartarus mocking the Arbiter who wasn't seeing everywhere. "_He must've activated his Active Camouflage._" as the sangheili still continued attacking Tartarus, Nala wondered why the human wasn't shooting. She then noticed that he was hiding behind the pillar. "_Clever bastard._" she thought.

"RAAAAAGH!" every sangheili were frozen after seeing the sight before them. Somehow the Arbiter had been able to climb over the pillar and had jumped down and cut the Fist of Rukt! This didn't sit well for Tartarus, who in pure rage smacked Arbiter with all of his might and send him flying across the platform, only to make him hit the small walls. "YOU PAY FOR THAT!" he roared.

Tararus, then made one large jump at the Arbiter with pure and simple killing intent on his eyes. As he was descending on wounded Arbiter, he felt as the Beam Rifle shots hit him on the chest, deactivating his shields, but he didn't care. As he was getting really close to the Arbiter, he felt a slight kick in on his left side. He turned to look, only to see Nala 'Aidasee.

He felt as his flight path changed and was dropping into a different direction. Before he had the chance to use the remaining Fist of Rukt, Nala implanted her newly acquired Energy Sword in Chieftains belly. Tartarus let out a wretched roar as the burning plasma started moving upwards and then simply pulling away from his guts. The Cheiftain of the jiralhanae thumbed greatly as he hit on the floor. Nala dropping close to him. For awhile, everyone was in great silence, even the machinery of the Forerunners seemed to quiet down.

At last, what had felt like eternity, they were sure that the jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus was dead. And through this death, it didn't mark of a end of a battle. Instead it sparked a new battle that would be fought completely differently.

* * *

**WHEW! I'm, DONE! BLOODY HELL! I never thought it would be THIS FRIGGING LONG! It's even longer than my fourth chapter of "Not So Different" I mean… DAMN! I hope you REALLY liked this one. And just letting you know that there will be at least two "filler" (OH NOES!) chapters and then "Finish the Fight!" sangheili style! So don't forget to comment/review either this chapter or story. Or both.**

**And if you haven't, then go to formspring. me/ NalaAidasee if you have questions for Nala. And go for my little poll that I posted on my profile. And Crossed Fates might take a little break after this big monster, so I can go back to my other stories.**

**So, till next time. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**OH! And if you are wondering about Jonhson's "Mushroom Kingdom" joke. He meant _High Charity_.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Quick A/N: There will one more "filler" chapter after this chapter! At least I hope so...**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 21**

**Planet 171 And Discussions**

_Delta Halo. Control Center_

The Forerunner structure crumpled as it was charging for to unleash its deadly fire on the Galaxy. But that still didn't make difference for Nala. Not right now anyway, all that was focused on her mind was her father. After the Chieftain of the jiralhanae was slain and Nala made sure that Arbiter was alright, she started walking around the platform trying to find her father.

But as she was still looking for her father, the Control Center crumpled suddenly even more fiercely which even made Nala almost fall over, but she was able to regain her balance quickly. But she quickly noticed, what looked like the helmet of an Councilor. And soon found the bloodied body of Councilor 'Aidasee who had badly looking injury on his head. Possible from the helmet, when he was hit by the Fist of Rukt. "Oh no!" Nala was quickly by her fathers side.

"Father, don't die on me!" she almost screamed, holding his head on her hands. "Your stronger than this!" she even shocked her fathers head. But there came no response. Nala placed her forehead on her fathers as the tears flowed down to her fathers face. "You should… know, that this kind of injury wouldn't… be able to… kill me that easily." he suddenly laughed. Before Nala could say anything, the whole Control Center went dark.

For a moment, everybody thought this was the end and that they've failed to stop the activation of the Ring, but soon the lights returned. "Wha… what happened?" Councilor 'Aidasee asked. Soon, in the center of the platform appeared a strange looking sphere.

They then saw the dark skinned human coming down while riding on the Monitor, which looked really ridiculous. Nala could see that some of the sangheili had something to say about it, but remained quiet.

"We should see what they are talking about." Nala's father said. "Could you help me up? I don't think I can use my legs properly." he said.

"Of course." Nala said with a smile. She then placed her fathers hand on her shoulders and tried to get up. For a moment she fell back on the floor because of her fathers weight. But she quickly regained her strength and this time her father helped her out bit more. "I didn't know you have gotten this heavy father." Nala laughed.

"That usually happens when you simply sit around and doing politics." her father laughed back. "You get badly out of shape and you don't much time for practicing." they both limped the center of the platform, hearing the humans the Monitor discussing something.

"Communicating with what?" the human female asked.

"The… other Installations." the Monitor answered, sounding confused. As if the humans should've known what it meant.

"Show us." she said, noticing the small company with her. Then the strange sphere changed into seven different Rings. That seemed to got the sangheili's attention too well. "Fail-safe protocol: In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status." the Monitor explained. As the Rings were fully apart from themselves.

"All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." nobody didn't like the sound of that. "Remote Activation? From here?" the human asked.

If the Monitor had a face it would be trying to hold its laughter. "Don't be ridiculous." it said. That didn't seem to sit well with the dark skinned human. "Listen tinkerbell, don't make me…!" before he could finish his threat, the female interrupted him. "Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other Rings." she asked. Sounding little patient.

Once again the ancient machine showed how it was surprised (maybe even shocked) by the way the human talked to it. Which also confused the sangheili, as they wondered what sort of connection there was between Forerunners and humans. "Why the Ark, of course." it said.

"And where Oracle." Arbiter all of sudden stepped out of the small crowd of sangheili, holding his sore side. "Is that?" the Monitor looked at the Arbiter, then at the humans, as if asking permission to talk to the sangheili. They simply nodded and Monitor turned back at Arbiter.

"The Ark is located on the Planet 171, in Solarium System. Which is also serving as the Reclaimers homeworld." it explained, looking at the humans, who started to look like they were little uncomfortable about everybody was looking at them. And everybody being their worst enemy in that case. "Last time a contact had been made with them had been about 99 999 years ago. Any further data on this matter had been denied from my memory banks."

"The Ark is on Earth…?" the female said in disbelief.

Nala's father turned his gaze from the Monitor to the humans. "You mean the planet the Prophet of Regret found?" he asked. The humans simply remained quiet about it, still being only two of them in the same room with the sangheili. But then they noticed that the upper platform was starting to decent. "The Control Center is restarting itself." the Monitor suddenly said. "May I suggest leaving this platform, unless you wish to become… squished." it said, slightly considering its words.

Everybody quickly moved as the platform returned to its original form and took its original place. "Listen human…"Nala's father started as they left the Control Room, but was interrupted. "My name is Miranda Keyes!" she said with slightly raised voice. "The former Commander of _In Amber Clad _UNCS Navy!" she knew, telling them these kinds of things didn't make the situation any better, but she getting little tired of being simply called human. Especially if they have to work even further.

"Very well then… Miranda." Councilor 'Aidasee noticed how strange it sounded when the name came from his 'mouth'. "Now listen, we need to know exactly where is your homeworld. So we can end the threat Truth and his jiralhanae are posing." he explained, in a diplomatic manner.

"Don't you guys know where Earth is since you tried to attack it? Twice!" the dark skinned human opened his mouth. This seemed to confuse the sangheili. "What you mean?" Councilor 'Aidasee asked sounding suspecting. The dark skinned human didn't seem to buy the way the Councilor talked. "Don't try to play stupid with me Squid Face!" he said with raised voice.

"After we took your precious flagship from the First Halo Ring." mentioning that something started working inside Arbiters mind, as his face held an expression that told that he was realizing something. "We learned that you had a big bad ass fleet waiting somewhere with your great and mighty station. Something called 'Uneven Elephant'…" the human didn't have any chance to continue when the sangheili all together yelled. "_The Unyielding Hierophant_!"

"Johnson…" Miranda said. As if trying to make the other human keep himself shut. But it was little too late as what seemed like a secret, was out. "What you know about The _Unyielding Hierophant_?" one of the Zealots asked, sounding really upset.

"Well…" the human rubbed his neck little nervously. "Oh hell! We blew the whole thing up and your big ass fleet with it! So how do you like that?"

"You humans are even more trouble than you are worth!" the same Zealot yelled taking out his sword, while the human raised his Beam Rifle. But before anything could've happen, Arbiter grabbed the Zealots sword wrist. "I believe we need to discuss about these matters when we are out of here." he said.

"I agree with the Arbiter." Nala said suddenly. Everybody's looking at her. "We need to move fast and we need to know _what _exactly Truth had been doing all this time." this was alarming news. There _never _was anything kinds of news about the destruction of the station or this fleet the human mentioned.

"Yes." her father agreed, as did the Arbiter. "We need to contact the _Righteous Fire_."

"The _Righteous Fire_?" both Nala and Arbiter asked. "That would be _my _ship before the jiralhanae tried to take it over." the Zealot, now revealed to be a Ship Master answered. "But thankfully, the Special Operation Commander Rtas 'Vadumee came and helped us to slaughter every single jiralhanae and all of those who dared to side with them!" he said with some in his voice pride.

Nala and Arbiter gave simple nods. The Ship Master then activated his communications for his ship. "This is Ship Master Xaling 'Mankatee. Come in _Righteous Fire_." he ordered.

For a while there was only static, but soon the Ship Masters com received a call from the ship. "_**This **_**Righteous Fire**_**. We hear you Ship Master.**_" a voice answered. "What is the status of the ship?" he asked. "_**All systems are operational and we've also cleaned the remaining jiralhanae who were hiding around the ship.**_" this disturbed the Ship Master.

"What you mean?"

"_**There were couple jiralhanae disturbingly equip with Active Camouflage. And they were almost successful taking the bridge.**_"

"Yes, that sounds disturbing." he said, his voice lowered little. But enough for everyone to hear. "But right now, we need a pick up from the Control Center." Ship Master Xaling said. "_**Of course Ship Master. We shall sent a Phantom immediately.**_" but before the connection was cut. "Officer, there is something you need to know."

"_**Who is this?**_"

"This is Councilor 'Aidasee." Councilor said. The Officer sounded quite surprised when the Councilor contacted him. "_**What you need Councilor?**_"

"We are bringing couple humans with us and they would appreciate if you would tell the warriors in ship not to fire at them." he ordered, which only puzzled the Officer. "_**Humans? Are you sure Councilor?**_" he asked, but not wanting to questions Councilors authority. "Yes, I'm quite sure Officer."

"_**Very well then Councilor 'Aidasee.**_" the connection was cut.

The Councilor then looked at the humans. "Thank you Councilor." Miranda said. Sounding still unsure about the whole situation. "I hope we can discuss in slightly more friendlier manner once we are on the ship." Councilor said.

It surprised Nala much, how her father acted towards the humans now. Maybe what the 'Oracle' had said had something to do with it. But was it true that the Journey they've believed so long was a lie and that the humans seemed to have some kind of connection with the Forerunners? She quickly glanced at Arbiter, as looking for answers from him. But he only shacked his head. Hopefully they would receive some kinds of answers once they've reached the ship.

"Nala…" she turned her head towards her father. "I believe I can now move on my own, so you can let me go." he said, a small smile on his mandibles and Nala smiled back. "I don't think so father." she said, with small teasing in her voice. But her voice then changed into slightly more serious. "Your aren't that strong yet." she said, now looking at her fathers legs, which were now making small movement, but still looked limp.

"I guess you are right." he sighted. As the group moved outside for the pick up.

* * *

_Inside _Righteous Fire. _Medical bay._

"You were quite lucky Councilor." the sangheili doctor said, who was also little nervous because the Councilor was eyeing him. Possibly making sure he wouldn't try to draw any blood from him. "If your helmet would've got hit little harder it would've cracked your skull and probably killing you." he explained, while showing him the pictures of his skull which showed the small damage.

"Yes, but how long I'm unable to walk?" he said, sounding really annoyed with the fact that he wouldn't be able to walk. "Ah, yes. I'm not really sure. Probably in couple hours."

While the Councilor was annoyed about this, he was also wondering what was happening at the Command Center of the ship, since when they took him straight to the Medical bay, Arbiter, Nala, Ship Master Xaling, humans, Monitor and Rtas who turned out be quite alive moved to Control Center to talk and he was here. Listening the doctor babbling.

* * *

_Command Center of _Righteous Fire_._

"What!" all four sangheili roared when the humans had told them about _Unyielding Hierophant_. "Yeah, that's the story." the dark skinned human, Johnson told them. "And we had lot contacts with you monkey friends, so our Spartans had lot of trouble in their hands." the Zealot cringed slightly at the mentioning of the Demons.

"So, it seems like the Truth had plans for the jiralhanae for a while now." Rtas growled. This was completely humiliating for him and for his people. That Truth had planned to replace them for a while now. But it also made sense, since the idiotic brutes would do anything for the "Journey" which made them easily manipulative.

"And now he is giving them even better equipments." Nala said, with a scowl on her face. "Like the ones we encountered on the Control Center, or the ones you encountered here." she looked at Rtas who nodded.

Xaling then interrupted their conservation from jiralhanae. "But what should we do about the humans?" he asked. Now getting everybody's attention to himself. "Since it looks like all the things Prophets had said about them have been… possibly, false." he said. Not still sure about the situation.

"Now wait just a minute!" Miranda put in. "How can you say 'possibly'?" she asked with raised voice. "We've never done anything that would've caused this war! It was all your fault! She yelled. Forgetting for a while that the room was filled with creatures that could easily break her neck. And they all were _armed_.

"How dare you human!" Ship Master snarled, while some of the crew joined with him.

"Xaling! That's enough!" Rtas cut the Ship Masters rage before it could go any further. "But Commander Rtas! You can't just let this puny human disgrace us!" Xaling tried to defend himself.

"I'm afraid she is quite right." Arbiter said this time. His head lowered. "It was us who started the war, as we blindly believed everything the Prophets had said to us." but he then raised his head and everyone could see fire burning in his eyes. "But not anymore! Now, all we can do is to repay ourselves from these sins which might be impossible from damage we've caused for the human race." he then looked at the humans.

"Commander Miranda Keyes. I humbly ask you to accept our help and…"

"You don't speak for all of us Arbiter!" Xaling pointed at the Arbiter. "You have no right! You were stripped from your name and rank and honor when you failed to keep the Halo Ring sav…" he wasn't able to continue his rant, as he felt a strong punch on his mandibles which made him fall on the floor. "What!" he looked up trying to see his attacker. "You! You dare…!" he growled at Nala who was staring at him angrily.

"You have not right to judge him! He did his best and yet the Prophets tossed him aside." she growled. "But now things have changed! The Prophets are trying to cast us aside, they let jiralhanae slaughter us! And we've learned the real truth about the Rings! In my opinion _Thel 'Vadam _has the right to regain his honor!" she hissed.

Everybody was quite shocked and surprised when the Warrior Priestess had left the "-ee's" from the former Supreme Commanders name, which always marked them to be in the service of the Covenant.

"That's enough Nala!" Arbiter put in. Trying to stop her before she might drive herself into some kind of fight. "But Thel, you can't just…!" she tried say something but the Arbiter didn't let her. "Please, not right now." he almost sounded pleading.

Nala's shoulders dropped from the disappointment, but she decided to do as _Thel _asked her. "Alright." she sighted, taking her place now on his side as if protecting him further from the Ship Master and everybody who dared to threat him.

"But she is preaching Heresy! She has seemed to forgot that we are the warriors of the Holy Covenant!" Xaling got up, while pointing at the Warrior Priestess.

"No!" Special Operation Commander Rta's '_Vadum _said. "What she and Arbiter told us is true. Things have changed. Especially when the Prophets, Truth, jiralhanae are trying to overthrow us." the Ship Master stared Special Operation Commander in shock. "The Covenant we once knew, is gone. The Covenant, that seemed be nothing more than full of lies and dishonor. The Covenant that believed false religion" Rtas continued. "The Covenant, that we are no longer part of." he said his last words with lowered voice which even hinted small amount of sadness.

He then looked at Miranda. "And now we try to atone ourselves from our sins and regain the honor we lost long ago. Don't you agree with me?" asked, now looking around the Command Center, looking for everybody's opinion in the room.

There quite many agreeing murmurs. The Ship Master seemed to be in quite shock, since he didn't acknowledge what was happening around him. In his long line of service of the Covenant, he never would've imagined or even dared to dream anything like this would be happening.

"_This… this has to be something kind of, trick. A human trick! Yes, the humans are fault of this._" his eyes then slowly started stare at the two humans. Especially the female. "_But what about those things the Oracle said?_" his _other side _argued. "_This is completely their doing! They did something to the Oracle and now they are affecting our minds! The Prophets were right, they are Demons!_"

"_But how sure are you? What if they really did willingly let the jiralhanae attack our kind? What if they gave them these equipment? What if…?_"

"NO!" Ship Master suddenly yelled, drawing his blade. "I will not be clouded by your lies humans!" but before he could reach them, another blade came through his chest. He looked behind him and saw Special Operation Commander standing behind him. "I'm sorry to do this, brother." Rtas said sadly.

"Wh… why? Why Let them live? Why… help them?" Xaling asked.

"Because right now, they are the ones that are helping us and vice versa." he explained.

"But once… the jiralhanae would've been de… defeated. We could've got our place… back into… into the Covenant." Xaling coughed now more badly. And blood flew out of his mouth onto the floor.

"I'm afraid, that won't happen." Rtas said sadly.

"Don't say that! *cough* don't… say, that." the Ship Master struggled, but in vain. He could feel his live force leave him. He would soon leave this world and step into the next. But what would be waiting him there? Darkness? Nothingness? The Journey? Never again had he felt so conflicted. In someway, he had believed what the humans and the Oracle had said. But didn't want to believe. That would mean everything he worked for was for _nothing_! "_Damn… those humans!_" were his last thoughts before fading into darkness.

"I'm sorry about this brother." Rtas whispered. He then looked around the Center. "Would someone remove this corpse and give him proper and honorable 'burial'?" couple unggoy's and a sangheili appeared before the Commander. "We would be honored Commander. If you let us." the sangheili said.

Rtas eyed them for a while, but then agreed. "Very well, but remember treat his body with respect." he added. As the unggoy's and sangheili picked up the body. "Don't worry your Excellency, we will." and then they left.

"Now." he turned to Miranda. "I also ask you Commander Miranda. Will you let us help you defeat Truth and his jiralhanae and stop their plot before they destroy us all?" both Miranda and Johnson changed gazes. There was escape from this. It was now or never and this might've been their only chance, all though it could be a trap. But right now they had not much to loose.

With a defeated sight Miranda looked at the three sangheili. "All right. I'll accept your help. But you have to promise to leave us alone after this is done." she said strictly. But she knew that they might not be able to keep their promise, since these Elites weren't exactly in charge. But it was too late go back now.

And now some sort of an alliance between the sangheili forces and UNSC was formed. Now they had to make sure they would win this war. No matter the cost!

* * *

**Here! Hope ya like it. And once again, while writing this I came across couple writers block while trying to figure out how the characters should react etc. hope you can understand. Anyway, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or story. And no flames. Unless they are part of your constructive criticism. And I REALLY hope you guys check out my "Mass Effect: Jumped In" story and comment/review it.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**A/N: Aaaand HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE! Well, not anymore anyway, but I planned to release this for my birthday (which was 8th**** day), but wasn't able *sigh* :( ****. But, since it was b-day, I planned to give you guys something that you might have waited for a while now. I just hope it goes well and doesn't look too cliché or stupid. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 22**

**Calm Before The Storm**

_In Slipspace. Corridors of _Righteous Fire.

The Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee or Thel 'Vadam walked through the corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser of _Righteous Fire _his mind in conflict. Every time he heard either version of the name it felt… wrong. Like it was some kind of missing puzzle, but didn't fit in right place.

While hadn't shown it, he became quite shaken after the revealing of the Halo's, about Truth's and jiralhanae's betrayal that must've been more deeper than they originally thought. And now he had a chance of return his honor. His name. But even now, it didn't felt right. Like, there was something he _needed _to do so he could regain his name and honor. But what?

But there was something else that had troubled his mind. His talk with Nala almost a hour ago when she had encountered him about something…

* * *

"_Thel." he heard Nala calling his name. The very mentioning of his former name, felt like a sting of a insect. "I think, we should talk." she said. With a serious tone. He knew this would come up soon. Especially now that Tartarus was dealt with and they had good time to talk things through as they ventured towards the human world called "Earth"._

"_Please Nala, don't use my former name." Arbiter asked. "I don't feel like deserving it." he sighted._

_Nala looked puzzled at him. "What you mean? You have the right." she countered back. Trying to lift his mood slightly. "Now that we know that this "heresy" Truth and other Hierarchs put on you is nothing more than a lie, you have to right to regain your name and honor." she tried to explain._

_To this Arbiter simply sighted. Ever since he lost his rank, name and honor, Nala (and later) Rtas seemed to be the only ones that somewhat defended him. Even after what had happened to him. And while he was grateful for them, there was the part that wanted them to let it go. This was something personal he had to do himself!_

"_But you don't understand." he said to her. "You haven't lost your name or honor. You are _someone_!" he raised his voice, making Nala jump slightly at this sudden changed tone of the Arbiter. "True, I never had lost either of those." Nala lowered her head. But then raised it. "But that doesn't mean you the chance of regaining them back. And that's what you did!"_

_Arbiter simply stayed quiet, while looking Nala questionably. As if waiting her to continue. "And it never mattered to me even though the Prophets stole your honor or name. You are still the same Thel I knew those years ago."_

_To this Arbiter, Thel shocked his head sadly. "I'm no longer the same I was." he said back. "How can you say that I'm the same?"_

_To this Nala had a gentle "smile" on her mandibles that made Arbiters hearts beat little faster for some reason. "I know you aren't the exact same. Neither am I, Rtas or anyone else. We all change at some point." she explained._

"_Especially in the battlefield. But there is always the small part of ourselves that stays with us. Forever." she then look couple steps closer to Arbiter. "And you also have some of that part of yourself that showed some compassion towards your warriors." she explained._

_He then felt as Nala's hand reached his mandibles and gently touched them. "And from that, you Thel 'Vadam. I can tell you are still the same sangheili who showed loyalty to his fellow sangheili." she said with warm voice. Arbiter was completely lost in his thoughts and in the closeness of Nala. It felt strange, but comfortable._

_It was rather strange. There had been couple times when he had been this close, if not closer to Nala. Then why did he felt this nervous? What was happening to him? Ever since she and him had started seeing each other more when he was stripped from his rank, they had become quite close together. Almost like the time when they were simply younglings. But of course when Rtas and Zhar were with them alos. But now things were different. They weren't simple minded younglings anymore. They were fully grown now adult sangheili now._

_And now they've spent quite some time together in these past couple weeks, he had started to feel strongly for the female before him. And that made him nervous, unsure and even… scared._

_What did she saw in him? And while many of his kind had turned their backs on him after he was marked with Mark of Shame, she stayed with him. Talked to him. Even spend time with him. He was then brought back to reality when Nala talked to him little slowly and coming even closer. And what looked like deep compassion in her sky blue eyes._

"_And that's why I…" she wasn't able to finish what ever she was going to say, because Arbiter had taken couple long steps away from her. "Nala. I…" he tried to explain his sudden behavior, suddenly realizing that he possibly had made a terrible mistake. "I'm… I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not good for you." he finished and made haste exit. Leaving dumbfounded Nala behind. But not hearing any kinds of noises of sadness or sorrow._

* * *

…"_What was I thinking!_" Arbiter cursed himself, thinking about the memory. "_But, it's for her own good!_" he argued to himself. He didn't want Nala to be with someone like him, who had lost everything. "_But she doesn't care!_"

Before he could go any further, someone contacted him. "_**Arbiter. This is the Grant Medical Officer Sollaus from Medical Bay.**_" For a moment Arbiter simply frowned at this. Why would the Medical Bay call him suddenly? "What is it?" he asked. Noticing his voice sounded little more frustrated than he anticipated. "_**Councilor 'Aidase…**_" there was sudden pause, like someone had interrupted him. "_**My apologizes. Councilor 'Aidas would like to speak with you.**_"

Arbiter then felt as all of his blood drained from his face. Could Nala had told her father about their encounter and made the elderly sangheili quite upset for him to hurt his daughter in possibly the most worst way. But, whatever the Councilor wanted from, or do to him. He added grimly, he would accept it. Then started walking the fastest way towards the Medical Bay.

* * *

_Soon. Medical Bay._

Arbiter felt Adeline flow in his veins from all of the nervous thoughts that ran through his mind. The door opened with a quiet 'beep' and quick flash. From there he could see the large and round shaped Medical Bay.

Right on his left side, he noticed one of the sangheili doctors, dressed in mostly white robes with slight colors of purple and black in it. Talking with the Councilor, who was sitting on a bed, his legs covered by a thin fabric and the Councilor didn't look quite amused.

He waited while the doctor and the Councilor talked which didn't last long when the Councilor noticed the Arbiter standing on the corner the Medical Bay. Almost as if he was hiding himself. "You can leave now." he said, with frustrating tone. The doctor quickly changed glances between the Arbiter and Councilor before bowing respectfully and left.

Councilor then turned back to Arbiter and gave him a head sigh which told him to come forward. As he took each of his steps, Arbiter didn't know what to feel anymore. While it felt like there was an entire nest of Yanme'e flying inside of his stomach.

The Councilor then let out a small, but still frustrated sigh. "You know Nala came to me almost after what had happened between you to." he immediately said.

The tone of his voice made Arbiter flinch inwardly. "And if we would be in Sangheilos right now and you wouldn't be any high ranking officer, I would make sure that you will regret of hurting my daughter like that for the rest of your live." Councilor said, with threatening tone.

"_I'm already regretting._" Arbiter thought. Feeling even more ashamed of himself. The Mark of Shame seemed fit for him even more he thought about it. This is partly why he wanted to push Nala away. He wanted to make sure she couldn't ever had to feel same kind of shame and regret he felt right now.

"But after she fully explained I think I can understand your why you did it." he suddenly changed his threatening voice to something more like understanding one. Which then changed into something between them. "But that doesn't give you an excuse just like that push everybody away from you, just because of false claims by the Prophets, Thel." this time Arbiter flinched visibly at the mention of his name.

It was pretty sure that was what the Councilor wanted to see. "My daughter cares deeply for you. At first I didn't approve it. But after what happened on _High Charity_ and when she told me about you and time you two spent together, I started to rethink everything I've thought about you." the more Coucilor talked, more Arbiter wondered where this might be heading.

"You should already know that Nala doesn't care even if you lost your honor or name. In fact she had believed you always carried them with no matter what others said." slowly Arbiter started feel something that probably was between happiness and sorrow when he learned more about the Councilors daughter. But also wanted to know what the elder sangheili wanted from him.

"Yes." Arbiter admitted. "She did show me the compassion and some respect that the others didn't show me at first and I'm forever grateful for her." he explained. "I've never met anyone like her. She is really headstrong and mostly doesn't hide either her feelings or opinions." to this both Arbiter and Concilor let out small chuckles.

"But I'm also impressed by her skills on the battlefield. She surely can handle herself quite good. And her sword skills are excellent."

"I guess, my teachings truly paid off." Councilor laughed.

"They sure did Councilor." Arbiter said. His mind slowly drifting. Thinking about Nala and the way she felt him feel. The Councilor seemed to notice this and quickly cleared his throat to have Arbiter attention. "You truly feel something for her don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." he admitted. There was no point of hiding it. But he was still not sure what the Councilor wanted to say. "What are you trying to say Councilor?" he asked uncertainly.

Then, like out of nowhere, the Councilor gave Arbiter a warm smile and talked with tender voice. "What I'm trying to tell you, is that I have nothing against you. And if you wish, you and Nala can be together. You belong together." he said. While Arbiter looked at him dumfounded. "So, Thel 'Vadam, the great Arbiter. Still thinking you don't deserve someone like my daughter, or do you wish to spent rest of your time with her?"

Arbiter didn't know what to say. This all seemed like from one strange dream, it just didn't feel right. This has to be some kind of trick! But the Councilors words sounded so… sincere and truthful. For a moment he started to feel something wonderful going through him, but it was only for a short moment. When he remembered the current situation he was in. Did Nala even want him back after what he did? Would anything matter even if her father agreed about them?

"But, what about Nala." he asked. His voice shaking a bit. "I… I don't think she even desires to speak with me after what I did." he said mournfully. Looking down on the floor, missing the strange look in Councilors eyes. "But what if she does?"

Arbiter quickly raised his head and looked at the owner of the voice. "Nala…" he said, sounding quite shocked. "How long…"

"Ever since you entered." she said, interrupting him before he could say anything. "After he told me the reason behind the actions you did, I wanted to know if you truly felt something towards me like I do to you." she explained. Giving a quick and grateful glance at her father.

"And now that I've heard your answer, I hope and wish to spent rest of my time with you." she said. Getting closer to the taller sangheili.

"Nala…" Arbiter tried again, and once again interrupted by Nala. Who was now embracing him. "Please don't say anything." she almost whispered. That silenced him completely and made him respond to the embrace. Which simply felt… right. Just right. Her arms around him and vice versa. Although, he felt little embarrassed by the fact that Nala's father was right in front of them and watching them.

Now he suddenly felt like he had everything. Like the empty feeling that was created inside of him at the Control Center of the Ring was suddenly filled. He now felt like he was someone. And Nala was part of that reason. She had believed in his. Ever since he was striped from everything, she still stayed by his sight and believed in him. And that made him feel really grateful for her.

"Maybe you two should take one of the Medical Rooms, where you can have some private time." Councilor suggested after the new pair had stood in their embrace for couple minutes. Nala and Thel agreed on that while broking away from their embrace. "I'll make sure neither of you are interrupted unless, it's a real emergency." he said reassuringly. "Thank you Councilor." Thel thanked him.

"It's Roal 'Aidas to you." Roal said smiling. Thel gave him approving nod as he and Nala took the closest Medical Rooms.

"Damn." a silent voice was heard from the back of the Medical Bay. "Never thought I would be seeing squid-faces being this squishy." Sergeant A. Johnson commented. "There is no way in hell the guys are going to believe me!"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. And if sucked, sorry :( ****at least I tried, but I had couple writers block while trying to make this a good chapter. But hey, I'm not best writer here anyway so… yeah.**

**So, again don't forget to visit www . formspring . me / NalaAidas (delete the spaces) and ask your questions.**

**And the next chapter is also going to be sort of filler (Vader: NOOOOOOOO!), but we are already jumped into the event of Halo 3. Sort of (Chester A. Bum: HURRAY!)**

**And again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to comment/review this chapter or story or both. And constructive criticism is always welcome, while flames stay away! Unless they are part of constructive criticism.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**A/N: From this point forward (it was actually from chp. 21) the sangheili are going to have little more of their Halo: Reach "look", like Zealot armor etc.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 23**

**Planet Earth & New Toys**

_In Slipspace. Medical Bay of _Righteous Fire.

Nala and Thel had stayed quite while in that room. For Roal, it was a good thing. Two of them could talk things over. But they probably didn't have much time left, as from what he was told, they were soon to be closing their destination and the new Shipmaster had asked the presence of both Arbiter and Nala. For what reasons, he didn't fully explained, but said it was suppose to be some kind of "surprise" for them.

"Councilor?" he heard someone calling him. He turned to look, who had disturbed his thoughts, seeing the newly promoted Ship Master bowing his head. "I apologize, but I really wish to speak with the Arbiter and Warrior Priestess before we reach planet Earth." he explained. "Which is in couple hours, and I wish to show something to

them before we reach the planet." the Ship Master said.

Roal sighted. The new Ship Master surely didn't have any respect of privacy. Or at least wasn't aware of it. Truth to be told, he hadn't explained the Shipmaster, _why _they needed to be alone. Although, the Ship Master probably already suspected, but didn't say anything.

But he understood, that whatever the Ship Master wanted to show to them needed to happen soon before they would reach their destination. "Let's give them couple more moments to wait. After that, I shall bring them the news if that's fine to you Ship Master?" he suggested.

The Ship Master pondered this suggestion for a while, but soon gave his answer. "I guess so." he sighted. "But if it's alright for you Councilor, I will wait here."

"Shouldn't you be waiting at Command Center?" Roal asked. "To make sure this ship is one hundred percent operational and ready for combat if necessary?"

"There is nothing to worry about it Councilor. I made sure the ship perfectly ready, and the crew is working well." Ship Master replied. Not taking his eyes off the door that stood between him and Arbiter and Warrior Priestess.

* * *

_Inside the Medical room._

Nala and Thel had talked a lot. Neither of them hadn't noticed how much time had passed. But they had been full of different emotions. Most of the talk was about what had happened to them, while the either of them wasn't around. And they sure took long time.

But right now they were talking about something. Something that had to do with Thel "I hope you can understand why I'm still uncomfortable in the use of my name." he said in depressed tone.

Nala sighted. Even now, Thel couldn't drop that. It was somewhat frustrating and irritating to her. That Thel couldn't accept the fact that he had earned his name and honor back. But it was to him like, he didn't held them, until he have killed the Prophet of Truth. Only then he could regained "what he had lost".

"I understand." she sighted. Sounding really tired. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop using your name." she said, with some humor in her voice. To which Thel, couldn't help but make out small chuckle. "Guess, I have to deal with that." he said. Feeling really good, for the way Nala cared for him. He never had experienced anything like this, and it felt so good.

And they now even held the symbol of their love. As both of them had their own pins. The ones Nala had had and given one of them to Thel all those years ago. Nala had been quite shocked when she learned that after all of this time, Thel had it with him.

While they were savoring the moment they had right now, they heard as the door that had been locked, opened, revealing sangheili Zealot and Councilor Roal standing before them. Both of them quickly parted away, looking quite embarrassed as the Zealot who also looked slightly shocked, possibly Shipmaster did while Roal quickly cut in by making small cough.

"Sorry for interrupt you, but the Ship Master really needed to see you before we reach the human homeworld." Roal explained, while trying to make the Ship Master remember why he was here and leave behind what he had just witnessed. "_Just bad timing._" he sighted inwardly. Shacking his head slightly.

After hearing the Councilor mentioning him, the Ship Master quickly composed himself, trying to look all professional. "Yes, I hoped to show you two something before we would reach the Human planet." he explained.

"What is it?" Arbiter asked.

"A gift, Commander Rtas told us to make for you two." he told Nala and Thel. "And we finally finished with the finale upgrades." he explained. Trying not to tell them much.

"Is there a reason why aren't telling us much?" Nala asked. She didn't like the way, the Ship Master avoided the direct answer.

"Uuuuh…" now he looked slightly uncomfortable, rubbing his neck. "We were told strictly by Rtas 'Vadum, not to tell much. He said, that it is suppose to be surpise." Ship Master told them. Nala and Thel both shared glances between each others then turned back to their "guests".

"Then, show us." Thel said. Ship Master bowed his head.

"Of course. Then follow me please." he said. Both Thel and Nala following the Ship Master to where ever he wanted to take them.

* * *

_Corridors of_ Righteous Fire

"Are we almost there?" Thel asked. Even though they haven't walked that long, he still wanted to get this thing done fast. "Almost Arbiter. Don't worry." Shipmaster said.

As they walked, both Nala and Thel wondered what Rtas seemed to have stored for them. "_Whatever it is. It sure seems to be really important for this secrecy._" Nala thought.

They soon reached their destination, what looked like the armory. When the door opened, much to Thel's and Nala's surprise they saw two sets of armor. One was like exact replica of Thel's Arbiter armor. Only this one seemed to have more of gold-like color. And it looked more advanced than his current one.

"Commander Rtas ordered some of our technicians craft this one before we would reach Earth. Armor also has more advanced Camouflage like our current and your shield strengths had also been improved" Shipmaster explained.

"Interesting." Thel simply said. He was quite intrigued wanting to see what it was capable of.

As he stared at the armor that was meant for him felt strange. Suddenly the armor he right now wore, started feeling dirty and uncomfortable around him. Like the armor was stained, making almost every second wearing it, like stated last time, uncomfortable.

As the Shipmaster had told Thel about his new armor, he turned to Nala. "And Commander also wished that we would make new armor for you Warrior Priestess, since your armor had suffered quite bit." he explained, while examining Nala's armor.

Nala couldn't agree more. He armor was quite mess. The left shoulder armor was almost completely missing, while the right one was only had half of the armor. Her chest area had couple slashes and finally her shields were malfunctioning slightly from the Fist of Rukt.

"At first our technicians had some trouble since they didn't know your exact size. But I believe they made it fitting after they took quite a while of thinking." Shipmaster explained. "And just like Arbiters armor, yours also have more advanced shields. However, since we didn't have much time, they aren't strong as Arbiters." he explained.

Nala looked at her supposed to be new armor. It had the same color like the one she was wearing, but unlike her current armor that looked more closely like Honor Guards armor. Only bluer and this armor resembled more of Zealots armor. Of course this one was also colored in blue color. But it also had the same looking armor parts on its wrists and leg armor like her current armor.

"I suggest both of you try them on." Shipmaster spoke. "To see if they are fitting for you." he then suddenly started leaving. "If you'll excuse me. I need to return to the Control Center." he said.

Both Nala and Thel looked behind their shoulders as the Shipmaster exited the armory room and was soon gone as the door closed. They then turned to have a good look at their armors. "You can change first." Nala said. Turning towards the door. "Since you deserve the first honor." she said, while having a "warm smile" on her mandibles. Thel couldn't help but let out small chuckle as Nala left him alone, with his armor.

* * *

Time seemed to became slower for Nala as she waited for Thel to be ready. But then again. Removing and placing the armor took sometime. And for some reason she found herself nervous. "_Probably because how the armor is going to look on him._" she thought. And waited.

After a short while, the door opened and as Nala had guessed. Thel looked good in his new armor. The new golden-like color in the armor seemed to fit him all too well. "So…" Thel started, seeing the look Nala gave him. "How does it look?" he asked. Nala taking another quick look at Thel's armor.

"You look even better." she said, warmth in her voice.

Thel felt his hearts beating slightly faster for couple seconds, then calmed down. "Well then. I guess you should be next." he said. Stepping away from the door. Nala then entered the room, eyeing her new armor little more, before stripping her old armor.

It felt strange for her getting out of the armor since she had most of her time had it on. And now she was leaving it. Probably never to be used again. She soon had removed her whole armor, only the skin-tight jump suit was left showing perfectly her female features. She enjoyed the couple moments outside of her armor, before taking the new one.

When she started putting the chest armor on, she quickly noticed that it fit quite well even though it felt slightly larger, but it was still quite fitting. After a while, she was finally fully dressed in her new armor and it felt refreshing.

When she exited the room and Thel was leaning on the wall, waiting for her. "So?" she asked. Thel looked at Nala's new armored form and let out a small smile. "You look even better." he told her.

She smiled back to Thel, then walked right next to him. "Now that we are dressed up." Nala said. Her voice changing a bit "Where should we go now?" she asked. Thel thought about it for a moment. He had planned that they would simply use their remaining time in that medical room when they would reach their destination. But the room was probably occupied by now.

But then suddenly the ship shocked badly and the alarms went off. "Control Center?" Nala suddenly suggested. "The Control Center." Thel answered, both of them started running through the corridors which were somewhat filled with confused looking unggoys and Minor sangheili.

"_We probably entered from Slipspace_" Nala thought as the ship shocked again. Almost throwing them off their balance. But when the third time came, it threw them on the floor. "Just what in the name of Forerunners is happening?" Thel asked, his voice raised.

"There are many jiralhanae ships fighting against the surviving human forces and few of them had targeted us." one of the Ultras explained.

Nala and Thel quickly got up. "Are the humans attacking us?" Nala asked.

The Ultra shocked his head. "I'm not getting full report. But I suggest you get to the Command Center fast." he said as he took off towards the hangar bay. The pair then continued their way towards the Control Center.

* * *

_Planet Earth. Orbit. Control Center of _Righteous Fire.

The Control Center was in total chaos. Or most of it, since only the officers and navigators were almost running around, while the Shipmaster and the two humans were having a conversation with another human who probably was leader of their remaining fleet.

"There is no other choice Admiral. Our fleet is in ruins and our enemy is looking for something called "The Ark" which is suppose to be here. On Earth." the human female explained, sounding almost pleading. "And the Earth is already discovered. There is no other way."

The human on the monitor didn't look convinced. "_**Really Commander?**_" he asked, sounding almost disappointed. But soon his voice tone changed. "_**And how do we know for sure they try to double cross us later?**_" he asked. "_**How can we trust to a species that have been trying to wipe us out for almost thirty-years?**_"

"If I may?" Thel suddenly put in. Getting attention of Shipmaster and the humans.

"Arbiter! I didn't notice…" he was silenced by Thel, who raised his hand and walked to the Command Platform, Nala following right behind him.

"_**Who are you?**_" the human asked little rudely.

"I'm the Arbiter." he said.

"_**Are you suppose to be some kind of leader then?**_" human asked. Looking at Thel questionably.

Thel, then looked around the Control Center as if waiting for their approval. But in a way, they already had given it to him. So he then turned to face the human commander. "Yes. In a way." he told the human.

"I can understand your hatred for my kind, for the crimes we did against your people." Thel stared. "But things are different now. Our own leaders had not only turned on us, but also lied to this whole time!" Thel explained. And in the last bits his voice started slowly fill with hate. And many angry growls followed.

"And now they've given order to kill our kind!" he continued. Now voice filled with hate and the growls were getting louder. "And we can't let it go unpunished! After all those lives that were lost from false believe, we wish to regain the honor we once lost!" Thel almost yelled.

"You can have my word that your people won't be harmed." he finished. Hoping his small speech might give the human idea that the sangheili meant no harm for the humans. But the human seemed to be unconvinced.

"Lord Hood! You have to understand that we don't have much to loose…" the human called Miranda wasn't able finish what ever she was saying, when the other human seemed to explode.

"_**Don't have much to loose!**_" he almost roared. "_**You are saying that Earth has nothing to loose, except from being Glassed by either this "Truth" and his Brutes or Elites?**_" there was slowly small tension rising with the sangheili from the humans rant. How dared he to think they are honor less back stabbers like the jiralhanae who would even turn against themselves.

"_**How can you even consider trusting them and their fancy talks. It's just like always, someone's promising something, but later they just stab you in the back.**_" the human said.

"We don't have much of a choice Admiral!" Miranda raised her voice. "If don't stop Truth now, we are _all _good as dead." there was moment of silence.

"I suggest you listen to hear Admiral." the dark skinned human "Johnson" stepped beside Miranda. "Believe me I don't like it either, but as she said we don't have much to loose. If we don't shit, we can just kiss our sorry asses goodbye." he explained.

"Please Admiral." Miranda then added. "We can deal this matter with the Elites _after _we are done with Truth. I know it's gamble, but I believe these Elites are on our side and can aid us."

The human Admiral rubbed his chin, while his face showed lot of considering. But soon he gave up. "_**Alright.**_" he sighted. "_**I'll inform our troops and ships not to engage you.**_" he spoke to the Shipmaster and Thel. "_**But if you try anything suspicious, I won't hesitate to give a order to shoot all of you down.**_" they all knew that threat was somewhat meaningless since the humans were somewhat outnumbered on their ships and they usually didn't stand much of a chance against Covenant vessels.

"You have my word Admiral." Thel said, using the humans rank. "That we will keep our word."

"_**Very well, Arbiter.**_" he answered. "_**Since we are all in this together I have to tell you something.**_" there was a moment of silence when the Admiral was quiet and was probably thinking was it even a good idea. But it was too late to turn now.

"_**Couple hours ago, when that strange ship jumped out of the Slipspace, some of our own called from it and I'm sure you all know who I am talking about.**_" he explained, his whole facial expression serious. While also letting the information sink. "_The Spastan is still alive?_" Nala thought surprised. But why would she be surprised. The Spartans were all like that. Tough fighters and she had few good memories of that.

"Sir, are you saying that Chief is aboard that ship?" Miranda asked.

"_**Yes.**_" he replied. He then seemed to turn to Thel and the Shipmaster. "_**From what we heard, he was trying to "finish this fight". Soon after that, we lost the connection. And I planned to send a small strike team, but they never made it.**_"

Suddenly the connection went from bad to worst, when the _Righteous Fire _shocked and small explosion was heard. "What in the name of Gods was that?" Shipmaster demanded.

"A single jiralhanae cruiser attacked right behind us. And the hull suffered some damage." a navigator said.

"Return to fire you fools!" the Shipmaster roared through all the other noise. "Burn their treacherous hides!"

While Shipmaster became busy giving order, Thel decided to finish the conversation with the Admiral. "I believe there is something you want something from us?" he asked.

"_**Yes.**_" Admiral Hood answered. "_**Since you are more experienced with this Forerunner…**_" the connection was then was cut when new hit shocked the ship. "Engines damaged!" this was bad and it was showing. Now they were pretty much vulnerable for any attacks and small fleet of jiralhanae ships were closing in.

"Shipmaster! New Slipspace contacts!" another navigator yelled. Things just turned bad to worst. Everybody watched as one Assault Carrier, ten CCS-Battlecrusers and two Destroyers exited the Slipspace portals. All thirteen ships colored in black, just like the void of space. Visibly masking them perfectly.

But when everybody saw the small fleet many sangheili let out a shocked gasp as they recognized the ships.

"Shipmaster! We are being hailed by the Assault Carrier!"

"Open the link!" Shipmaster ordered. Having small bits of hope inside of him. If the rumors were true then they might have a good chance against jiralhanae. But that made him and everybody else worried.

And when the linked was formed and a female voice filled the Control Center, shocking Nala even more. While she was being famous from, getting females accepted in the Covenant, this person had quickly become a legend. Along with her siblings. And later biggest traitors of the Covenant.

"**Righteous Fire.**_** This is Fleet Mistress Rani 'Ralad of **_**Striking Darkness. **_**I believe you are in need of some assistance?**_" voice asked. Sounding slightly amused.

* * *

**There! Hope ya like it and sorry about not updating anything in Arpril, but I had again my big bad writers block and brain storming ideas out of nowhere. But I'm back again. And this is also introduction to those three sangheili's I mentioned. Well, Rani anyway, rest of her siblings appear in the next chapter. Oh, and next chapter will start the story of Halo 3. But also changes couple things. You'll see!**

**And also don't forget to visit Nala's formspring website and don't forget to comment/review this chapter or story and also check out my newest oneshot "Two Plus Six Equals…".**

**And now something else: I've been planning to "bring Nala to live". But so far I haven't been successful because of my drawing skills. So what I'm asking is that, if there is someone with DeviantArt account and is interested to draw my character, contact me.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does. I only own Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 24**

**Sierra 117**

_Orbit. Planet Earth. _The Righteous Fire_, Command Center._

"**Righteous Fire.**_** This is Fleet Mistress Rani 'Ralad of **_**Striking Darkness. **_**I believe you are in need of some assistance?**_" voice asked, slightly amused. The entire Control Center was silent for a moment, from the possible miracle.

"We… we heard you Fleet Mistress." Ship Master voice seemed to faltered nervously.

There was a short sigh to be heard through the comms before the Fleet Mistress continued. "_**Oh please! No need to be distressed Ship Master!**_" Fleet Mistress Rani sounded commanding. "_**I think we all know this is bad time for start bickering.**_" she said.

"But how did you know we would be here?" Thel now asked.

"_**Ah. Even the great Arbiter is there with you?**_" she asked, the amusing tone returning to her voice. "_**And to answer your question, I had couple good "sources" around the Covenant to keep me and rest of the fleet informed. **_" Ship Mistress chuckled. "_**And some of our 'associates' insisted to lend our help.**_" she explained. Now sounding slightly more serious.

"Where exactly is rest of your fleet, Fleet Mistress?" Ship Master asked. "I thought your fleet contained at least over a hundred ships." he said, sounding slightly irritated.

"_**We send them all over the Galaxy to defend the most important sangheili colonies. And Sangheilios.**_" At mentioning their homeworld, there was small hint of sadness in Ranis voice. "_**But you don't need to worry too much.**_" she reassured. "_**Even with our current numbers, these foolish jiralhanae won't stand much of a chance against my fleet and warriors.**_"

A short chuckle quickly emerged from Thels and soon by followed by Ship Masters and Nalas throats. "I have no doubt." Thel answered. The _Striking Darkness's _warriors were truly fierce and one hard adversary. And the Ship Masters and Fleet Masters weren't complete incompetent on their work either.

Suddenly the alarms of the ships sensors went off. "_**I guess from the racket I hear through your comms, your sensors also picked it up.**_" Rina said. Her voice not showing any kinds of emotions.

"Picked up what?" Miranda asked. Not expecting to like about the answer.

The Ship Masters face expression changed from surprised into a furious. "It's that cursed liar Truths ship." Shipmaster growled.

Soon on the screen, which have been showing the planet Earth changed, zoomed closer to the planet, showing a ship which was even larger than a Assault Carrier. The Forerunner Ship. "I still can't believe he just took off from _High Charity _without worrying from destroying it and maybe destroying everything including himself." Nala thought out loud to which Thel and Ship Master agreed.

They all watched as the ship started moving towards the planet. "_**Shipmaster! I've ordered my ships to open fire on the vessel! If yours are still operating, I suggest you get them working.**_" Rani ordered. "_**Now that we have a chance of ending this Civil War!**_"

The room was filled with victorious roars of sangheili. "Wait!" Miranda suddenly interrupted the cheering sangheili, who were now giving her somewhat confused and angry looks. Even Rani sounded both irritated and confused about the fact that a human was with them and was against of ending this war fast as it had began.

"_**Who is this? And what you mean 'wait'!**_" she asked, sounding quite irritated.

"This is Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNCS." she told the Fleet Mistress.

"_**Already becoming friends with humans?**_" Rani asked. Her voice actually containing small hint of amusement. Which soon vanished. "_**But why would you not want us to end this fight quickly?**_" she asked.

Before Miranda could control herself, she blurted out information that could've been somewhat vital. "Because Master Chief is aboard that ship!" she quickly shut her mouth. Afraid that she just gave _another _reason for Fleet Mistress to fire on the Forerunner Ship.

Since she didn't know what kind of reaction the Fleet Mistress might have. Even though they had Arbiters word, she didn't know if this "Rina" and her fleet might have some bad history with the Spartan and might want him dead.

There was only silence coming through the comms, which felt like forever. But then there was some sound coming through. For a while no one couldn't tell what it was, but soon the sounds formed into one big laugh. Which seemed to scare everybody on the bridge.

After about half-minute of laughing, Rani seemed to find the willpower to stop laughing. "**The **_**Demon is still alive and aboard the Forerunner vessel?**_" then the stared laughing again. But thankfully for the startled crew, the laughter lasted shorter than the last one. "_**I wouldn't think this would get any better.**_" she said, sounding quite amused. "_**Tell me Shipmaster, are you warriors ready for an assault?**_"

"Assault Fleet Mistress?" Ship Master asked. Not sure what Mistress Rani exactly meant. There was a frustrating sigh coming through the comms. "_**Assaulting the Forerunner ship of course!**_" that quickly changed the mood of Shipmaster.

"Ye… yes of course! My warriors have been impatient for any kinds of action." he said, regaining the strength to his voice. "I'll send my best warriors to storm the ship!" as he was reaching one of the communication, the Forerunner Ship started moving. "What in the…?"

"_**Guess the bastard decided to run away.**_" Rani growled. "_**But not for long. Commander!**_" her orders could be heard through the comms. "_**Open fire on that ship. But make sure you just cripple it!**_" Everybody watched as the fleet prepared their weapons, while Ship stared moving faster towards the planets surface.

They watched as many ships fired their plasma torpedo's at the Forerunner vessel which was closing on the atmosphere of the Earth. Everybody simply hold their breaths, as plasma torpedoes made contact with the surface of the Ship. The whole view was blocked by the "smoke" that was left from the explosion.

But as the view soon cleared, and much to everybody's shock the Ship was intact. For a moment they could almost clearly see its shields flaring and then disappearing. Either they were completely disabled or were simply recharging.

Everybody could hear Fleet Mistress's angry, frustrated growl. "_**Well. Let us see if it can withstand our 'modified' plasma weaponry!**_" but before the fleet could prepare for their next attack, the Ship started moving even faster towards the planets surface. "_**Damn it!**_" Rani cursed.

"_**I know that!**_" Rani's annoyed growl could be heard through the comms, as it seemed like she was talking with someone. Everybody decided to wait, since it seemed like Fleet Mistress was little busy. But they hoped she could finish with whatever she doing fast, every moment they would waste, they would give their enemy better chance to prepare for them.

"_**Are you sure?**_" her voice asked. There was short pause before Rani answered. "_**I see, it's better than nothing.**_" she sighted. "_**Shipmaster, Arbiter. Change of plans. Since trying to board the Forerunner vessel seems to be impossible there is something else we have to do.**_" Rani explained. Her voice tone completely serious.

"_**It seems like the Spartan had decided to leave the ship. But we are not sure if he was able to kill Truth or not.**_" Thel's body flinched at mention of that slightly. If that was the fact then, his revenge would become meaningless. But it would also meant that the war might be over sooner. "Thel…" he turned to see Nala looking at him bit worriedly. "Don't worry." he whispered. Giving her small warm smile. Nala nodded back. Knowing she didn't have to worry about Thel right now.

"_**I'm already sending a small strike team of my own. My younger sister Kani 'Ralad will be leading them.**_" that immediately got everybody's attention. Kani 'Ralad was the Special Operations Commander of the fleet of _Striking Darkness_ and just like her two other siblings. She was highly respected. And was "Third in Command" of the fleet. "_**I suggest you do the same.**_" she explained her plan to them.

"Then that means me and Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidas are also joining." Thel said.

"Hey! Don't even think you can just leave me and my boys out of this, you guys are dead wrong!" human Johnson yelled, which felt quite good after being _this_ quiet. "_Must be a damn new record._"

There was a short chuckle coming from the Fleet Mistress again. "_**This day sure has lot of surprises and I doubt this will be last one.**_" she said, amused. "_**Alright, I send you the coordinates where the Spartan is closing in.**_" she explained. Sounding all business like again.

"Good." Ship Master said, turning from the monitor. Looking now at the crew. "You heard the Fleet Mistress. Get to work!" everybody started working hastily. But Ship Master was quickly drawn to a small throat clearing sound. Coming from the Commander Miranda. "Yes?" he asked. Looking down at the human female.

"I was wondering if you could try re-contacting Admiral Hood?" she asked. Sounding bit awkward.

"Why?"

"I need to discuss further about our 'relationship'." she explained. Then suddenly raised her voice, so even the Fleet Mistress could hear her. "And I'm sure he wants to talk with Fleet Mistress Rani." she explained, looking at the monitor. But still quite sure that the Fleet Mistress couldn't see them.

"_**Of course, I'm sure we can come into some kind of understanding with your Admiral. After he and my 'associates' had a small talk.**_" Rani said.

"You seem to have great confidence on these associates of yours." Miranda said. Her interest was slowly getting best of her. Whoever these associates of Fleetmistress were, they surely had Rani's complete trust.

"I believe we take our leave from here." Thel said, taking couple steps towards away from the platform. Nala following him. "Of course." Ship Master bowed at both Thel and Nala, then returned to Miranda.

* * *

_Corridors of _Righteous Fire_. Towards the Hangar Bay._

"It is a good thing you and your team are coming with us." Nala said, as she, Thel and the humans they had rescued from the Second Ring. "Oh, how so?" Johnson asked. Not knowing exactly what the sangheili was after.

"Last time I met the Spartan, inside _High Charity_, we were in a temporary agreement of helping each other out." Nala explained. "And since I doubt he had heard anything about our "pack", so he might attack us on sight and we wish to prevent any kinds of bloodshed between us."

"Oh, okay then." Johnson said, now understanding the plan.

"But we better hope that the jiralhanae haven't found him yet." Thel said. Sounding worried. "If that is, we might be in trouble." he added the last part bit grimly. Even though the humans were now their allies, Thel couldn't help but still feel the anger for the Spartan being bit fresh, mostly because the way he had ruined his live.

But in some strange and twisted way, the Spartan might have also helped to "improve" his live. Somehow, while the Spartan had brought misery and pain to his live, he had also brought enlightenment and happiness to his live. "_Like being with Nala…_" he thought distantly. Everything in his live was quite a mess. But he knew, he wasn't the only one. But they could deal with these kinds of problems once Truth and the jiralhanae threat was dealt with.

Everybody was quiet after that short conversation, everybody was simply drawn to their thoughts as they processed everything they've been told and what they've heard.

Soon the small group reached for the Hangar Bay, which was in a mess from the jiralhanae attack from couple moments ago. A single Phantom waiting for them. Small Special Operation strike team ready for action. They then descended down floor of the Hangar Bay were occupied by the huragok and other sangheili.

"Shall we then?" Thel asked, while looking at the Phantom.

"I believe so." Nala said. Hint of amusement in her voice. Looking at Thel with small smile, like trying to convince him that everything would be alright later. And Thel accepted it and smiled back. Ready for whatever waited for them in the surface.

* * *

_Planet Earth. Somewhere in Africa's jungle._

When they had landed, Nala and Thel had expected they would either meet Commander Kani and her strike team or jiralhanae who were also searching for the Spartan.

"_**This is the best and closest landing space I could find.**_" the pilot informed through their comms as the team dropped off from the side hatches. "_**The Spartan should be awaiting right behind those rocks before you. Good hunting.**_"

Nala and Thel took out their Carbines while Johnson and other humans took out their various Covenant weapons they've found at the armory as did the Special Operation sangheili. Nala started looking at her surroundings. There was small waterfall right before them, couple what looked like, stone buildings on the left side. The landscape was quite hilly, which might make their process towards the Spartan little harder.

"…_**an you hear me?**_" voice suddenly talked through their comms. This time it was a female voice. "_**I repeat. This Special Operations Commander Kani 'Ralad. Can you hear me?**_"

Nala and Thel changed looks between, before Thel answered. "This the Arbiter, I read you Commander Kani." he said, as the group started moving, but little slowly.

"_**Thank goodness!**_" Kani said, sounding exalted. "_**We landed slightly away from your location, trying to secure a landing zone for the humans.**_" there was small explosion sound coming through their comms. "_**Damn! And we engaged jiralhanae pack, trying to secure it for themselves.**_"

"Try to hold them off, we are soon reaching the Spartan." Thel ordered.

"_**Usually I do not like being ordered around.**_" she said, sounding bit disapproving. "_**But I like the idea.**_" she said, while Nala didn't like the voice tone Kani was giving to Thel. "_**You have nothing to worry about Arbiter, we can easily deal with these beast.**_" then the connection was cut.

"Let us hurry!" Thel said. To which everybody agreed.

The way towards the crash site was easy to find since the road was in a shape of a small valley. "You wait here." Nala said to the Spec. Ops. Sangheili's. "And make sure no jiralhanae will come through." the Spec Ops. nodded approvingly. "You don't need to worry, Warrior Priestess." one of the sangheili said. "We won't let any of those foul beasts to come through!"

"Good." Nala said, while she and other went ahead, the Spec. Ops. sangheili activated their active camouflage and hid around the jungle. Waiting to ambush any foolish jiralhanae who crossed their paths with them.

They all looked at the wreckage, what seemed to be like a chunk of the Forerunner Ship and a frozen figure, little away from it. A frozen figure of the Demon, Spartan. "This ain't good." one of the humans said grimly.

"Damn!" other said almost whisper like voice. "How far did he fall?"

One of the humans then went at the fallen warrior and started taking out some strange looking devices. "Two kilometers, easy." he answered the other human.

While this all was happening, Johnson simply had his back turned on the Spartan while he seemed to light up something. Something that seemed to puff smoke. Which also smell quite bad. "Stay sharp!" he said, now facing the Spartan. "Corpsman?"

Other humans started securing the site as other two started, what looked like diagnosing the Spartan. The human with the equipment sounded quite doubtful "His armor's locked up. Gel layer could have taken most of the impact." Johnson then kneeled over the Spartan. "I don't know Sergeant Major."

From little afar, Nala and Thel eyed the situation. So far, it looked bad. If the Spartan was dead, then that meant a high moral boost for Truths side, which would be bad for both human and sangheili like. Without knowing it, Nala had taken Thels hand to her own. And was squeezing it from worry.

"Don't worry Nala." Thel reassured. While slightly touched her mandibles. "We must stay strong."

"I know." she said quietly.

But suddenly, miracle happened. The Spartan started to get up.

"Huh, crazy fool!" he almost laughed. "Why do you always jump? One of these days you are gonna land on somethin' as stubborn as you are. And I don't do pits and pieces." that got couple light laughs from the humans.

Nala then noticed that the Spartan was eyeing on something on Johnsons hand. She couldn't clearly see what it was, but it looked like some kind of a chip. "Where is she Chief? Where's Cortana?"

"_Cortana?_" why the name sounded bit familiar?

"_**Good luck, with what ever you are doing.**_" now she remembered. She was the A.I that had helped her escape from _High Charity_. "_I guess she really didn't escaped that place._" she thought.

She then watched, as the humans stared making small experiments on the Spartan. Possibly testing out that he was in good shape. "I guess, we should go to greet him?" Thel suggested. To which Nala wasn't sure, again the Spartan had no idea about human-sangheili alliance and might attack them on sight.

But if they played careful, they could avoid that conflict. "I guess." she said, as the pair started moving towards the human, their weapons placed on their backs.

The next couple moment that happened were quite surprising for Nala. One thing was that when the Spartan had noticed both of them, he had stolen one of the pistols from the human. And then ran right straight towards Nala, grabbing her from her shoulder while putting the pistol right between her mandibles.

"Chief wait! They are with us!" that didn't still stop Chief from taking the pistol away. But he suddenly felt something hitting on his helmet. He looked on his right, seeing a Carbine rifle pointing right at his head and a sangheili also with different kind of armor, standing next to him. And Chief could already see that this Elite was quite pissed.

"One wrong move Spartan and I'll swear I will destroy you even if it kills me!" Thel growled furiously at the Spartan. If the Spartan would proceed to kill Nala, he wouldn't care if they were in some kind of alliance. The Spartan had already taken many sangheili lives. But it Nala won't be his last!

"Come on now son." Johnson walked towards the Spartan. While trying to get him off Nala. "We are right now in a tough spot. And these Squid faces are here to help us." tried to calm the Spartan a bit.

"But sir…" the Spartan tried to say something back, but couldn't find the words.

"Now now. We got enough to worry about without you three tryin' to kill each other!" the Spartan held Nala his grasp for a couple second before slowly letting the female sangheili go. "I'm watching you both." he warned the two sangheili.

"I don't think that is necessary." Nala said angrily, while rubbing her shoulder a bit.

"But so are we." Thel warned. Then placed his hand on Nala's shoulder, taking her away from the Spartan. "But I believe we should be going. I have a feeling the jiralhanae might have our scent." he said.

That didn't seem to falter Johnson who took one of the Plasma Rifle from his bet, giving it to Spartan. "Then they must love the smell of bad ass. And I left a little wedding present for you two. And I'm walking away. Ha-ha-ha!" Johnson laughed quite loudly, while walking past the two really confused and slightly embarrassed sangheili.

"_Just what I've been missing._" Chief thought while eyeing the sangheili pair who were right now acting like a couple who were caught before they could tell anybody.

* * *

**He he. This became little longer than I thought again... And once again, sorry if this chapter sucked and was little bit boring. And sorry about my grammar mistakes.**

**But now to couple things at hand…**

**I need to know your honest opinion. What you guys think about, me adding small forces of sangheili coming to help humans out? Is it good idea or just… stupid maybe?**

**And I have finally decided to open my own Formspring account at form spring. com. Just look for Juu50x. And ask if you want to know something from ME!**

**Also, you are going to meet Kani on the next chapter and the third and final sibling on the chapter after that. And the "associates" of Rani and her siblings and the fleet at the same time. Well one them so far…**

**And don't forget to comment/review either this chapter of story. And constructive criticism is welcome, while flames stay away! Unless they are part of constructive criticism.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Industries and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidasee character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 25**

**In the Jungle**

_Planet Earth. African jungle._

The Spartan had taken the fact that the sangheili, that were his mortal enemies, were now his allies rather well. Or at least that's what Nala and Thel were hoping, since they couldn't see through that helmet. The Sergeant then turned towards his men. "First squad, you're my scouts." he then turned to his two sangheili allies. "Arbiter, Nala you both watch Chief's back." to that the Spartan seemed to have something to say, but Sergeant interrupted him. "Sorry Chief, but you have to deal with it. Besides, we are going to have more of these squid faces coming to help us." he said. That seemed to make the Spartan consider what he was going to say.

"Understood." the Spartan finally said, nodding.

"Good." the Sergeant said. "Now, let's move out. Quiet as you can." he ordered. Everybody moved, while the Sergeant seemed to contact some other humans that either Nala or Thel had any idea of. Before they could ask him when he had contacted them a howl was heard from the distance.

"That sounded close." one of the marines whispered and Nala could hear some fear in his voice.

"Yeah. Too close." his companion said.

The team moved forward, but now more alert. The Sergeant and his marines in front, the Spartan behind them, Nala and Thel all the way behind. "Commander, what's your location right now?" Thel asked.

"_**Arbiter, we are hidden in some a small human structure at the edge of our landing zone.**_" the Special Operation Commander answered. "_**And the jiralhanae are already here. Searching. What is your command?**_"

Thel considered for a moment. If he ordered them to attack now, which might give him and others their own element of surprise. But that might mean they would sufferer some causality. But his thoughts were quickly cut by not only the Spec. Ops Commander, but also a familiar sound. "_**Arbiter! Watch out, a jiralhanae Phantom is patrolling the area!**_"

"I noticed it." he said. Cutting the connection incase the pilot of the vessel might notice their communications.

"We stick together, we're gonna get spotted. We'll split up, and meet back at the LZ." the human Sergeant said after his brief discussion with one of his marines. He then turned to the Spartan and the sangheili behind him. "Chief, you, Arbiter and Nala can head toward the river." he said. But Nala quickly interrupted.

"Wait. I'm going with you." she said.

"Nala, what are you saying?" Thel asked confused. He really didn't want to leave Nala's side.

"You already have a small band of Spec Ops waiting for you that will give you a perfect advantage." she started explaining. "But no matter how good the Sergeant and his humans are, they still might stand poorly against jiralhanae." the human Johnson seemed like protest, but Nala gave him a look that told him to quiet down. For now.

"And I have a feeling that Commander Kani is waiting us over those hills." she pointed above the waterfall. "So, I will be alright." she assured him.

Thel considered for a few more minutes. In a way, Nala was right. If she and the Sergeant reached Commander Kani, they would have even better chances fighting off the jiralhanae. Thel couldn't help but sigh when Nala's idea had sense. "Alright." he said. Sounding bit defeated. "But _be_ careful." he said. "And project the Sergeant and his humans." he quickly added when Nala was about to give him another comment about her surviving chances.

They _were _going to survive this war he told himself. They already survived the Floord, second halo and Tartarus. They haven't gone this far just to die. There were many things he wanted to do with Nala after the war. "I will." she said calming tone. Which made Thel feel a bit better and believing that they will survive. After that, they departed.

Even though Nala didn't show it, she didn't want to leave Thel's side yet. Well, they had plenty of time at the_ Righteous Fire_, but it didn't feel like enough. But they had a new duty and there wasn't enough time for these feelings, which were rising to the surface.

"Don't worry." Nala turned to look at the Sergeant. "We'll get through this and have one helluva fun time!"the Sergeant laughed. "And you and Arby can have some _alone time_." which now made his men laugh.

"Uuuh… thank you." she said bit awkwardly. She and probably Thel too, was confused that how the human had learned about their… relationship. And the Sergeant probably could read the question from the look on her face.

"Just happen to cross paths with your medical bay and saw you two." he simply said. Not wanting to give much away to his marines since he had a feeling that they might tease the female Elite, who might take them little too seriously. And he didn't want to have an angry female Elite probably beating up his troops.

Neither of them spoke anything when they heard noises coming towards them. "You sure this is the way?" a familiar voice growled.

"Yes Captain." the second one answered. "This is ahead is the place where I saw the sangheili controlled Phantoms land."

"Aaaw, crap!" Johnson hissed quietly. He then turned to Nala, but only to find the Elite gone. "That was fast." he mumbled. He then gave a gesture to his marines to take cover and be ready for anything.

Soon they heard a explosion and confused roars of anger as some of their own were blown away. "Alright boys, let 'em have it!" Johnson ordered. The marines quickly jumped from their covers, firing their plasma rifles, Repeaters and Needlers.

The Brutes didn't stand much of a chance when Nala started firing her Carbine and soon there were small pack of Brutes, lying on the jungle floor. "Nice work." Johnson gave Nala a thump up as she revealed herself. "Not half bad." she said back. "Shall we go on?" Johnson and the marines were quickly on the move and Nala followed suit.

To their surprise, they didn't come to pass by any more Brutes. But some corpses here and there, which gave Nala the idea that Commander Kani and her squad had to be nearby. "Hey, uuh… Nala." one of the marines said little awkwardly.

"Yes?" she asked. But not meeting the humans gaze incase a jiralhanae decided to make a small surprise attack.

"If, we are suppose to get some help from your _friends_." the marine started. "And so far, all we've seen are some bodies of these guys." he pointed at the new found bodies of two jiralhanae. "Where is the cavalry?"

"Right next to you human." a voice said right next to the marine that had asked the question.

"GAAAAH!" he screamed when night black armored Ultra appeared right next to him. Everybody else slightly jumped and raised their weapons. And suddenly a group of sangheili Special Operation Team appeared in front of them. Not only sangheili, but also unggoy and to everybodys surprise, couple kig-yar. Their weapons drawn also, defending their Commanding Officer.

"Nala 'Aidas." the Ultra said with a female voice. Nala turned to look at the newcomer who couldn't be none other than Special Operations Commander Kani 'Ralad. Unlike most of the Ultra's, Kani's helmet didn't have a face mask that usually hid their faces. And just like her Special Operation Team, her armor was painted in black color. But her armor also had some Forerunner symbols that told she was a higher Officer than ordinary Ultras.

"Yes. That is me." she said. "And could we all lower our weapons?" she asked, her own Carbine already lowered. Changing glances between the humans, Spec. Ops. team and Commander Kani.

Kani didn't have to give any commands as the Special Operation team lowered their weapons. But the humans didn't seem to like idea. "Do it boys. I doubt we have nothing to worry about." Johnson ordered, to which the marines felt like not lowering their weapons in case the Jackals wanted to have some human meat to eat, but they complied.

"Good." Nala said, then turned to the Commander Kani. "We jumped into a small pack of jiralhanae scouts." she told Kani.

"I heard that." she said, her mandibles turning into a small smile. "And you did quite good job with them." Kani seemed to say more but didn't. It looked like someone was contacting her. "Good. I'll let them know." she said. "It seems that our human friends ride has arrived." she said.

"_This is getting too easy._" Nala thought. So far, they've only encountered only one scouting pack and the bodies which were taken out by the Commander Kani and her Special Operation team. But either way, they needed to move quickly.

As they started reaching the river Johnson reached for his COM. For a moment he tried to reach someone, but it seemed like there came no response. "Pelicans are en route, Chief, but I can't reach Bravo." he called the Spartan, which probably meant that he and Thel were close by. "If you find 'em, get 'em to the extraction point."

"_**Understood.**_" the Spartan answered back.

Nala hoped that Thel was alright, but she had a feeling that the Spartan might provide some protection. But she knew that Thel didn't need that much of protection. After all he was the former Supreme Commander of Fleet of _Particular Justice_. She suddenly heard some rustle before her, which in her response she raised her Carbine.

Suddenly from the bushes, a pink round fired at the group and everybody could hear familiar alien rambling. "_Kig-yar!_" Nala first thought, but then something larger than ordinary kig-yar ran right on their left. "Skirmishers!" one of the Spec. Ops. sangheili yelled.

But soon as one of the larger version of kig-yar revealed itself, three more suddenly appeared. All of them armed with Needler rifles. "Take cover boys!" Johnson yelled. Knowing that they were more vulnerable to these kinds of weapons than their sangheili friends.

As the Skirmishers stared running around the group and evading their shots, Johnson couldn't help but take a quick glance towards the Jackals that were with these Elites. He had expected some kind of act of treachery from the bird-like aliens, but none seemed to come.

And he had already put it on notice that they wore completely different kind of armor. Unlike their last one, this armor seemed to cover even more and they made then look bit more muscular. They also wore small helmets, which covered some part of their head. And just like the Elites and Grunts, their armor was completely black. But that wasn't the weirdest part. Both Grunts and Jackals seemed to have _Energy Shields_ installed in their armor.

"_Since when the Elites became so generous?_" he thought. But then again, from what he heard, these were the Elites that had left the Covenant. His trail of thought was cut when a pink projectile flew just few inches away from his head. "Damn!" he screamed. "Eat this you over sized turkey!" he fired up his own Plasma Repeater. He seemed to have some luck on his side, since he was able to hit the alien. But not lucky enough to kill it, but to slow it down a bit.

But its smaller counterparts took it down with ease with their Carbines. Never in his live Johnson thought that a Jackal would come to his rescue. But then again, he had the same thoughts about the Elites. "_What next, a Brute wanting to become my BFF?_" they quickly moved before any more Skirmishers might appear. Or their masters.

But as they moved forward, they started hearing more noises coming from the jungle. Lot of barking and squalling. Before anyone could really react, the humans had already started firing. "What the...!" Nala couldn't finish when the jiralhanae returned to fire. And so did Nala, Kani and her group.

As the firefight progressed, the group found themselves moving forward as the jiralhanae forces were _pulling back_. And jiralhanae weren't usually the ones that wanted to shy away from a fight."_What are you up to?_"Nala wondered as she reloaded her Carbine.

"Damn it!" Kani suddenly cursed. Nala turned to look what the Commander cursed about, and soon found the reason. Right behind them were four Phantom dropships. Dropping off full load of jiralhanae, unggoy, kig'yar and Skirmishers. Suddenly they found themselves outnumbered. "Keep on fighting!" Kani yelled, which sounded like an order which was directed at the unggoy and kig-yar.

Nala fired her Carbine taking down the jiralhanae Captains shields, but her Carbine was empty. "_Damn it!_" Nala cursed and quickly hid behind a tree as couple sharp looking spikes from the Captain hit the tree were Nala was hiding. "Come out Warrior Priestess and die like rest of your kind!" the Captain challenged.

And much to its pleasure, Nala answered to his challenge. But now armed with a Energy Sword. "Ha!" the Captain laughed. "You think you can kill me with that?" he asked, while raising his strange looking weapon. Nala didn't want to stay and see what it would do but didn't want to wait and see.

But Nala knew that the distance would be too far and she might suffer some damage, but that didn't scare her away from the challenge. She had already faced couple dire situations and made it through, and she would make through this lonely Captain. Nala then started running towards the jiralhanae, as he started pressing the trigger.

But before either of them could do anything, a purple beam shot right next to Nala and through jiralhanae's open mouth. "_**Thought you might need assistance Commander.**_" a voice, which Nala recognized as a human voice. But oddly familiar.

Kani let out amused laugh. "Your timing could have been better." she commented. "How is the landing zone?" Kani quickly dodged a strange looking grenade which stuck right on the tree next to her and exploded. Releasing lot same looking spikes like the ones from jiralhanae's weapons.

"_**Not good.**_" the voice answered. " _**There are already another patrol closing in. Commander you need to hurry. Fast!**_"

_On the other side of the jungle..._

"Tell me its location!" the jiralhanae growled at its human prisoner, who only gave him a challenging grin. "Kiss... my... ass..." the human gasped.

Thel had seen enough and pulled the trigger, sending a volley of plasma towards the Captain, just in time as the Spartan had started emptying his Assault Rifle. With ease, the Captain soon fell dead from the log. His body full of bullet holes and plasma burns.

"Are you alright soldier?" the Spartan asked as they hurried towards the wounded soldrier.

"I... I think so." the marine said. Getting.

"What happened here.?" this time Thel asked.

The marine seemed to think for a moment. No doubt his mind was still bit cloudy after a harsh treatment of the jiralhanae. "Brute Cheiftain." he started. His voice bit shaking. "Phanton. Pinned us down... killed my men." both Spartan and Thel looked over the marine and could see the corpses of other human marines.

"Don't worry soldier, you are save now." the Spartan said reassuringly. "What's your name and rank?" he then suddenly asked.

"S... Sergeant Reynolds. Sir!"

"Can you fight Sergeant?" the Spartan asked, eying the marine. No doubt wondering if he is yet qualified to fight.

"I... I think so." Reynolds said, sounding bit unsure. He then went to one of dead marines and took his Assault Rifle and couple rounds. But also seemed to take something else. "Don't worry. buddy" he whispered to the body before him. "I'll give this to her when and _if_ I can." he then got up. "Alright. I think I'm ready." he said.

"Good. Let's move!" Spartan ordered.

Almost immediately when they got up, they were greeted by jiralhanae and kig-yar. "These guys are everywhere!" one of the startled marines yelled while firing his Plasma Rifle.

As the firefight began, Thel took one of his Plasma Grenades and threw right at one of the jiralhanae. Which missed it, but stuck right square on the unggoys face. "AAAAAAH! NO! GET IT OFF!" it screamed as it started running towards its masters. "No! Get away from..." the explosion threw the jiralhanae off their feet while others took quick cover, which gave their enemies a better chance.

As the enemy lines started faltering, Thel let out a loud battle cry drew his Energy Sword out and started cutting down any enemies that stood in his way. The jiralhanae tried to defend themselves, but Thel easily cut their weapons in half and then proceeded to cut the creatures themselves, while Spartan and his marines provided him with covering fire. To keep the enemy bit busy.

The fight was soon over and the forest floor was filled with blood and body parts. "To the river hurry!" Thel hurried them. Having a bad feeling that something might have happened to Nala, but he still doubted it. She could keep herself save. But he still had a feeling that there might be even more jiralhanae waiting for them at the landing zone.

"_**Thel!**_" a familiar voice called him through his communications.

"Nala! What is it?" he asked.

"_**We made it to the river.**_" Nala said. Thel felt as he released a breath that he was holding. "**_But the jiralhanae sent reinforcements. And the humans have trouble to hold their dropships. Please, hurry._**" Nala almost sounded pleading. The connection was then cut something probably just flew past Nala.

"We need to hurry. They are at the river!" Thel told them.

"I know." The Spartan said. "Lets move people! Double time!" the speed, the Spartan and Thel ran, seemed to be too much for the marines and so they were bit left behind which slowed them down.

"Go on without us!" Reynolds yelled sounding also bit out of breath, while chasing them. "They need your help!"

"Arbiter. You and Spartan go ahead." one of the Special Operation sangheili yelled to them. "We'll make sure these humans will make it safety to the river!" both Thel and the Spartan nodded at them and continued their faster running. But then suddenly the Spartan stopped fell onto one knee to the ground.

"Spartan! Are you alright?" he asked. What had just happened? He wasn't hit or anything. As far Thel could saw, the Spartan hadn't suffered that much of a damage and suffered from it.

"Yeah." he groaned. "It's nothing..." the Spartan quickly got up and continued running, Thel right behind him.

As they made their way to the river, the entire shore was in carnage. Two Pelicans were waiting for them and Thel could see Nala clearly inside one of the dropships. And right behind the dropships were sangheili Spec. Ops. fighting against jiralhanae. "_**Thel! Spartan!**_" they both heard Nala from their comm's. "_**Hurry! Commander Kani and her team can deal with them!**_" Nala said. Her voice bit raised.

"_**Hurry it up boys!**_" they Johson yell at them.

Suddenly two familiar looking flying vessels appeared right above the Pelicans. "_**Banshees! Fast and high!**_" they heard one of the pilots yelling. "_**Break off. NOW!**_" another pilot yelled. But it was too late, the Banshees answered with their Fuel Rod Cannons and Plasma Cannons.

"Nala!" Thel yelled, but the comm's were filled with Pelican pilots who were loosing the control of their ships. Thel looked helplessly as one the Pelicans tried to get up, but only to hit the small hills and disappearing behind them. The other crashed at the dam and disappeared under the river.

"_**Arbiter!**_" Commander Kani's voice called Thel who, for a moment simply stood still and his mind bland. Nala couldn't be gone. No! He shouldn't think like that! He needed right now focus on the task before him, and that was destroying the jiralhanae group and aid Commander Kani.

Thel quickly collected himself and answered after the Commander had called his name twice. "I'm here Commander. What's your location?"

" _**I'm on the other side of the shore.**_" Kani answered, sound out of breath. "_**Damn hairy bastards just keep coming.**_" it sounded bit weird for Thel that a sangheili used human words. But before Thel could answer, he heard movement behind him. He turned around just in time to see two jirlahanae raising their weapons at him.

Thel quickly raised his Carbine, but suddenly the giant brutes fell down as two beam shots, shot through their heads and then fell on the ground. "What's the meaning of this?" Thel asked out loud. "_**Thought you might need some assistance.**_" a human voice suddenly answered.

At first Thel looked around, trying to find his mysterious rescuer. He then noticed some movement right above him. A figure jumped down and Thel couldn't believe his eyes. He was almost completely sure that the Spartan that traveled with them was last of his kind. But now, another Spartan stood right in front of him. But his armor was completely different from the other one.

This one's visor was smaller and instead of golden yellow, it had reddish-orange color. A strange clothing was tied all over the armor, like some kind of simple camouflage. "How is this possible?" he asked. Sounding really shocked.

The new Spartan suddenly raised his Beam Rifle and fired three more shots right behind Thel, taking out a jiralhanae Captain and two unggoy's who were trying to flank the Commander and Spartan. "How about we take the introductions after we've killed these bastards?" the strange Spartan said. After that the Spartan ran away from Thel, who still stood still from the shock. But he quickly recovered from the shock and returned to the fight. The faster jiralhanae were dead, the faster Commander Kani and this new Spartan could give him the explanation, the sooner he would reach Nala.

The jiralhanae forces couldn't hold their ground when Thel and the new Spartan revealed themselves. The unggoy's and kig-yar ran away as they saw that there was more than one Demon. Only few were left to fight, but only because they were afraid of their jiralhanae masters. But that didn't matter either way as the fight went on, the missing marines and the Special Operation forces emerged from the jungle.

Soon, every jiralhanae, unggoy and kig-yar that stayed and tried to fight were all dead and what was left of their forces, those who had fled, were hiding somewhere in the jungle. Thel watched as the Commander talked with the new Spartan. It was strange sight to see. Almost as if they've known each other for a while.

And he could also see that The Spartan was also really confused, so stood forward and asked the very first question that seemed to have come in his mind. "Spartan, what is your serial number and squad?" he asked. Bit harshly, but Thel also could hear some hope in his voice.

"Spartan III A266-Jun of Noble Team, reporting sir!" the Spartan answered.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and sorry if it sucked. And sorry for taking this long, but I'm sure you understand that I'm right now in the army and I've also uploaded some videos on my YouTube account (check out for Juu50x if you are interested). But the good thing is that in january, it is finally over and I can have little better chance of writing "Crossed Fates". And how did you like the ending? Didn't expect that did you :D?**

**Also, if you are Fang/Lightning or Samus/Zelda fan (or both) check out my new two-shot (or three-shot) Christmas fic "Interesting Christmas Dinner".**

**And don't forget to comment/review either this chapter or the entire story. ****Constructive criticism** is always welcome!  


**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 26**

**Out of the Jungle**

_Planet Earth. African jungle..._

"Spartan III A266-Jun of the Noble Team, sir!" John felt his hopes slowly falling. But also filled with something that he could only describe as joy and puzzlement. Joy from the fact that he wasn't completely the only Spartan left, but puzzled about the "Spartan III" this Jun mentioned. "_Did Halsey decide to make a new Spartan generation? A better one?_" he thought bit bitterly.

No! Dr. Halsey wouldn't lower herself that low. Even after the whole Spartan program had "failed" as many claimed, she still held hope for him and his Spartans. Something didn't fit right here. There never was much, if not anything at all about these "Spartan III's". Were some kind of top secret Ops. from ONI?

"Spartan III?" he asked confused. "What is that?"

"As much as I love to tell you sir." Jun started. Then changed looks between him, Kani and Thel. "I would suggest we rescue our people and after that, I can tell you what you need to know." he told to Master Chief.

John didn't started to argue. He knew too well how situation was, and they needed to reach Sergeant Johnson before the Brutes did. He eyed this new "Spartan" again. The more he looked, he could see that he wasn't no "ordinary" Spartan. Unlike him, Jun wasn't tall as him. He was just as tall as any other human. Well there might have been only some small mutations, but not as extreme like John had experienced.

"Alright." he finally said. "Once we're out of this jungle we can tall about this 'Spartan III' program that you mentioned."

"That is fine with me." Jun said. He then placed the Covenant sniper behind his back took out, what looked like some kind of needler rifle. "Come on then, we need to hurry!" with that Rani, Jun and Thel moved quite fast in the jungle, leaving John and his marines behind. "Let's move out!" he quickly ordered.

* * *

_Somewhere in the jungle..._

Nala's head and body hurt. It felt like her first crash landing on the first Halo Ring, only this one was bit more painful. At least her ship didn't flip over, throwing her all over the small room and then throwing her on some rocks on the shore. She had thought for a moment that she was going to die, but no. She held conscious and was in pain.

Pain was a good sign which told her that she was alive. But she also noticed that her lower body was completely wet and bit cold. It didn't too long to realize that half of her body was in the river. Thankfully the river wasn't strong enough to pull her with it. Otherwise, she might have drowned.

She let out a long groan as she really slowly tried to get up. "Hey Sarge!" a weak voice called. "She's alive!"

"Phew, thank god." rather familiar voice said. Sounding really relieved. "Arby would've killed me if she would be dead." the Sergeant laughed, which led out small chuckles from couple other marines. "Alright Nala, get up." Sergeant tried to help Nala to get up, but found it really hard since she was a sangheili, so she was taller and bit more heavier than regular human.

Johnson let out couple groans as Nala almost pushed him towards the ground. "Any of you lazy asses might help me out here!" he groaned loudly. Couple marines quickly came to his help and quickly helped Nala up.

"You would think the Elite chicks would be lighter, but no!" one of the marines complained. "Shut soldier!" Johnson ordered. "That is no way talking to a fine lady." he joked and once again, Nala wasn't sure what to feel or think about what Johnson and other humans called a joke. At least she thought it was a joke.

But it looked like a bad one since the other humans looked Johnson like he had lost his mind. "Again: SHUT IT!" the order came now bit more harshly. "We need to move quickly, before the ugly apes find us."

With some difficulty, they able to get away from the crash site and rocks they crashed on, so carrying Nala was now bit easier. But a fully grown sangheili even though a female with a body armor still weighted a bit. But now Nala could walk bit better on her own, but she still required some assistance.

"Aaaaaw CRAP!" one of the marines yelled when a Phantom hovered over them. "Incoming!" even if she felt bit dizzy, Nala still took out her Carbine and prepared to shoot any jiralhanae that would come out of the dropship. Everybody quickly took cover as Phantoms turret started firing at them. Nala could almost feel as the large and hot plasma bolt made contact with the rock, where she had taken cover.

But soon Nala could hear as many jiralhanae dropped on the ground and started shooting at them. And humans answered back of course. But that wasn't good enough as there were simply too many jiralhanae. Suddenly one of the marines just collapsed, a bloody hole on his head.

"Sergeant!" Nala warned loudly, pointing right behind them as she raised her Carbine and started shooting.

Johnson turned to look what Nala was pointing and shooting at, and noticed couple kig-yar and Skirmishers on some rocks that were right over them and gave the enemy a perfect opportunity to flank them. "_Damn! We are sitting here like thanksgiving turkey!_" he thought.

But how? There was no way in hell they could take down the brutes without really heavy and unnecessary costs. And they might also ran out of ammo, that would just be another death sentence for them. But then there was that cave right behind them. But what if that was an enemy trap? But then again, the Brutes weren't smartest baddies in the Covenant. But there was that chance that it was a trap.

"Sergeant! We need to move!" Nala's voice quickly snapped Johnson out of his thoughts.

"Ow hell!" he growled. Better just take the chance. "Everybody lets move through those caves!" he then took out two grenades from his belt and threw them at the upcoming Brutes. "Come on you dumb apes!" he yelled as the grenades flew from his arms. "You wana breakfast? You gotta catch it first!" the grenades detonated and the Brute and Grunts that weren't lucky enough to jump away in time, were blown into bits.

"You get your soldiers to the caves, I'll cover you!" Nala ordered.

"No way I'll leave you with those guys!" Johnson yelled, firing his Assault Rifle. "Arby would kill me!" Nala was bit surprised that even in this kind of situation, the Sergeant still joked. Then again, that seemed to be his nature.

"Whoa!" Johnson yelled as a overcharged plasma bolt flew right next to his face when he peeked from his cover, quickly shooting back at the poor bastard that tried to fry his face. There was long high pitched scream as the bullets hit their mark. "Take that you damn ugly midget!

"There is no time to argue!" Nala quickly shot couple more shots and few more kig-yar fell on the ground. "Just do it!" yelled, or ordered.

Johnson started at her couple seconds, as if to see if she was serious, but he already knew the answer. "All right damn it! Just don't get yourself killed!" Johnson said, to which Nala only answered with a nod. "All right boys, time to cave in! Get the wounded and move double time!" he ordered.

"Do not let them escape!" Nala heard a jiralhanae yell. She halted for couple seconds, firing last of her rounds and taking out the "clip" from her Carbine and replaced it with a new full one. She then took her last plasma grenade and activated it. The hot plasma ball flew through the air, dropping right in front of the jiralhanae Captain. "Look out!" he yelled as he and two other jiralhanae jumped out of the bridge.

The left over unggoy's and kig-yars didn't have the time to react at all as the grenades that were laying around the bridge that were dropped from various unggoy's, exploded. Creating a small chain reaction, blowing up the unggoy and the kig-yar. "_That's what I needed!_" Nala then quickly sprinted towards the caves.

She quickly got herself out of the caves, but to her surprise and horror, she found herself surrounded by large forces of jiralhanae. "Throw away your weapon sangheili, and we might let you live for little longer." one of the Captains challenged Nala with smirk on his masked face.

This was bad. Had the jiralhanae actually planned this, or were they just waiting for them? Whatever it was, they had placed a possible ambush, and it had worked. "What makes you think I will give up so easily?" she said, raising her Carbine. Ready shoot anyone that dared to take any move.

The unngoy and kig-yar became really nervous as there was a free target right in front of them and they had overpowered her, and no doubt they might be praised by their terrifying superiors if they would be able to bring down the fierce Warrior Priestess. The jiralhanae on the other hand just smirked, as they already figured it out that the honorable sangheili wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Were are the humans?" she then asked, trying to buy herself time, hoping that Thel and the Spartan would arrive soon.

The Captain chuckled at her question. "Already caring for the human vermin? Getting soft on them already?" he mocked.

"I doubt a mindless slave like you understands." Nala mocked back, quickly cursing herself. She didn't need to give the jiralhanae any reasons to attack her, until help would arrive. Nala could see how the Captains eyes changed from amused look into a death glare. "Watch your tongue Heretic!"

"The words you use are meaningless to me, because you-!" Nala wasn't able to finish her sentence when something exploded behind her, throwing her right at the group who stepped out of the way. Letting Nala to fly straight at the wall of the ruined building. "Just like all of your kind." a low voice snared behind her as she fell on the ground, missing her weapons.

She then felt as many strong hands grabbed her and lifted her up. "You have no rights to talk like that Heretic!" a jiralhanae growled right into Nala's face. Nala raised her head, much to her confusion and maybe bit horror, before her stood a jiralhanae wearing a ritual-like armor also wielding a Gravity Hammer. "_A Cheiftain?_"

"Did you really thought that killing Tartarus would break us?" the Chieftain mocked, but his eyes still held fiery hatred towards the female sangheili. "The Holy One has given us his blessing, giving us chance to be stronger than ever!" the Chieftain then drew his gaze from Nala to his subjects. "Take her with the humans, we need to be ready when the Demon and The Arbiter arrive." he smirked evilly.

* * *

_Somewhere in the jungle..._

Thel stared at the carnage that had happened _before_ they arrived. The bridge before them had suffered quite heavy damage from plasma grenades. There was also many dead unggoy and kig-yar, including couple dead jiralhanae corpses. But what really worried him and others was the fact that there was no jiralhanae waiting for them.

"What you suggest we do?" Jun asked Kani. "This so obviously smells like a trap. Primitive one, but a trap none the less."

"True." Kani said, while thinking. "Then I guess you what that means?" she asked Jun.

If the Spartan had his helmet off, he would be grinning ear to ear. "I got it." he said.

The sangheili group, Thel and the Spartan looked bit confused as Jun left their group. "Where is he going?" Chief asked, looking at Kani who gave him a sangheili version of smiling. "Springing the trap." she responded. "Let's move forward." she then said, returning back to her serious tone.

Thel glanced between the Commander and the departing Spartan. And started feeling bit worried about whatever the Commander was planning, and he hoped it would work. For the Commanders sake if the situation was what he was fearing. His face had probably revealed his thoughts as one fo the sangheili from Kani's group approached him bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry Arbiter. The Commander knows what she is doing." he almost whispered. "I've seen this tactic before, and it has _mostly_ worked as planned."

"_That wasn't much reassuring._" Thel thought with a frown. But he didn't get his answer as they soon reached the the entrance of the cave. "Be ready for anything." Kani said, everybody moving slowly, weapons raised and ready to shoot anything that looked even slightly like big, ugly, furry and armored brute.

Much to their surprise and bit disappointment, they didn't face any jiralhanae. But soon as they reached the end of the cave, they saw couple kig-yar patrolling on the roof of some damaged building. As they continued nearing the exit, Thel started actually feeling bit afraid. Afraid that they might have arrived too late. "_Gods, Forerunners. Who or whatever is listening. Please, let Nala be alright._" he prayed.

"COME OUT YOU PATHETIC HERETICS! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!" loud roar could be heard on the other side of the buildings. "REVEAL YOURSELF AND THESE PATHETIC HUMAN WORMS AND ARBITERS WHORE WILL BE FINE!" the sound laughed.

Thel felt both of his hearts taking couple serious leaps from fear. But he also felt how pure hatred started filling his veins. No! He needed calm himself down for now. There will be always another chance to deal with the jiralhanae. He would keep himself check, for Nala's sake.

"_**See how they bait their trap?**_" Jun's voice could be heard through the communications. "_**Let's spring it.**_" Jun said, sound really smug.

"Roger that." Kani answered. "Let's show ourselves." some of the marines and the sangheili that had arrived with Thel and Nala protested quite loudly. Even Chief showed his displeasure from his body language.

"Silence!" Thel suddenly yelled impatiently which shut them all up. "We will follow Commander Kani's orders as we will see whatever she is planning." While Chief, marines and Thel's sangheili gave him bit doubting look, but decided to go with it. After all lives of their comrades were at risk.

"COME OUT ALREADY!" jiralhanae laughed.

Thel could feel the pressure filling his hands formed into a tight fist. Kani was one who saw Arbiters distress. "Alright, lets do this." she said, stepping outside. "Jun, you ready?" she whispered.

"_**Lock and loaded.**_" Jun answered. "_**Just waiting for your call.**_" Kani gave small nod as she jumped down, being greeted by various gun pointing at her.

"Don't make any wrong moves sangheili." a jiralhanae minor sneered.

Kani could hear as everybody else jumped down, their own guns pulled out. Except Thel and Chief. "COME OUT ARBITER WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" Thel could feel both fear and hatred getting stronger grip on him. But which one was stronger feeling, he wasn't fully sure yet.

As Thel stepped outside, he could see the situation in which Nala and others were. The Sergeant and his marines were being held captive in a small storage house, and before him stood, what looked like much to Thel's surprise a jiralhanae Chieftain holding Nala by her throat. "One wrong move and I'll crush her weak neck." the Chieftain grinned, seeing the shocked looked Thel showed.

"I'm here. Let her go." he said. The Chieftain and Nala could both hear the pure hate that seemed to pour out off of his mouth. That seemed only to make the Chieftain feel more pleased of himself. "Oh you really believe I would let any of you Infidels leave?" the Chieftain asked in mocking tone. "No! No that I have all of you here, I will deliver you and your "mate" to the Hierarch and I will be revoaded! Maybe even..."

"_**Commander, I'm the position and have target on my sight.**_" Jun suddenly cut in while the Chieftain was having his speech. "_**Shall I fire?**_"

Kani didn't say anything. She stared at the scene before her, and then looked at the jiralhanae that were sorounding them. "Not yet." she whispered.

"What are planning sangheili?" on of the minor jiralhanae asked.

"Something that even you can't handle." Kani smirked.

"What you are you-!" the minor didn't finish his sentence when two Energy Blades activated and one of them was punched right through his guts. "Now!" she ordered.

On the other side the Chieftain looked with bit shock and surprise when his pack was suddenly attacked. What just happened? Didn't they have the upper hand now that they hold the Warrior Priestess hostage? The Hierarch had suspected that the two of them might be holding feelings for each others and that could be exploited for their service.

But it didn't seem like it. But his trail of thought was interrupted when a energy bolt hit right into his arm that held the Priestess on her place. The first shot disabeled his shields as the second shot came and hit right on the same spot where the first one hit. But that still wasnt enough for the Cheiftain to let go off of Nala's neck. But what really was enough, was an Energy Wrist Blade through his guts.

Quickly the Warrior Prietess turned around as she felt the arms strenght weakening and sinked the second blade into the Chieftains gut, and soon proceeded with spreading her arms creating a deadly wound around the Cheiftains stomach. The Cheiftain loud a painfull growl as he felt his spirit leaving his body.

"The Chieftain is dead!" one of the unggoy's screamed as it and other unggoy's ran away from her in fear.

"I'll take his hammer!" suddenly one of the minors yelled. Running towards Nala and the body of the Cheiftain.

"No!" another one cut in. "You are nothing but worthless waste of fur! The Hammer belongs to me!" and soon Nala saw the jiralhanae fought against themselves, trying to get the Hammer and declare themselves as a new Chieftain of the pack. Which of course gave Nala enough time to get out of the way and find some better weapons to arm herself with.

* * *

Thel felt great joy cutting down the vile beasts that had killed Forerunners know how many of his kind, and almost had killed right now the most important thing in this Galaxy. Some of the minor jiralhanae actually tried to flee from Arbiters rage, but were mostly cut down by either the mysterious sniper or the quickly overwhelming firepower of the combined forces of humans and sangheili.

Thel felt as another jiralhanae went limb when his sword pierced their flesh and burned their blood. In a sense he had become the weapon itself, he could almost feel as the blade, him, burns throught their flesh. He could feel the hot air that came through the sword as it swings, ready to slay its next target.

Thel for a moment halted his... hunt for the jiralhanae and looked over the dam, to see that Nala in battle also. Effectively taking out the minor jiralhanae and their kig-yar. The way she moved and tried her best to avoid most of the plasma bolts. For a moment, it almost looked like Nala was warrior from ancient sangheili history. As far as Thel thought about it, there weren't that many, if any at all, female fighters in the early history of their people. The small forces of jiralhanae that were still alive started faltering. And soon were all wiped out and the area was in their control.

Thel quickly ran over the dam, to meet with Nala. Even though they've only been apart probably almost an hour, it had felt like an eternity. But before they could embrace themselves with their warmth, Jun called them. "_**Incoming Phantom!**_"

"I copy Jun." Chief said, reloading his Assault Rifle. "_Last round._" he thought. But thankfully there were plenty of weapons around them. "Let's give them the welcome they deserve." he then said to the group.

Almost immediately when the Loyalists exited the dropship, they were quickly gunned down. The small firefight between the two forces was quite short as the Phantom hadn't carried that many fighters inside of it.

"Hocus! Phantom!" Johnson called the Pelican he had called earlier flew over them.

"_**I see it.**_" the pilot answered. "_**Going loud!**_" the Pelican then fired its missiles. Whoever had been piloting the Phantom, wasn't experienced one as it took too much time trying to fly away from the danger. But it was too late. The first missiles that hit the hull of the ship, did enough damage to slow it down.

The second shot did its job and the Phantom plunged into the dark waters. "_**Scratch one Phantom!**_" the pilot cheered.

"Rani can you hear me?" Kani called her older sister through her comm's. There was moment of pause before she continued. "I think we might need a lift as the human dropship can't carry us all." she explained. "Do you think some of your ships could spare one?"

"What?" she suddenly asked. "Really? Well... I guess that is a good sigh then. Alright, and let me know if there is anything that is happening up there." she then closed her communications.

"Commander. What is it?" Special Operation sangheili asked.

"My brother has arrived at the human base and is sending for you a pick up." she explained.

"But, Commander? Aren't coming with us?" the sangheili asked.

"No, I'll go with the The Arbiter." she said. "And I have a feeling that my brother might need me." she then added.

"Understood. We'll hold here until our pick up will arrive." the sangheili saluted.

* * *

Soon John found himself accompanying not only with Johnson and his marines, but also an Elite Ultra who seemed to have good connection with this mysterious Spartan III Jun and two Elite "love birds" as Johnson might have called them. And that made John feel bit strange as he looked at the pair.

He never had seen any of the Elites act so... intimately with each others. He always thought they were nothing more than harsh fighters and little time for feelings like comfort, closeness and compassion.

"Well, I guess we now the time sir." Jun suddenly said as he stepped inside the Pelican. For a moment John wondered what he was talking about, but then quickly remembered. The Spartan III. What, who were they? And how many of them were around? Why they hadn't appeared sooner? So many questions. "Yes." was all he could right now say.

"But I have to warn you sir that I might not know everything, and some of this "information" are my own thoughts." Jun explained. Wanting to make the other Spartan to understand if he wouldn't answer to all questions.

"I guess there isn't much of a choice." John said as the Pelican soared over the rainforest of Africa. Heading towards the human base where the plan for next assault against Truth would soon take place.

* * *

**Well, it's done! And I'm sorry for such long wait! There have been lot things that had kept me from writing.**

**#1: Skyrim! Figures.**

**#2: Laziness**

**#3: Another bad writers block**

**#4: Mass Effect: Jumped In somewhat  
**

**And #5: ... Mylittleponyfriendshipismagic! (and the music video about the same topic. Here is the link http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= YMA5_WGQMsE) don't forget to delete the spaces.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there are many grammar mistakes etc. and also sorry if this chapter did in fact suck. But if it didn't, thanks for reading and liking it ^^**

**I really, REALLY appreciate that you actually like my story :)**

**So don't forget to comment/review. And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome. And no flames, please. Unless they are somewhat part of constructive criticism.**

**So, till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**PS: You might be seeing some random FiM pairing fics from me in the near future since I joined in a group called "My Little Stories" on DeviantArt. And don't forget to check out my random pictures that I might upload there!**

**PSS: And please visit Nala's Formspring account if you have ANY questions for her!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 27**

**Crow's Nest**

_Planet jungle. Pelican dropship..._

John listened as Jun went on, telling him much as he knew about the Spartan III program. It still seemed to hard to believe that there was another generation of Spartans. Only these ones where more expendables than the II's. But it was still bit strange that a third generation that was meant to be quite expendable, some of them wore somewhat, slightly weaker version of MJOLNIR power armor.

"I guess that was another ONI experiment." Jun shrugged. That didn't surprise John at all. ONI was always experimenting on something. Trying to have some kind of edge in this war.

"So how did you met your friend here?" John asked, looking at Kani.

"Well, me and rest of my squad met her at Reach." John felt for some reason his heart jumped a bit with the mention of Reach. "And she lend us a hand and here we are."

"But... when me and my team took the _Ascendant Justice _to Reach, we only met hostile Covenant." John said. Sounding confused. "If what you say is true then where were you then?" he asked. Feeling his voice actually rising in anger.

"You know, I'm with the Chief." Johnson said. Getting up from his seat, facing now the new Spartan and the Commander. "Just where the hell were you when we landed on what was left of Reach?"

"You were actually able to take over _Ascendant Justice_?" Kani asked. Sounding actually impressed.

"It was rather easy, considering that Fleet Master Asni 'Snaatee-" Kani suddenly let out a loud laugh when hearing Fleet Masters name. "'Snaatee had decided to add mostly huragok crew of thousands and about hundred sangheili." he said. That earned another laugh from Kani.

"What a fool." she gave a sangheili version of mocking grin.

"Hey!" Johnson interrupted. "Don't change the subject! Now, if you guys were on Reach, then where the hell were you when we needed your damn help!" he said, his voice rising quite fast.

Now Kani seemed to become upset as well. "You have now idea how _much_ we have sacrificed for you. _Human_." Kani growled. "The ships we've lost, the honorable warriors that were slaughtered, just to make sure that the your homeworld would be safe from them!"

"Well, guess what?" Johnson said. It sounded almost like a challenge. "You guys screwed up, _big time_!"

That was it, before anyone fully knew what happened, everybody was pointing their guns in every direction. Master Chief pointing his Assault Rifle at Kani, who had Johnson in her grip, while Thel pointed his Carbine at Chief, while the few marines that survived, were pointing at Thel, while Nala had activated both of her wrist blades.

But Jun was the only one that hadn't drawn his weapon. Only stood there calmly, although no one could see his face. "Sergeant Johnson, Master Chief." Jun said. His voice not betraying any kind of emotion. "I know how you are feeling. Believe me, I've been there. But right now we have much bigger problems than thinking about what we and they could have could have done differently." he explained.

"Right now, we need to focus on this Truth and his Brutes before they might kill us all!" he said.

Kani changed her look from Jun to Johnson, to Chief and then back to Jun. She then slowly, slwoly let go off of Johnson's neck, while Chief and other lowered their weapons and Nala shutting down her wrist blades.

"You are right Jun." Kani sighed. She then turned to Johnson. "My apologizes Sergeant." Kani said sincerely, bowing her head. "I let my emotions get the best of me. And I know that you and the Spartan here are bitter about us not aiding you." she explained. Trying to make them understand.

"But you have to understand." she said in very serious tone. "Our fleet is already stretched really thin as we try to protect some of your outer colonies that we were able to save."

John couldn't believe what this Elite was saying. That she and rest of her kind, those who said, had broken away from the rest of the Covenant, had been protecting their colonies this whole time! "Wait what?" Johnson yelled. "Are you telling me that some of our colonies are still active?" Johnson's expression seemed to cross between confusion and anger. "And why the hell there haven't been any sort of contact? Huh!"

"To make sure that the Covenant wouldn't notice that some of their data about these worlds have been... altered." Kani explained. "It is bit harsh for you, but at least some of your worlds are save. You should be grateful." That seemed to shut and calm Johnson down a bit, but he still muttered something that no one, even Master Chief couldn't catch.

The rest of the trip went rather quietly as the humans pondered what the Commander had just revealed to them. But those thoughts were pushed aside when the Pelican started slowing down. "_**Sergeant, we've arrived.**_" the pilot informed.

"Copy that." Johnson answered.

"_**And Commander Keys is waiting for you on the platform. Bet it's something important.**_" the pilot joked.

Johnson couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Never a dull moment..."

"Alright everyone! This is the stop you boys go and prepare for the next firefight while me, Spartans and-!"

"Uuh... sir?" Jun interrupted.

"What is it son?"

"Just letting you know that I'm not coming with you." Jun said.

Johnson seemed to consider what Jun was saying. He had somewhat expected that this Spartan-III would have accompanied them. "Okay. Something on your mind then?" he asked.

"Just wanting to check out if my teammates are here." he said.

"I guess that's reasonable." Johnson said. "Okay then."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it kid." Johnson smirked. "Okay boys, I hope you still know your places?"

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted

"Good!" he said.

The Pelicans hatch then opened, revealing the human base before them. Soon the Pelican had landed and the group exited the ship, everybody going to their own ways. Nala and others were also greeted by very occupied landing platform, which contained many injured humans, who were probably going to be sent somewhere else safer.

"_But how many safe havens there are?_" Nala wondered. Since it almost looked like there wasn't exactly any safe places left on Earth as long as Truth and his jiralhanae occupied it. She watched as the humans walked around the platform, taking care of the injured. And in a way, she couldn't understand why these humans couldn't let their horribly injured comrades die with the honor they deserved.

Why prolong their suffering further and not letting them die with the honor they still held? Nala had many thoughts about why the humans did this, but one thought was above other and that was stubbornness. But she didn't mean it in a bad way, in fact she somewhat _admired_ it. And in a way, that was also really honorable. Not giving the release of death the satisfaction until the time was right. Suddenly she felt as Thel quickly pressed her hand, telling her that they should move forward as Commander Keys and others were moving further into the base.

As they walked, they walked past even more injured humans. The Commander was meanwhile telling the Spartan what had happened, and it seemed like she had come up with some kind of plan to attack Truth before it might be too late.

As they moved further, everybody could hear two voice's arguing. "_**... how can you be sure this plan will work?**_" they heard Lord Hood.

"Have no worries Fleet Admiral." another voice answered. And both Nala and Thel had good idea who that might be. "My troops are far more capable warriors than these filthy apes. And they will surely break through their defenses." everybody stepped inside the Command Center, which held quite large screen where the image of Admiral Hood stood, looking with narrowed eyes at the Elite Field Marshall before him.

Just like Kani, and other ex-Covenant warriors, the Field Marshall's armor was also colored in dark black. "_**Not that I have any doubts about your troops capability, but I'm more worried about Truth.**_" Lord Hood said.

The Field Marshall laughed when the Fleet Admiral mentioned the san 'shyuum. "You nothing to worry about!" he said in amused tone. "Prophets never taught themselves any kinds of military tactics, and the jiralhanae have the same problem." he explained. "But they do rely on brute force of their pack and if you are not careful enough, things can go really ugly, real fast." he added.

"_**I see.**_" Lord Hood said, pondering the sangheili's words. "_**But I suggest we should give our newest guests information about our mission.**_" he said, pointing behind the Field Marshall.

The Field Marshall turned around, a smile forming on his mandibles. "Kani." he said with a soft tone, while giving her a small nod, in which Kani returned in kind. He then turned his gaze to the two sangheili and a Spartan before him. "Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Warrior Priestess Nala'Aidas." they gave their own nods of respect to the Field Marshall.

He then gave a questioning look for Chief. "And... what I should call you?" he asked.

John was a shocked, how the Elite had asked in a polite way, his _name_. But he wasn't ready (probably never) to share his own name with these aliens. "I think you can just call me Spartan, like the others." he finally answered, while giving slight glance at both Nala and Thel.

"Very well then." he said. He then took deep breath. "Spartan..." he then stated again. "Sergeant, if I'm correct, my name is Roni 'Ralad, Field Marshall of Fleet of _Striking Darkness_. Younger brother of Rani and older brother of Kani." he said with pride.

"I think both Nala and I know. Field Marshall." Thel said.

"Well of course you would." Roni said, in amused tone. "I think me and my siblings did make ourselves quite a name after we left the Covenant."

Neither sangheili was able to return Field Marshall's response when Lord Hood interrupted them. "_**I suggest we start explaining the plan for them, Field Marshall.**_"

"Of course." Roni said. He then turned to one of humans who was working with one of the Command Center monitors. "Show them." he said and the human seemed to know what the Field Marshall was talking about.

Soon Fleet Admiral disappeared from the screen and before them appeared, what looked like a map. A map with many red dots that made a round premiter around whatever the jiralhanae were guarding. "_**This is our objective.**_" Lord Hood started explaining. " _**These red dots are Truths heavy Anti-Air batteries around this object where Truth had landed.**_"

A more larger red dot appeared right in middle of the circle. "_**We are initiating low-level strikes on two of these turrets.**_" two marked turrets on the west, and north-west glowed bit brightly than the others.

"With these turrets down, the Admiral and my sister can move in neutralizing Truth before he or his fleet have realized what hit them." Roni said, with a smirk forming on his mandibles. He then turned to his "guests". "Kani will lead the strike team on the north-west turret, while Spartan will take the west side."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this alot." Kani said.

"And Arbiter and Warrior Priestess can join Kani if they feel like it." Roni said, looking at two sangheili.

"We would be honored Field Marshall." Nala said.

"I'm sure you are."

"_**Good, if that is settled then I suggest that Master Chief will lead the strike team to the west side. If you feel you are up to it of course.**_" Lord Hood said. But he already knew the answer. He only wanted to be sure.

"I do sir!" Chief answered. His voice didn't reveal any emotion, but inside he felt quite satisfied. He was ready to kill some more of this Brutes, so this whole war could be _finally _over.

"_**Good to know.**_"

Everything then went suddenly dark as the generators, even back up generators died out. "Son of a...!" one of the operators yelled. "I can't believe this!" another one yelled. Quickly a small racket started taking place inside the Command Center.

"What just happened!" Miranda yelled, taking every soldiers and operators attention.

"Not sure Commander." another operator said. "I... I think we were hacked in!" he said in shock.

"What! Who could-"

Miranda wasn't able to finish when the main screen suddenly came to live and instead of Lord Hood being on the screen. Before them sited the one who was responsible for this whole war. Responsible for betraying the ones that had looked up to him for guidance, but only giving them lies. Before them stood Prophet of Truth.

Such irony was in that name. None could believe how this Prophet could even look himself in the mirror. The moment Truth appeared, the four sangheili quickly tensed up and were giving him deadliest glares that might have made pack of jiralhanae Chieftain's cover in fear. But the Prophet seemed to ignore them. And instead was more concentrated on his... preachings.

"_**You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No.**_" the tension in the room seemed to on get higher as the Prophet went on and no one could really do anything. "_**Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage... the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods**_!" this was all to familiar to Chief. He could remember the first time the Covenant had made actual contact. And it had been something like this. " _**And I.? I AM, their INSTRUMENT!**_" after that connection was lost.

But as that happened, much to everybody's surprise the power started returning. But that didn't lighten up the mood. "Cocky bastard, just love to run his mouth." Johnson said to Thel and Nala, who couldn't agree more.

"But soon we'll shut that mouth of his permanently." Nala said back, which made Johnson grin quite wickedly.

"Does he usually mention me?" Chief suddenly asked. Sounding bit humored. However, both Miranda and Roni gave each other bothered gazes. Then Miranda turned to one of the operators on the far side. "Give the order we are closing shop."

"Ma'am?"

"You heard your Commander!" Roni ordered. That seemed to get everybody back to their work, since there was a big and scary Elite yelling at them.

"The wounded, we are getting them out of here." Miranda said to Roni.

"I'll tell Rani to prepare the cruiser."

"_Cruiser?_" Chief thought bit alarmed. Was there a Covenant, or ex-Covenant cruiser floating somewhere around this base?

"Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?"

For moment, Miranda just stood and what looked like, was deep in thought. Where could they go now? Was there any save place left on this planet? No, war has finally arrived, and it was time to make the last stand. It was time to show their enemy what humanity was made of!

"To war." she finally replied.

* * *

**Well there, I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for taking this long, but well... I guess you know the answer. Writers Block etc. that usually happens when I try my best to write good dialog and am bit afraid that I somehow failed.**

**Anyway, I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter and I will try to write it bit faster. Once I've done with "Recalling Nightmare". And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the entire story.**

**And constructive criticism is always welcome. And no flames. Please.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 28**

**Clear the Base!**

_Planet Earth. Somewhere in African jungle. UNSC base. Code Name: _Crow's Nest_..._

"We just lost the Perimeter Cameras." a technician said.

"Motion Trackers?" Commander Keyes asked worriedly. But she knew what was already coming. But how the enemy knew about their whereabouts? This base was well hidden she doubted that Truth wouldn't find so quickly.

"They're down or we're not receiving. Can't tell." then the technicians computer suddenly beeped. "Hold on Ma'am..." there was moment pause. "Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms, closing in on our position."

There were lot of murmurs around the Command Center. And they all were worried. "Don't fret just yet." Commander said. Giving sharp looks around the room. "We knew they would find us eventually." she then started walking towards the Field Marshall.

"But we have a plan, let's make it happen." she then said, when she reached the sangheili.

Field Marshall Roni leaned towards Commander. Whispering to her. "I'm afraid, that we might have a traitor among us."

"Not from our side." Commander whispered back. At least she hoped so, since she highly doubted that even Truth wouldn't want his "Holy Image" being ruined by asking humans to help them and promise them something that wouldn't be in their reach.

"Yes." Roni said. Straighten himself. "I'm afraid that our own warriors have betrayed us!" he growled.

"Chief!"

"Ma'am." the Spartan answered.

"You and others go down and assist the marines the best you can." she said. "Johnson, you stay here." said, now looking at the veteran marine, who tilted his hat. "Are we clear."

"Yes ma'am!" Johnson and chief said, while Thel, Nala and Kani decided to stay quiet. For them, it felt somewhat strange that a human was actually giving orders to them.

Other sangheili quickly gave a bit questioning look at Roni, who of course nodded back. "You go and help the humans, I'll stay here and make sure everything goes right." he said.

"If you say so brother." Kani said. "Let's move then."

"Master Chief, sir." one of the marines suddenly walked behind the Spartan. "If you would follow me?" to which the Spartan only nodded, while the sangheili followed in suite and soon the small group found themselves inside a large cave. Which was heavily armed with many turrets and couple Rocket Launchers.

"_Probably just only two miss shots and the damn thing will collapse on us._" Chief thought.

Suddenly, the whole base shook. "Goddamn it! Are they bombarding us?" one of the marines yelled as he took some support from his turret.

Base then shook again. "Hope that answered your question!" another marine answered.

"They are blasting their way in. So they can get in from different directions." Kani commented, which got the other humans nervous.

"Well..." the Gunnery Sergeant said. "That sucks."

"Sir." the marine that had let them to the cave then cut in. "We need hurry to the hangars immediately. The ugly bastards are probably already invading it!"

"Of course!"

As the group started move again, the base took another shook. And this time it felt like whatever hit the upper surface of the base, was really close. As they exited the caves, finding themselves in a more narrow hallway, which seemed to have problems with the lighting as the lights went on and off as they pleased.

"_**...ster Chi.. Can yo...?**_" sudden static voice of Commander Keyes filled their comm. " _**...peat. Chief, respo...**_" again the voice turned into a static.

"Commander!" Chief then called. "Commander, I can't hear you, there is too much interference!" and all Chief and other received was more static voice of Keyes.

"There seems to be some kind of interference with the comm's." Kani said, as she tried to contact her brother.

"_**Kani...! Head towards... lower levels...!**_" a static voice of Roni said. "_**One of... arines... mi... know...!**_" Kani only nodded, knowing that it was futile to call Roni back, as long as the interference was around. "Spartan." she then said. "You and other go to the hangars, I'll go and try to deal with this problem." she explained.

"Are you sure that you can handle it yourself?" Thel asked, before the Spartan could.

"No need to worry about me Arbiter." Kani smirked, which Nala didn't like one bit. "I've been through this kinds of situations before." she said, and the tone of Kani's voice only made Nala's glare even more displeased.

"I think you still need someone to back you up." Nala said, trying somewhat hide the displeasure from her voice. But while both Thel and Spartan were quite aware of the female sangheili's displeasure, Commander Kani was either really obvious or simply ignored her.

"I guess." she waved her hand dismissively. "Its always better when you have to extra help." she said. "Well, let's go back to the cave then. We need one of those humans to guide us." she then turned to Thel and Spartan. "You two can go ahead. We'll meet back at the Command Center." she then turned back to Nala. "Come then Warrior Priestess!"

The two warriors watched as both Special Operation Commander and Warrior Priestess left the two of them. "I have a bad feeling about this." Chief finally said.

"The feeling is mutual Spartan." Thel said. "I hope nothing much happens." he suddenly added.

"To them?" Chief asked.

"Between them." Thel corrected the Spartan. "_I hope Nala can hold her temper..._" Thel added as they moved forward, suddenly starting to hear muffed gunfire. "Come on! Come get some you ugly bastards!" voice yelled through the closed door before the two warriors.

Soon as the door opened, a warthog that was standing right before the doorway exploded, killing the marines that were trying to hold off Brutes forces. "Let's finish them off!" Chief said, quickly checking his Assault Rifle. And soon the two warriors jumped into the fight.

Just as they both expected, the first wave was mostly formed from unngoy, kig-yar and very few jiralhanae. "Just when are they going to learn?" Chief thought out loud.

"I highly doubt the jiralhanae can do that." Thel commented back, shooting couple unngoy's who were holding pair of plasma grenades on their hands. The shots were enough to make them loose their grip, dropping the glowing orbs, blowing away various unggoy and kig-yar.

"The Demon! The Arbiter!" couple unggoy's screamed, started running away from the duo. But that didn't stop the others trying to take down the two dangerous warriors, but they all soon fell before them, leaving only a handful unggoy and few still alive jiralhanae Captains.

Thel let out a challenging roar, as he placed the Carbine on his back and drawing his Energy Blade. Wishing to sink his blade once again on these traitors. The Captains took quick notice of Thel's changed tactics, and started slowly walking backwards while shooting at him.

Thel could feel as the spikes made an impact on his chest mostly, but were bounced off because of his shields. But he needed to act fast before his shields were completely depleted and then they would leave him vulnerable.

He then quickly reached the first Captain, swinging his sword upwards, perfectly cutting the Captains chest as his armor overloaded and fell off of him. But he didn't stop, seeing if the jiralhanae was fully dead, he continued his charge on the remaining Captains.

Thel suddenly felt a harsh impact as a Brute Shot shot hit his shields. He quickly jumped on his left, inside another small hallway. He then took a plasma grenade, he then waited for couple more moments, giving his shields bit more time to recharge. He watched from the doorway as the Spartan fire more at the jiralhanae who seemed to have forgotten Thel for a moment. Which worked for him. He then jumped out of the hallway, activating the grenade and throwing it.

The glowing orb landed right between the two jiralhanae, but both of them took noticed the flying grenade and quickly jumped out of the way. But the explosion was strong enough to knock out their shields. "Now Spartan!" Thel yelled, quickly running towards them before they could fully recover.

The Spartan didn't also wasted any time, but started firing his Assault Rifles last rounds. The jiralhanae were quickly finished off. "That takes care of them." Spartan said, walking over the bodies of slaughtered aliens.

They suddenly heard loud and hasty banging on the far side. Thel put his Energy Sword away, taking his Carbine again, while Spartan reloaded his Assault Rifle. "Last clip" he said, Thel gave acknowledging nod. They both then slowly started moving towards the banging.

It was right behind the corner. "Hey! Open up!" a human voice yelled. That made both Chief and Thel lowering their weapons. "Oh, hey there sir!" the marine saluted and then returned banging the door. "What's the password?" a lazy voice asked, behind the door.

"What!" the other marine asked, his voice raised.

"Need the password!" the voice answered.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me Grif!" the other marine yelled. "What password!"

"They gave us it out in our last staff meeting fifteen minutes go." this "Grif" seemed to sound for some reason amused.

"But... I was _here_!"

"Should have been there Simmons. You know how Sarge hates when-"

"GRIF!" a second, quite gruff voice yelled. "What in Sam's Hell are ya doing there?" the voice asked, not sounding amused.

"Well you see Sarge..." Grif started, but didn't finish when Chief banged the door quite hard. "Open up!" he said, raising his voice quite loudly. "The are is clear and you can let this marine in!"

"And who you might be sonny?" the gruff voice.

"This Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117, now open up." Chief said, now controlling his voice. There was a moment of silence, which probably meant that this Sergeant (at least Chief thought he was) was considering to trust his word.

"Alright, I'll open the door." 'Sarge' said.

"Are you sure Sarge?" Grif asked. "I mean, how do we know this not some kind trap-?"

"Be quiet Grif!" Sarge said in commanding tone, while the doors locks started slowly open. "Or do need to I give you some of my good old fashioned 'Shotgun medication' again!" that seemed to got the bickering marine quiet, while also got strange looks from both Thel and Chief. Even though no one could see his face.

Soon the door opened, and Chief could clearly see the two marines standing before him. The first one was quite chubby marine, who had rather dirty looking hair and almost finished cigaret. This marine seem to match with this Grif's voice.

While the other marine was clearly a sergeant. And unlike this Grif, he had clearly shaved, snow white hair and face that showed great deal of battle scars and had rather hard look on his eyes. He seemed to have best, stereotypical, tough marine look while these other marines, Grif and Simmons would look like ordinary citizen if they wouldn't be wearing their armor. Even this Simmons tried to look "normal" as possible. Wearing large glasses and not actually shaving much of his hair.

"Well I'll be damned!" Sarge laughed. "I guess they weren't kidding when they said that we might have Spartan in the house." he then turned to Thel. "Aah, even more surprised to see these slip-lips here too." he added quietly.

"Yes." Chief said, quickly looking at Thel. "Can you tell us which way is to the hangar bay?" he asked.

"Oh! It's right behind ya." Sarge pointed behind them. "Just take that door on the other side of that corner and you can't miss it. Now if you don't mind Master Chief sir, me and boys really need to go for our assignments."

"What assignments!" Grif screamed. That didn't sit well with Sergeant.

**SMACK!**

"Ow!" Grif screamed again, rubbing back of his head. "What was that for!"

"I knew it! I knew you were pretending to be awake when we were told!" Sergeant said, sounding for some reason quite amused. "And we were told to help everyone with the evacuation you dirt back!"

"Right, but still didn't need to hit me." Grif growled.

"Shut up dirt back!" Sarge countered. "And Simmons, get in here, we really need your cordinations right now!"

"Yes sir Sarge sir!" Simmons said, maybe bit too eagerly. As soon as Simmons was with Sergeant and Grif, the door started closing on. "You take care of those alien bastards on the hangar so we can send our guys away from this rat hole!" Sergeant called Chief. "God speed!" he then saluted quickly as the door closed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

They had been in quite luck when they were able to get a "guide" that was able take her and Commander Kani to the lower levels of the base, where the jamming device might be. But the problem was that they didn't have any kinds of motion trackers or radar that would tell them the location of the jammer.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Kani commented. "We just need to find a place which is highly protected." she explained.

"Then that might be the engine room." the marine suddenly said. "I've heard from the comm's that it was hit really hard." Nala could notice the worried look Kani was showing, but the human couldn't see it as he was mostly staring at Special Operation Commanders back.

"Then show us the way." she said, facing the marine.

"Yes... uuuh... ma'am?" the marine said. "We need to be careful, I heard they had some bugs crawling around here." he added.

"Ugh, that's what we needed!" Kani growled. Nala followed them right behind Kani, still giving her small glare. But she also wondered why she was acting this way? She knew that Thel wouldn't leave her like that, unless he wanted to awaken her fathers wrath. And Thel certainly wouldn't want to do that. But did she acted like this? Was it jealousy? Probably since after all these years, they were together. And she couldn't be happier. But not she felt another feeling. And that was bit more emptier one.

What if these were their final moment together? How would they be able to spent it while they were pretty much separated from each others. "Thinking about someone participial Priestess?" Kani suddenly asked in rather annoying teasing tone.

"None of your business." Nala growled back. Once again the irritating feeling returning. Why did Kani waked these emotions in her? They were pretty much distracting her from their true object. She needs to calm down, or find some jiralhanae to kill!

"I think you do." Kani continued with the teasing tone. "Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at me." she laughed. "Getting jealous?"

The only answer Kani received from Nala was a low growl. "Well you should be." she said, making Nala's head fully turn. Looking at Kani with both shocked and angry look. "I have my ways with males you know."

There was a small awkward cough coming in front of two of them, but they seemed to ignore it. Nala then suddenly stopped, taking couple steps towards the Commander. Trying to look threatening. "Listen here _Commander_!" Nala growled now dangerously. "If you even try to make one wrong move with Thel I will..."

"You what?" Kani asked, before Nala could finish her threat. "Don't forget, I'm higher rank than you." she said, in challenging tone. "And how do you know that what tells you is the truth?" she asked, rising her eyebrow.

"I know he told me the truth." Nala countered back. Her voice full of confident. "He told me the truth, my father was witnessing it." but for some reason a flicker of doubt started forming in her mind.

"Yes, we know you can say something like that with some pretty words." Kani said with bored tone. "But has he actually _returned_ his feelings to you? Or have you either?" Kani could see the confidence Nala moments ago had, started diminishing. "_Good, she took it!_" Kani thought.

"Words are words, Warrior Priestess Nala 'Aidas." Kanie said calmly. "But actions usually speak _louder_than words. If you two truly love each others, you can show it. Not just saying it over and over. You should think about it." then she just left Nala. "We should head forward." she told to the marine who was completely lost as he wasn't sure what to think about this... bizarre situation.

"Uuuuh... sure..." he barely said.

"And I hope you can keep this between us?" Kani added, quickly glancing at Nala who was still lost in her thought.

"Yeah sure! What ever you say!"

Kani then returned to Nala, shaking her out of her thoughts. "If you think your love is worth of fighting." she suddenly said. "Don't give up! Don't let anyone to get in between you two." she whispered. That seemed to get Nala out of her thoughts.

"What?" Nala asked, but Kani was already going with the marine. She quickly got up with them, while thinking what Kani had just told her. What was with her behavior earlier? What was her real motive? But it looked like that was her most least worries for now. "_Now we need to deal with the jammer._" she thought.

But as they moved further, and closer towards the jammer, none of them noticed couple flickering figures following them.

* * *

**Here! And don't worry, you get the whole action packed (I hope so) chapter on the next one, since we need to deal with that darn jammer and some ugly guys inside the base. Heheh. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry if it sucked. And I bet you guys were waiting for this Red vs. Blue cameo, weren't you! But those guys weren't the last one. There is going to be at least ONE LAST "cameo". I hope when that time comes, you will recognize them when time comes.  
**

**OK. Now something about Nala'Aidas formspring. I really hope that if you questions to me, write them on either on comment/review section, or just PM me. Don't send them to Nala's formspring. That is meant for, well... different kinds of questions. For Nala. So if you have something to ask from me, ask ME.**

**Don't bother poor Nala with these questions. She's already having enough problems...**

**And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is always welcome. And no flames!**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**OH! And tell me what you guys are thinking about up coming Halo 4! I really like to know your opinion. And you will get my opinion on the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 29**

**Aliens And Cyborgs First!**

_Planet Earth. Somewhere in African jungle. UNSC base. Code Name: _Crow's Nest_..._

"Aaaw." the marine said. "This is just getting creepier and creepier" he commented. They knew they were getting closer as the narrow hallway had turned into a another large cave. And there were also many dead human and jiralhanae corpses laying around. But they were only able to see barely as most of the lights were off.

It had happened all off suddenly. As they had moved further, most of the lights went suddenly off. No doubt the enemy were already aware of them and tried their best to hide them. And it didn't much help as for some reason it felt like everything had fell into silence. Like the battle had suddenly stopped.

The marine could feel the fear slowly rising up. The atmosphere was just creepy, with all the bodies and strange sounds that seemed to come everywhere.

"You aren't afraid, are you human?" Kani asked.

"M... maybe a bit." the marine answered. "Why?" he asked. But something seemed to click in his mind and he quickly glanced down between his legs. "Oooh, did I...?" asked, but quickly interrupted himself. "Aaaw man...

"No!" Nala quickly said. "We can smell your sweat." she said.

"Oh" the marine said, sounding relieved. But he could have sworn that he heard _someone _snickering. " _Great, now spli-lips are laughing at me._" the marine thought. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by faint sound. "What's that?" he asked.

"That, is our target." Nala said as the jammer came into view. Nala then readied her Carbine. Ever since the lights went out, she had a feeling that someone might be following them for a while now.

"I'll take care off this." Kani said.

'THUD!' something, or someone suddenly dropped from the ceiling. And then another and another. "Just, as I thought!" Kani exclaimed, taking out her Energy Blade, lashing out. There was a long roar of pain as the Active Camouflage was disabled. The sangheili dropped dead on the floor.

Both Nala and the marine looked in shock at both Kani and the dead sangheili. "You'll pay for that Heretic!" a low toned voice roared in the room.

Nala quickly snapped out of it, firing her Carbine. None of the shots didn't seem to hit their target, and Nala could hear the other sangheili's mocking laugh. She then fired at the laughter, few shots found their mark, making the Active Camouflage wear off for a moment. That was enough for the marine and Kani as they fired their weapons at the first sangheili while Nala dealt with the second one.

The first sangheili quickly fell as the plasma bolts quickly ate away his shields and was quickly killed. The second one, was already moving away from his attackers, trying to avoid them. "You can't stop the Journey!" the warrior spat from the shadows. "We will be ascended to godhood while you shall be cast into the dark pit waiting for you!"

"We shall see!" Kani said.

"Very well then." the sangheili said from the shadows. "My brothers!" and before Nala, Kani or the marine knew, they were greeted with with volley of plasma fire.

"Oh hell!" the marine screamed as he ran for cover.

Nala and Kani on the other hand continued firing as their shields could take few more plasma hits than the regular Combat Armor. Two more sangheili fell before they heard the familiar sound that warned them about their shields being almost drained.

They both quickly took cover behind a large console which was right on the other side of the carvern.

"Priestess, there is something I need you to do for me!" Kani said over the noise.

"What?" Nala asked, quickly getting up and firing couple shots.

"I need you to create a small distraction so that I can go over there and disable that jammer!" Kani said. Also firing couple shot hitting one of the invisible sangheili's shields.

"Is this good enough?" Nala asking. Showing Kani her plasma grenade. Nala then noticed Commander's mandibles forming into a smile. "That will do." she said, amusement in her voice. Kani then activated her own Active Camouflage. "Do it." she said.

Nala then stood up, throwing the grenade while firing her remaining shots from her Carbine. "Scatter!" she heard the sangheili yell, as he and his brothers jumped out of the way. The explosion lit the room for a second and Nala fired at the direction where she first saw some kind of movement.

And much to her surprise, her aim was right. The sangheili's shields flared as it absorbed every impact from the Carbine, until his shields were dropped as well. But much to Nala's annoyance, her Carbine round was empty. She couldn't help but growl as she dropped down, taking out the empty round and adding a new full round.

But as she changed the round, she heard as Assault Rifle fired and sangheili roaring in pain. But soon the cavern was also filled with plasma rifle fire and human screaming in pain. Guess the human was bit brave for his own good. But thanks to him, another traitor had payed the price. But it still hurt Nala's soul and heart as she had to raise arms against her own kin. Prophet of Truth would pay dearly for his treachery! She and Thel would make sure of that!

Nala then jumped up again, reading her Carbine. But no one fired. But instead, Nala heard an explosion coming from her left and saw as, what she think was the jammer, blowing up. But still, everything was too quiet.

"Urgh..." Nala then heard. She quickly left her cover, checking out the injured human. "Man... that's g... gona leave a... mark..." the human groaned, as he dragged himself.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I guess..." he said.

Now, Nala could see the damage and much to her surprise, she was amazed that he was still alive. Right next to the human, laid what was pretty much left from his armor which was rather badly burned and melted. The human himself had also pretty bad looking burns all over his body.

"I've called the Commander." Kani said, as she stepped in sight. "She is sending a small team for you." she explained.

"Well, that's a relief..."

"But, I hope you can handle yourself for a while" Kani then said. "Commander Keyes asked me and Warrior Priestess Nala to assist the Spartan and Arbiter on clearing the barracks." the marine nodded like it was nothing.

"Sure." he breathed. "I'm not going to kick the bucket just yet!" he then laughed.

"_This human certainly has some fighting spirit in him._" Nala thought. She only hoped that it would help him to survive this...

"Come Priestess." Kani said. "We have still work to do."

"Yes." Nala said, following Commander Kani.

* * *

_Somewhere in UNSC_ _Base. Code name: _Crow's Nest.

The small journey towards the barracks was quite long as there were many, many passages. Nala didn't want to think about how large this human base was. But she quickly pushed away those thoughts. Even if the "trip" was short, it still felt like forever as there were too many turns and of course handful of jiralhanae.

After a short while, they entered another cavern. Only this cavern was even larger than the previous two, and it even contained a small, what looked like a lake. And above them, what looked like a landing platform.

Suddenly, there were many strange screeches and they were swarmed by yanme'e. Nala and Kani quickly fired at the swarming insects and just as expected, even if the yanme'e were large in numbers, they weren't much of a challenge for the two seasoned sangehili.

But suddenly couple more shots, which seemed to come out of nowhere, shot down the insects and soon before they knew it, the yanme'e were all defeated. "Who...?" but Nala's question was soon answered as the Spartan and Thel dropped out of large ventilation hole. "I guess you were able to deal with the jammer?" the Spartan asked, with small bit of humor in his voice.

"And how did you know?" Kani asked, putting more humor into her voice.

"Just my luck." the Spartan replied.

"Yes, but I believe we still have some work to do?" Nala then cut in. Wanting to end this and rid this base from the jiralhanae.

"Yes we do, and I guess we need to hurry." Thel then said.

"Why is that?" Kani asked, her gaze turned to Thel now.

"The Commander has prepared to destroy this base with heavy explosives." Thel explained, as Nala and Kani were giving him bit shocked expressions.

"So, do we still have time?" Nala asked worriedly.

"Yes." the Spartan said. "But we need to move, those marines might need our help." he then said.

The three sangheili nodded, agreeing with the Spartan, as they entered the barracks which seemed to be filled with jiralhanae. But the humans had put up quite significant fight, but that still wasn't enough as the jiralhanae forces were already pushing forward. And brutally. But once the the four warriors entered the fight, everything seemed to turn better for the humans as the jiralhanae packs were quickly pushed back.

"ARGH!" the jiralhanae Captain roared in anguish as his lungs were pierced by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's Energy Blade. As he pulled the blade from the jiralhanae, he aimed his left arm, which was armed with Plasma Rifle, right behind him.

The jiralhanae started backing off as the Spartan and Warrior Priestess joined him. "Get back there!" a Chieftain, with gold armor ordered what was left of his pack.

Nala let out a small smirk as the Chieftains minions were trying hold the line, even if they knew that it was bit futile. Soon the rest of the jiralhanae were slain and the group could move forward, Nala found herself surprised again as she noticed how many humans had joined them from barracks.

She was quite sure that the jiralhanae wouldn't spare anyone, but that wasn't case. "_How foolish of them._" she thought.

They soon reached the elevator which took them to the landing pad. "_And away from this place..._" Nala thought. But suddenly they all heard Johnson calling through their comm's. "_**Commander, we lost the Ops Center.**_" that was a bit shocking news."_**Brutes attacked in force. Couldn't hold them off. We're falling back to the hangar. But don't wait for us.**_"

"_**What should we do Commander?**_" another voice asked.

"_**Hold your positions, we are not going without him!**_" they could hear Commander's voice.

"_**Understood ma'am.**_"

As the elevator was still ascending, everybody noticed many large figures floating around the dropship.

"_**Brutes! They got jump-packs!**_" Nala cursed as the jiralhanae were closing in.

"_**They're going after the thrusters. Shake them off, Lieutenant!**_" If they would destroy it, there was no guarantee when the next dropship might appear. From what Nala could see, there was heavy battle above them as various air-crafts from all sides. Thankfully, the elevator soon reached it's peak and the team could finally rebel the intruders.

Immediately when the doors opened, the team ran out from the elevator weapons firing. The jiralhanae were taken by surprise as they didn't seem to have noticed the slowly ascending elevator. But the surprises didn't end there as suddenly Johnson and a small team of marines seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The jiralhanae were taken by complete surprise by the sudden appear of more humans. But that didn't change the fact that the jiralhanae were already losing the battle, which they soon lost. "Brutes..." Johnson breathed. "... in the Ops. Center." he said. "Sorry Commander, but there too many of them. Even for me..."

"I'll take care of the bomb!" the Spartan called through the comm.

"_**Are you sure Chief?**_" Commander asked.

"Affirmative Commander."

"And you won't be alone Spartan." Thel said, while Nala joined him. Nala then turned to Commander Kani. "I suggest you go with the Commander Keyes, she and other might need your assistance." Nala said.

Kani seemed to think for a moment. She was pretty sure that Commander Keyes, Lord Hood and her siblings could go on without her. But then again, she probably needed to be with them so they could properly plan the surprise attack.

Kani sighed in frustration, knowing that the Warrior Priestess was somewhat right. "Very well. Commander, I'm going with you." she called, while stepping inside the Pelican. "Good luck. For all of you." Kani then said to Nala, Thel and the Spartan. All three of them nodding back.

"Kick some ass for me, would you Chief?" Johnson asked as he neared the Pelican.

"I try sir." Johnson pat Chiefs shoulder before entering the Pelican.

* * *

The trip back to the Command Center was wasn't long one as the tunnels were mostly filled with unggoy and kig-yar. And soon they found themselves back in the Command Center. But, it was filled with jiralhanae and all three of them could see Truth on the screen, speaking to a golden armored Chieftain.

"_**Have they discovered how they plan to stop me?**_" Truth asked, trying keep his voice calm as he could. But Nala and others could see fire in the san 'shyuum's eyes.

"Not just yet, Holy One." the Chieftain answered nervously. It was quite sure that he didn't want to raise the Prothet's wrath anymore.

"_**Find what I need to know!**_" now Truth was letting some anger in voice as many unggoy started squirming uncomfortably. "_**Or your place on the Journey is forfit. Tell me you understand!**_" now even the Chieftain was moving bit uncomfortably.

"Y-yes Holy One!" he exclaimed nervously. "It shall be done!" then screen went black. "Have the Drones scour out these machines!" the Chieftain then commanded. "Find out what these infidels know about the Ark!" The three fighters quickly hid behind the door to Command Center from the eyes of the unggoy and their jiralhanae masters.

"Spartan, you stay here while me and Nala take care of these fends." Thel said, quickly glancing from the door, noticing couple unggoy coming towards them. But slowly. "We both have Active Camouflage, which can end this faster than just straight forward attack." Thel explained.

The Spartan only nodded. But then added. "Make it quick then." he said. They both nodded and then turned to each others. "I'll take care of the left side, while you can take the right?" Thel asked.

"Of course." Nala said, activating her Camouflage. Leaving only a shimmering blur just like Thel.

The two first unggoy's went down fast and quietly. While Thel quickly smacked them from behind and quickly stomped on them, Nala quickly used her wrist blades to cut out the other two's throats. No one would notice them gone missing just yet.

The next part was bit more troubling. As there were two jiralhanae Captains walking towards the upper floor where the four dead unggoy's laid. "I smell blood." one of the Captains growled. The second one only gives out a low growl before sniffing air himself.

"We have unannounced guests." he said, rather loudly.

"Don't just stand there!" The Chieftain roared, taking his Fuel Rod Cannon from his shoulders. "Find them!"

The room was suddenly more lively as the jiralhanae started sniffing all around the room like hungry watch dogs.

"ARGH!" one of the Minor's roared as his armor overloaded and a long cut on his chest.

"There!" another Minor exclaimed, firing his Spiker.

As the spikes soared through the air, the very first ones hitting on nothing. Another set of spikes hit their fleeing target. Revealing shimmering shields that protected its wielder. "The Arbiter!" the Cheiftain roared. But suddenly the Chieftains body tensed. "I'm not _that_-" the Chieftain suddenly swing his arm backwards. "blind! Sangheili scum!" he roared as his arm made contact with another figure, who flew right at the command consoles.

"Agh!" Nala screamed as her back made contact with the consoles, the electricity that escaped from the damaged consoles, entered Nala's armor and short circuiting her shields a bit. Making them recover slowly while also sending small amounts of pain through her body.

The Chieftain was ready to shoot when he was distracted by a remaining unggoy. "The Demon!" and then it was silenced as hail of bullets soared through it's body.

But that wasn't all as suddenly out of nowhere, a Energy Blade appeared cut Chieftains right hands wrist. The room was suddenly filled with War Chieftains pained roar as he grasped his intact arm around his missing one. Thel then took his chance and this time attacked right at the Chieftains chest. The Chieftain let out a one more breath before his lungs gave up and his entire world went dark.

"That should do." before either sangheili knew, the lights suddenly dimmed before they were lit again.

"Did you...?" Nala asked.

"Yes! We should get out of here!" Spartan said.

"_**That did it, Chief!**_" Commander Keyes suddenly called them through their comm's.

"_**We got your exit. A service elevator in the hangar. Head downstairs, cut through the caves!**_" Johnson then called.

"Then that will be our destination!" Nala said, as they stepped down the stairs.

The base suddenly shook, none of them weren't exactly if the bomb was the fault, or were the Brutes still bombing them. Either way, they needed to hurry. As they ran further, Nala couldn't help but feel bit nostalgia. Last time she ran like this was when she had tried to escape the human ship _Pillar of Autumn _before it blew up and destroyed the Halo.

As they ran, they came across many Loyalist forces that were still inside the base. No doubt firing out on the last moments what had happened. Trying their best to avoid their finale moments. But both Nala, Thel and Spartan knew that it was probably pointless. Unless they knew where to run.

The hangar was in complete mess and chaos as the last remaining Loyalist Phantoms left the hangar, with some of their own still left behind. But the trio didn't bother them as they had their own escape to make.

They quickly ran into the elevator as Chief activated. And too soon, as the whole base suddenly shook violently, and there was loud explosion. And the next thing they noticed as the elevator started descending, was giant wall of fire. Forcing it's way through the thin doors and towards them. The light gave out and Nala and Thel could feel the impossible heat.

And then everything went dark...

* * *

**There! Sorry for taking so long again, but I've had couple writers blocks as usual and I just for a moment just lost my inspiration. But I'm back now! So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't sorry that it sucked.**

**And, is there someone who might want to "beta-read" the future chapters for me? As it seems like my original beta-reader isn't responding or anything. Or better yer, if you read this, could you answer me and tell what is going on, so we can discuss. Sorry, if I sound bit dick-ish or something...**

**Anyway, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the whole story. And constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames please. Let's try to keep this civil as possible.**

**And if you feel like, I would like to know your feelings about Halo 4 and the sangheili, Thel and of course, Didact in it. Do you think that Thel is still alive and this sangheili force is just split group? And what about Didact. Do you really believe him to be the enemy, even though that would FULLY go against everything what his wife, The Librarian, worked for...**

**So, till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 30**

**Tsavo Highway**

_Planet Earth. Somewhere in Africa._

"Urgh..." Nala groaned.

Everything was still quite a blur. And black. "..lright?" she heard someone talking to her. And that voice, it sounded familiar. But why? And why was she in this condition? Slowly, the memories started flooding back. The jiralhanae, human base, two of the three siblings, the bomb and a explosion. And then... emptiness.

"Nala can you hear me?" this time the figure and its voice became clearer. And she quickly recognized that the figure over her, was none other than, Thel. And he had quite concerned look in his eyes. She then felt that Thel had his arms around her neck, holding her right close to his body.

"Nala, are you alright?" he asked again. The only answer Nala could right now give, was a long pained groan. "I'm going to take as a yes." Thel said, as he was getting up, while also helping Nala up. Slowly, with little help from Thel, Nala was getting up. Her hooves felt like they weighted a ton.

"Wha... what happened?" she then finally asked as she finally found her voice. "Last thing I remember was running away from the bomb, and then explosion..." she said. Slowly regaining her sense. Now at least thinking wasn't that hard anymore.

"I'm not completely sure myself." Thel said. Looking around the wounded humans, and then towards the Spartan who was, what looked like a private conversation with someone. Probably with Commander Keyes. "But after the explosion, everything has been a complete blur..." he shook his head.

"I got contacted with Commander." the Spartan said, walking to the sangheili's side. "We need to move to the town named "Voi", fast as possible." he explained. "She said that the Brutes are already sending large ground forces for us."

"What about Fleet Mistress' forces?" Thel asked. The Spartan then gave them a gesture with his shoulder which told them to follow him.

"She didn't mention anything about that." he simply said. Walking away from the dark room. As the Spartan got further, Thel turned to Nala. "Do you believe you can walk?" he asked. Nala looked at the floor, bit unsure. But she believed she could. She then turned her look back to Thel.

"I believe so." she replied. She felt as Thel slowly moved his arms away from from her shoulders. For a moment, she thought she was going to fall again when she took her first steps. They were quite shaky at first, but she soon found her balance again. They then quickly followed the Spartan, finding themselves inside a massive cave.

And right before them was a human vehicle which they called a Warthog. Neither of them could never understand why would someone name their vehicles with such... vulgar name. They at least gave their vehicles the respectful names they deserved.

They both then proceeded entering the vehicle, but not without some worry. They both have witnessed this particular vehicle in action and that what kind of scared them. Both sangheili held their honor and dignity so tightly which meant they would probably never admit that they were bit _afraid _of their upcoming ride. This vehicle could easily get out of control and that's what really scared them. And this Warthog was slightly larger than the once which were mounted with different kinds of turrets. Which meant that this particular vehicle was meant for troop transport.

The two sangheili jumped onto the left side of the vehicle, right behind the Spartan who was sitting on the drivers seat. "Everybody on board?" he then asked to which he got loud "YEAH" from the marines while Nala and Thel gave a simple answer through their comm.

The Warthog then rode from the cave. Not too early as they almost immediately encountered, what seemed to be a small patrol group at the entrance of the cave. And the human vehicle drove right through them before they realized what had hit them, leaving few stragglers for the marines to deal with.

As the Warthog continued forward, Nala and Thel were able to get another glance of Earth. They found it somewhat fascinating. In someway, this planet reminded them lot of the Halo Rings. Both seemed to have many different kinds of environmental fauna. First they were inside a jungle and now they were in open plane.

"I wonder what else surprises this planet might have!" Nala said loudly over the Warthogs engines to Thel.

Thel let out a loud chuckle. The Warthog then bounced a little as its wheel hit rather large rock. "Let us hope we will survive this!" they then took notice of what looked like large, and quite long wreckage of some construct. "I wonder what that is." Thel said.

"That is, or was, Mombasa's Space Elevator!" one of the marines from the back said loudly. "It was destroyed when one of your guys high tailed from this planet!" both Nala and Thel could hear some hate and loathing in the humans voice.

Suddenly the Warthog made a hard turn. Nala, Thel and the marines had to hold on tightly so that they wouldn't suddenly flew out of the vehicle. They tried their best to concentrate their weapons towards their enemy, but because the maneuvers they weren't that successful.

"Incoming Phantom!" someone yelled when a familiar dropship started descending and dropping it's troops down. "Hold on!" the Spartan then yelled. "This is going to be bumpy ride!" the next thing everyone knew, was the Warthog going on full speed, right through a enemy block gate.

The Warthog shook from various hits from Brute Shots and Nala and Thel could hear as some of the Spiker spikes impacting on the vehicles side. The two sangheili and human passengers once again gave their best shot, trying to defend the Warthog and were somewhat successful of taking down few enemies, but soon they were behind. But that only meant that there could be more on the way.

And it didn't take long. "Look out sir!" the Warthog made another sharp turn as strange looking vehicle shot through another Warthog, destroying it completely and quickly took notice of another human occupied vehicle. "I've located the Demon!" the jiralhanae snared through his comm. This would be a glorious day for him if he manages to slay the Demon here and now!

The jiralhanae then activated his vehicles large turrets and fired large explosive rounds. The first rounds made impact, damaging the Warthog heavily. Master Chief once again found himself quite lucky. Few more shots from that thing might have blown all of them into a bits.

But they were in bit of a problem as the vehicle was behind them and there were more Brute on the front. "_This just get's better and better..._" chief thought with sarcasm as the enemy before them started shooting.

But Chief just drove forward, while also increasing his speed. And soon the jiralhanae got the idea what the Spartan was up to. They quickly jumped out of the way, but some weren't fast enough, while other were damaged by the passengers.

"Spartan! The vehicle is back!" Chief then suddenly heard the female sangheili, Nala if remembered correctly, called him. "On your left!" Chief took a quick glance and noticed the vehicle was about to ram them. He quickly hit the brakes as the vehicle blasted with extra boosters right next to them. Chief could feel as the vehicle added few more "battle scars" to his current vehicle.

But before the vehicle could properly turn around and face its adversary again, it was hit by heavy gun fire, which quickly took down the driver. Then another Warthog, this one mounted with a Anti-Aircraft Gun. The turret then turned on to the other strange Brute vehicle. "_**Go on sir! We'll deal with these bastards!**_" Chief heard as the driver called him. "Acknowledged." he answered. He then turned his attention on the Brutes ground forces.

The Warthog started making various maneuvers and trying its best to dodge the plasma bolts, explosive Brute Shot Rounds and various spikes from the Spiker. While the Marines and the two sangheili took them down. But as the area was cleared, they noticed a large energy shield at the entrance of a cave.

"It's a Anti-Vehicle Barrier." Nala explained as she jumped off of the Warthog. "It's meant to prevent any enemy vehicles from entering. But we can simply just walk through it and deactivated it."

The Marines looked at each others with puzzled looks then at the sangheili. "That's it?" he asked.

"Yes." Nala said, bit unsure what the human had meant. "Why you all look so surprised?" she then asked. "Did you expect something much more complicated?"

"Uuum... well... kinda..." the same Marine said, or rather mumbled.

"Well, my apologizes for disappointing you" Nala said, humor in her voice. She then joined Thel and Spartan. As they entered the cave, they suddenly heard rather familiar sounds. Insect like sounds. "Yanme'e!" Thel exclaimed. Weapons were fired and the small insect swarm was defeated quickly when the marines joined the small firefight. Then the shield was gone and they could continue.

"HOLY HELL!" One of the Marines literally screamed when a CCS-Battlecruiser jumped from Slipspace right above them was heading towards... The Forerunner Dreadnaught. And maybe also... the Ark, which was also really heavily defended. They could see various Cruiser, Carriers and some Frigates hovering above the crater.

Nala, Thel, Spartan and the Marines looked in both awe and shock at the artifact before them. How large it was. None of them couldn't believe that this whole time, the humans had been standing on possibly the greatest Forerunner discovery ever. The only downside was that this discovery could cause galactic wide destruction. And Prophet of Truth was planning to use it.

"_Prophet of Truth._" Nala snared inwardly about the fact how ironic the name now sounded on him. In fact all three Hierarchs's names were quite opposite. Another add to fuel Nala's hatred towards the Prophets and the lies they had spread and the fine warriors that were wasted on this false crusade.

"_**Say again, Recon? You're breaking up.**_" Commander Keyes's voice interrupted Nala's trail of thought about her hatred towards the Prophets.

"_**There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm.**_" a voice answered. Nala and Thel still watched as the Battlecruiser joined the fleet, which was still clearing the crater. "I hope the humans and Fleet Mistress know what they are doing." Thel said, to Nala, still not taking his eyes off the massive fleet.

"Me too." Nala said back.

* * *

The fight on the plane's of Africa were quite an experience for Nala and Thel. In a strange way, it made them feel quite home. The hot temperature (at least for the humans) and somewhat desolate landscape made them feel like they were back on Sangheilios.

But that also raised their worry about their homeworld. What was happening to their world were they had been given birth and raised. Were the jiralhanae sent there in great numbers, to Glass the planet? If that was a possibility, then Nala and Thel were ready to raise every single sangheili arm to retaliate the jiralhanae and burn their homeworld as well!

But they wouldn't let their minds cloud their judgments. They knew that even outnumbered, their people would prevail! They were once the great military strategists in the Covenant with no equal rival. They mastered the space technology long before they had learned to properly communicate with each others.

They knew that this fight, this war. Would end here. The fate of this planet, the fate of Sanghelios, the fate of the Galaxy would decided here, on Earth! And they would make sure that they are the winners!

Nala watched with delight as the jiralhanae War Chieftain fell on Thel's blade with a painful moan. The road had been difficult. But they had finally made it.

"_**Lord Hood, we made it.**_" they heard the Commander Keyes calling her leader. As she landed her Pelican close to the Spartan and the sangheili.

"_**Music to my ears Commander.**_" Lord Hood answered. "_**What about the Ark?**_"

"_**Fully uncovered sir.**_"

The three warriors took look on their right, seeing that the Commander was speaking the truth. The Ark was now fully revealed, and again it's shear size was simply amazing. At least for Thel and Nala. Never in their lives they have encountered Forerunner relic this large.

"_**Then we don't have much time.**_" Lord Hood said. "_**Marines. The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. We will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains!**_"

The Spartan and the sangheili were about to enter the Pelican when suddenly someone called them. "_**Arbiter, Warrior Priestess.**_" it was the Fleet Mistress. " _**I'm sending a Phantom to pick you up. You two are going to join our attack team, while the Spartan can go with his own.**_" the Fleet Mistress explained.

"Acknowledged." Thel answered. He then turned to Nala. "I believe you are ready?"

Nala gave Thel one of her amused grin, telling him that she was ready. "As long as you are by my side. I'm ready to face the Forerunners themselves!" the answer was enough to Thel, who then warped his arm around Nala's shoulder. Warping them into a small embrace. They both wanted to savor this moment before the fight.

"And with you by my side..." Thel stared. "I can feel being whole again." he said with much happiness in his voice. He then rested his head on Nala's as they watched the large fleet hovering above the Ark.

One final effort no doubt.

* * *

**Well here! I hope you guys liked this, if not, sorry. And I guess I don't have any other choice but call for someone to Beta Read this story since my original Beta Reader hasn't answered my mails. So, anyone out there who is interested to Beta Read Halo: Crossed Fates for me, let me know!**

**You might also look for my YouTube channel as I have released few videos there. One of them is called "Fan Trailer Mash Up" and other one is called "Starscream: The Defected". Check them and my other videos out if you haven't yet.**

**And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but lets try not to burn everyone.**

**So, till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 31**

**The Storm**

_Planet Earth. Africa. Closing on town of Voi._

After the pick up had arrived, the Phantoms immediately took off towards the supposed battlefield. A simple human town called Voi. Which was said to be rather large sight for various factors, but it was now jiralhanae occupied. And Truth had made sure that no ship could enter his small fortress. Until now.

They could hear muffed sounds coming outside the Phantom. "Has it began already?" Nala asked, giving Thel a questionable look.

"_**That is correct Warrior Priestess.**_" they suddenly heard Fleet Mistress's voice talking through their comm. "_**The Prophet has rather large ground and aerial defenses. I've already dispatched another strike team, but they are having trouble with some Wraiths.**_" the Fleet Mistress explained.

"So, you need us to help them out then?" Thel asked.

"_**Y**__**es.**_" Fleet Mistress answered. "_**But what you need to know about the strike team is that they are separated in three groups, so you are going to have do some running before you can hit the Anti-Air Battery.**_" Fleet Mistress Rani explained.

"_**And now you two are now Commanders of this "rescue" squad!**_" Two of them could hear few mumbles around the dropship. It seemed like their conversation was shared with their companions as well.

"_**Any objections?**_" Fleet Mistress asked.

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"This is an honor for us!"

This pleased the Fleet Mistress. "_**A answer I was hoping for.**_" both Nala and Thel could hear smug in Fleet Mistress's voice. The Phantom suddenly jerked as something hit its hull. "_**Brute Shots!**_" the pilot shouted. "_**The landing zone is getting dangerous.**_" Thel and Nala could feel as the Phantom started quickly descending while its hull took more hits from the Brute Shot.

"_**I'm opening the left side hatch, be ready!**_"

Nala, Thel and their squad started readied their weapons. Then the hatch opened and they were greeted with small group of unggoy and kig-yar and skirmishers. The few kig-yar that were with them sent out a foul screech at their own who returned in kind also with volley of plasma.

To which Nala and others returned back. While firing, they all quickly jumped out of the Phantom, hitting the ground, which was filled with various enemies. "_Right into the hornets nest._" Nala thought, taking down two unggoy's with a head shot.

And soon the jiralhanae joined them. "Grenade!" one of the Spec Ops. sangeili yelled as he threw the glowing grenade at the jiralhanae. They quickly jumped out of the way while they came under fire from the sangheili forces.

The lightning then stroke, which startled some kig-yar and unggoy from the sangheili side. Right then Nala and Thel noticed that the atmosphere around them was chancing around them. And it was no doubt that it was because of the Dreadnaught or the Ark. Either way, they were running out of time.

"Ha!" Nala cried out when her wrist blade sliced a neck of an jiralhanae Captain.

"…_**anyone respond!**_" Nala's and others Comm's suddenly came to live. " _**I repeat: This Strike Team Predator! Do you read me? Anyone respond!**_"

"This is Arbiter Thel 'Vadam! I read you." Thel called out before Nala or anyone else could.

"_**Thank the Forerunners!**_" the sangheili sighed. " _**This is Special Operation Officer **__**Sohe 'Tuuosee!**_" Sohe sounded rather distressed. " _**Me and my team are pinned down by these cursed Wraiths! And we can't take down the Anti-Air Wraiths! We need your assistance quickly!**_" suddenly a explosion ran through their Comm's and all they got next was static and some yelling and shouting. Then everything went dead. Thel turned to Nala and their small strike team. They all knew what to do so they all quickly checked that their weapons were ready for the next challenge before the plunge.

* * *

The factories were rather large on the inside. But then again, that's what factories were suppose to look. And Nala knew that if it weren't for jiralhanae, this factory would be filled with many humans. But now they were empty, unless you counted the various corpses of civilian workers.

Much to their surprise, they didn't face any jiralhanae resistance. More likely they were dealing with Officer 'Tuuosee's team. They didn't need to run around long as they could hear loud explosion, no doubt Plasma Mortars, from their left.

The door that stood before them, opened up slowly revealing, what looked like some kind of port. Only the waters were completely drained from the used-to-be lake, which was because of the large crater with an ancient Forerunner relic.

And before them, at least five Wraiths, one of them already suffering some heavy damages and at least three Anti-Air Wraiths, dealing with both human and sangheili air-forces and plenty of jiralhanae forces guarding the vehicles. If they didn't do something quickly, their air-forces would suffer unnecessarily heavy losses. The five Wraiths seemed to be concentrating their fire on the strange building right middle of the lake, which was already heavily damaged.

"Let's let us lend our assistance for the Officer." Thel said, loudly enough for them all to hear. "Engage Active Camouflage!" Thel then ordered. Soon all of them, much to their surprise, including the kig-yar, disappeared.

Thankfully the docks were large enough for them to scatter bit away from each other. As they moved closer and closer, Thel received a call from the kig-yar snipers, telling that they would stay behind and deal with the infantry. Thel acknowledged that.

While their snipers started taking care of the jiralhanae infantry, Thel, Nala and sneaked behind them, while Nala had ordered rest of their squad to take care of the Wraiths. Of course there was some objections, but both Thel and Nala had assured to them that they could deal with the jiralhanae.

But there was still the worry that Wraiths could pick them up. While the Active Camouflage shielded you from the naked eye, it was useless against motion trackers that were installed in every Covenant vehicle. So the moment they stepped in range, the Wraiths would pick them up.

But that was the risk they had to take. And they were also hoping that the Wraiths wouldn't try to destroy their own as well. Even jiralhanae must have some lines, even if they might cross it multiple times.

There was lot of commotion as three regular jiralhanae suddenly dropped dead as quick energy projectiles flew right through their skulls. "Snipers!" one of the Captains yelled. "Sweep them out!" he ordered and suddenly few Ghosts seemed to appear out of nowhere.

But both Thel and Nala ignored them as they needed to also take care of the jiralhanae. Nala was the one who struck first. A single glowing plasma orb flew through the air and landed before the Captain. "Grenade!" he screamed as he jumped out of the way.

Thel on the other hand, taking advantage of the confusion, attacked with his Energy Blade, cutting the jiralhanae Minors and Captains. While Nala took quick shots from her Carbine, gunning down now frightened unggoy and completely confused kig-yar.

"_**Arbiter! Warrioir Priestess! Take cover!**_" they heard. They quickly turned their gazes towards the Wraiths, noticing a single plasma mortar flying towards them. They tried to jump out of the way, but the small shock wave that came from the explosion, blew their cover and deactivated their Active Camouflage and over loaded their shields for a short time.

Both Thel and Nala let out small curses when they realized that they were quite vunreable. The jiralhanae chuckled evilly as they aimed their weapons at them. "No where to hide now!" one of the Captains laughed, as he fired his Brute Shot.

The pair easily dodged the first shot, but they were soon fully under fire from the jiralhanae. Thel let out a pained groan as few spikes from the Spiker flew close to his arm, creating rather large looking, but not so deadly looking slashes.

He took one of his Plasma Rifles from his belt and started firing, only the shots were fully focused. Some plasma bolts did hit it target, but it wasn't enough as most of the shots flew right past the jiralhanae.

Suddenly one of the jiralhanae fell to ground as a sniper took him down. Only it didn't come from the snipers that were suppose to aid them, as it looked like they were still having trouble with the Ghosts.

"_**Thought that we could lend a little assistance.**_" a voice spoke through their comms. Only it wasn't the Officer 'Tuuosee, but someone they've already met.

"_Jun?_" the two thought simultaneously when suddenly out of nowhere sangheili Special Operation troops emerged from the damaged building.

Thel took the advantage when the jiralhanae suddenly turned away from him, focused on the sudden appear of their cornered enemy and took another Plasma Rifle to his arm, charging at them both Rifles firing. He then stroke one of the closest jirahlanae right on back of his head.

While the hard punch wasn't strong enough to break jiralhanae's neck, it was able to break its shields and make the armor weak. Thel didn't waste anytime as he immediately started firing his Plasma Rifle again, striping the jiralhanae from its armor and firing right at the vulnerable flesh.

But the bolts weren't working fast enough as the jiralhanae quickly turned towards him, trying to give his own punch. But someone beat him up to it as a Carbine shot impacted right close to its eye, taking the hulking beast down before it knew what had hit it.

Thel didn't have to take a look at the shooter since he already knew it was Nala's doing. He then charged at one of the Minors who was also stripped from the armor and was standing rather close to the docks edge. Thankfully the distance wasn't that far away and the Plasma bolts from his Rifles were somewhat a distraction enough.

Thel then felt as his left shoulder made contact with the jiralhanae's chest, the beast letting out a small sound as his lounges were emptied by the sudden attack from the sangheili. And it didn't make situation any better that he had Plasma burns all over his body. And soon the Minor felt as his right leg stepped onto nothing and he fell downwards like a rock.

Thel didn't wait to see what had happened to the jiralhanae, knowing that if the fall didn't kill it once its back would have made contact with the solid ground, it would be at least out of the fight for now.

"_**Arbiter! We've taken care of the Wraiths.**_" he heard their Officer calling. " _**But, we've suffered heavy looses!**_" he said in distress.

"What is the damage?" he asked, punching a jiralhanae straight into it's mouth, breaking many teeth, but almost made lot of scratches on his fingers.

"_**We only have two heavy armed unggoy and seven still capable sangheili warriors!**_" it sounded bad. Their forces had decreased from almost thirty troops and now it seems like they were already greatly outnumbered.

"Are there any wounded?" he then asked.

"_**Yes, but they are also in few numbers.**_" the Officer breathed. This was somewhat good news.

"We need to take of those Anti-Air Wraiths before we do anything!" Thel said. Throwing a Plasma Grenade at two jiralhanae Captains, which stuck right onto one of those Captains chest. "AARGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT O-!" the Captain failed end his words as he and his partner disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"_**Don't worry Thel.**_" Nala's voice suddenly spoke through his comms. "_**I've got it under control!**_"

Thel quickly punched another jiralhanae right at its face, but this time with his Plasma Rifle, looking from the docks, noticing a familiar blue armored sangheili, running towards one of the closest Anti-Air Wraiths, which were trying to keep air clear from their air-forces, which was working so far.

"_**And I got her back!**_" he heard the Spartan who called himself Jun suddenly talk. But he didn't see the Spartan anywhere at the moment.

Away from Thel, Nala was making good progress towards the first Anti-Air Wraith, so far the driver seemed to be too focused on taking care of the air-forces, but others might also take notice of her, so she needed to work fast.

"_**Oh!**_" she suddenly heard Jun say. "_**One on the right has noticed you.**_" he said, rather calmly much to Nala's discomfort. "_**And I bet it has told it's buddies about you.**_"

"Do you have anything else positive to say?" Nala asked really annoyed. She didn't see any humor in this situation. She was close. But Suddenly few Plasma bolt hit the ground all too close to her hooves. And the Wraith before her was turning towards her.

"_**I got the cover for you.**_" Jun said. Nala then saw as the Gunner on the first Wraith went limb as his armor dropped of off him as small energy projectile flew through his brain. She now had her chance.

The Wraith was close enough! She jumped. And right at the moment the Wraith started shooting it's large Fuel Rod rounds at her. Nala could feel the heat from them as they passed her, hitting the ground where she had ran a second ago. Both of her hearts were beating fast.

She felt as her hooves and hands made contact with the smooth surface of the vehicle. She then started bashing the hatch on the Wraith, trying to bash her way through it. "_**You better hurry up!**_" she hear Jun warning her. "_**That guy on your left is starting to turn on your direction.**_"

"_More good news..._" Nala groaned. But tried her best keep her thoughts on the matter at hand.

The hatch was slowly giving in, but she didn't posses the same strength as her male counter parts, but she had another plan. She took out two Plasma Grenades and activated one of them. She then quickly placed them on the Wraiths hatch and jumped off.

There was a loud explosion as the two grenades exploded, but louder one quickly followed as the Wraith itself blew up. But this wasn't the time for celebration. There were still two to deal with. And now she had their attentions.

But luckily for Nala, both vehicles had lost their gunners for their enemy sniper. "_**You are most welcome.**_" Jun said with humored voice. "_**Time for some distraction.**_" Jun then said. "_**Fire up boys!**_" As Nala was nearing the next Wraith on her left, she heard as Fuel Rod and Concussion Rifle rounds hitting the other tank.

But that didn't seem to affect much as the tank didn't face it's attackers. It fired and the other one fired at her. Nala quickly jumped out of the way, but her shields were still caught up by the explosions by the Fuel Roud rounds.

But suddenly the left one exploded in bright blue colors. "Jun?" she breathed.

"_**Sorry, not me.**_"

Nala then watched as Thel suddenly ran from the wreckage of the Wraith, right towards her. "You alright?" he asked his voice raised.

"Yes!" Nala said. Quickly getting back up, running towards the finale Wraith. But it was unnecessarily as they had created a small distraction which was enough for their air-forces to attack the Wraith head on.

"_**That did it!**_" Jun cheered, which also informed the Fleet Mistress that this area was secured.

"_**Well done all of you.**_" they heard Fleet Mistress say. "_**I'm already sending reinforcements for you.**_"

As they waited, they couldn't help but notice how much worse the weather had got. It almost resembled a full storm. The rain didn't seem to stop, only getting worse and the thunder was getting really loud.

"Is this how the worlds will end?" Nala asked out lout, her voice tone in full disbelieve.

"Not if we will do something about it." Thel said reassuringly. Calming Nala's troubled mind.

"_**Dropships inbound!**_" they then heard Jun calling them. And took notice that the Spartan had decided to exit his horribly damaged "cover". They then took notice of two black Phantoms closing in. They suddenly had a feeling that with these reinforcements they had better chances.

"_**It's good thing you guys decided to join the party finally.**_" Jun suddenly said, much to the sangheili's confusion.

"_**Don't blame us Jun.**_" female voice with almost same kind of accent like Jun's answered. Nala felt her two hearts taking few extra leaps. It was impossible! She couldn't be alive! "_**It was you who wanted to go with the first wave.**_" the voice joked, proving that Nala was wrong.

"_**Oh?**_" Jun asked, his voice suddenly having a teasing tone. "_**And I thought it was because you two just like to-**_"

"_**Jun. SHOVE it!**_" another voice answered. Male this time.

Now Nala felt her blood actually running cold and maybe even her face loosing some of its color. This was not possible! There was no way neither of them could have survived!

"Nala?" Thel asked in concerned tone. "What is wrong?"

But Nala didn't asnwer. She just stared at the two Phantoms which were already landed and dropping off few Ghosts and Specters. Then troops. She watched, waiting to see the ones she had heard _and _faced before. But it all felt too unreal. Then _they _came.

Much alive as she and Thel. Both of them had exact same looking armor, only the male one had bright white with minor blue coloring and blue visor. Other one, the female Nala also recognized, who could have forgotten that robotic arm?

"Can't say that I'm bit surprised to see _you _out of all the Elites here." the female said to the stunned Nala, who seemed to have lost all of her words. And it seemed like the two humans _enjoyed_ the state Nala was in. "Don't you agree Jon?"

The male human let out a short laugh. "Can't argue with that Kat." the Spartan, or Six, as many humans had called him, said.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Shocked? I bet you are. Didn't see it comming? HA! And if you did, and were expecting this: DARN! Well, I hope you guys were able to enjoy this chapter and if not, sorry if it sucked.**

**So, since Halo 4 is closing in, I would like to know how hyped you guys are for it? Because I'm feeling quite impatient! I still need to pre-order my Limited-Edition. I just hope that Edition is better and more worth than the Mass Effect 3 - Collectors Edition. I was rather disappointed with that. NO CD SOUNDTRACK!**

**Anyway, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is always welcome, but let's leave the flamethrowers out of this.**

**So, till next time: THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 32**

**Anti-Air Guns & Ancient Forerunner Relics**

_Planet Earth. Africa. The town of Voi._

"What... How..." Nala stuttered. Feeling like her entire mind had just stopped working.

It was already big surprise when she found out that the Spartan named Jun was alive, even after the battle for Reach. But that _these _two would be alive as well! But then again, she never witnessed their deaths, but it had been really sure that neither of them would have survived. Especially the female Spartan.

"Let's just say that I just got bit lucky." the female Spartan, who was called Kat said, suddenly taking her helmet off.

"Kat, are you sure?" the male, who was now called Jon asked.

"I'm sure she can have a quick peak." Kat commented as her helmet came off.

Nala watched, still in shock as Kat lowered her helmet. There was nothing wrong with her face. But only one thing, and that was her right eye. Unlike the left eye that was blue colored, the right eyes color had dimmed a lot, making it have more milky-blue color. But it didn't look "dead". Bit more mechanical...

"..." Nala just remained silent.

"Yeah, I guess that Field Marshall of yours just had a bad aim." Kat said to the silent sangheili, bringing her helmet back on. "So, what you say if we try to save the Galaxy and then go with twenty questions?" she suggested.

"...Fine." Nala finally replied.

"Since that is out of the way, let's go and kick some Prophets ass!" Jon proclaimed, raising Plasma Repeater, giving what looked like a some sort of battle stance. To which Kat nodded. "_**Right behind you Six. Like always.**_" Jun then replied.

So far, the situation had gotten slightly better. Now that they had reinforcements at their disposal, they could be able to break through last of Truth's defenses and a take out the Anti-Air Gun so Fleet Mistress and Lord Hood can begin their assault. The rather large looking group of sangheili, unggoy, kig-yar and few Spartan-III's started leaving the port, getting inside the large factor, going for their target.

"_**I suggest you take this one with caution.**_" suddenly a male sangheili's voice spoke. Nala and Thel both quickly recognized it as Field Marshall Roni. "_**Our ships are picking up few large signatures which can only be Scarab-walkers.**_" Nala could see various worried glances between the warriors.

"_**We are sending some of our air-forces to deal with them, or at least slow them down.**_" Roni explained. "_**But I suggest you hurry, as our air-forces are getting slaughtered on the skies.**_"

They all started doubling their pace, wanting to reach the Ant-Air Gun before any of the Scarabs might reach them. But knowing that they could move much father and faster because of their long joints.

The run felt like it took forever. And things weren't getting any simpler as the factory seemed to be filled with mgalekgolo and skirmishers. And because of the narrow halls, their mgalekgolo and skirmisher adversaries had the upper hand at the moment. But the forces of Fleet of _Striking Darkness _weren't so easily to be pushed back. They used the same strategies by spreading their own skirmisher forces across the factories halls, trying to at least shoot down their now become enemy brethren.

And with the help of heavily armed reinforcements, they were able to push the mgalekgolo forces back. But the assault was slow, too slow for them at least. But they were soon able to push through their forces.

Soon they were finally out of the narrow hallways of the factory, but were soon greeted by large force of jiralhane Majors, Captains and few Chieftains who were of course accompanied by many unggoy and kig-yar. It almost looked like Truth had thrown everything against them. But they were aware that inside of those ships, he still had an large army at his disposale.

"Let us bring that Gun down!" Thel roared to which most of the sangheili replied with their own battle cry's.

"_**Arbiter! I suggest you hurry!**_" Field Marshall Roni voice suddenly called them. "_**Our and humans air-forces were able to deal with one of the Scarabs, but one of them is headed towards where the Spartan is and other one is heading towards you. Take out that gun so we can send heavier support.**_"

"No need to worry Field Marshall." Thel said. Trying to calm the Field Marshall. "Our assault is already taken place." Thel then left his comm alone as he activated his Energy Blade and attacked at the closest jiralhane. And before any of them fully understood, the fight had started.

Nala felt as her fists broke few of the jiralhane's teeth and before the beast could react, she activated her Wrist Blade which pierced its eye and went right through its brain. Killing him instantly. She then took a plasma grenade to her hand threw it right in the middle of a small unggoy pack that was advancing on Jon and his squad.

"AAAAAH!" the little creature screamed as the glowing orb stuck right into its eye. Making it run circles, while other unggoy's quickly jumped away from their now dangerous comrade. But they many of them weren't fast enough and were consumed by the blue exlposion.

Nala then turned her gaze on at least dozen attacking jiralhane Majors that were running towards her. Weapons firing. She returned with her own, firing her Carbine fast as she could, taking out few of them. But she ran out of rounds, she took another plasma grenade and threw it. Halting their charging for a second while taking out some of their shields and even stripped them from their armor.

Which gave her enough time to reload. But the jiralhanae were advancing towards her too quickly, and were almost at point-blank range. She quickly started her retreat, her weapon still firing. Before she knew it, there were various plasma bolts coming from behind and she was soon surrounded by sangheili reinforcements.

"Thought you might need a hand!" Jon called out through the noise.

"Thank you!" Nala replied.

"So, any ideas how we might beat these guys faster before our air-forces are good as nothing?" Jon asked. Taking down three kig-yar that were trying to flank them.

"I have one, but I require a Fuel Rod Gun." Nala said. Taking out a jiralhanae's armor.

"That can be arranged! Hey guys!" Jon then called his squad. Nala couldn't help but wonder why humans seemed most of the time ignore the ranks and just addressed anyone as they liked. It was like they didn't take the ranks that seriously. "_But then again, this is another way for humans to cope with a dire situation..._" Nala thought.

"Anyone got a Fuel Rod Gun to share with this Warrior Priestess here?!" for some reason Nala felt bit nervous by the way the Spartan addressed her. But she shrugged it off.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait for too long as one of the unggoy's came to offer his weapon. Normally Nala would have declined harshly for such offer as it would have damaged her honor, unless she was demanding the weapon for herself. But things have changed quite drastic and she accepted the weapon without much of a second glance.

The unggoy let out bit annoyed growl as he had to leave his main weapon to sangheili's hands and had to use the infamous Plasma Pistol.

"So, what is your plan then?" Jon asked, shooting three unarmored and dangerously advancing jiralhanae right at their heads.

"I would like to know that as well!" a sudden voice of Thel made one of Nala's hearts beating few extra beats as she hadn't even noticed him behind them. But she quickly composed herself, so she could explain her plan. "You all give he cover fire as I sneak past them and take out the Anti-Air Gun!" Nala explained.

"Well, that certainly is crazy if you are going all alone there!" Jon yelled back.

"You can say that!" Nala replied humorously.

"But I doubt _he_ is going to let you do that?" the Spartan asked, his voice tone also bit humorous to which Thel gave amused look to Nala.

"We both know that he can't." Nala said.

"I know Nala." Thel replied.

"OK enough with the sweet stuff!" another shot from both Nala and Jon and five unggoy's fell. "I've got my share with Kat anyway..." he muttered. "I suggest you two get going! We've already wasted enough time!" Both Nala and Thel nodded. Nala then activated her Active Camouflage and Thel followed suite as Jon and his forces were doing their best to keep the opposite forces occupied.

But suddenly the ground shook and soon, what looked like some kind of large purple insect with dangerously armed plasma cannons. "Oh crap..." Jon then turned to the sangheili pair. At least he hoped they were where looked. "I suggest you guys hurry!"

The pair then sprinted off. So far the plan seemed to work, the jiralhanae were more fixed on the large sangheili forces trying to push through even more fierce and desperate than before while two Camouflaged figure quickly slipped through them, while picking few stragglers that were right behind the group. But they needed to hurry as the Scarab walker was doing devastating work on destroying their forces without much ease.

She then changed her Carbine to the Fuel Rod and waited the perfect opportunity. "You do know that when you start firing vents it excess plasma." Thel said, bit in quiet tone.

"I know." Nala replied. "And that is why you are here."

"Yes."

Then Nala started firing her Fuel Rod Gun when the Anti-Air Gun revealed its glowing core. The two sangheili watched as the rods hit square on its surface, creating many small explosions, damaging the Gun much. But it wasn't just enough and the hatch was closed already and most of the jiralhanae forces had noticed the suddenly what was transpiring.

"KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE GUN!" one of the remaining Chieftains roared. Pointing at the now appeared sangheili.

Thel on the other hand threw his one remaining plasma grenades and threw it. He then fired his Carbine, firstly taking out various unggoy and kig-yar alike. Even the Scarab started turning towards them. Thel started feeling quite nervous. But he stood his in place, not abandoning Nala.

The Scarab started powering up its main cannon. Jon's forces tried divert its attention to them by firing their own Fuel Rod Guns, but not making much of a difference. The Scarab then fired.

The Anti-Air Gun then fired again, venting the heat from itself. Nala fired her own shots and too soon as Thel grabbed her arm and dragged her with him, narrowly missing the large beam from the Scarab. She and Thel could feel the horrible heat that radiated from it. The Gun then started shocking badly, various pieces started falling off and soon the head of the Gun exploded in bright light, and everyone then saw as the head of the Gun fell into the crater.

"_**Well done!**_" they heard Field Marhsall congratulating them. "_**I'm sending some Phantoms to pick you up. The Spartan might appropriate the extra help.**_" Field Marshall said amusingly.

"But we still need to deal with this Scarab Field Marshall..." Nala muttered as she and Thel ran behind a large rock formation, hiding from the Scarab for a moment. They were aware that the beam was meant for digging and would easily cut through it. But they needed to give the strike team a chance to at least slow the walker down.

The Scarab then fired its main weapon again, still hunting for the sangheili due, completely ignoring the other sangheili forces that were almost swarming under it. Trying make considerable damage to its feet.

Thel and Nala quickly dived from the rock formation when Scarab fired its main cannon once again, quickly melting the rocks into pile of hot melted puddle. Nala then suddenly halted when the giant walker stopped firing its cannon. She aimed her Fuel Rod Gun and shoot her remaining shots right at it's "head".

She watched as the rounds hit their mark, hopefully damaging the main gun even slightly bit, giving her and Thel bit more time to run under it. Nala then started running towards the Scarab, but running sideways so the walker might have to take little more time to lock on them before it could fire again.

"_**Alright!**_" they suddenly heard Jon yell over the comms and they saw as the Scarab slowly had stopped walking and was laying on the ground, it's alarms ringing. " _**Now let's get inside and blow it up!**_" Jon ordered.

"_**Right behind you.**_" Kat then replied. Nala and Thel then watched as the two Spartans entered the Scarab. While they couldn't fully see what was going on the Scarab, and they certainly didn't have much time to watch it as they suddenly had to deal with whatever was left from the jiralhanae's guarding forces.

Soon the alarms of the Scarab were ringing even more loudly as various small explosions took over it's body. For a moment, it looked like nothing would have happened, but then there was a suddenly sound, like war-machine itself was taking its last breath before the inevitable end. And then a giant explosion that everyone felt.

"That should do it." Nala commented on the carnage that was around them. What was renaming of the jiralhanae forces, quickly retreating, which was worrying her and Thel. Did this meant that that Truth was close on fulfilling his mad plans? They needed to hurry to the Spartan so they could take out the second Gun.

Thel then reached for his comms. "Field Marshall, where are the Phantoms you talked about?"

"_**Don't fret Arbiter, they've just arrived.**_" Field Marshall calmly replied. But they could hear that there was also hint of worry in it. They were cutting it really close. The two of them watched as at least six Phantoms came to their view, activating their Gravity Lifts so they could pick them up. Soon, what was left of their attack forces were picked up and taken towards the other side of the factory side.

The trip wasn't long as the dropships were moving fast as they could and soon reached their destination. As the hatches opened and they all jumped down, only to be greeted by the wreckage of the other Scarab and various Ghosts and many bodies of jiralhanae and unggoy.

"_**Up here!**_" a marine called them. "_**Chief is already heading towards the factory. I think he and our guys will appreciate the help!**_"the marine called them. Pointing on his left.

The group started moving fast as they could, and quickly found themselves with the presence of the Spartan. Who was doing what he was meant to do. Killing Covenant invaders and defend humanity. When the jiralhanae noticed the newly arrived sangheili forces, they started retreating further into the factory. Knowing that their numbers were already too thin.

The large group chased the cowardly jiralhanae all through out the factory, and soon found themselves outside. And facing another large jiralhanae force, ready to defend the Anti-Air Gun at all costs. But there was already doubt in them. Because their enemy had _four _Demons at their side. That even made the Chieftain nervous. But he wasn't going to run like a coward. He had purpose, to make sure that the Great Journey would begin without anymore interruptions. The battle didn't last long as the jiralhanae were completely overpowered by the sangheili forces and their "Demon" allies.

Soon they found themselves facing the second and finale Anti-Air Gun. Taking down both human and sangheili air-forces with ease. "_**Chief!**_" the Commander Keyes's voice called them through the comms. "_**Hood's and Fleet Mistress's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we're out of time.**_" with that, the group began their assault. Nala watched as whatever was left from the jiralhanae forces were crushed and the gun soon destroyed. It was finally over!

Then, almost immediately after the Gun was destroyed, three human frigates and at least handful of _Striking Darkness's _ships, including the flagship were firing right at the Forerunner Dreadnaught. But as the various projectiles flew towards their target, many jiralhanae ships started then moving, blocking the way as most of them took the most serious damages, destroying handful of them.

While the remaining projectiles hit their mark, but like last time. They didn't left even a mark. "No!" Nala voiced loudly, actually taking a step forward.

Then it happened. The artifact started moving. Everyone watched with a horror as a strange light that emanated from the artifact, started surrounding the Dreadnaught. Then, before anyone could fully react, it shot out a beam right towards the skies. There was a bright light and then pain as a powerful shock wave pushed everyone either on the ground or right at different rock fomations.

For a very brief and short time. Nala feared that they had failed. And Truth had accomplished his mad scheme. But those thought were soon washed away when she noticed that she, Thel and everyone was still alive. Lord Hood, Commander Keyes and Fleet Mistress were also alive as their heated conversation carried through their comms.

"What... what happened?" she thought out loud.

"Look at the sky..." Thel said much to Nala's confusion.

And she did look up, and what she she shocked her greatly. Right above them laid what looked like a giant Slipspace Portal. And Truth's forces were heading right towards it. She watched as the last ships of Truth's fleet disappeared into the blackness of the portal, while Thel let out a cry of anger and frustration.

They had been so close, and yet the Prophet had found a way to slip away from them! It also started slowly burn Nala's blood. The Prophet needed to pay for the crimes he had committed. But their anger was pushed aside when suddenly a CCS-Battlecruiser jumped out of Slipspace. Right inside planets atmosphere.

They watched as it flew right over their heads, and then crashing. Creating large cloud of dust. And with a familiar stench...

* * *

**Sorry for taking this long. I guess I got bit lost in Halo 4 and it's Spartan Ops and War Games. They've really been really fun. Especially Dominion, Flood and of**

******course as always, Big Team Slayer. Although, I'm bit disappointed witht the campaing as I pretty much finished it in one day! And I'm really confused about Didact being** the villain. If you read the books (the Forerunner Saga) then you might know that he had rather different kind of thoughts about humas. Well, I hope 343 know what they are doing.  


**Well, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story.  
**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 33**

**The Portal**

_Planet Earth. Africa. The town of Voi._

The Flood had arrived to Earth. It had followed them here, and now it was unleashed upon this planet and it's inhabitants. Nala shivered as she heard all to familiar growls and roars came echoed through out the area. And soon their comms were filled with confused and horrified screams of various marines and sangheili alike that were facing the Parasite.

"_**The Flood. It's spreading all over the city...**_" Miranda Keyes commented in a grim tone. Knowing how bad the situation was.

"_**How do we contain it?**_" Lord Hood then asked.

"_**My ships can deal with the Parasite.**_" Fleet Mistress told them. "_**We can destroy it before it spreads too far!**_"

"_**No!**_" Lord Hood protested. "_**I won't allow you to glass Earth!**_" but Fleet Mistress wasn't going to start another long argument with the Fleet Admiral. "_**It is our last home that there is anymore!**_"

"_**If we aren't going to stop the Parasite before it's too late, there will be no Earth for you, human!**_" even though they were allies, Rani wasn't going to be pushed around by the human Admiral. While she respected his determination and loyalty towards his species and homeworld, he was being way too stubborn at this moment and didn't seem to understand the gravity of this situation.

"_**Or maybe,**_" Commander Keyes interrupted the two bickering commanding officers before they might get side tracked. "_**We should find the crashed Flood ship and overload it's engines.**_" the Commander explained. "_**That should be enough.**_" there was a moment of silence before either commander said anything.

"D_**o it then.**_" Lord Hood then said.

"_**Then let us hurry then!**_" Fleet Mistress declared.

Nala, Thel and the Spartans and what was remaining from their strike team. were already on their way and almost immediately they were greeted by a large swarm of Infection Forms, taking over human marines who were completely vulnerable to the Parasite. The screams ran through out the streets as the humans slowly fell for the Parasites infecting. Mutating into Combat Forms. Nala and others quickly reacted by shooting everything that didn't look anything close to normal. And soon the streets were filled with the sickly green substance what probably was Floods blood.

The group then entered the factory, where the Flood was at its strongest as it infected every single body it could find and were still useful for its purposes. The entire hall they occupied at the moment, was filled with Flood.

"How are we going to get to the crashed Flood ship in time?" one of the Spec Ops. sangheili asked out loud in disbelieve, while looking at the Flood swarm.

"With a sheer force." Nala commented, putting her Carbine to her back and taking out her Energy Sword. "And quick action." she activated her Energy Sword, Thel following in suite. "I'm right behind you." Thel said to Nala, before the two of them jumped into the Flood swarm.

"Let's get busy then." Chief said, reloading his shotgun that he picked up few moment ago. And soon he was followed by the other sangheili and ex-Covenant, including the three Spartans.

The fight seemed to last long as Nala, and others felt like there was no end for the Flood. Just when it seemed like the last of the Infected were dealt with, more seemed to appear, with Infection Forms and Carrier Forms.

Nala slashed another Infection Form, an infected jiralhanae. She saw as her blade cut the creature in the in the middle, right across the point where the Infection Form laid. Making it explode on the moment and caused the body to fell dead on the floor.

She then heard loud explosions as the Spartans had threw their grenades at a large group of Combat Forms which were running right through small field of grenades that had been dropped by previously dead bodies. Taking out majority of the Infection and Combat Forms.

She then felt as something had jumped right behind her, but had stopped. When she quickly turned her head, she noticed another jiralhane Combat Form standing in front of her. But that didn't last long as it fell on the floor in two parts, and behind it was revealed Thel. Nala gave him a thankful nod before charging with him back at the Flood.

The fight through out the factory was one hard one as the swarms of Flood seemed almost endless. But as they got further, they started to notice that the Flood forces were getting thinner. And soon they found themselves finally out of the factory.

And outside, they were greeted by small fleet of Covenant ships. For a moment, they were worried that Truth's possible reinforcements had arrived, but their comms were soon hailed by a familiar voice. "_**This is Fleet Master **__**Rtas 'Vadum.**_"

"_**I read you Rtas.**_" Rani responded. "_**What are you doing here?**_"

"_**I seek the Flood vessel that escaped my grasp.**_" Rtas replied. "_**But there is something more...**_" he then added. "_**A human AI is aboard that vessel!**_" he said.

Even though Nala, Thel or anyone couldn't see it. They could feel that something had changed around Master Chief. The way his visor seemed to look past the wreckage and walls, to the area where the Flood controlled ship had crash landed.

"_**What!?**_" Lord Hood and Commander Keyes exclaimed loudly. "_**Is that true?**_" Lord Hood then asked, lot of suspicion in his stone.

"_**It seems that way.**_" Rtas said. " _**Before the Flood vessel escaped to Slipsace, it was broadcasting a distress call.**_" Rtas explained then. "_**We were able to intercept the message and soon recognized that it is one of your AI's.**_"

There was a moment of silence from the two humans, but it was certain that they were having a heated conversation about their next move. But that ended soon as Lord Hood contacted them. "_**Master Chief, your new objective is-**_"

"Already on it sir." Chief replied, interrupting the Admiral as he and the other were moving through the Flood forces again.

"_**Good. Just get yourself to that Flood ship. Find Cortana and then blow it to hell!**_"

"Understood sir." Chief replied as he punched one of the human Combat Forms right at the spot where the Infection Form laid.

"How did the Parasite get through the defenses?" Nala asked in disbelieve ask cut down few Combat Forms. It was almost impossible. When they had left, Rtas had assumed the command of the what was left of the sangheili controlled ships. And there had been at least hundreds of ships now guarding the High Charity, making sure that no Flood could escape.

"I have no idea Nala." Thel said. He also was worried about the situation. The Flood seemed to have become even more intelligent after they left the Halo ring. No doubt because of that giant Flood Form he had seen with the Spartan. The one that had send him to the Control Center. "But right now we need to concentrate on the present." he then said.

Nala didn't say anything, but that was enough for Thel. They continued their way towards the crashed vessel, facing even larger wave of Flood.

Nala implanted her Blade right at a former sangheili's chest, then quickly slashed her blade over it's torso, cutting it in two and then turned to her left, activating her wrist blade too which made contact with her Energy Blade with another Combat Form, a human this time, which was also impaled from behind by Thel. They both retreated their blades, letting the Combat Form fall onto the ground.

They quickly started looking for new targets to slay, before they could spread farther. But it was easier said than done. The Parasite could spread quite widely and fast, and she and Thel were pretty sure that this wasn't the entirety of the Parasite. They were probably still spreading through out the land of this planet.

After a while, they finally reached their destination. They could now clearly see the crashed Flood ship. "_**Chief! You need to hurry!**_" Commander Keyes then suddenly called them sounding really distressed. "_**The Flood is spreading fast and I doubt even the ships overloaded engines will be enough.**_" she said. "_**Find Cortana and deal with this NOW!**_" They were in hurry now.

Another Combat Form fell before their blades as they were now close the Flood ship. As they got closer, Nala suddenly heard something dropping behind them. When she turned, with her Energy Blade pointed at her new target, she saw something completely different from what she had expected.

It was a Flood no doubt, it wasn't anything like the infected being from before. It was pretty much large as a mgalekgolo, but it didn't have any kinds of weapons. Except it's large left arm which no doubt could crush her and anyone with an ease.

But she decided to try out her luck as she charged at the large vile creature. It let out a strange roar as it also started advancing towards her slowly. Nala watched as it retreated its large arm, no doubt preparing to smash it on her and probably crushing her. But she didn't falter and kept going. The creature struck and Nala quickly dropped her body the ground and made a quick roll before getting up and sprinting towards the hulking Flood.

Her Blade cut through it's hide and the creature let out a painful howl. But it wasn't enough and suddenly, Nala found herself soaring shortly through the air, before hitting the wall behind her. For a short while, the world was blurry to Nala, but she still stood up and faced the abomination. The Flood let out another roar before lunging at her, it's arm raised.

The two of them struck at the same time. The blade cut through the Flood's heavy arm, but really slowly and slowing it down just barely. But Nala was getting tire already, the shear force from the creature was more than just enough for her.

But she decided to still push through and soon the arm fell off. But that still left the creature standing and Nala was still shaken. But neither she or the creature had enough time to react when various plasma bolts started hitting the creature, finally killing it.

Nala tried her best compose herself as she got up. And soon felt someone's arm around hers. "Are you alright Nala?" Thel asked.

"Yes." she replied.

Nala watched as the Spartans and the forces of _Striking Darkness _were now making their finale push. And it seemed that way, on the background many Covenant cruisers had suddenly appeared. Nala immediately recognized them as Fleet Mistress's and Rta's ships.

For a while, she wondered why were the ships forming around them. But she quickly realized what it meant. They were prepared for Glassing the surface! Then that would mean that the Flood had spread too much far for the explosion to affect. Then they needed to hurry!

The Flood was strong around here. And it showed, as Nala recognized many of those hulking creatures from before but there were also something else. A much more smaller and slender ones. One of them seemed to be able to jump and hop around. While other ones were attached to the walls, and what looked like some kinds of spikes attacked to their backs. And then they started _shooting _the same spikes from their backs!

But that didn't stop them from advancing slowly. Soon the Flood around the area was eradicated and Master Chief moved further into the ship, while the rest of them stayed outside. Making sure that no Flood would come through. But that didn't last long as suddenly four Phantoms appeared above them.

"_**I suggest you aboard yourself immediately.**_" Rani suddenly called them. "_**The Flood had spread too far already. Me and Rtas are preparing for the Glassing.**_" Fleet Mistress said, remorse filling her voice.

All the Phantoms activated their Gravity Lifts and everybody got under them. Quickly everyone that were evacuated from the area and the Phatoms left the area. Just in time as the cruiser activated their Energy Projectors as they started their Glassing process. While none of them could exactly see what was happening outside, they could almost hear as the ships turned the surface into a hot boiling glass.

While this was happening, Thel walked to the cockpit where the pilots were. "Where are we going?" Thel asked one of the pilots.

"We were ordered to bring you to the flagship of _Striking Darkness_." one of the pilots told him. "Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum and the human commanders are already aboard."

* * *

The flight was very short as they all quickly found themselves inside the flagship of _Striking Darkness_. Which shared the same name as the fleet itself. The whole hangar was busied with many sangheili, unggoy and kig-yar alike who were checking on various Ghosts, Banshees, Wraiths and so on.

While this was happening, Nala, Thel and the Spartans were called to the bridge where everyone else was waiting. As they walked towards the bridge, Nala noticed a glowing object, which was Covenant oriented, in his hands. "Is that her?" she asked the Spartan.

At first the Spartan didn't say anything, just turned his head at her and then turned it back. Concertinaing on hallway before him. "Yes." he suddenly asnwered.

Nala was silent for a moment. Thinking about the AI that she had briefly met on _High Charity_. "She saved me when the Flood started invading _High Charity_." she then told him.

The Spartan, and Thel included, turned their heads at Nala. "I see." the Spartan replied. The rest of the walk went mostly silently.

* * *

The bridge was quiet as they all watched as the Monitor of a previously destroyed Halo ring worked on the AI named Cortana. Hoping for it to repair it. "Will it live Oracle?" Rtas asked. "Can it be saved?"

"Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrices are...highly unstable." The Oracle explained and then returned back to the it's task.

The human Lord Hood then spoke. "Perhaps one of _our_ technicians-"

"_That _won't be necessary." Rani this said this time, interrupting the human Admiral. "This Monitor no doubt has good deal of information about-"

Rani was then interrupted when the device suddenly because active, and a familiar looking figure emerged from it. "Chief!" the AI Cortana called.

"Success!" the Oracle exclaimed happily.

"_High Charity_, the Prophets' Holy City, is on its way to Earth. With an army of _Flood_." the atmosphere became suddenly very tense as everyone imagined the numbers of Flood which were occupying the giant space station. "I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind...it knows I'm in the system." there was suddenly some kind of interference with the AI, almost as if it was a damaged message. Which it was.

There was a moment of disappointment in the Spartans, Master Chiefs, voice when he also realized this. It seemed that he had a high hopes for that he could recover his AI companion. But they still needed to know what the AI had to say, so they played the message.

"But it doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads. On the other side, there's a solution. A way to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings-" the AI then suddenly fell down, moaning in pain. "Hurry Chief. The Ark... there isn't much time." then the message ended.

"I'm sorry." the Oracle apologized.

"No matter." Rani said to the Oracle. "I think we've heard enough..."

"Yes." Rtas commented. "Our fight is _through _the portal!" he proclaimed. "With the jiralhane and the accursed Truth!" the Control Center was filled with almost silent roars of the sangheili crew that demanded retribution for Truth and his jiralhanae puppets.

"Fine." Lord Hood sighed wearily. "We'll remain here. Hold on long as we can." he said. Everything about him told them that he knew that it would their finale stand. No one would be able to survive a massive Flood army and live to tell the tale.

"Did you not hear?" Rtas asked as if the Admiral had lost his mind. "Your world is doomed." he said grimly. "A Flood army. A Gravemind, has you in its sights! You barely survived a small contamination."

"And _Fleet Master _just glassed half a continent! And no thanks for her either." Lord Hood accused the two high ranking sangheili, to which many of the crew, including Rani's younger siblings responded with a dangerous growl. No one would insult their commander in front of them! "Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about..."

"One, single Flood spore can destroy a species!" Rtas said dangerously. "Were it not for Fleet Mistress's council," he said, making a quick eye contact with Fleet Mistress Rani. And Nala wasn't sure what it was that she saw in the current Fleet Masters eyes. "I would have glassed your entire _planet_!"

"Indeed." Rani said, her gaze still mostly fixed on Rtas. "But we can't dwell in this at the moment. What we need to do, is to think about our next plan." she said. "And I believe your construct might have the answers for it."

"Cortana?" Lord Hood asked in disbelieve. "I don't I need to remind you Fleet Mistress, but didn't you see her condition?" he asked, pointing at the frozen image of Cortana. "She could be corrupted for all we know! Haven't you thought that her _solution _might be a Flood trap!

"But sir, with all due respect. We don't have much of a choice." Miranda Keyes voiced her own opinion. "What else you suggest we do then?"

"What we _should_ do Commander, is understand, clearly. That this is humanity's final stand, here, at Earth." Lord Hood said like it was his finale will.

"He has lost his faith." Nala whispered to Thel.

"It seems that way." Thel replied. "Their species have been forced into a corner, and now there is no way out of it." he said, his voice holding lot of remorse. And Nala didn't blame him, they had pushed the humanity right into the corner and now they had nowhere to escape. Only to face what was coming for them.

"We need the Admiral to see that the only possible hope lies behind the portal." Nala then said.

"I agree with you."

"-if we stand our ground. We might have a chance." Lord Hood said, but didn't seem to believe his own talk.

"No." Thel then voiced his own opinion. "If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won."

"And there isn't much to loose for you if you go through the portal. Behind it might lie the very salvation for your planet. And species." Nala commented then.

"They are right sir." Spartan Jon then said. "We don't have much to loose at this point. And with the help of these Elites, I'm sure we can deal with it."

"And you only need to send _one _ship with us." Kat then said.

"I'll find Cortana's solution." Chief then said, feeling much encouraged by the words around him. "And I'll bring it back."

Lord Hood, still didn't look convinced. "Earth, is all we have left." he said. "You trust Cortana that much?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Chief answered.

"This is either the best decision you ever made, or the worst." Hood said, still not believing if this idea would even work. But Nala, Thel and everyone could see that he was getting little bit more hopeful. Only a bit. "Hell if it is Chief? I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which." with that, Lord Hood started leaving the Command Center, towards the hangar bay.

The hangar bay was busy as the crew of _Striking Darkness _were preparing for a human frigate that was going to dock inside the ship, with a small army of human ground forces that Admiral Lord Hood was able to afford to give for Commander Keyes.

On the far side of the hangar, the Spartan and Commander watched as the Admiral stepped inside his Pelican, showing the two his doubts and displeasure about their plans. But he knew that they had no other choice right now, but he didn't want to believe it.

They stood there until the Pelican had raised above the ground and started leaving the sangheili controlled Assault Carrier as it and the whole sangheili fleet started moving towards the portal and be prepared for whatever might wait them on the other side.

* * *

**Well, here is the newest chapter. Hopefully you liked it, if you didn't sorry if it sucked. And I might be needing for a new Beta-Reader as my latest Beta-Reader hadn't been in contact with me. If you are reading this right now, contact me and let me know if you are still in. And sorry for taking this long, but once again I had the problem of wondering HOW I should write this chapter so it might look good enough for you all.  
**

**Well, next week we are going to have more Spartan Ops and I can't wait! I just wish that we might encounter friendly sangheili in it who were sent by Thel 'Vadam who propably had heard about Jul's campaign against UNSC.**

**Well, till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Halo or any of its characters! Bungie Studios does (or is it now 343 Indisrtuties and Microsoft Corporation). I only own ****Nala 'Aidas character and other OC's that might appear in this story.**

**Halo: Crossed Fates**

**Chapter 34**

**The Spartan III's**

_Inside Slipspace. Flagship _Striking Darkness._ Few moments after entering The Forerunner Portal_

Inside the _Striking Darkness _the tensions were high as they were heading for the unknown and towards Truth and his forces. While waiting for the enviable fight, Spartan II, John had decided to take his time to ask few questions for these new Spartans that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

After a while of searching, and few rather awkward questionings for directions from few Elites, the Chief was finally able to find the Spartan III's as they called themselves, in a weapon storage. All three of them had their helmets removed. "We were wondering when you might show up." Kat said, while leaning onto a wall. It could already see that the three of them had been waiting for him.

"You already knew I was coming?" he asked, letting them just slightly know that he was bit surprised by this.

"Some of our Elite friends wanted to give us a little heads up." Kat replied. Chief didn't reply to that.

"So, I guess you know want to know about us. Spartan III's right?" Jon asked this time.

"Yes." Chief replied. He then went to the straight question. "Were you created by Doctor Halsey?" the question was too obvious. The three shared glances between each others. Jun then turned to Chief.

"Sorry to disappoint but no. From what we've heard, it was Colonel Ackerson was behind it." Jun explained. "They recruited lot of orphan kids, just like us, telling us that with their help we could extract revenge on the Covenant from taking our home and families."

Chief could understand we this was heading. These Spartan III's were seemed to have created from out of desperation. But now it seemed like that there had been desperation for more Spartans than he had thought. But these weren't the same kind of Spartan as he, or any of his friends were.

"But unlike the legendary Spartan II's," Kat then started. "Were much more cheaper and expendable. So, we were much larger in numbers." she said. "While we would receive rather harsh training, we could _never _posses same kinds of skills like you." she pointed out. "Well, unless some of are really talented." she then added while for some reason giving few side glances towards Jon. Who seemed to look rather embarrassed.

"But as I said before, we were simple made to be expendable. We were sent to the missions that were pretty much like a suicide. And the SPI armor that pretty much every single Spartan III got, didn't help things either."

"The SPI?" Chief asked.

"Semi-Powered Infiltration armor." Jon then explained. "Nothing like the amazing MJOLNIR power armor. Just put it simply, it just camouflaged us somewhat and it didn't provide that much defense against Covenant plasma weaponry. Just few well placed shots and worst case scenario: you were dead."

This all sounded really strange to Chief. Why would these Spartans would get that kind of armor. But then he realized that the armor these three used didn't look anything what they had explained."But your armor resembles too much of MJOLNIR." Chief pointed out.

"Yeah, the Noble team was really lucky as we were employed special tactics, so we were in a way better equip than most of the other Spartan III's" Jun then explained.

"Although I wasn't that lucky at first." Jon suddenly cut in. "Unlike these two."

"What you mean?" Chief asked.

"I wasn't part of Noble Team from the beginning. At first I was part of Beta Company. Part of about three hundred Spartans." suddenly Jon's expression and tone got remorseful. "But I was soon pulled out from the Company because of my skills. And soon I was known as the Lone Wolf, taking out insurrection like nothing." he explained. "But then I had found out about the mission, my former Company had been assigned for."

"What kind of mission?"

Jon let out a long sigh before continuing. "The Beta Company had to take out a Covenant refinery at the Pegasi Delta's moon. And mission was... a disaster." he explained. "I wasn't told the details, but even thought the Company managed to take out the refinery, but at the cost of every single Sparatan in the Company."

While Chief and his visor didn't reveal the shock he was feeling. All three hundred Spartans... lost. It felt like... unreal. So many Spartans lost. Just for a simple sounding mission. But they way the other Spartan had made it sound, and his expression and tone, it sounded like there was something more than he was let to know.

And unlike Chief who was able to suppress any kind of emotions, not showing what he was feeling, as he was trained. These Spartans didn't seem to care about it and it showed, he looked at the saddened look on the Spartan III's eyes. "Only few survivors were reported..." Jon almost muttered. "That was one large strike for the Beta Company..." he said. "I lost lot of good friends back then.."

"But I couldn't let that interfere with my missions. And soon, before I knew it. I was being told that I was going to join Noble Team, to replace a member they've lost just recently." Jon said, now looking at his fellow Spartan III's. "I was then given the much weaker version of MJOLNIR power armor. And then send for Reach."

"Reach?" Chief asked in slight surprise. There had been more Spartans in Reach. Beside him and his team, he had no idea that there were more Spartans working on Reach. But it was no doubt that the presence of these Spartans were mostly meant to be hidden. From the at least, as he was all to aware of Halsey's and Ackerson's rivalry. "What happened then?" he asked. Finding himself becoming rather curious about what had happened on Reach that he wasn't aware of.

Jon, Kat and Jun then went on to explain most of their missions to Chief. About when Jon, or Noble Six had joined them and then went to investigate the disabled Communication Arrays, only to find the Covenant already there.

Then moved to the part where they had found a Covenant Cloaking Spire and then went to destroy much larger Cloaking Spires, only to reveal a large Covenant Super Carrier which had hovered above them the whole time.

Only them to loose one of their own when taking out the Super Carrier. "Jorge..." Chief muttered in thought. He never really got to know the Spartan, but he had some memories of a man with that name. But that was so far in the past he couldn't remember anymore. But what he found really strange is that a Spartan II had been working with Spartan III's. As Spartan III's seemed to be Ackerson's creations, and they were working Halsey's creation.

"And pretty soon, _this _happened." Kat said, pointing her mechanical eye. That then brought something to Chief's mind. Back while they were still on Earth.

"Back on Earth, the female Elite, Nala, was rather shocked seeing you," Chief started. "That tells me that you three probably had met her before. And she seemed to be rather confident that you were all dead. What is your story with her?" he asked.

"We had few runs into her back on Reach." Kat then said. Sounding just slightly smug. "I had the most direct "contact" with her." she explained. "And she certainly can give you one hell of a fight if you aren't careful."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"I see." Chief said thoughtfully. He had found the story behind these Spartans both shocking and interesting. But that also worried him as the way the ONI didn't seem to care about the Spartans, the way they had created the III's. But these are right now desperate time, and desperate times calls for desperate measures. And while their story has been an interesting one, there were still many questions that Chief wanted to be answered. At least for him.

"Just how were you able to escape Reach?" he asked, his voice getting a slight interrogative tone. "As I never saw you when I came there." he said, although he already knew the answer.

"And why did you return to Reach again?" Jun asked. "What was there so important to return?"

"Doctor Halsey?" Jon then suddenly suggested. And Chief found himself becoming bit tense. But he still answered.

"Yes." Chief simply replied. "Were you involved with her?" he then asked.

"Yeah. She had us to bring something rather precious to the _Pilar of Autumn_." Jon explained. He then went on details as he explained after the believed death of Kat, they had ventured back to Sword Base and later discovered a secret elevator that led to a some kind of Forerunner complex where Doctor Halsey's lab had laid. And how they had defended it against the Covenant forces. "After that, Jun here was left with the good doctor." Jon pointed at Jun next to him.

"Then why I didn't see you with Halsey and few other survivors that were on Reach?" Chief asked. He found himself even more actually intrigued about these three. As they, in some bizarre way, reminded him of himself, of being so damn lucky.

"We got separated when a small band of Spec. Ops Elites ambushed us. I was able to leave her to safety before anything really bad could have happened to her." Jun explained. "After a really long and tiresome firefight. They came." Jun said, meaning the _Fleet of Striking Darkness_. "But Jon-boy here is more acquaintances with them than me or Kat." he then said sounding bit amused while pointing at Jon.

"Is it true?" Chief asked.

"Yeah. It's true." Jon said, rubbing back of his head. Making the impression that this was rather bothersome topic of his. "Me and the Three Siblings go way back."

"Three Siblings?" Chief queried. "Why they are called that?"

"That's the title the Covenant gave them." Jon explained. "Because they always worked together and that's what got them to rise in ranks rather quickly. You could say that Rani is their leader, but always share each others ideas and try their best to work those on their advantages." he told. "Truth to be told, while Rani might be called Fleet Mistress, her real title is Supreme Commander as she commands the entire _Fleet of Striking Darkness_."

That puzzled Chief greatly as he knew rather well how much honor meant for the Elites, and the rank and title was one of them. And one of didn't wish to be addressed as "Supreme Commander" that was no doubt one of the highest honors. "Why wouldn't she want to be addressed as such?"

Jon was quiet for a moment, as if thinking of what, or should, say to the Spartan II. But after a couple moments of thinking the Spartan III answered. "Let's just say that it's because of respect. For a dead 'comrade'. That's all I can really say." Jon then told Chief. "Sorry but, this is really sensitive for Rani and I don't think she, her other sibling, or the whole damn fleet in this matter, wouldn't appreciate if I'm going around telling her private life to someone like... well, you." Jon then quickly raised both of his hands defensively. "No offense. But I'm so far the only human they fully trust."

"I understand." Chief replied. And he did, so he decided to leave it to that. And he really wasn't interested in some female Elites life time. He never had any thoughts about anyone's private lives, unless they were somewhat part of his mission.

"So how long have you known them then?"

"I think it was probably three or four years ago." Jon answered. "Couple years before I joined with Noble Team."

If that was true, then how did they never appeared. Or why did the Spartan had decided not to report about it. It would have been certain that if he had, the news would have spread fast, but that would have also given the humanity a better edge and chance against the Covenant.

But then Chief remembered something that had happened back on Earth. While they were flying to the _Crow's Nest_. When Johnson had questioned the female Ultra Kani about them of helping them. "_Our fleet is already stretched really thin as we try to protect some of your outer colonies that we were able to save. _"

" _I guess she was speaking the truth..._" Chief wondered. "So they came to Reach after the _Pillar of Autumn _left, and rescued you?"

"Since you put it that way, yes." Jon answered. "And after that, we went back to one of the outer colonies where the most of the fleet was gathering. As we found out what Truth had found Earth. And you can probably figure out the rest." For a moment Chief just stood and eyed the Spartans before him.

They certainly had gone through quite a lot. And it showed, especially on Kat's and Jon's faces. Both of them shared rather large scars from Covenant weaponry mostly. While asking about them, and the small details he seemed to miss at the moment, he had found himself respecting these three quite a lot. They were survivors, just like him and the few Spartan II's that were still around.

"So, do you have anymore questions?" Jun asked, when the Chief was rather awfully quiet, at least for the Spartan III's.

"No." Chief replied. "I think I'm done for making you feeling uncomfortable." Chief said, while trying to actually make a joke. Which seemed to both surprise and amuse the trio. "And we need to be ready since we might be close on our objective. I hope you three are."

"Well, no need to worry Chief, for we are ready to kick some Prophets ass, while taking down his Brute goons." Kat then replied. "And these Elite friends of ours want to have some payback from the lies this guy have spread." she smirked.

"And we all are waiting to see what lies on the other side of this portal." Jon then said, this time walking to Kat, warping his arm around her, almost protectively. "And ready to help you and our other fellow marines with the best we can."

"So, just say the word, and we are ready to help you out." Jun said.

"I will appreciate it." Chief replied, giving them an appreciative nod.

"What you say if we take out few "Practice Drones" before we go out from the Slipspace." Kat then suggested. "I would love to see if the famed Spartan-117 can be out matched by our very own Lone Wolf here." she said, glancing at Jon with a amused grin.

While Jon looked really embarrassed now. "Not this crap again..." sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. He couldn't argue against Kat on these kinds of matters.

* * *

**Well, here it finally is. And sorry if you expected to have Nala appear in this, but I thought it would be a good time to little flesh out my Noble Six character bit more. And if you are new and wondering who he is? Just check out my "Six Plus Eight Equals..." one-shot. Which is by the way connected o my "Crossed Fates" universe.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to comment/review!**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
